Life is Beautiful USED to be her stolen voice box
by SuMm3r-NiGhTss
Summary: Sasuke's life was perfect,Sakura's wasn't,he frowns,she smiles and when they meet,he's annoyed and she's happy.It was a one time meeting, or that's what they thought.He couldn't get her out of his mind,y? because she was mute FINAL ENDING
1. Chapter 1

**Stolen Voice box**

**Authors note**: Hey new story yeah…I know there's a story out there about Sakura mute too, I just found out like today…which is um March 17th I don't know when I'm updating that's why I put the date, well this story I had planned for long, so please don't think I'm copying someone's idea any ways READ AND REVIEW PLEASE!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto, and I don't think I'd do a good job, seriously I love fan fictions but none of them is compared to the real Naruto story plot, even though it's not about Sasuke and Sakura, or any other couples, the story line is unbelievable.

**Mute**

He was the heartthrob of the school no hold that thought, whole country, he's got everything; looks, money, athletic and smart what more can you ask for? If you want more I'll tell you more…he's a celebrity part of a band called Sharingan, need more? Uchiha Sasuke, black onyx eyes, black hair with a tint of blue, spiky naturally, nice smooth skin, almost to perfect for a human that was him. His life was perfect.

"Heres out last song!!" Naruto asked the crowd, he was the drummer of the band…Standing on a large stage in front of millions of fans, screaming and yelling out the band's name.

You can ask why Sasuke the lead singer wouldn't be asking them… lets make it simple, he was cold, he'd sing but he'd make no connection with the Fans…none…it's singing then leaving the stage…yet the crowd has him as their favorite of the band…maybe because he was the lead singer…a great singer

Guitars starts to make their sounds by Shikamaru ad the keyboard makes it's way into the rhythm, you can't hear it but it was in the rhythm also, played by Neji.

Sasuke holds the microphone on the stick and does his job…

_Let me know that I've done wrong_

_When I've known this all along _

_I go around a time or two _

_Just to waste my time with you _

_Tell me all that you've thrown away _

_Find out games you don't wanna play _

_You are the only one that needs to know _

_I'll keep you my dirty little secret (dirty little secret) _

_Don't tell anyone _

_Or you'll be just another regret (just another regret) _

_Hope that you can keep it _

_My dirty little secret _

_Who has to know? _

_When we live such fragile lives _

_It's the best way we survive _

_I go around a time or two _

_Just to waste my time with you _

_Tell me all that you've thrown away _

_Find out games you don't wanna play _

_You are the only one that needs to know _

_I'll keep you my dirty little secret (dirty little secret) _

_Don't tell anyone _

_Or you'll be just another regret (just another regret) _

_Hope that you can keep it _

_My dirty little secret _

_Who has to know? _

_The way she feels inside (inside) _

_Those thoughts I can't deny (deny) _

_These sleeping dogs won't lie (won't lie) _

_And now I tried to but it's eating me apart _

_Trace this nightmare _

_I'll keep you my dirty little secret (dirty little secret) _

_Don't tell anyone _

_Or you'll be just another regret (just another regret) _

_I'll keep you my dirty little secret (dirty little secret) _

_Don't tell anyone _

_Or you'll be just another regret (just another regret) _

_Hope that you can keep it _

_My dirty little secret _

_My dirty little secret _

_My dirty little secret _

_Who has to know?_

_Who has to know?_

**Song was originally done by the all American rejects- Dirty little secrets**

He finished singing; the crowd cheers, Sasuke bows and head back stage.

"Alright thanks everyone has a good day" Naruto says to the crowd they cheer, screaming and waving their posters.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"oi, I'm tired, I think my hand is sprained from all that drumming" The blond haired one said, known as Uzumaki Naruto.

"Want to hit the clubs?" Neji asked the group, they all agreed to go to the club, what else do they have to do homework? I did say Sasuke was smart but who said he tried?

Suddenly the phone rings

"hello?" Sasuke asked on his iphone

_Sasuke kun, I'm sorry I couldn't go watch the concert_

He smiles, yeah he smiled…for this girl… "it's alright, want me to pick you up? We're going to the club" He asked her

"_I'm at my grandma's house If you can, can you please pick me up? It's up north in the woods, actually never mine I'll ask my dad, you might get lost…but I'll see you tomorrow then" She said_

"no it's alright I'll pick you up just give me the directions or just the address"

_Um it's at Tamikino Blossoms, are you sure? It'll take at least an hour to get here, and I don't want you to get lost_

"it's alright, I'll come pick you up now then, I don't really want to hit the clubs anyways so I'll just come and sleep over for the night"

_okay! Thanks a lot Sasuke kun, I'm missing you so much_

"Alright bye" He said and hung up the phone.

"Tami on the phone?" Neji asked looking at Sasuke

"yeah"

"so when are you guys planning to get engaged? I mean your relationship has been going on since you first became famous, she was the only girl that you had your eyes on, not any other hot fan girls of yours" Naruto said

"I was thinking about proposing to her next month" Sasuke answered

"good enough" Shikamaru said staring at the ceiling

"alright, I'll see you guys tomorrow, I'm going over to Tami's grandmother's home, it's like up north or something so it'll be a long drive." Sasuke explained to them

"alright, later" The group said, well shikamaru just nodded since he's lazy.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Haruno Sakura, can you come here for a second I need help" Her grandmother asked the pink haired girl who was feeding little birds bread.

The pink haired girl with green orbs turned around and stood up, she ran to her grandmothers and smiled at the scene she saw, her grandmother was chasing their pet chicken for eggs. The girl chased the chicken and caught it, she smiled and handed it to her grandmother.

"Arigatou Sakura chan, I wonder what I would do with out you" she said and took her hand grabbed Sakura's hand and smiled.

Sakura bowed and made her hand symbols, '**no need to thank me, I should be thanking you for being such a great grandmother' **was what she said with her hands. (whenever words are bold like that it means sakura is saying something with her hands, sign language.)

Whenever her grandmother looked at Sakura, she'd always feel like crying, it's been 10 years since the incident happened.

_Flash back_

"_STOP! LEAVE MY PARENTS ALONE!" The 6 year old girl cried out, to the man hitting her mom and dad at once, her mom cried out to her._

"_SAKURA RUN! NOW!" She cried and disobeyed her mom instead she stood there trying to help her mom and dad, she ran up to the man and bit the man, that mean man…but instead she pushed her off and she hit against the wall, with no power she slowly watch the man kill her parents._

_That wasn't all…after he killed them, he slowly walks to Sakura and continuously kicks her, but instead he accidentally kicked the back of her throat causing her to spit out blood. About to finish her off when the policemen already reached there stopped the man from hurting her, soon she was in the hospital._

_Soon, the doctor had discovered that she had lost her voice, her voice box had been broken by that one kick, but she was lucky she was alive, they looked for someone, a relative Sakura can stay with, discovering her grandmother was alive they brought her there. Soon she learned how to learn sign language, she then learned how to live in such a poor place, and electricity was something they were unaware of, away from the city, in the south. _

_Lights were from Candle, stoves were from wood and fire, communications were from the little neighborhood, everyone communicates to each other like a family. _

_End flash back_

Tears starts to roll down the grandmothers cheek, the beautiful pink haired girl stares at her grandmother in a worried look, she starts moving her hands as her grandma looked at her **' ne Grandma, why are you crying? When you cry that makes me sad, please don't cry' **

Sakura signaled making a sad face to her grandma, her grandma smiles at how grown her grand daughter has been and hugs her, crying on sakura, as sakura tries her best to comfort her Grandma.

This Haruno Sakura, maybe she had a bad life, but everyone in the village learns from her, because she had never cried, she'd always smile and give that happy look to cheer everyone up, but only her grandma knew she was keeping her emotions bottled up.

Sakura then let go of her grandma and stared at her grandma again giving her another signal '**Granny, do you have more bread? I want to feed the birds, I think they're hungry'**

He grandma smiles " okay, here's some bread for them, now be careful, I don't want you falling in the pond, it's dangerous" Her grandmother said passing the bread, Sakura nodded and gave a big smile.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

an hour has passed

"Where the hell is is this place?!" Sasuke asked, looking at the maps and the roads, yeah he was on the roads of the woods, but he didn't seem to find the road his girlfriend was at. He could've asked people before, instead he thought he'd find the way his own way.

The car starts to slow down, he looks at the gas signal and swears under his breath, it was seriously his luck…no more gas, car engine shuts down, he's stuck in the middle of nowhere, sun was slowly setting down, he gave in.

Sasuke stepped out of the car and dials a phone number, he waits, but there wasn't any signal, he gets pissed and swears again.

Walking straight to the road he spots a small village, thank goodness he wasn't trapped here alone.

Arriving to the village he spots and old lady, feeding the chicken some food, he walks over.

"excuse me, do you know where this place is?" Sasuke asked the old woman, she stares in delight

"oh, this is the Cherry road, down in the south, may I ask where you're traveling to? I can help" She asked

"this isn't north? SHIT! Well do you know how I can go to the north? And do you have any gas or anything I need it for my car, it ran out of gas" He asked

"oh sweetie I'm so sorry, this is a village, gas isn't found here…"

"…" He looked away and stared at his sell phone

"how about you stay here for the night and we'll figure something out tomorrow, besides it's starting to get dark" The woman offered

Usually sasuke wouldn't trust woman, any at all…they would always drool, but this woman was around her 70s so he doubt anything could happen.

"Alright" Speaking of manners!

"great, I'll get my grand daughter to show you your room" The old lady said while smiling.

"Haruno Sakura dear, we have a guest" She yelled out, Sasuke began to get a bit pissed _great it's a girl, guess I'm going to be stuck with a damn fan girl_

The pink haired girl ran to her grandma and smiled, Sasuke was in shocked, he never expected the girl to be so…so…pretty…and naturally, she had no make up on or anything, it was just her plain face…She was wearing a summer dress, decorated with cherry blossoms.

"Sakura, this is..?" Her grandma said, waiting for Sasuke to introduce himself

"Sasuke"

"this is Sasuke Sakura, he's our guest, show him the extra room we have" Sakura looked up at the onyx eyes and smiled, she then walked away, having Sasuke follow her.

Soon they reached to an old room Sakura opens the doors and dusts the bed and table clean. She stood there and smiled at him, telling him to come in, instead he gives a cold glare.

"what's your name? give me a pen I'll give you my autograph and just please don't drool" He said in a cold emotionless tone, but to his surprise al she did was tilted her head and acted as if she didn't know anything.

"what? Are you stupid? Don't try to act all dumb and lost, the whole world knows us, poor and rich so don't keep up that stupid act of yours" He says and brushes right by her and sits on the bed.

She smiles, it irritated him that she didn't whine and hop on him instead she smiles even after his mean comments, he freezes and sits there, watching her just smile, but soon she bows and walks out of the door.

"annoying" Sasuke said to himself and just sat there.

Soon the door was knocked, sasuke simply yelled the word come in, and the same old woman came in

"Sasuke dear, sitting alone here isn't going to help you…how about going outside, you should look at the sunset, it looks really nice" The woman said and smiled, she was old, sasuke would feel bad if he was cold to an old lady I mean he wasn't heartless.

He followed her outside, "you can sit with my grand daughter, I'll be making the food" she said, he nodded as the woman left.

Surprisingly he actually did walk up to the Haruno Skaura girl, standing beside her, her eyes that were facing the sun now lies on his eyes.

"you guys don't do much around here do you…no clubs, no electricity…it's no wonder you don't know who I am" He finally breaks the silent, he's never talked to a girl this long before unless it was like his girlfriend, but it was even to his surprise he was talking to a girl that wasn't Tami.

She smiles and continues to look at the skies

"listen I didn't mean to say what I did before so can you say something or at least make a noise because it's annoying me" He says again now pissed, she says nothing but smiles again and looks at him.

"tch. Annoying, I don't even know why I even bother talking to some girl like you" He was pissed now, soon he walked off to the wooden house as Sakura stares at the guy who walks away from her.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Sasuke was sitting on the floor watching the old lady set the food on the table.

"Sakura dinner is ready!" She yells out, soon the petite pink haired girl runs into the kitchen, she smiles and sits down on a chair across from Sasuke, he just continues to glare at her, she notices but she says nothing but sits and waits for the food.

Soon the three was eating, "sorry Sasuke san, I know you're probably not used to the food, but that's all we got, I'm terribly sorry" the old lady says

"it's okay don't worry about" Sasuke has never been treated this way, he's never been treated like a human, it was always like a god, and he actually felt different for once.

'**Grandma you make such good food, why wouldn't anyone like it?' **Sakura signaled to her grandmother, who laughed and smiled murmuring the words 'what a lovely grand daughter'

Sasuke noticing the signals and hand gestures he takes the chop stick out of his mouth and just freezes and looks at the scene.

Sakura's grandma notices and smiled, she puts down her chopsticks down on the wooden table.

"my, mistake for not telling you, boy do I have such bad manners, Sakura here, my grand daughter is mute, she can't talk" The lady explained to Sasuke, he froze for once he regretted saying the things he did to this girl, he felt stupid for not knowing that he didn't even notice the whole time.

She looked at his astonished look and smiled at him, all he could do was stare in shock, and it kept going into his mind that she was always smiling, no matter what he said to her before, she would smile, so far he had never seen a frown on her face yet.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Soon the three finished eating, Sasuke headed to his room, while Sakura and her grandmother did the same.

'**Good night grandma' **she said using her sign language, her grandmother kissed her and wished her a good night too.

She blew out the candles and thought to herself…_Sakura gomen…_Her grandmother thought… (Don't worry you'll know why she was apologizing to Sakura next chapter)

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Sasuke lay on the hard bed, twisting and moving…it was uncomfortable, he wondered how these people sleep on this bed, it was damn hard and uncomfortable, the room was dirty and small. It was far from what he was living in…

He tried his best to sleep, shutting his eyes, but whenever he shut his eyes, he'd see pink, that pink haired girl, it would get him frustrated, they only saw each other today, yet it irritated him the whole day she always seemed happy…

Soon his eye lids got heavier and he finally fell asleep.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Finally it was morning, about noon, yeah he was a heavy sleeper, Sasuke finally woke up, standing up and doing some stretches then he reached for the wooden door. He opened it and to his surprise everyone was awake.

"Oh good morning Sasuke san, you're a heavy sleeper ne? Well breakfast is ready, after breakfast we'll think about a way to fix your car so you can go back home okay?" The old lady said.

He nodded, and took the tooth brush the lady gave him yesterday and went into the dirty small washroom to brush his teeth. After that he went into the kitchen sitting at the same table they say at for dinner, there he found the pink haired girl and old lady sitting in front of him, eating down already.

To be honest, he hated the food but he had to be polite, he couldn't be that rude, besides if he was who or where would he go to.

"oh, so what are we going to do with you…let me see…" The lady said, putting her chopsticks down for a bit, but sakura stood up and walked into a room. Both the lady and Sasuke stared at where Sakura was going.

"Sakura dear, where are you going?" Her grandmother asked looking towards the direction Sakura went to. Soon Sakura came out with a big bottle of gas.

"oh, my Sakura dear where'd you get that?" Her grandma asked while Sasuke just stared.

Sakrua started to move her hands again **'oh, I was awake early, and when I walk pass by Sasuke san's room I could tell he didn't get used to it…I felt bad so since I woke up early, I went to the nearest village and got some gas' **Her grandma smiled, almost crying

"oh, Sakura" She said and stiood up and hugged Sakura, she turns and looks at Sasuke, then the lady started talking to him,

"the problems solved Sakura got the gas for you from the nearest village"

"but before when I was looking there wasn't any village besides this one"

"oh dear, the nearest village is about a mile away" with those words Sasuke stared at Sakura, why was it when he looks at this girl he gets pissed, why was she doing everything for a stranger and why was she always smiling.

'So sasuke san, you can leave now" the woman smiled which gave her an extra wrinkle.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The pink haired girl was doing her routine, feeding the birds bread, while sitting in front of a pond.

The famous Uchiha, walks up to her, she looks at him and smiles, her gaze turns back to the birds, he speaks

"listen, I've never done this before so bare with me…" Her ehad tilted, what did he mean by that?

"I'm…I -…. Listen I'm just …. I didn't know you couldn't talk…" He stopped, he didn't know how to form a sentence, and instead he grabbed her hand and opened it. Green eyes stares at black orbs.

She opens her hand to see what he gave her, it was a watch a really expensive one, to her surprise she didn't know what to do, and was about to give it back

"just keep it, it's my way of saying sorry, and thanking you for helping me out with my car" She smiled, he got annoyed again, and walked off back to his car with out saying a goodbye.

For the both of them, they thought it was their last time seeing each other, it was one of those one time thing…

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Sasuke Teme! Where the hell were you?! Tami was so worried, let me guess you got lost" NAruto said

"…"

"Sasuke?! OI! TEME!" NAruto said waving a hand in front of Sasuke

"what?"

"were you listening?! Tami was so worried about you!"

"I'll call her and explain everything" Sasuke said

"yeah I think you should, besides I hope we all skipped class just for you"

"hn." It was his infamous line, everyone knew it would always come from Sasuke.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The whole day went through rough for Sasuke, by the time he got to school, the fan girls were going crazy, he got lectured from the teacher that he was late and always skipping class, and his girl friend was really upset because he got her worried. But those weren't the reason why he had a rough day, it was because he couldn't her that pink haired girl out of his mind, he was super annoyed.

HOPE YOU ENJOYED! R&R PLEASE!


	2. goodbye

**Life is Beautiful**

**Authors note: Here's the next chapter, yeah I changed the title to life is beautiful, because I love this title; I think It'll suit this Story**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO AND DO NOT WANT TO**

**Last time on Life is Beautiful:**

"Sasuke Teme! Where the hell were you?! Tami was so worried, let me guess you got lost" Naruto said

"…"

"Sasuke?! OI! TEME!" Naruto said waving a hand in front of Sasuke

"What?"

"Were you listening?! Tami was so worried about you!"

"I'll call her and explain everything" Sasuke said

"Yeah I think you should, besides I hope we all skipped class just for you"

"hn." It was his infamous line; everyone knew it would always come from Sasuke.

**Goodbye**

1 month later…

An old lady sitting on her bed sobs as she writes a letter to her Granddaughter. Tears dripping on the paper, as the old lady struggles to write this letter to her only granddaughter that lived with her.

She writes her last words and re read the letter to her self, to revise it. She walks to her cabinet to get the money she has left and places it on the letter, it was little but it will help. She folds the letter and places in the envelope; then she places the watch that the guy that got lost (sasuke) in it, she closes it and keeps it in her sweater. She quickly blows the candle in her room, and settles in her hard wooden bed. She lies on her side and stares at the starry sky.

A drop of tear starts to roll down her cheeks as she has the flash back from a month ago.

**Flash Back**

_The old lady was sitting at a small restaurant in the village, across her was two men wearing a black suit. _

"_May I ask you why you want to talk to me?" The old lady asked_

"_it's concerning your granddaughter" With that word it felt as if her heart has skipped a beat._

"_What about my granddaughter?" She asks the two men_

"_well we have found one of her relative that we think can give her better care" The men to the left said_

"_who are you to talk about my granddaughter?"_

"_we're social workers, dealing with orphans like your granddaughter" As both of the men pulled out a id card, that proves they're social workers._

_Her eyes widened, she could feel her tears flooding her blurry eyes._

"_she likes it here, it's not like she's complaining" The lady said trying to keep her granddaughter._

"_I'm sorry miss, I know how you feel, but if you really care for your granddaughter, you would let her go to her other relative, they can probably give her more than you can, and she can have an education" One man said._

"_no, you can't!!" Sakura's grandma yelled_

"_you can't do this her! She won't be happy, she won't want to leave! If you are the social workers, you would know she has cancer!" she cried again._

"_we do"_

"_then why would you take her away from me? Who will be there to take her to the hospitals? She had more than 10 surgeries…she goes to the hospital as if it was a trip every week almost! She's very weak, she won't stand it!"_

"_miss, we know, that is why we will be taking her to a better family, and the hospital is closer"_

"_She has a short life span, let her live the way that she'll be happy with!" the woman cried_

"_I know you're thinking about your granddaughter, but if you really care and love her, you should let her come with us…she'll get better education and she'll have a decent future. Besides, it's her relative, I'm sure she'll be safe"_

"_future?! For god's sake! Future?! What part of CANCER don't you understand?! How will she get a future?"_

"_We understand how you feel, but maybe the hospitals in the city are better…"_

"…" _the woman looked down, these two men were right, if she cared for Sakura she'd let her go._

"_can you at least give me another month?" Her grandma asks them._

_The two men looks at each other, understanding this old lady's pain they both agreed._

"_fine, but only one month…we'll be back to pick her up"_

_Her grandma nods as they bowed at her and walked into their black car._

_**End Flashback**_

It was five years after the incident about her parents that she had developed cancer, after her voice was stolen, it was like her life will be stolen soon…the infection spread and caused a fatal cancer…

She cried more as she remembered the painful times Sakura had…

**Flash back**

_Sakura's grandmother walked into the hospital room, after that air clogging attacked happened; she spots her granddaughter in the middle of the night._

"_Sakura dear, why aren't you sleeping?" She asks_

'_**what if when I close my eyes and I don't get to see the sunshine tomorrow?' **Sakura signaled Sakura's grandmother's heart stopped, she hugged Sakura and cried…why…why did it have to be her? She was full of life, yet God had picked her to be in pain. _

_Her grandma had to admit whenever, Sakura had fallen asleep, she was always scared of losing her._

_**End flash back**_

"Sakura, gomen" she says to her self as she drifts to sleep, tomorrow will be the day.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

It was the next day, the day Sakura will be leaving her.

"Sakura dear, time to eat!" It was noon almost time.

The petite pink haired girl walked in with a pink top and skirt. Se smiled and tilts her head.

'**Ne, grandma, what's with all the good food? Is there anything special happening today?' **She signals her grandmother

"oh, no, I just felt like cooking it today, because today will be a great day!" Her grandmother lied, she smiled but inside she was crying.

Sakura smiled and believed her grandmother; she started to eat normally as her grandmother watched her eat. It's been so long since Sakura has enjoyed such good food like this.

While she was eating her grandma spotted a black car parked in front of the village. She clenches her fist to hold back her tears.

The two same men come stepping out of the car, and walking towards her grandmothers little hut.

She stares at Sakura as she finished eating and placing her chopsticks on the table. She continues to stare at sakura, but it was time, when she saw Sakura turning towards the door, and a shadow covering her figure.

She looks over to the two men and nods, she forces a smile to Sakura and continue her lies. She's been hiding it and she still was.

"Sakura, I forgot to tell you! I won a trip to the city for one day, but I forgot to tell you!" She lied…

Sakura tilts her head

"but I'm old now so I can't go, and it would be a waste if I don't go to the city and visit, so you can go" Her grandmother continues her lie, as the two men were confused at what this old woman was saying.

Sakura's eyes widened in excitement, her grandma smiles.

"They're here to pick you up, this was your surprise!" she says as she pulls an envelope out of her sweater.

"Here's some money so you can bye me a souvenir, but don't open it until you get there okay?" She said, it was another lie...her head was aching and her eyes were killing because she was holding back her tears.

Sakura nods in excitement as she took the envelope.

"okay dear, go in the car and be a good girl okay? Watch yourself and don't do stupid things alright sweetheart?" She says to her

Sakura nodded and wondered why it was so heavy, but pushed it away as she waves to her grandma and walks to the car.

As she walks and her grandmother stares she stops midway and turns to her grandmother's direction, she runs and hugs her grandmother.

'**Thank you Grandma, I promise I'll get you something nice and big and give it to you! I'll see you tonight, oh and don't cook dinner because I'll bring some good food home!' **She signals as her grandma nods, acting as if Sakura will be coming back.

Sakura turns around again as she walks to the black car, one of the man opened the door for her she waves at her grandmother and steps in the car.

The car engine starts, Sakura's grandmother's tear drop one by one, she mouths to her self a 'goodbye'

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

A black limousine is parked outside of a big school, girls screaming almost as if they are trying to save their life. The person inside the limousine rolls his eyes at how pissed he was already, very odd but he had wished he had looked ugly, he wished he could've been no one. That would have been better…a lot better.

He was born to be rich; parent owns one of the largest companies in the world. Him having the singing talents, his brother itachi being an actor, they were called the golden brothers.

Stepping out of the limousine as girls quickly linked to his arms with heart shaped eyes; he coldly pushes them off and ignores their screams walking to class. He complained to himself for going to school so late, he'd usually go an hour early therefore these fan girls wont' be coming to him.

"oi, sasuke you're late today!" Naruto said, the drummer with blonde hair…He had fan girls but he was a player so the girls got what they wanted.

"hn." Was all he said as him and his friend walked into the class, the chattering had turned into silent when Sasuke and Naruto had stepped in. They all squealed and drooled…

Obviously, Naruto and Sasuke would sit on the other side, it was more of the popular side, where the hot ones go. Soon Neji and Shikamaru arrived. The four sat at their desk.

"Teacher's late again" Neji said

"hn." Like always…

"So Sasuke, it's been a month where's the engagement ring for Tami?" Naruto asked, Sasuke sweat dropped so did the rest of the group.

"Naruto are you on dope? I'm 16 why the hell would I go marry my girl friend" Sasuke said emotionlessly.

"But I remember a month ago you said you were" Naruto said

"It was sarcasm you dumb shit" Shikamaru complained.

"oh…" Naruto said, finally getting the sarcasm.

"Sasuke…I saw you cheating on her" Neji said

Sasuke glared…the group had a bit of tension as no one talked…

"I thought you liked her Sasuke" Naruto said

"She is hot and better looking than the rest of them…" He explained

"So why'd you cheat on her then?" Shikamaru asked

"I was drunk" Such a plain excuse.

"Do you even like her?" Neji asked…it was quiet again…

"She's hot and popular, she can almost match my standard and besides, with her I can get my fan girls out of the way" Sasuke said

"I knew it" Neji said

"You were using her this whole 2 years?" Shikamaru asked

"Hn."

"Well are you planning to break up with her?" Naruto asked

"no." a plain answer.

"do you even like her?" Naruto asked a bit confused

"yeah…"

"so why'd you cheat?" Naruto asked

"for your information I don't even think Sasuke cheated on her only once." Neji said

Naruto stares, it seems as if Shikamaru already notices.

"what?" Naruto asked

"Naruto, you're really slow…how can us hot looking guys be faithful? Besides it's sasuke, he doesn't give a rats ass about girls" Shikamaru states.

"so why the hell does Sasuke treat her so well?" Naruto asked

"She's hot, rich and popular, besides fan girls are scared of her; therefore to summarize it, she is being used. Besides She's the only one Sasuke has a bit of feelings for." Neji explained.

"is it just me or do you got some Itachi's acting skills?" Naruto asked but they all said nothing.

They didn't really care since all of them were players and cheaters.

"Sasuke kun!" Tami's voice appeared, sasuke smiled.

"hey babe" and kissed her lips as she sits beside him.

"hey guys" she greeted the group as they did a simple wave.

"So Sasuke kun, are you going to the basketball practice? Because I'm going to have to train the cheerleaders since I'm the head cheerleader."

"yeah…"

"great!" She said as she leaned to him and he wrapped an arm around her.

After that conversation the four had it seemed as if they were all staring at Tami.

Her nose starts to twitch, "Sasuke why do you smell like a girl?" She asked, wondering why he smelt like a girl…

The other three guys flinched, and looked at Sasuke who was relaxed.

"oh, my mom dropped her perfume and I helped her clean up, silly me" He said and kissed her forehead.

"oh you're the best Sasuke, I must be the luckiest girl" she said and shut her eyes, leaning on his shoulders. He smiles and hugs her as if she was his everything.

Hugging her he remembered what happened to him last night with _another _girl, after he performed yesterday on stage.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Her fragile head moves forward a bit as the car engine stops, she opens her heavy green orbs and looks up. Looking around it was a neighborhood of big giant houses. This was the city, but why would they stop at a neighborhood. She looks outside the window and sees the driver walk up to her door and opens it.

Sakura steps out and looks around, the cherry blossoms falling to the ground and the quiet neighborhood was so CLEAN! She smiles; maybe this is another prize…

She spots the other man in front of a big house talking to a woman; she continued to nod and looked over to Sakura. The driver held her hand and led her to the front door of the house also.

"So you must be Sakura haruno, my niece…" The woman said and stares at Sakura.

Her eyes widened, did she just say niece? How is that possible?

"So I'll leave her to your family then" The man said and waved to Sakura as the two men walked towards the car, she turned to follow them but the woman grabbed her.

"what are you doing? come in…" She pulled Sakura in, she was confused, what the hell was happening?

She pulled her into the big house and brought her to the sofa, where she was just sitting there.

"so you must be that mute girl that's living with us" The lady said

Sakura didn't understand why she was here, but it struck her that maybe the envelope her grandma gave her had proof she was only here for a one day trip.

She quickly opens her envelope and looks in it, there was money, and the watch that guy gave her and a letter? She hesitate a bit. She slowly takes the letter out and reads it.

_**Sakura dear, **_

_**I'm sorry, I'm such a bad grandmother, I knew I should have told you…but I didn't know how…you must feel abandoned, I'm sorry Sakura…Remember be strong, staying at your other relatives will be good for your future, and don't worry about me…I'll be okay…but please Sakura take care of yourself, don't get yourself sick…don't hold everything bottled up okay? I love you Sakura…**_

_**Don't cry my baby, because everything will be alright, I promise you…you'll be there for a while okay? But it's alright…I know you'll have me in your heart, don't be in pain…it's alright…**_

_**It'll be a while until I see you but it's okay, don't do anything reckless… grandma will be okay, take care of your self okay? **_

**_I've put all my savings in the envelope for you, use it wisely, when your hungry remember to buy something for yourself to eat…Oh and the watch that the gentleman gave you a month ago is probably worth a lot so if you do run out of money you can sell it._**

**_Remember Sakura, my cherry blossom, smile when you're reading this, don't cry... if you cry I'll be really sad…don't work yourself to hard, you know you can't handle a lot…don't go near crowds, whenever you do you faint, and I won't be there to take care of you…Please Sakura take your pills okay? Remember what the doctor said...after your broken voice box it had created an infection that caused the cancer and if you don't drink your pill it will spread rapidly…Don't get me worried okay?_**

_**I know you won't listen, because you hate the medicine, but sweety you have to or else you'll have one of those surgeries or having another visit to the hospital and I know you hate those visits…I won't be there to make you drink them so please, Sakura drink them for my sake…**_

_**I love you…and I'll miss you…don't worry it won't be long until I see you…**_

**_It's getting dark now, I'm going to end the letter now…Bye my sweet heart, I love you remember that._**

_**Love, Grandma**_

Sakura's knee starts to shake, she was mad at her grandma, she felt betrayed, abandoned. The woman and was staying quiet, Sakura runs out of the house and looks around the neighborhood and runs to one direction, trying to find her way home, but it was impossible…She looked around everything was different, the village was **no where **near.

"Sakura!" the lady said as she pulled Sakura back in. Sakura tries to use her voice to call her grandma, but no sound came out.

That was all until everything became black…

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Beepbeepbeepbeep

Green orbs open slowly, as she sees a bright light…was she dead? In heaven?

The sound….that sound…so familiar…it hit her…she was masked again, by that plastic that would always cover half her face to give her oxygen, the sound to record her heart beat…it all came back.

She was in the hospital…

The background sound came back to her, as she heard a mans voice this time.

"She'll need a lot of care, she shouldn't be in a panic and she shouldn't be in a crowd, she'll get attacks like this easily" Sakura turns her head slowly, to see a doctor sitting with a couple, the same woman and a man sitting beside her.

"does she need any pills?" The man asked

the doctor replied, "I'm pretty sure she has them, but it's better to take her to the hospital, at least every week for check ups"

"okay thank you"

"well you can head home once she's awake, and the nurse takes all those machines off her" The doctor said and bowed…and he walked off.

"I told you this was a burden, I don't even know why we even bother bringing a mute back" It was the same woman who greeted her, the wife.

"honey, she's my niece…I can't just abandon her" the man said

"well I'm warning you now, that I'm not helping her at any circumstances, and just because she has cancer doesn't mean she can't do chores" the lady said

"honey, she's my" he stopped at Sakura, slowly pushed herself up.

"Oh... Dear are you okay? I'll help you up" the man said, he was nice.

Sakura nodded, slowly as the nurse came in and took her mask of along with other devices connected to Sakura, it was something so…normal to her.

Sakura looks at the lady, who she saw before, the woman glared and walked first…Sakura could tell she hated Sakura, but all Sakura did was smile.

After she got changed out of her hospital outfit, her uncle helped her all the way to the car.

He opened the car for her to get in, and soon they drove back to the house.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The man was nice, he opened the door for Sakura and lead her in. He then led her into a room, it wasn't big or anything, but it was big to Sakura, and it was just a typical room, but to sakura, it was a palace.

"here this will be your room, if there's anything you need you can ask me…I'm Joe, your uncle…" He smiled and looked at Sakura who smiled at him also.

"you're very beautiful, as expected from Marilyn" (Marilyn is Sakura's mother who passed away) Joe said, as he winked and closed the door. Sakura smiled and sat herself on the soft and comfy bed.

She looked over to her envelope; maybe Joe had placed it there. She stares at it and walks over to it, for it was the only thing she had brought, she smiles with a tear rolling down her cheeks, she hugs the letter her grandmother gave her, her tears stops as she took the silver watch out…She stares at it, realizing a sign on it, it was like a fan, she held both items that made her feel like home and drifted away to sleep, a little nap will get her all cured.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"What?! Why the hell do I have to live with a mute?! What will Sasuke Kun think, I'll have no chance!" A squeaky girl's voice was heard.

It woke Sakura up as she heard the conversation…she seriously felt like a burden.

"Ami, shut up! She's sleeping!" it was Joe's voice

"Who care's if she's sleeping! Like we have a damn mute, I so do not want to be seen with her!" the girl said.

"Ami! Talk loud again, and you're grounded!" Joe yelled.

"Daddy! I am the president of Uchiha Sasuke's Fan club! How can you do this to me!?"

"she's your damn cousin! Are you human?! You know what?! You're grounded!"

"FINE!"

"JOE, dear it's not Ami's fault, it is embarrassing for her to be with a mute…" it was the wife's voice.

Sakura got up to go downstairs and see what was happening only to meet Ami in the hall way, all pissed.

She had purple hair and brown eyes, she was PRETTY! She had a halter top on and a mini MINI skirt.

She walks up to Sakura, making sakura back up, soon she sat on her bed, as Ami stares…

"Listen mute bitch, tomorrow when you go to my school, me and you are not related, don't even think I'll be walking with you! And dye your hair back to it's normal colour, pink is not a cool colour!"

Sakura nodded

"don't talk to me when we're there, I wouldn't want people to think I talk or am related to some handicap bitch like you…oh and one more important thing…stay away from my Sasuke kun or any of his friends or you'll deal with me, no point anyways, a mute like you would probably have no guys…besides you're ugly anyways, I sometimes wonder how we're even related"

After the little speech Ami walked out…and slam the door. Sakura sighed, she remembered tomorrow will be her fist day at school.

Want more? instead of waiting read my stories; A love story to cherish, Destined to meet one, shattered the sequal to destined to meet!

Author's note : R&R PLEASE!

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000


	3. you

**Life is Beautiful!**

**Author's note: ****Here's the next chapter, I'm glad all of you like it! The next time I post this, the 'her stolen voice' will be taken off R&R please!**

**Disclaimer: ****I do not own Naruto**

**Last time on Life is Beautiful:**

"JOE, dear it's not Ami's fault, it is embarrassing for her to be with a mute…" it was the wife's voice.

Sakura got up to go downstairs and see what was happening only to meet Ami in the hall way, all pissed.

She had purple hair and brown eyes, she was PRETTY! She had a halter top on and a mini MINI skirt.

She walks up to Sakura, making sakura back up, soon she sat on her bed, as Ami stares…

"Listen mute bitch, tomorrow when you go to my school, me and you are not related, don't even think I'll be walking with you! And dye your hair back to it's normal colour, pink is not a cool colour!"

Sakura nodded

"don't talk to me when we're there, I wouldn't want people to think I talk or am related to some handicap bitch like you…oh and one more important thing…stay away from my Sasuke kun or any of his friends or you'll deal with me, no point anyways, a mute like you would probably have no guys…besides you're ugly anyways, I sometimes wonder how we're even related"

After the little speech Ami walked out…and slam the door. Sakura sighed, she remembered tomorrow will be her fist day at school.

**Welcome to Tereyariki High**

Monday, what does that mean? It means that is was the first day of school for Sakura.

6:00 am

Sakura couldn't sleep the whole night, she missed her grandma and her old home, she wouldn't complain she would always smile but it was still pain for her.

Sitting up from her bed she walked to the washroom that was closest to her, grabbing the toothbrush her Uncle, Joe gave her she brushed her teeth than washed her face. After she took a shower she got out and went into her bed.

It was still early for school, all she did was sit on her bed and grabbed the letter her grandma gave her and read it again, just to make her feel close to her.

After all that, a knock was heard, she opened the door only to see Joe smiling.

"here, I got your uniform for school" he said as he handed her the uniform. It was a white buttoned up shirt with a black skirt; Sakura took it and bowed to him as he smiled and closed her room door so Sakura could change.

She tied up her hair into a bun, fixing up her shirt and skirt in front of the mirror. She never had a uniform before, she was home schooled because her grandma thought it was best, having Sakura by her side would make her more relaxed and not worried of anything that could have happened.

7:00

Sakura took all her supplied that her uncle had got her and put it into the bag that Ami tossed to her yesterday and packed it up. School started at 7:30 therefore she had to be a little quick.

With that she opened the door to the hallway of the house and went downstairs only to see Ami talking happily to her parents.

"Daddy! Guess what? In 14 days it'll be my party and you promised you'll waste at lease 1 million dollars on it! I want a holly wood theme and Sharingan to perform okay?" Ami whined to her dad while her mom smiled.

"I don't know about getting the Sharingan to perform, they charge 20 000 dollars for an hour and that's a lot." Her dad explained

"Come on dad! If you get them everyone will go to my party please? You promised you'll make the party the best! It's my sweet 17th birthday!"

"Alright, I'll consider it." Her dad said, but then had his eyes on a figure on the stairs smiling, something she'd always do.

He smiled back.

"Sakura dear, you're ready, come on I'll drive you to school"

Ami's smile turned into a frown as she gave Sakura her dirty looks.

"Dad! I'm not going to school with her! I told you I don't want to be embarrassed, I told you I was popular, and I being seen with her will kill my reputation" Ami whined with her snobby voice, with those harsh words Sakura still managed to smile.

"Ami! Don't you dare talk about Sakura like that…if you do I'll reconsider about your party!"

"But dad!"

"No buts and ifs! Now do you want me to drive you or not?" Joe said in an angry tone.

"Honey! Why are you so mean to your own daughter? That mute girl isn't even your daughter; she's just a mere mute!" Ami's mom exclaimed glaring at Sakura making Ami smirk.

"Honey! Don't say that!" Joe said

"It's okay mommy, I'll just get one of the basketball players to pick me up, see ya " Ami said walking out of the mansion while calling someone on the phone.

"I'm going upstairs" his wife said angrily while brushing Sakura off harshly while going upstairs.

Sakura forced herself to smile, but she really felt like a burden.

Joe looked at her and gave a soft look, "I'm sorry Sakura I didn't mean to let them talk to you like that"

Sakura looked up and shook her head furiously and smiled softly, trying to signal that it wasn't a bother to her.

She slowly walked down the stairs and walked right up to Joe, who smiled and opened the door and led Sakura into the Mercedes then himself.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

In front of the green orbs was a huge school, almost too big for her to even imagine, teens walking in laughing and some even making out in front of the school yard.

"Well we're here, I promise you'll be okay…if anything happens don't be afraid to tell your teacher, I'll come pick you up no matter the circumstances" Joe said and smiled.

Sakura smiled and nodded, she was about to go out until Joe grabbed her arm. She looked back, seeing that he had a serious face.

"I promise you I'll treat you like my own daughter…I won't let anyone hurt you" He said and smiled she did the same, with that he kissed her on her forehead and wished her a good day.

Sakura walks out of the car and heads toward the school, moving and shoving through the blob of students, looking for the office.

Where soon she found it…hands on the door knob she turns it and steps in, in a non chaos place where she could finally get her schedule.

There, was about 8-10 secretaries where one came to her and was smiling.

"hi may I help you?" the lady said, she had short brown hair and black eyes.

Sakura nodded and smiled, the lady waited for a response but all sakura did was smile and stare.

She waited until it finally hit her.

"Oh, you must be that student! I'm sorry for my rude manners, I'm Mikai, I heard you would be coming so I have already prepared for your schedule, and um here it is" Mikai smiled and handed it to Sakura.

"Do you need me to escort you or get someone to escort you?" Mikai said, but sakura just shook her head and smiled.

"Remember, if you're feeling tired or weird feel free to tell us, I don't want you to get hurt okay?" Mikai said and Sakura smiled again and nodded.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The Sharingan group was kind of unique, I mean they were internationally famous yet this school wasn't super crazy over them well they were but it wasn't like they asked for autographs and paparazzi's were there. Do you want to know why? It was because there were rules against asking the sharingan group for autographs and pictures, who ever did that would be expelled due to harassment according to Sasuke and the group. But it still didn't stop the fan girls from flirting and squealing and jumping onto them. But there was also another reason why they don't want to be center of the world…even though they are…they try best to not be.

In his Lamborghini, he can already hear the girls run out of the school and go crazy. He rolls his eyes and he can see Tami smile at Sasuke from the corner of his eyes.

"Sasuke kun, don't worry once they see me, they'll go back to where ever they were, trust me I know…besides I am the most popular" Tami said as she smiled, where Sasuke also smirked.

The golden couple steps out of the car and holding hands walking into the school, while Tami gave looks to the girls which actually for the fan girls to back off and cry to themselves as some girls would be smiling at both of them and waving, some still giving Sasuke flirty looks. Guys whistling at Tami.

"Sasuke kun, I'm happy your mine" She said and leaning her head to his shoulder.

"hn." It was his favorite word, one that wasn't long and literally had him not move his mouth.

Tami escorting Sasuke to his class she walks away from him after the make out session they just had.

"bye sweetie!" She said

"bye baby" Sasuke said as he walked into class, already full of students, girls begin to squeal and his little group would be laughing.

"what?" he'd ask his group of friends.

"how was last night with her?" Naruto said giggling

"shut up" Sasuke said in a cold voice.

"so, we going clubbing tonight? It's VIP" Shikamaru asked

"I don't know yet, I'll have to see with Tami"

"I don't get you, a second you're cheating on her then later you're all back being a goody good boy friend, it's just so weird" Neji said having to lucky girls in his arms.

"hn."

"Sasuke kun, will you be mine?" A girl said, Sasuke ignored her and looked away as another comes and exclaims

"Sasuke kun, dump Tami I'm way better besides I'm born in a rich family too!" the girl said but Sasuke still ignored them, until well the teacher came in.

"alright class settle down" The teacher said, with that the whole classes quieted down.

"we have a new student" With that phrase everyone started to chatter again.

'_I wonder who the new student is'_

'_I hope it's another hot guy!'_

'_it better not be a girl Sasuke kun is mine!'_

'_I wonder who it is…'_

The teacher signaled the student from the hall way to come in.

A girl with pink haired walked in, everyone started to chatter again, some gave glares and some just looked.

"Class this is Haruno Sakura your new student, please treat her well" He said and smiled at Sakura where Sakura smiled back like always.

She looked at the class and smiled then bowed to them.

Pink haired got Sasuke's attention, it had to be her…who else had pink haired… his eyes went wide, he never thought he'd actually see her again.

"um, you can sit at any seat you would like" he smiled, Sakura looked around, seeing every seat was occupied, some were purposely taken with purses and feet, signaling sakura to not sit beside them. All she did was smile and look for a seat, soon she found one, one at the back with four guys sitting around lazily as if they didn't care about anything. So she walked towards them.

"oi, Sasuke teme seems like there's another fan girl heading to you, hope she's not annoying, it'll be a waste considering how cute she is" Naruto said while eying the girl walking towards them.

Every step Sakura took, the students would gasp and whispered, some gave death glares while some were frightened for her.

Anyone who bothered to sit beside Sasuke especially would be beaten to pulp or be dissed in front of everyone.

She smiles and grabs a seat beside the leader of the group, still not noticing who he was.

"Sasuke is taken so I rather you not go all over him, I'm just being nice and warning you" a guy with long haired, tied back with pearly eyes said to her.

Sakura tilted her head, making the three wonder while Sasuke just stare at her from the corner of his eyes.

She smiled not saying a word and just took her books out and looked at the teacher.

Everything was still quiet…

"Alright class copy down these notes" the teacher said, getting the students to pay attention to their work.

"So you're Sakura huh? Can I call you Sakura Chan? You're really cute! Don't be Sasuke's fan girl, be mine" Naruto exclaimed, Sakura just continued to smile and look back to her notes that the teacher was now writing down on the blackboard.

"What school did you come from?" The lazy one asked, known as shikamaru…

She said nothing and just smiled again

"Are you going to talk or say something?" Neji asked, all three looking at her while Sasuke remained his cool even when he was sitting beside her.

"You know you're different from other girls…why aren't you drooling or flirting?" Naruto asked with curiosity, she still said nothing but remained quiet and smiled.

"Leave her alone" the voice beside her said, getting the three two wonder what the hell Sasuke was saying…

Sakura turned to see who this person was, she tilted her head and stared…he looked so familiar, soon her eyes brightened up, she smiled and bowed to him quickly getting Sasuke to turn to her.

She smiled and stared.

"Sasuke, you know her?" Neji asked, only to get Sasuke look to the window.

"Hey why don't you talk? It's a bit troublesome" Shikamaru said

"She's mute…" Sasuke said emotionlessly, only to get Sakura embarrassed a bit and turn back to the front to not get eyes from the group to look at her.

"Oh, shit…sorry" Neji said but Sakura didn't turn around…all she did was look to the black board and continued to write down the notes. She continued to smile…even though she hated it when people found out she was a mute.

She smiles but she can feel her tears rolling down her cheeks, it's been years since she had cried but with out her grandmother, and being homesick just had to break her down.

The tears caught Sasuke's attention, she was crying yet at the same time she was smiling. It annoyed him that she would smile no matter what…

Whereas the other three were copying their notes not noticing that she was crying.

Her hands trembling as she forces herself to write, every time she looked down to the sheet of paper, she'd see her smiling grandma…her smile didn't disappear but that also goes for her tears.

"Hey is she okay?" Naruto asked in a worried tone, it finally caught Naurto's attention only then to get Shikamaru's and Neji's attention.

"Hey are you okay? Want me to call the teacher?" Naruto asked nicely placing a hand on her back as she cried silently. She quickly shook her head.

"Leave her alone…" Neji said looking at Sakura.

Class was almost done yet her tears were still coming down…but for a second it stopped when a hand came in front of her face, her eyes widened as she turned to the person who stuck their hand out.

It was Sasuke, not looking at her but to the window, but his hand was handing her a handkerchief.

"Stop crying it's annoying" he said in a monotone

Sakura smiled and took it and wiped her tears away.

He was right. She should stop crying and do well in school so she could go back to her grandma. She gave a bright smile once again and looked at the teacher as he was teaching but soon the bell rang…it was next period.

Sakura got up getting ready to leave for her next class

"Sakura chan do you even know where you're going?" Naruto asked her, she looked at her sheet and just smiled as if she knew the way.

"Hey let's walk her to class, what class do you have? Let me see your schedule." Naruto asked as Sakura handed the sheet to him.

"so you have math…interesting, that sucks we don't have a class with her and she's the only girl I can probably get along with" Naruto said sighing as Sakura smiled.

"come on, we'll walk you" Naruto said grabbing her hand and leading her out of the room followed by Sasuke, Neji and Shikamaru.

In the hallway, eyes were all looking at the pink haired girl, giving the death glares with whispers and even some making the ugliest look to Sakura even if she did nothing. They were jealous, Sakura must have been the only one in this whole world that got the Sharingan group to escort.

While walking a girl comes up, wearing her skirt somehow super short and her buttons undone like half way.

"Sasuke kun!" The girl said as Sasuke and her kissed and hugged each other. Her eyes traveled to Sakura giving her a little glare.

"Who's she?" She asked rudely

"Sakura, and be nice…she not a slut like you" Neji said, he had always had something against Tami.

"oh…why is she with you guys? That's unusual…what did she win that spend a day with the Sharingan or something?" Tami asked still giving Sakura dirty looks who was just continuing to smile.

"no, like Neji said, she's not a slut like you so maybe that's why" Shikamaru said, okay maybe not only Neji hates Tami but also Naruto and Shikamaru.

"Sasuke kun! Tell them to be nice!" She whined, which got the three guys pissed and Sasuke saying nothing.

"Can you walk me to class please Sasuke kun?" Tami said, which got Sasuke to agree and walked her to class leaving Sakura with the other three.

"Oh ignore them Sakura chan, they're just dumb!" Naruto said trying to cheer Sakura up who just continued to smile.

"well we're here" Neji said looking at the door. Sakura smiled and bow walking to her class, while the three guys continued to walk to their class now.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Class we have new student, unfortunately she's mute so please don't be mean to her and she'll need a lot of your help" the teacher said to his second period kids. At first everyone was wondering who it was, but then talking began all over again.

Sakura walked in the class, everyone inside already going wild, talking and laughing and fighting, everything you could imagine. Sakura didn't know where to sit so she stood in front of the class which got the teacher to get the class calm.

"alright class! Settle down! We have a new student, her name is Sakura, Sakura welcome to this class" He said smiling at her, she smiled back and stared at the class. Every student had eyes on her.

'_hey I heard she actually sat beside the Sharingan'_

'_that's impossible! They never sit with girls, I tried once and I got kicked out'_

'_she's ugly anyways so I don't understand why'd they ever like them'_

'_Sasuke kun already has a girl friend besides who wants a mute anyways?'_

She still left that smile on her, "Sakura, sweet heart, can you please go take a seat beside Ino? Ino raise your hand up"

Sakura looked for the hand that reached out, she had blond hair tied up high into a pony tail and sea blue eyes, she was beautiful. Sakura walked over and sat.

"Hi, sakura! You're so cute!" Ino said, Sakura smiled and looked at the girls surrounding her.

"oh sorry about my manners, well this is tenten" Ino pointed at a girl with hazel eyes and brown hair that was put into two buns.

"this is Hinata" Ino said pointing to a girl that seemed rather shy.

"oh, we've learned sign language before so if you have any questions I can help" Tenten said smiling.

'**oh that's great, I feel blessed to meet someone to understand me, it was usually my grandmother who only understood me?'**

Sakura signaled

"you know it's so ironic that me, Hinata and tenten went to learn sign language for fun, and ending up meeting a mute, so we'll have fun!" Ino said

"I Can't believe you got to walk with the sharingan group they're so famous! Since they were 14, every year they'd go to America to this music world award and they'd be number 1 band in the whole world, and Sasuke being the hottest!." Ino said getting Sakura's eyes to widen.

"Yeah they're famous, that's why Hinata over here is pretty special…you saw that guy with pearly eyes before? Well he's her cousin" Ino said getting Sakura to look at Hinata surprised.

"Yeah! But I'll warn you now that you shouldn't be close with that Sasuke guy, he's very dangerous" Tenten said, and Hinata nodded.

"Like the others are better, but I heard that the lead singer known as Sasuke is the leader of the most dangerous gang in the world. He has killed, sold drugs and does drugs, robbed and everything you can think of…the thing is that he's never caught by the police, everything he does is perfect, ever heard of the perfect murder? Well that's him…he's the leader of possibly the smallest gang having about 10 people, all crazy at fighting skills. No matter what Sakura, don't get close to him" Tenten explained, giving Sakura and unbelievable look, she didn't believe it.

"But neji, SHikamaru and Naruto aren't part of the gang, but they know because they're tight with Sasuke…no matter what, just don't trust Sasuke, he's dangerous, probably most dangerous in the world. Everyone had heard of this Black Blades gang, but no one had ever seen the leader, well only some know…but if there is a person who knows that Sasuke is the leader than they'll automatically get killed, but its different for the Sharingan group, and as for us…he doesn't know that we know, so you're going to have to keep it to yourself for your own good" Ino said

"we don't know why he's doing it, we know it's not for money I mean his parents own the uchiha enterprise, so we're thinking he does this for fun" Ino said

"oh yeah! I heard he's cheating with his girl friend whenever he's with the gang, but his dumb girl friend doesn't even know about it!" Hinata said (she's not shy, unless near Naruto?)

"yeah I heard about that too…he's like getting laid with all these girls and Tami doesn't know anything about it! Does Tami even know about Sasuke being the leader?" Ino asking the group

"Probably I mean isn't it obvious? Besides I heard she's endangered, the enemy of the Black blades might kidnap her as Sasuke's weak spot, but I heard Sasuke did it on purpose…like he doesn't care about her which is sad." Tenten said

"you don't seem like a fan girl, drooling slut…so I think you'll fit in with us perfectly! I mean I heard you didn't even get scared or drooled abit! I mean when I first saw um Shikamaru kun sing I drooled, but knowing that he's a player gets me sick" Ino said

"oh yeah, Sakura chan, be careful…we're saying this because we care…if you get close to him, his fan girls will like cook you and eat you, and who knows what the enemies of Black Blades would do! And you should never trust Uchiha Sasuke, even though he's good looking and rich" Tenten said…Sakura stayed silent, all she could do was shocked, I mean she was talking to someone super dangerous! She was frightened…but soon smiled

The three girls looked at her, she smiled

'**Sasuke must be scary…but I believe every person has a good side' **Sakura signaled and smiled…getting the other three to lighten up a bit.

"yo that's deep" Ino said

"…"

"ew…never use the word 'yo' it's so not you!" Tenten said laughing

"shut up!" Ino said whining getting Sakura to laugh at the friendship these people had.

"don't mind them, they always fight" Hinata said staring at Sakura and smiling.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Already the day has went by, Sakura already made some friends! Those girls walked her to her classes and also ate lunch with her, Sakura was happy she had already made friends.

"wow schools over already! That's so quick!" Ino said cheering happily

"well not really for me! I have to go for volleyball try outs" Tenten said

"you joining?" Ino asked tenten

"hell yeah and you're coming also!" Tenten exclaimed

"what? Then hinata's going for tryouts too! And Sakura" Ino said

Sakura's eyes widened and shook her head saying she doesn't want too.

"why not?" Tenten asked frowning sadly.

'**gomen ne Tenten, I just can't I'm sorry' **Sakura signaled, the three smiled.

"it's okay, but promise you'll cheer me on" Tenten said smiling

Sakura nodded.

"Okay, byt Sakura I'll see you tomorrow!" Ino said hugging Sakura, as she hugged Ino back.

Sakura bowed and walked to the front of the school.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Ami was outside of school hanging out with the sluts and hunks, waiting for Sasuke to get out of school so she can cling on and act as if she was his lady.

"Yo, Ami want a joint?" Some guys asked, which got her to take it and smiled.

"oh thanks, I heard Sasuke kun likes girls who do drugs" Ami said

Smiling and laughing another clique came and walked up to Ami.

"Excuse me, what are you, an ugly piece of shit doing here? Sasuke kun does not want to be greeted by someone like you…" some girl said with brown hair and blue eyes, she was a leader of another Uchiha Sasuke fan club.

"you shouldn't be talking Melissa" Ami said rolling her eyes.

"Just to tell you, he's only going out with Tami to get MY attention" Melissa said getting Ami pissed.

"you'd be the last person he'd want to go out with!" Ami yelled, both girls started to push each other, getting ready to give some slaps, luckily the guys there stopped them.

The fight starts even if Sasuke wasn't even there.

Sakura steps out of the school and looks at Ami, she looks at Sakura.

THe other girl laughs "don't tell me that ugly thing is your friend, oh wait i'd actually believe you, you guys do loook alike"

Sakura didn't want to embarrass Ami so she smiled and walked by, tryign to find her way home.

**Authors note: R&R please sorry for the long update! I work now! Well please give me a lot of reviews okays?! Bye now! I'll try updating soon next time!**


	4. none of your business

**Life is Beautiful**

**Author's note : ****Here's another update, hope you enjoy this chapter !**

**Disclaimer: **** I don't own anything, but the story plot**

**Last time on L I B:**

"You shouldn't be talking Melissa" Ami said rolling her eyes.

"Just to tell you, he's only going out with Tami to get MY attention" Melissa said getting Ami pissed.

"You'd be the last person he'd want to go out with!" Ami yelled, both girls started to push each other, getting ready to give some slaps, luckily the guys there stopped them.

The fight starts even if Sasuke wasn't even there.

Sakura steps out of the school and looks at Ami, she looks at Sakura.

The other girl laughs "don't tell me that ugly thing is your friend, oh wait I'd actually believe you, you guys do look alike"

Sakura didn't want to embarrass Ami so she smiled and walked by, trying to find her way home.

**That song**

"You guys are fully booked for everything, next month and on, I had to reject everyone this month since you need to catch up on your school work." Kakashi said, the manager of the Sharingan band.

He had silver hair, covering half his face for some reason and a head band that covers one of his eyes.

"Where are we going?" Naruto asked the manager

"First there will be a concert here, then capital of the country, Tokyo, then in China after that it's America then Canada, so basically you'll be very busy for the next month or so, and after that you'll be returning to America for a week or so to just visit your hometown and whatever you have to do and then come back to Japan and back to school again, I'll be sure to reject everything for that month of school. There was more concert invitations but I felt bad because you'd be really busy. " Kakashi explained as the Sharingan members all gave a heavy sigh and Sasuke just remaining quiet.

"can we cancel at least one?! I won't have time for my RAMEN!" Naruto whined

"No, this year you guys have been nominated as world's best band again, so I don't want you to mess it up by canceling a concert, and Sasuke you've been selected as best male solo singer (he's also a solo singer)" Kakashi said right away

"Fiiine!" Naruto said crying anime tears and now drawing Ramen on paper randomly with a heart beside it.

"oh and next month, after your concerts you will be doing autographs, well this only relates to Sasuke, so the rest of you are lucky you aren't lead singers, so you guys will be taking a break" Kakashi said

"Yes! Sasuke, you suck!" Naruto said, as the others sigh in relief and Sasuke staring at kakashi and was really pissed.

"Leader of the band, hottest and most popular always has to do the autographs, oh and reminder; always smile!" Kakashi said laughing, trying to not get Sasuke to be angry.

"Ha-ha Sasuke teme!" Naruto said pointing at Sasuke.

"Shut up dobe" Sasuke merely said

"Alright, guys you guys should be heading to school now" Kakashi said standing up, while standing on the marble floors of their studio; it was big and nice, full of securities.

"So who's driving?" Naruto asked

"Definitely not me, it's too troublesome" Shikamaru said.

"In favor of Sasuke driving, please raise your hand" Neji said, soon enough the whole band raised their hand while Sasuke was just pissed.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Sakura dear, Ami will be driving you today" her uncle said, Sakura looked over to the angry Ami.

"I'm not going with her! I told you my friends are driving me!" Ami whined

"Ami, I don't care, who you're going with, and Sakura will be with you! She got lost trying to walk home yesterday; luckily I was on my way home and saw her! I won't allow that to happen again!" Joe was now outraged.

"But sweetie, Ami is right, Sakura should just learn how to walk to school by herself with out anyone's help, she's being a burden, and me and you have to plan on our Ami's birthday party! And we must call the Sharingan or else, there won't be any spots left for them to perform." The wife said, her name was kin.

"Kin, I told you already we are going to treat Sakura like our own daughter…now I'll be busy for the whole week so I'm expecting all of you to take care of her and respect her! And sorry Ami, your mother will be taking care of your party, tomorrow I will be traveling to China for some business for a week" Joe said

"Fine daddy!" Ami said, soon a honk was heard.

She then walked to the door, wearing her shoes, while Sakura stands there and stares at Ami, Ami then looks at her.

"What the hell are you looking at? Are you coming or not?!" Ami asked rudely, Sakura quickly nodded and followed Ami; she quickly turned around to wave at her uncle and aunt.

Her uncle smiled and her aunt gave a dirty look and walked away.

Sakura walked to the BMW car, and Ami opened the door and walked in the car, Sakura did the same, only to get the guy and the rest of the girls to stare at Sakura.

"Um, who's this girl?" One said

"Relax, just drive two feet so my dad thinks we're really driving her" Ami said

"Alright" the guy said taking a puff of his cigarette, while driving literally two feets. Then the car stopped, Ami looked at Sakura.

"What are you waiting for? Get out of the car; you didn't really think I'd be driving you right?" Ami said looking at Sakura pathetically.

Sakura stared for a moment, and smiled, she got out of the car and then it drove off as quickly as it can, as the music blasted right past by her.

Sakura smiled to her self and began working, hell she forgot where the school was, but I guess it was okay.

She started to walk and walk, seeing no school building what so ever yet, but she didn't panic, she knew the school was pretty far.

Walking her way looking for the school, she accidentally tripped and fell hard on the sidewalk.

For some reason she was too weak to stand up, she did drink her pills today, so why couldn't she pushed herself up?

It hit her, the sun can't be shining on her too much, like I said, she had cancer…with cancer she had a weak immune system and shouldn't be walking in the sun where it was hot, she'll get weaker.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

'**This is why I'm hot, this is why, this is why, this is why I'm hot' **the song blasted in Sasuke's black Ferrari with tinted black windows. Neji, sitting on the passenger seat, while having Naruto and Shikamaru sitting at the back.

Driving top speed, Sasuke rolled down his window to smoke a cigarette.

While driving they spot a girl on the sidewalk, with the flash of pink, Sasuke immediately slowed his car down.

"Hey isn't that Sakura chan?" Naruto's head cocked up.

Soon Sasuke's car stopped, getting Naruto to run out of the car and looking at Sakura.

"Sakura chan!" Naruto said looking at Sakura who was just looking at the floor.

She smiled at Naruto, as he asked her what happened.

"Sakura what happened?" Neji said looking down at her; she smiled and shook her head to say nothing happened.

With that Sasuke stepped out of the car, and picked her up bridal style, saying nothing putting her in the back seat in the middle, getting the guys to stare at Sasuke with an unbelievable look.

Soon, Naruto, Shikamaru and Neji followed Sasuke into the car. Sakura in the middle, in the back seat, Naruto on her left and Shikamaru on her right, while having Sasuke to drive and Neji on the passenger's seat.

"Sakura chan are you okay?" Naruto asked looking at Sakura, who looked down and a bit pale.

"Should we take her to the hospital?" Neji asked, looking at Sakura who was leaning on Naruto for rest.

"I'll take her, there's no point of all of us all going together, I'll drop you off at the school." Sasuke said eying the road

All three guys eying Sasuke, Naruto was making a perverted look

"Sasuke you're going to get laid with her? Because I don't want you to do that to her! She's innocent!" Naruto said

"Shut up dobe" Sasuke said in a monotone, dropping the guys by the school.

Seeing Sasuke's car, girls started to crowd, and scream for Sasuke's name and the other members of Sharingan, as they got out pushing the girls out of their way and trying to get and pull them out of the car, where they were scratching and tearing each other up just to get into the car, but luckily the body guards came and pushed them out.

There standing was Ami, screaming Sasuke's name until she saw a glimpse of pink hair in the car, it got her furious.

Soon the car sped off.

"I doubt he'd do that to Sakura" Shikamaru, the smart one said referring to what Naruto said earlier about Sasuke and Sakura.

"What are you saying Shikamaru, I know you're like smart and all but I think you're wrong" Naruto said, thinking he was right.

"think about it idiot, if her wanted to get laid, he wouldn't work so hard for it…He literally stopped the car to pick her up and then drop us off and then drive to the hospital, does that sound like the Sasuke we know?" Shikamaru said getting Neji to eye and Naruto to just be plain confused.

"Smart one's right, Sasuke doesn't need to do such hard work for that, I think he's up to something" Neji said

"Like what?" Naruto asked still confused, getting Neji and Shikamaru to sweat drop.

"Idiot, we mean that Sasuke probably likes her or something" Neji said smacking Naruto at the back of his head.

"I don't understand I thought he loves Tami" Naruto said

Shikamaru and Neji just ignored and walked away from him

"HEY WAIT!" he screamed

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Sasuke got Sakura out of the car, now piggy banking her to the hospital, getting the nurse to fully ignore Sakura and look at Sasuke, but it was a rule that a nurse or whoever is working there can not act crazy because a customer is a customer.

"hi can I help you?" The nurse said blushing at Sasuke

"I got a girl here that seems to be really weak at this point" he said, getting the girl to have her eyes widened

"Tsunade Sama! Is this the girl?!" her nurse yelled over, remembering what the best doctor in the world had said,

**flash back**

"**She was the best patient and I move here because of her, the social worker didn't know who was her doctor and transferred her here…call me if you see her, she has pink hair" **

**End flash back**

A blonde lady comes running out, with hazel eyes…she looks at the pink haired girl, she smiles and looks fully ignoring Sasuke.

"Sakura haruno!" She yells and looks at the pink haired girl.

She shows Sasuke the direction to put her and layed Sakura down.

"What happened to her?" She asks him

"I was driving in the car with my friends and then I found her lying on the sidewalk" He explains to the famous doctor. She nods and looks at Sakura and mummers to her self,

"She knows she's not supposed to be out in the sun too much with out that cream I made her…" making Sasuke give a wondering look.

"Sakura, I know you know better than that…why would you be walking outside in this weather, you know it can be fatal for you…" Tsunade said looking at the really weak girl, as she nods and gives her hand signals.

'**Gomen Tsunade Sama' **Tsunade smiles and opens her cupboard to hand Sakura a cream…

"Put this on and everything will be better okay?" Tsunade says as Sasuke examines this particular scene, Sakura just nodded.

"So, you're Uchiha Sasuke, it's a surprise I'd meet you here" Tsunade said looking at the Uchiha prodigy.

"HN."

"You probably think it's weird how Sakura is sensitive to the sun or I rather say the hot weather well it's because she- ." About to finish her sentence, Sakura grabs her arm quickly, begging her to not tell the truth, because she didn't want anyone to know making Tsunade sigh and lie.

"because her skin is sensitive" Tsunade says, making Sasuke give a nod, even though Tsunade did say that he wasn't stupid to know that she was about to say something else.

"do I leave her here or does she just come to school now?" He asked the doctor

"I believe you can take her with you" Tsunade said as she's applying the cream on Sakura's skin.

Soon Sakura got off the hospital's bed and bowed to Tsunade who then grabbed her and hug her.

"you be a good girl at school okay? If you need anything, you can always come to me" Tsunade said, she had always been like a mother to Sakura.

Sasuke stood there waiting for Sakura as she turned to Sasuke then followed him.

Walking down the hospital hallway, nurses were staring at the famous uchiha as Sakura followed him, soon enough he spoke to her.

"Don't think I did it with my will, I only did it to pay you back for what you did for me when I was at your hometown" he said in a emotionless tone, Sakura smiled and continued to follow him.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Heading to the school grounds, no one was outside because class had already started.

Both entered the school after getting out of the car, Sasuke turned the class' door knob and entered behind him was Sakura, the teacher stopped teaching and looked at them, getting students to gasp.

"Why are you two so late? It's more then a half an hour already." The teacher said looking a bit upset, getting Sakura to hide behind Sasuke a bit

Sasuke said nothing and ignored the teacher walking to his seat, something he'd always do…he was the typical rebel in school. Sakura on the other hand stared at the teacher, and bowed trying to apologize and then walked to the seat beside Sasuke's.

'Why the hell would that pinky be late with him?'

'Why is she with my Sasuke kun?'

'Wtf is this girl's problem?! Why is she with Sasuke Kun?!!?!?!?!?'

Whispered were heard all over the class room, luckily the teacher settled them down and began teaching again.

"Oi, Sakura chan are you okay?" Naruto asked, his face literally in front of hers, she smiles and nods.

"so what did the doctor say?" Neji asked Sasuke

"She's sensitive to the sun" He simply said, getting the three to nod and sit back and continue to learn their lesson.

Sakura did the same, soon class was finished.

"Sakura chan, want us to walk you to your class again?" Naruto asked, she simply shook her head.

"no, don't worry, we'll walk you again!" Naruto said pulling Sakura up her seat and making her walk with them again.

While walking beside Sakura, she could literally feel the glares creeping on her slowly, as whispers began she could feel eyes on her, as if she was the center of hell.

She smiles and tries to be nice, only to be body rushed by one, but she got her balance back…she never understood why they were like this, it was the first encounter of her being treated this way…she was confused.

Soon the crowed moved aside revealing Tami, this time she was pissed and was looking at Sakura in the scariest way that possibly existed.

"Sasuke kun, I heard you were late to school with that tramp" Tami said angered

"Wow. Things spread so damn quickly!" Naruto said earning a nudge from Neji to tell him to shut up.

"what happens between me and her has nothing to do with you so just back off a little" Sasuke said in a cold tone, getting Tami to feel taken Back a bit.

"Sasuke kun, why are you talking to me that way? Did that pink bitch brain wash you or something? Sasuke kun?" Tami said crying her eyes out now.

Sakura remained silent feeling really bad.

Then she slowly turns to Sakura, giving her the coldest look there was, she walks up to Sakura slowly, as everyone watches.

"I'll warn you now, he's mine don't try touching something that isn't yours you filthy tramp" She said then got into the slapping stance, Sakura shut her eyes waiting for the pain but there was none.

She opens her eyes only to find Sasuke's hand stopping Tami from slapping her.

"What goes on between me and her doesn't involve you, and what happens between me and you doesn't involve her" Sasuke said glaring at Tami, she was frightened; Sasuke had never treated her this way…

Sasuke whipped his hand off her and grabbed Sakura, walking her to class. Leaving Tami in the middle of the hallway…

'_Pinky, you're going to have to pay the price, just you wait' _Tami said now walking to her class and trying to get peoples attention away from her.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Soon the group finally reached to Sakura's class, she bowed quickly and got into her class.

"Oh wait Sakura; can you give this to tenten for me?" Neji asked blushing a bit as he handed Sakura a book.

Sakura looked up with a questionable look.

"I – I found it at the lunch table yesterday…I just thought she'd want it back" Neji said looking down, getting Sakura to smile and nod.

Soon the group left and Sakura was inside the classroom.

"Sakura! Over here!" Ino said waving her hand, making Sakura quickly walk over to her.

Before they could talk Sakura handed Tenten a notebook and smiled.

"Oh my god! I was looking for it the whole night yesterday, where'd you find it?"

'**Oh, I didn't find it, Neji asked me to give it to you' **Sakura gestured with her hands, getting Tenten to blush,

"I think someone's in love with Tenten!" Ino said smiling getting Tenten to blush even more.

"Okay enough with that, now serious talk" Ino said dropping her smiling look into a serious look.

"rumors has it that you were late with Sasuke, I thought we told you he was dangerous!" Tenten said

'**you guys were serious about the gang thing, and the dangerous thing?' **Sakura asked

"you thought we were joking?" Ino asked

'**well the fact that he smokes and kills just seems impossible' **

Sakura gestured

"trust me Sakura, it's real…" Ino said looking at Sakura

'**sorry guys I just can't believe it until I see it with my own eyes, I mean why would someone smoke and drink to harm themselves? And why on earth would Sasuke be killing people and be in a leader of the most dangerous gang' **

"Sakura, just be careful okay? We don't want you to get hurt…" Hinata said, as Sakura just nodded.

"Girls at the back listen up!" The teacher interrupted, getting the girls to listen up.

"You have a group assignment to do, consisting of 4 people each group you can pick your groups, your assignment is to find 10 articles, write a reflection on each and a summary on each, then your group will be creating a play that's related to each article." With that everyone sweat dropped.

"okay, me, tenten, Ino and Sakura is that okay?" Hinata asked

"perfect!" Ino said happily.

"let's start today, at Ino's house…we'll watch a movie also!" Tenten said.

"Yeah it'll be so fun!" Hinata said, getting the group to be all excited.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The school bell finally rung, school was over…Sakura was finally getting to hang around with them, Tenten called Sakura's aunt for her and asked, the aunt did a fake laugh and slowed her to go.

"Well what are we waiting for? Lets go!" Tenten said going into Ino's car.

"You guys want to go shopping first?" Ino asked

"no way, not today…I want to hang out in your house today" Hinata said

"yeah, I want Sakura to see your home to so lets just go" Tenten agreed

"Fine, my house it is…" With that they drove to Ino's house.

15 minutes later…

"we're here, Sakura this is Ino's house!" Tenten was pointing to the huge mansion, where Sakura's eyes widened.

"Well lets get started on having some fun, we'll do our project...Um…another day" Ino said giggling getting the rest to giggle also.

"Okay lets do some confessions today and learn more about each other well Sakura, she needs to learn more about us!" Tenten said, sitting on Ino's bed with the other three.

"I'll start, as you all know my parents own a big flower company…I'm an only child" Ino said facing Sakura

"Is that all?" Tenten said, getting Ino to blush

"y- Yeah!" Ino said

"No it's not! You have a huge crush on Shikamaru, the guy in Sharingan!" Tenten said, which got Ino to pop a vein

"I SO do not! Besides I'm not the only one who likes a famous kid, Tenten likes Neji and Hinata likes Naruto that weird one!" Ino said

"Why'd you bring me up? I didn't even say anything to you! Well I'll start now, I'm Neji's cousin and yeah that's it" Hinata said

"Yeah isn't she lucky? She's related to Neji Kun, and she won't even introduce me to him!" Tenten said

"I said I am! Besides he's already got attention for you, unlike mine who is such a big player" Hinata said.

Sakura just smiled until they asked for her background.

'**well, my parents were murdered and the murderer of my parents was the person who got me to lose my voice…I then live with my grandmother and it was great to live with her until she sent me here…I'm living with my uncle and aunt and my cousin Ami' **Sakura gestured, she hid about the part that she had cancer and was really weak because of her past.

"Oh my god, Sakura I'm so sorry…" Ino said, but Sakura just smiled signaling that it was okay…

"you live with Ami? That stupid slut? Oh my god, does she give you a hard time? She's the rudest person I've seen before! She thinks that Sasuke will be going for her…like seriously!" Tenten said.

Sakura just smiled at her friend's reaction.

"So anyways, how'd you get to meet the big star, the most wanted guy in the whole universe? How'd you get him to talk to you? How the hell did you even get to hang around with the whole band?" Ino asked

'**um, I didn't know who they were, and I guess they liked that a lot therefore they talked to me I guess…and as for Sasuke I met him where I used to live…he was lost there, but he got home the next day.'** Sakura told them the story and they were just in shocked.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Tell that son of a bitch to tell me his name, and his little pussy leader's location" Sasuke said, it was in a car parking spot, he was with his dangerous gang.

"I'll never tell you guys!" The guy said, walking into his car.

The man inside was about to turn on his engine but suddenly he smelt something unfamiliar and then looked out the car window.

Sasuke gave a signal to which his gang members, about 3 of them started pouring gas on the guy's car. He suddenly gets afraid and wonders what's happening.

Sasuke then lights up his cigar and walks to the car, the guy gave up and rolled down his window.

"All I asked for was your fucking name and you're little pussy leader's location, that douche bag owes me quite a lot of money…it isn't as hard as you think to just give me his location and your little wimpy ass name…" Sasuke said, still having the cigar in his mouth.

"I'm Hitori and his address is 45 trembler blest road" The guy said

fearing for his own life.

"that's a good boy" Sasuke said, slapping the guys cheek like a little kid…

"but it's too bad that you know who I am now…I don't want your little mouth to run wild and share it to the world, and you know that won't be good" Sasuke said, blowing the smoke into the guys face, as his eyes widens, Sasuke walks away and tosses the cigar onto the car…He slowly walks off into his car with some random girl with him, going to his house.

It was those nights where Sasuke acts up with his gang…the most dangerous gang in the world….

Okay! R&R PLEASE!


	5. smiling in pain

**Life is Beautiful**

**Author's note : ****Here's an update, sorry for the long wait but I hope you will enjoy this chapter please R&R!**

**Disclaimer: ****It's called a FAN fiction for a reason…**

**Last time on Life is Beautiful:**

"All I asked for was your fucking name and you're little pussy leader's location, that douche bag owes me quite a lot of money…it isn't as hard as you think to just give me his location and your little wimpy ass name…" Sasuke said, still having the cigar in his mouth.

"I'm Hitori and his address is 45 trembler blest road" The guy said, fearing for his own life.

"That's a good boy" Sasuke said, slapping the guy's cheek like a little kid…

"but it's too bad that you know who I am now…I don't want your little mouth to run wild and share it to the world, and you know that won't be good" Sasuke said, blowing the smoke into the guys face, as his eyes widens, Sasuke walks away and tosses the cigar onto the car…He slowly walks off into his car with some random girl with him, going to his house.

It was those nights where Sasuke acts up with his gang…the most dangerous gang in the world…

**Untitled**

The sun rose, through the window in a cold room…it touches her from toe to eyes, the warmth crawling up her.

She slowly opens her eyes, it was a new start of the day, another day with out her grandmother smiling at her and telling her stories. She looks up at the ceiling; she could feel the pain urge to her, she felt like crying…why was it that her grandmother had to abandon her in such a harsh way? But as a tear roll down her cheek she smiled, and promised her self that she will be strong and come home and visit her grandmother stronger and better.

Sakura gets up slowly and grabbing support while trying her best to walk into the washroom quietly, afraid she might be caught by her aunt and cousin, she stares up at the mirror and looks at herself, the bruises on her face, different shades of blue and purple with blood stains on her mouth and chin. She smiled at how useless she was and stupid she was…she shouldn't have disobeyed her cousin Ami, and get her upset as she looks down on her hand with the blood stains and on her Pajamas.

**Flash back**

_Ino drove Sakura home, while the other girls were already dropped off, Ino smiles and was also in surprise…_

"_So this is the house huh? Ami's house… Sakura you better be careful she's more than a handful." Ino tells Sakura, she smiles and nods._

_Sakura slowly walks out of the door and shuts it, Ino drives away and Sakura rang the door bell._

_No one._

_She waited…soon the door opened revealing her aunt, who looked very upset…she said nothing to Sakura but pulled her into the house harshly and up the stairs as she slammed the front house door shut. _

_She pulls Sakura that she was stumbling while following her aunt, finally they reached to Sakura's room, and she grabs Sakura and pushes her down onto the bed._

_It was quiet, her aunt looked really scary, and Sakura was really scared she looked at her aunt for a while until her aunt's hand meets her delicate face._

"_I knew having you live here with us was bad luck!" She said harshly, Sakura looked at her aunt confused, until revealing an angry Ami that was crying._

_Ami walks up to Sakura with her wet face and slaps Sakura at the same place her aunt just slapped her, so it stung even more, but all Sakura did was then hold her cheeks and stared._

"_This is what you get! I told you to not get near my Sasuke Kun, why were you in his car?! Do you not listen?! He's mine you little whore! Stop stealing people's men!" Ami screamed at Sakura and slapped her again._

_Sakura stared and now really scared; she was confused and didn't understand anything._

"_I let you stay here, and is this how you repay me? You repay me by stealing my daughter's crush? You little devil! How evil can you be! Maybe you are a demon sent from hell! That's why you can't talk! Because God is punishing you for being so rude! You're not a human species you're something else!" Her aunt said and slapped her face again…_

_Sakura could feel her hot tears roll down, she tried so hard to keep it in, but the pain kept on stinging more and more…She looked down feeling the shame pile up on her, she felt like she was a demon now, she didn't feel human. _

_She thought she was a man stealer, she felt guilty, how could she do this to her own cousin, she felt that being punished was the right thing._

_Ami then grabbed Sakura's hair and pulled it as hard as she can, it made Sakura squirm quietly and her tears rolling down more…_

"_I hate you! You're an embarrassment for this family!" Ami screams as Sakura lets the word sink into her._

_She just continues to cry until Ami jumped on Sakura and stared to scratch Sakura and choking her causing Sakura to cry and choke, already that her throat was delicate she really thought she was going to pass away today…She chokes hard as she turns red and her tears bursting out._

"_Ami, stop it! That's enough for her now! If your father finds out we'll be dead!" Her mother said as she pulls Ami off._

"_Just you watch! If you get any closer to him I'll really kill you! I better not see you with him ever again! Stop getting your hopes up! You're ugly unlike him!" Ami said as she's being pulled away from Sakura._

_It was quiet again as Ami just stares at her along with her mother. _

_Her mother slowly walks up to Sakura and pulls on Sakura's hair, and throws her in a room, a dark one a really dark room..._

"_You are not to leave this room until morning! I don't want to see your face! And if I know you tell anyone about this, I will be sure you will go back to where you came from you demon!" Her aunt yells at her…Sakura scared enough just sitting in the corner of the room and crying to herself as her aunt and cousin leaves slowly._

_She used the moon's light to see, as she started to choke and cough, she needed to go to the hospital but no one would help her, she cried calling her grandma with her mind…She cried as she coughs and notices the blood coming out of her mouth, she looks and the blood won't stop coming out, she continues to cough as the blood went on her clothes and her hand, she was dripping blood…_

_She inhales heavily and exhales heavily as she uses her bloody hand to clench on her clothes and sweat from the pain she was in. She cried and cried, never had she cried this more, it felt like someone shooting her throat over and over again…soon the pain was too much for her and she quickly blacks out. _

_**End flashback**_

Sakura slowly washes the blood off of her face and hands…she changed into her uniform and quickly hand washes her PJs…

She grabs a roll of paper towel and brings it to the room slowly as she tries to wipe the excess blood on the floor. Finally she finished, she could feel her self in a weak state, she thanked god that she was still alive…

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"As further notice, a car in the Honshu Parking lot has been found with a car that had been burnt down and exploded; we have so far found a dead body in the car that seemed to be fatal…the man was confirmed to be Hitori, a former gang member as seen with these left over, however we are still searching for the killer" A woman said in the television screen holding black bandana.

Sasuke sighed and seemed not to care but only turned the television screen off and smirked at what happened yesterday, as the girl he met up at the club yesterday was leaning on him, smiling and blushing.

He was happy that no one knew who the murder as and that he successfully killed the man.

His eyes traveled to the clock on the wall in his room, it read 7:00 am, and it was time for him to go to school…

"Alright, you're going to have to go home now" he said to her as she pouted but Sasuke just ignored it.

So she left, knowing it was a one night thing, I mean it was Uchiha Sasuke.

Getting up from his bed he quickly takes a shower and brushed his teeth changing into his uniform and heads out to his brand new Dark blue Ferrari sports convertible two seated car.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Mom, when are we making the invitations? There will be a lot of people, who want to go, and I don't want to be the one handing it out, I want this party to be really big!" Ami whined to her mother.

"Okay sweetie, I'll hire people to do it today, so you want it in a club right? with the group, Sharingan singing for the day right?" Her mother asked her

"Duh! I don't want any crappy band singing!" Ami yelled with attitude to her mom

"Okay I'll start on everything, and I'll get a party planner to help us alright?" Her mom said sweetly.

"Fine! But you better hurry up! I only have another two week's until the party!" Ami said with attitude again.

"alright honey, I'll go call the party planner right now, and she's really good" her mom said

"I need to go dress shopping too, I want it to be the best and cost at least 100, 000!" She said whining like a spoiled brat.

"sure thing, it's time for you to go to school, remember to fight for the man you love!…" her mother said and kissed Ami on the forehead as Ami stepped out of the house both of them ignored Sakura….

Sakura slowly walked down the stairs and her aunt gave her a dirty look and acted as if she was a stranger and nothing happened yesterday.

Sakura looked down and smiles, she felt bad, and will remember to stay away from the sharingan group…

She grabs on to what ever that was beside her for support, she walks slowly, her aunt totally ignoring her, but she still smiled because she was happy that she was even alive and that she was living in such a wonderful house, she didn't need to complain.

Leaving the house she stepped outside, it was such a nice day, birds flying and the sun shining…she applied the cream on so she'd be okay in the sun. She started to walk weakly as she watched the natural beings blossom and showing their natural beauty.

How life works…

She stopped midway on the side walk and stuck her hand out, she watched at a beautiful bird flew onto her hand. She smiled and somehow it wasn't scared of her at all, instead the bird stayed and let Sakura pet the bird…

Sasuke on his way to school drives by Sakura, looking at the pink haired girl pet a bird, he says nothing and goes on not getting to see her face.

Sakura titled her head, knowing that she would be late for school, she raised her hand and let the bird fly away, and she looked and smiled.

Every step was her adventure, every scene to her was beautiful, and she always thought life was such a beautiful thing, even though people see it in a bad way…

Walking and being entertained by beauty of nature she finally reached the school, the whole school looks at her, literally every pair of eyes were on HER.

Whispers were forming…

'Oh my god, look at her face, it's all bruised up! I bet you its Sasuke kun who did it'

'Did you hear? Sasuke's fan club beat her up because she was flirting'

'Look at her! I heard she got beaten up by some guy who was like Tami's secret spy'

'She deserves it! What a whore for trying to take Sasuke kun away'

'I heard she wanted to pick I fight so she can have Sasuke for her own but she miserably lost, whatever that bitch deserves it.'

'I feel bad for her…'

Sakura heard them talk about her; she ignored and went into her locker as she still heard people talk about her as they passed by her, like she was some freak show…

She did nothing but smiled… like always… smiling…

Walking to her class, people talking, girls crowding around Sasuke and the group, some looking at her bruised face… they stared and whispered to each other, Sakura smiled and sat down in a new seat, one in front, far away from the Uchiha.

Don't mistaken me, he's noticed… she sat somewhere else not only that, but people were staring at her, it made him wonder…well he only got to see the back of her head not her face…

"Hey Sasuke teme, isn't that Sakura Chan?" Naruto said looking and trying to peek through the amount of girls around them, Sasuke didn't answer.

But soon the girls settled down since the teacher arrived, one girl wanted to return to her seat but Sakura was sitting in her seat, she smirked…thinking she's sitting her because Sasuke was the one who beat her up so she won't sit with him…

"sir, since Sakura over here, is sitting on my seat can I sit with Sasuke kun?" She asked

"sure thing…" he said as she walked over to Sasuke's group, getting them to get mad.

"Why isn't Sakura sitting with us anymore?" Neji asked

"I know! Sasuke teme did you do anything to her?" Naruto asked with a bored face well an angry one

"shit now we have a damn slutty whore with us!" Shikamaru said in a bored tone.

All three complained as she walked over and Sasuke just remained quiet…

But the class' attention went to Sakura and the teacher when he was surprised…

"Sakura, what on earth happened to you?!" he asked looking at Sakura as she looked down…

"Sakura, come on, I'm going to need to talk to you…follow me, class, I'll be right back" He said with a concerned tone walking out with Sakura following behind while hiding her face…

The class begun to talk…

"She better not snitch on you right Sasuke Kun?" The girl beside him said…

"What are you talking about?" he asked, he never talked to girls a lot but it was something he was actually curious…

"Well aren't you the one who made her face like that because she was being annoying to you?" the girl asked while having hearts on her eyes.

"What happened to her face?" Naruto asked in concern.

"You didn't see it? It's all bruised up! I thought you guys did it… what ever, she desserves it" the girl said now looking at her nails to see if they were PERFECT.

"What?!" Neji asked…

"Yeah…it made her even uglier than before which is really hard to look at! Ugh!" the girl said

The four guys said nothing but nothing…

"How about you come over my house today?" Sasuke asked the girl, who then like almost had a heart attack…

"Sasuke kun! Of course I would, you're like my dream, my miracle!" She squirmed…

"Before that, can you do me a favour?" He asked

"Anything!" she said!

"find out what really happened to Sakura" he said plainly

The girl's smile disappears and turned into a frown…

"fine, even thought I don't want to and don't understand why'd you want to but okay anything for you sasuke kun!" She squealed.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Sakura, what happened?" the teacher asked her

she smiled… and took her little note pad she usually carried around to write what ever she had in mind…

'**it's nothing, don't worry about it'** the teacher read and looked at her.

"Sakura, this isn't anything?! Tell me I'll help you…" he looked at her as she continues to smile…

'**it's nothing I just fell down the stairs…clumsy me…'**

"Sakura…" all she did was smile and acted as if nothing happened…

"are you sure you can handle this? You're looking very pale…do you want to go home?" he asked as Sakura smiled and shook her head…

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Soon they came back into the class, Sakura sat at the desk, all eyes on her, still the Sharingan group couldn't see her face…but she sat and they wondered why she would move, and for the whole class they were all just listening to the teacher.

Soon the bell rang.

Sakura began to walk out of the class but a hand caught hers…she looked up to only see blue eyes, shocking blue eyes.

"S-Sakura Chan, what on earth happened to you?!" Naruto asked with a concerning tone.

She smiled and just shook her head, while trying to hide her face…

"you need to get it treated! Sakura Chan! You have to!" Naruto said, as she continued to shake her head signaling a 'no'.

"Sakura Chan…" he gave her a worried look, the guy that played around with girls cared for Sakura because she was so different and innocent.

She smiled…

"At least let us walk you to class" the 'we' killed it, she couldn't be seen with Sasuke…

Soon from the corner of her eyes she can see Sasuke slowly approaching to Naruto and her, it took him longer than the others because he wanted the rest of the people to leave first.

She continued to hide her face; she smiled and shook her head again…

"Sakura Chan!" Naruto called her name.

Sasuke was 3 feet away from them, Sakura noticed so she quickly turned to the door and walk off to her class saying no word, not allowing Sasuke to see her face.

Naruto stood there shocked,

"So, how is she?" Neji asked who was behind Sasuke

Naruto said nothing; he didn't want to tell them, it was just so upsetting for him to talk about it…

Soon he left to his class, getting the group to look at each other, never seen Naruto so upset.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

As Sakura walked into the class, Ino, Tenten and Hinata walked over to her right away with a concerned look.

"Sakura! I heard about what happened are you okay?!" Ino asked, Sakura gave a surprise look and thought Ino knew what actually happened.

"I knew Sasuke was no good, he hurt you right?" With that she sighed in relief that they didn't know. She smiled and shook her head…

"Sakura are you alright?!" Hinata asked, as Sakura smiled and just looked at how nice her friends were.

Soon the four of them sat at the desk and the three of them hugged Sakura as she just smiled to herself…

"Sakura, tell us what happened…did Sasuke really do that to you? I mean I have to believe that rumor because he is very violent…" Ino said

She shook her head

'**guys nothing happened, I was just clumsy and tripped and fell on the floor nothing big' **She signaled them

"Sakura, are you lying?" Tenten asked, but Sakura smiled and shook her head.

Soon they were all quiet and just did their work in class.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Finally lunch!" Tenten cheered, as Sakura just smiled.

"I know I'm hungry!" Ino screamed as the two of them races to the cafeteria while Sakura and hinata were walking slowly…

"look at those two, so immature" Hinata said between giggles.

Sakura smiled also

Soon they reached to the table, the four of them, Sakura pulled our a can of milk, those 'Ensure' milk…

"Sakura aren't you hungry?" Ino said while eating, Sakura smiled…she couldn't tell them why she really couldn't eat today…

'**I'm full' **Sakura signaled while smiling.

"okay then Sakura…." Ino said smiling while biting into her sandwich.

Neji walked up to the group…

"Sakura, are you okay?" he asked Sakura, they all cared for her…Sakura nodded and smiled

Soon he looked over to a Tenten who's blushing…He who saw her got nervous and scratched his head…

"So…Tenten I gave Sakura the notebook thing you lost, did she give it to you yet?" He said softly to Tenten

"Yeah…she gave me it back" Tenten said blushing different colors of shades…

"Oh, I see… alright then I guess I'll leave then" Neji said, with that he left…

"That was so cute!" Ino said

"What?" Tenten said all blushing

"It's so obvious that he likes you!" Ino said pointing to Neji who was walking away

"All he asks was if Sakura returned my notebook" Tenten answered

"trust me, I know my stuff and that scratching at the back of the head stuff means that the person is nervous, and if he's nervous around you that means he likes you!" Ino said…

Tenten just blushed and continued to eat her food shyly as Sakura smiled and Hinata giggled while Ino just taking and yapping all lunch…

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"YES! Schools done again! Are you guys coming over my house today for the school project?" Ino asked

"sorry Ino I can't I have work today" Tenten replied

"and I have to go over Neji's house for some family dinner thing" Hinata said

'**I'm kind of busy today…sorry Ino' **Sakura signaled

"aw! Oh well whatever I don't really care!" Ino said while leaving to her locker, like the rest of them.

Sakura walked to her locker and opened it getting her stuff and everything into her bag.

The girl next to Sakura was talking to her friend about her night yesterday.

"Does it show a lot?" the girl asked showing her other friend the hickie, she had long red hair (a.n. she is not the girl that sits next to Sasuke now, but a different one)

"Yeah it does! Who did it to you?" the girl asked who had black hair.

"You won't guess!" (Red hair)

"Who?!"(Black hair)

The girl with the hickie leaned to her friend and whispered something making the girl who was listening drop her jaws!

"Are you serious? Oh my god you are so lucky! I'd kill for that to happen to me!" (Black hair)

"It was the best night! He's so good!" (Red hair)

Soon the biggest slut walks past by, also known as Tami, Sasuke's girl friend she passed by the two girls and gave them dirty looks.

"Don't try to act all high and mighty Tami" the red haired girl said.

"Listen you slut, I am not trying, I AM the all high and mighty I hope you know that I'm going out with the most popular and absolutely hottest guy on like earth!" Tami exclaimed.

"Yeah well I don't think you guys would last for a long time…besides I think he's been cheating on you for someone better" the red haired girl said getting Tami to freeze for a bit.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?!" Tami asked all confused.

The red head girl started to purposely get Tami's attention to the hickie she had.

Tami's eyes started to widened,

"See this Tami? Guess who did it to me?" She asked

"Obviously some loser!" Tami said, or should I say screamed…

"I guess you're calling YOUR boy friend a loser" she said trying to get it in Tami's head.

Sadly, Sakura was in the middle of the fight since her locker was right beside the red headed girl, she was still minding her own business and taking her books into her arms.

"What the fuck are you talking about!?" Tami asked in frustration.

"Whore, why must you be so slow? What I mean is that you are so last year for Sasuke now, I'm probably the new one…" (red hair)

"BITCH!" Tami yelled as soon as that was said she slapped the red haired girl across the face.

"What the fuck was that for?!" The red haired girl said and jumped on Tami, which then she got up and started on pulling on the red girl's hair…

The red girl then punched Tami which got them to knock Sakura onto the floor and drop all her books since she was so close to them.

She lay on the floor in pain since it hit her bruises, but no one paid attention to her since everyone was looking at the fight.

Sasuke and the group was walking with that, every one moved back so they could walk, leaving them in the center of the hallway, the two girls were still fighting, but all eyes were on the Sharingan.

"What's happening?" Naruto asked looking at the two girls and everyone all crowded.

Soon they saw here, on the floor, as the other two girls were beating each other up, she was laying there, her books scattered everywhere.

Sasuke walked up to the two girls as Naruto and the other two went to help Sakura up. The two girls stopped and went over to Sasuke, ignoring Sakura.

"Sasuke kun, is this true?" Tami looked at him

"about what?" Sasuke asked

"That you cheated on me?" Tami asked again

HE looked over to the red head girl and remembered her from yesterday night and smirked…

"it was a mistake" He said coolly

"Sasuke kun, look what that whore did to me" Tami said trying to get Sasuke to beat the girl up…He usually would

"Sakura chan!" Naruto screamed out getting everyone's attention to them.

They all looked only to see Sakura having her hands on the ground clenching and blood on the floor from her mouth, the wound wasn't healing.

Sasuke's eyes widened and bent down to Sakura.

"What the fuck did you guys do to her?" Sasuke asked the two

"Sasuke kun! I didn't do anything; she hurt herself so that she could get attention from you! She's a devil!" Tami screamed and whined.

"Sakura chan, are you okay?" Naruto asked, Sasuke finally got to see her face…it was pale, bruised and now mouth full of blood…

She coughed out blood again, Sasuke looked at her weak state…

HE held her, for once he held a girl with CARE…

"Call the K-Hospital and ask for Tsunade, tell her that Sakrua's in bad condition and we're taking her to the hospital" Sasuke said looking at Neji, he nodded and did as told.

"Shikamaru, help me get her on my back" Sasuke said, as Shikamaru helped Sasuke get Sakura on his back.

"Naruto, go get her friends you know them right?" Sasuke asked, as he nodded….

"meet me there, I'll go first" Sasuke said while piggy banking Sakura.

"Sasuke kun! What about me 'fake coughing' I'm hurt to" Tami said

"next time, when you're fight take it elsewhere" Sasuke said fully ignoring Tami now…

Sasuke walked out the school and went into his Ferrari, his shirt having drops of blood from Sakura who kept on bleeding from her mouth.

He put her into the passenger seat and wore her seatbelt and closed the door as she held her mouth so it wouldn't dirty his car that was how she was… He went into the driver's seat as they quickly went to the hospital.

He bridal carried her now, since she was now unconscious…

As soon as he walked in Tsunade was there, her eyes widened with the scene of Sakura unconscious and Sasuke's shirt was stained with blood.

"What on earth happened to her?" Tsunade asked with a concerned tone.

"I don't know, I saw her on the floor like this, I think someone pushed her" Sasuke said

"What about her bruises? This is a terrible condition, you don't understand, she could lose her life! We're going to have her in the emergency room" Tsunade said, signaling nurses to come and put her on the hospital beds.

Tsunade pushed Sakura's throat a bit to see if anything would happen, as soon as she did, Sakura coughed out more blood.

"Tsunade what's wrong with her?" Sasuke asked looking straight into Tsunade's eyes.

She ignored him

"We're going to have to take her into the surgery room!" She yelled to her nurses as they took Sakura away and onto the hospital bed.

Sasuke looked and wondered what actually happened, he sat outside the surgery room and waited.

A half hour later, 6 people came, Ino, Tenten, Hinata, Naruto, Shikamaru and Neji running to where Sasuke was, whom had his head looking at the ceiling, waiting for the results.

"Sasuke teme! Where is she?" Naruto asked

"She's in the surgery room" Sasuke said

"What?!" Ino asked in concern

"Why?!" Tenten asked as they all looked at Sasuke's shirt.

The 7 sat at the waiting hallway, quiet weird that Hinata was sitting next to Naruto and Tenten sitting next to Neji, and Shikamaru sitting with Ino and Just Sasuke.

"Those bruises didn't look normal" Ino said looking at Shikamaru, for the first time she actually talked to him.

"She said she fell down the stairs" Tenten said

"Well then she fell real hard" Neji said facing Tenten

"I don't thing that's the reason…" Ino said getting everyone to look at her

"What do you mean?" Hinata asked

"yeah what do you mean?" Naruto asked

"You know who she lives with right?" Ino asked

They all shook their heads…

"She lives with Ami, Sasuke; she's a president of one of your fan clubs…" Ino said getting all of them to look surprised…

But before anyone can say anything a nurse came out of the Surgery room, getting the 7 of them to all stand up.

"Is Sakura alright?" Ino asked, the nurse gave a weak smile

"I'm Shizune, Tsunade's personal assistance and the surgery it still in progress but I need to ask you a few question"

They all nodded

"Do you guys know what exactly happened to her? Because this could be a serious criminal offence" They all looked at each other and let Shizune continue to talk.

"Looking at her body, you can witness the physical abuse, she's been punched, slapped and choked, as for some people it wouldn't be as serious, but since she already has an injury in her throat it could be fatal, her throat had been injured from whoever did this to her, and had been bleeding about 12 hours already, it you guys were an hour late I believe she wouldn't make it…" Shizune continued to talk as all of them looked surprised

"We're going to have the surgery take place for another 3 hours, and then there will be a blood transfusion she's lost to much blood…" Shizune said with that she bowed and said she had to go back in.

It was quiet again…

"She fitted in our group so easily…" Ino said

"Yea, for once someone didn't admire Sasuke and was always happy, even thought we only met her for a few days it feels like I've known her since forever" Naruto said

"Same here" Tenten said

The group all sat there waiting, Tenten started to fall asleep and leaned on Neji as she slept…Some were just quiet…

The group of 7 sat there waiting for the doctor to come out…

What will happen next? The girls have bonded with the guys, and Sasuke has been a lot warmer just in 3 days…weird isn't it?

READ AND REVIEW PLEASE I LVOE REVIEWS!!! PLEASE REVIEW!!!


	6. Sasuke's house

**Life is Beautiful**

**Author's note : ****Here's an update, hope you will enjoy this chapter like you did the last one! Please R&R!**

**Disclaimer: ****It's called a FAN fiction for a reason…**

**Last time on Life is Beautiful:**

"She fitted in our group so easily…" Ino said

"Yea, for once someone didn't admire Sasuke and was always happy, even though we only met her for a few days it feels like I've known her since forever" Naruto said

"Same here" Tenten said

The group all sat there waiting, Tenten started to fall asleep and leaned on Neji as she slept…Some were just quiet…

The group of 7 sat there waiting for the doctor to come out…

What will happen next? The girls have bonded with the guys, and Sasuke has been a lot warmer just in 3 days…weird isn't it?

**Staying with me**

Tsunade walked out of the surgery room, only to see everyone asleep except for the one and only Uchiha Sasuke.

Seeing that Tsunade came out, he stood up which got the light sleepers to wake up instantly.

"Is she okay?" Tenten asked

Tsunade gave a sigh of relief, already it was 8 at night… it was late and a tiring day...

"After the 3 hours of surgery, she's all okay…she's sleeping right now…you guys can visit her, but before that I need you all to follow me into my office" Tsunade said, they nodded

-In the office-

"Well with the surgery, it's a miracle that she has survived through this tragic incident, but I must warn you guys about this, if something happens to her again for this week she'll probably lose her life." Tsunade said as all of them looked shocked.

"since you guys are her new friends I should fill you up with some of her back ground information…She was born as a normal family until someone murdered her parents and they attempted to murder her, but luckily the cops came soon enough, she was alive but she lost her voice, it was broken…" Tsunade said looking at them seriously.

"She then lived with her grandma and learnt sign language to communicate…I was her doctor since, I charged her nothing because she had always inspired me with her smile and how strong she was, no matter how many surgeries she's been through, because of her, right now I'm still studying the epiglottis (the throat tube) I want to make her miracle true" Tsunade said

"What's her miracle?" Naruto asked

"Her miracle is to be a doctor, she had always helped me in our old hospital, but as she got worse I couldn't allow her to …" Tsunade said

"So how is the research about getting her voice back going?" Neji asked

"It's impossible right now, so I'm still working on the research…" Tsunade replied

Ino mouthed an 'o'

Tsunade gave a weak smile, and looked at all of them deep in the eyes.

"I'm going to ask you guys to take care of her, she's really weak and needs attention and having the Sharingan group watching over her is pretty cool, but guys please watch her and take care of her for me, I'm not going to always be there for her…" Tsunade said as they all nodded while Sasuke just stared.

"I think you guys should visit her now…" Tsunade said as she smiled to them, they all stood up impatiently wanting to go visit Sakura.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The 7 of them walked in looking at the girl sleeping on the bed hopelessly with a little cloth covering her neck, and an oxygen mask covering her mouth and nose. She had a bag of blood going into her and two bags of some kind of liquid going into her also. She had machines on her all over.

Ino looked and started to cry looking at her friend in such a weak state.

She walked over to Sakura and cried next to Sakura's bed as Hinata and Tenten tried to comfort Ino as the guys looked.

"She's fine Ino don't worry" Hinata said as Ino cried more and more.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP

The noise, that same familiar noise Sakura heard, she opened her eyes, and squinted a bit because of the light in the room… Soon her vision came back, she looked around to see 4 guys looking down and another two girls looking down beside her. Sakura looks beside her to only see Ino sobbing beside her.

She slowly raises her hand to put on Ino's head only to get everyone's attention.

"Sakura Chan!" Naruto yells and runs over to Sakura, as everyone circles her and looks at her with a worried look.

Sakura looked at everyone, she was so surprised everyone was there with her, she began to cry

"Sakura, are you hurt?!" Tenten asked since Sakura was crying, but all she did was continue to cry.

"Naruto go call Tsunade" Neji said, with that Naruto ran calling Tsunade.

In 5 minutes Tsunade broke in.

"Sakura, dear you're awake!" Tsunade said as Sakura just stared at her.

"Are you hurt a lot?" Tsunade asked her, Sakura slowly shook her head which got Tsunade to smile in relief.

Sakura slowly raised her hand and did her signals to Tsunade,

'**Tsunade Sama, I don't like it here…' **She told Tsunade

"Sakura…" Tsunade said

"What did she say Tsunade baa-Chan?" Naruto asked

"She doesn't want to stay at the hospital" Tsunade said, making all of them look at each other.

"So who's going to drive her back to Ami's house?" Tenten asked

"I'll go call her" Tsunade said

"She's not staying at Ami's house; if our guess is right then it would be dangerous to let her stay over there…" Sasuke said getting all of them to look at him.

"She'll stay at my house" He said getting them all surprised

"Sasuke are you sure? Tami will see and what about your little adventurous nights?" Naruto asked

"Shut up Naruto" Sasuke plainly said, Sakura did nothing, because she fell asleep again since she was really weak.

"Sasuke may I please talk to you then?" Tsunade said signaling him to follow her.

Everyone looked as they left into another room,

When they reached to the office Tsunade went into her cupboard and got some pills and a little case, she wrote on it.

She then stares at Sasuke, signaling him to sit in front of her.

"Here, these pills is for her to be taking 3 times a day for the week, the blue ones, the green ones and the red ones will be taken at the same time while the yellow ones and the black ones will be taken ten minutes after" Tsunade said as Sasuke held them, it was a lot of drugs for one fragile girl…

"and these are herbs, but one of each kind into a bowl and pour boiling water in it, and just feed it to her once a day, and it's normal for her to cough out blood when drinking it" Tsunade said handing him another package.

"Sasuke, are you sure you can do this? It's hard work, knowing that you're a singer and all, you might be busy recording and other stuff and she's not allowed to be unsupervised for the week." Tsunade said, making sure he can do the work.

"Don't worry about it" Sasuke said

"You know she can't be going to school for at least this whole week of school she has, and she'll be returning next week" Tsunade said

"I'll drive her to the hospital when I'm going to school, it's half way through the week already so on the weekend I can keep an eye on her" Sasuke said

"That seems good enough… I'll write a letter for your teacher explaining why she'll be missing school" Tsunade said, Sasuke just nodded.

"Thank you so much Sasuke…"

"hn"

Both then returned, with a smile on Tsunade

"Well I guess everything will be okay for Sakura, she can head home now, and she's sleeping though…" Tsunade said looking at her

"Here, go start my car and drive it to the front of the hospital" Sasuke said to Naruto as he handed the keys as Naruto nodded and took it.

Tsunade took everything off Sakura, she was finally free from those machines.

"Hold this for me" Sasuke handed Neji the bag that Tsunade handed him as Neji took it.

With that Sasuke put two of his hands under Sakura, and slowly carried her bridal style slowly, and trying to be very fragile with her.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

When they reached to the front of the hospital, Naruto was already waiting with Sasuke's Dark blue Ferrari, two seated…

Seeing that Sasuke was carrying Sakura, Naruto opened the passenger seat as Sasuke put her inside and put on her seat belt and went over to the Drivers seat to automatically close her door softly and grabbed the bag from Neji.

"Ino, call Ami's house and tell her she's sleeping at your house and that you need to pick up her stuff since Sakura is busy, after you pick up her stuff, come over my house" Sasuke ordered

"But I don't know where your house is" Ino said, but instead got her answer

"I'll go with you" Shikamaru stated, Ino just blushed and nodded as both of them left.

"It's getting late now, I'll visit her tomorrow…Tenten do you want a ride?" Neji asked as she nodded, then they both waved and left.

"Yeah I'll visit Sakura Chan tomorrow too, Hinata I'll drive you home." Naruto said, as she also nodded and went with Naruto.

With that Sasuke drove Sakura home slowly…

While driving he turned on his phone back since In the hospital he had to turn it off. Turning his cell phone on, it read 150 missed calls.

Sasuke looked and pressed a button to see who was calling him, it was Tami who called 105 times and 10 from Kakashi his manager and another ten from his high school jock friends and the rest from his gang members. In a few hours and that's how many calls he gets…How popular can he get?

He then put away his Prada phone worth at least 5000 dollars into his pocket and continued to drive.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Ino pressed the word 'send' on her phone and put it next to her ear.

Soon someone picked up…

"_Hello?" It was Ami's voice_

"hey, it's me Ino"

"_Oh, what the hell do you want loser? You finally decided to be one of my hair spray girls?" Ami said in a snobbish way since she had girl behind her like everyday hair spraying her hair and following her like slaves._

"Sadly no, and all I wanted to say was that Sakura will be sleeping over for a week and I will be picking up her clothes" Ino said

"_What ever, you can have her, it's better for me anyways oh and you don't need to pick up clothes from here cause she has nothing…so no point, she's just really bad at style and clothing I guess" Ami said giving her ugly giggle…_

"What ever I'm gone" Ino said and she hung up

"She drives me CRAZY!" Ino said all pissed

"Oh god, this is trouble some…What happened?" Shikamaru said eyes still on the road.

"she's such a slut, no body even likes her, they're just scared of her and she doesn't get that! What ever, no need to go to Ami's house just go straight to Sasuke's house" Ino said looking very upset.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Reaching to the bottom of the mountain that was covers in trees, in front of it was a hug gate, and a camera…

It opened as soon as the camera noticed it was Sasuke, and when it opened, he just continued to drive around the mountain until he reached ¾ of the mountain, while driving the view was amazingly beautiful…While driving he had the security guarding the mountain, driving for another 20 minutes he Finally reached his home.

Finally reaching to his parking spot, Sasuke stops and get out, before getting Sakura out he had this DNA scanning machine, where he just sticks his hand in some gel thing that scans to identify it's him. As soon as that happens the door opens.

He then took Sakura out of her seat and went into the house. The house was beautiful, it was a mini mansion, bigger than a house but a bit smaller than usual mansions…The mini mansion consisted of bullet proof glass in the whole front of the house, and inside was made of normal wall, just the hole front, instead of bricks it was bullet proof glass. It wasn't that he couldn't afford a mansion but since he lived alone he didn't need a big mansion, however back in Beverly Hills where his parents live there's a huge mansion.

A maid from the kitchen came out and bowed at Sasuke and was shocked when he saw his shirt.

"Sasuke Sama! You have blood all over you!" She said

Sasuke smirks and told her not to worry about it; the maid was around her 40s and is almost like his mother therefore he was nice to her.

"You can head home now" Sasuke said, as she nodded and went home thinking Sasuke needed his alone time…

He went upstairs and put her in his room, it was all colored with dark blue and black…He put the blanket over her and headed for the shower.

After he was finished he went inside his room to only see her still sleeping.

Until his gate sends him a signal, he walks over to his mini television stuck on the wall to see who it was; he looks to see it was Shikamaru so he opens the gate.

Sasuke Heads down stairs and wait for them to come…

Ino and Shikamaru comes in and Sasuke searching for her clothes, Ino getting the hint she speaks

"Ami said she didn't have clothes" Ino said all angry

Sasuke gave a heavy sigh and asked Ino to come upstairs with him.

"here, can you change her into this then?" Sasuke said handing Ino a pair of his sweat pants and his t-shirt just those two probably cost over 1000 dollars.

Ino just nodded and waited until Sasuke left the room.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"okay I'm finished" the blond said looking at Sasuke and Shikamaru waiting outside the room.

"this is random, but she really looks pretty in your clothes Sasuke" Ino said smiling and Sasuke just kept quiet.

"Well it's getting late so we'll see you tomorrow" Shikamaru said as Ino followed him out of Sasuke's house.

As soon as they stepped out of the house, the butler bowed to Shikamaru and Ino and handed them the keys…such good services.

Sasuke went upstairs into his room where Sakura was, he looked at her, and she looked so pale with his dark blue clothes, which made her beautiful face show more and her pink hair. He looked at her sleep and bent down to look at her closer and he just stared,

"You're annoying" He said to her quietly, knowing she was still asleep.

'_Party like a rock star, party like a rock star, party like a rock star-,' _with that Sasuke picked up his cell phone and went outside of the room to talk.

"yo" Sasuke answered

"_Sasuke! Are you coming to the club tonight? I heard that motherfucker is going to be there, so maybe we'll just kill him there" the guy said_

"I can't, you guys do the job and tell me how it goes, but don't kill him, just keep him in that room of ours…I need to ask him some questions" Sasuke said

"_Are you sure you don't want to come? Rin is coming, and she's willing to do __**anything **__for you" he said_

"It's alright, listen just drop by later if you want" Sasuke said

"_You're even rejecting Rin? Your play toy?" the guy asked_

"Alright I got to go, come visit later if you want" Sasuke said to the guy

"_Alright, I'll bring her to you to, she says she's missing you" the guy said_

But before Sasuke could hear the guy's last sentence he already hung up.

Soon his phone rings again…

"yo"

'_Sasuke kun? It's me Tami…can you come visit me? I'm in the hospital right now' Tami whined _

"Are you okay?" He asked

'_No…I'm all bruised up and I think the doctor said I have a fainting sickness' she was obviously lying, thinking that Sasuke probably likes girls that are weak, so now she was trying to get his attention._

"Oh" Was all he said

'_Sasuke kun! Can I come over? I'm really hurt and the doctor said I need someone to take care of me' she said_

"You can't today, I'm busy… I'll see you tomorrow" Sasuke said

'_Sasuke kun, are you mad at me? Why do you even care about that girl? She's lying to you…I heard her plan it! That blood was probably fake blood! Sasuke don't believe that witch!' She said to him_

"What ever I got to go" He said

"_Okay…I'll miss you and love you!" She said_

"Bye" He said and hung up on her…

After he hung up with her, the phone rang again; it was her again…so he just turned of his cell phone.

He went back into his room, and looked at her… she slept so innocently it was so cute with that angelic face of hers. Obviously Sasuke didn't give that caring look, it was just emotionless…

She twitched a bit which got him to panic a bit, with that awkward feeling he didn't know what to do… should he turn around and acted if nothing was wrong? Or should he just stay the way he was, which was standing next to her and staring down…

But soon he relaxed knowing that she was still sleeping, he went downstairs and made her herbs so she can drink, and he also brought one of her pills…

He poured the boiling water into the bowl of herbs that was arranged in portions, and he waited until the water changed colors from clear to dark brown.

He took a tray and put the bowl and a pill on it with a spoon. He slowly carries the tray upstairs into his room.

He went over to her side and helped her sit up by using his left arm to hold her back and her head to lean on his shoulders. He stared at the girl who slowly opened her eyes, he could tell there was confusion in her eyes, she looked at the room, the dark room…she struggles a bit…

"Stop, you're being annoying" a voice was heard beside her, she then noticed that she had support when sitting up and who's shoulders was she leaning on? But that voice…

She looked up and opened her eyes wide and looked at him surprised…She soon remembered what her cousin Ami had said about her…Sakura looked down ashamed of herself, what was she doing.

She couldn't move though, she was still weak…She rested on his shoulder as she felt the guilt creep up on her…

Sasuke noticed her look he knew what she was thinking, he also observed the bruises on her… knowing the Uchiha Sasuke wasn't easy, there was always drama, but most girls know how to stick up for themselves.

He said nothing but took the spoon and put it in the herb drink and scoop up the drink, he then blew it so it wouldn't burn her…

He fed it to her, she took it as nothing happened but as soon a she swallowed, Sasuke panicked. Sakura started to clench Sasuke's blanket as she started to struggle, she knocked Sasuke's hand away from her and she began coughing as the blood came out of her mouth.

"Sakura!" He said as he quickly put the spoon back on the tray and took a piece of tissue and wipes her mouth. She squinted her eyes and looked at the room again, the dark blue walls…the pain eased away, Sasuke looking at her and worried, he didn't know what was happening…then he remembered what Tsunade said and gave a heavy sigh.

"Come on, endure it, it'll go away I promise" he said to her as her fist slowly relaxed and she let go of the blanket. He fed her more, every sip she'd go in pain and cough a bit of blood, the process took about a half hour.

Finally he was done giving her the herbs…finally the pill that was easy, all he needed to do was feed her the pills and help her drink warm water so the pill would go down and wait for ten minutes to feed the other pills.

Right after the herb drink and the pills Sakura slowly got her energy back. Sasuke noticed and gave a sigh of relief.

Her eyes began to glow again and then she smiled…

She thought she was all cured now, so she tried getting up to walk, but as soon as she tried to get up but she collapse again, she was still weak from all that blood she lost.

She looked down on the ground, she tried smiling but then the tears coming, she hated herself right now, having someone pity her so much to bring her to their house, she couldn't even stand up by herself, how pathetic was she?

Sasuke bent down to pick her up…

"Stop crying, you're even more annoying when you cry..." Sasuke said and carried her up to the bed again.

He sighed and wiped her tears away with a tissue…she quickly stopped and smiled again… he was in frustration, why was it everything this girl does have to annoy him.

He stood up, "I'll be downstairs, just rest here" he said as he turned around to walk towards the door, but then something held him back.

He turns around only to see Sakura grabbing his shirt and looked at him with those eyes and she smiled.

He sighed and went closer to her and bent down, "get on" he said to her, she did so; he piggy banked her down the stairs…

Going down the stairs he put her down gently on his leather couch as he sat beside her and turned on the television. She looked around the big house; the way it was designed was beautiful, the glass surrounding the front part of the house, allowing you to see everything outside including the moon and stars. Since it was on a mountain she could see the whole city, it was beautiful.

She smiled and sat there as Sasuke was in the kitchen, she watched television, only to see those talk shows on and there he was, on television.

"Well as all the viewers know, The Sharingan group which includes Uchiha Sasuke will be with us here in two more days! The Uchiha Sasuke will be with us. And as a little information for you guys, the ticket to come in our show is sold out, so there's no more out there on sale." The lady said, she was dressed perfectly with blonde hair, having a microphone in her hand.

The crowd in the TV was cheering and clapping, as she continued to talk.

"As we all know Uchiha Sasuke is right now and for the past years the hottest and most famous person alive. Be prepared because he will be performing for us his new song **Face down **with his group." The lady said with that came the commercial.

With the commercial coming on Sasuke came back and sat beside her and flipped the channels, Sakura sat there and stared at him, she didn't understand how on earth she got to meet a celebrity, and sat right beside him.

HE looked back at her, since he felt her gaze on him.

He said nothing but put a hand on her forehead to check if she had a fever… Sakura moved back a bit in surprised…

"You're warm…hold on" Sasuke said that and left to the kitchen to make her some hot lemon tea with honey.

10 minutes after he came back, but when he reached to his living room, Sakura was already sleeping, lying on the couch. He gave a sigh, he didn't want to wake her up…after all she must be really exhausted.

He went upstairs and got a mini blanket, and went back downstairs and put it on top of the sleeping girl.

Then the phone rang and Sasuke picked it up.

"What?" he asked

"Sasuke sama, Yuki is here" his butler said

"Let him in" he said coldly

"Hai" with that the Butler opened the door and allowed Yuki to go in.

20 minutes later the door bell rang, Sakura was still sleeping though.

Sasuke could see them waiting outside, since it was all glass so he opened the door quietly.

"Yuki, why'd you bring her?" Sasuke asked coldly, not caring if Rin felt rejected.

"Sasuke I told you that Rin was coming to pay you a little visit, if you don't want her to listen to our conversation she can simply wait in your bedroom." He said to Sasuke

"it's not that… I told you I'm not in the mood today" Sasuke said, with that Rin uses her finger to slowly creep up his neck and she looks at him seductively. She wore a shirt that was see through and a skirt was too short to even be called a mini skirt... she was black high heels and smelt really good.

"Sasuke kun, I missed you so much, is that Tami girl getting into you? Come on Sasuke Kun… I promise you it'll be fun, besides I want to see that lustful snake on your back…" She whispers in his ears, and the snake on his back she was referring to was a tattoo he had on, it was about the size of his back…but Sakura hasn't seen it, and he'd guess she wouldn't like it…which would probably be true.

"Listen Rin I'm not in the mood so forget it, you can leave if you want, because you're not getting any" Sasuke said to her emotionlessly.

"But Sasuke kun…" was all she said

"Rin, shut up, you're going to piss Sasuke off! Listen Sasuke I brought some alcohol for us to drink" He said waving two bags full of alcoholic drinks.

Sasuke stared, and just let them in, obviously Rin was already clinging onto Sasuke's arm, and he said nothing but tried to ignore it.

"Ah it's been forever since I've been in your house!" Yuki said

"Be a little quieter" Sasuke said, getting Yuki to wonder, but as the go into the living room, Yuki smirked.

"So who is this girl? Your new play toy?" Yuki asked smirking

"Her?! EW, look at her, her face is all messed up…and pink hair? Come on! Sasuke kun, I do much better, besides let me guess, did she beg you and tried black mailing you that's why she's here?" Rin asked, but he didn't answer.

"Guys shut up, she's sleeping" After that statement the two were really surprised.

"But Sasuke kun! Why her?!" Rin asked in confusion

"She's probably good in bed or something right?" Yuki asked

"no, she's not some whore that sleeps around and is not my toy, so shut the fuck up, you guys are getting on my fucking nerves" With that they both shut up, Sasuke sat with Sakura and allowed her head to rest on his lap and she lay on the couch.

Yuki just pulled up a case of beer and opened one for Sasuke, Rin and himself.

The three began drinking as Sakura was just sleeping.

"Anyways about that bastard, he wasn't there, he knew about it…but one of his gang members was there so we took him in the room instead…" Yuki said and Sasuke just 'hn' as he jugged down the alcoholic drink also known as beer.

"So are you going to tell you who that chick of yours is?" Yuki asked as Rin eyed Sakura like she was a piece of shit.

"It's my personal business" he said coolly, with that he tried to change the subject since he wouldn't want to lose his life.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

3:00 am

Over 20 empty beer bottles were settled on the coffee table and 2 empty whisky bottles also, Yuki was already so drunk, when he only drank half as much as Sasuke, who was perfectly fine. Sasuke also had the fame of being the perfect drinker who can drink so much alcohol and not get affected.

"Alright Sasuke, it's getting late so I'm probably going to head home now, I'll see you tomorrow" Yuki said

"Alright" Sasuke said without moving since Sakura was sleeping on his lap.

"You coming Rin" Yuki asked

"No, I want to stay here with Sasuke Kun" She said touching his hair and leaning on him totally ignoring the sleeping girl.

"Rin you're not staying" Yuki said to her

"But I want to stay here with Sasuke Kun, why the hell do I have to go with you? I'm obviously for Sasuke kun, not for the likes of you" Rin said still lusting over Sasuke who was trying his best to ignore the two.

"He doesn't want you to stay, he's with the pink haired girl" Yuki said

"If she could stay then obviously I can, compared to me she's like trash!" Rin said, for some reason when she said that Sasuke stared at her, but she didn't notice.

"What don't you get? He's already replaced a new play toy so dream on!" Yuki screamed

"WHAT?!" Rin asked very loudly.

"I told you guys to shut the fuck up…you're pissing me off" Sasuke said looking up at the two with his infamous glare.

With all the arguments, green eyes opened up and looked around and tried to refocus her eyes. She could smell the heavy sent of alcohol and the voices of people arguing each other.

She smelt a scent that was familiar but mixed with an alcoholic scent, slowly she sat up pushing herself up, and then her vision cleared.

Sasuke was sitting beside her and there was two other people standing there and looking at Sasuke and her.

Sasuke looked over to Sakura who was a bit confused with still sleepy eyes…

"You're awake…"Sasuke said

"God, why don't you drive her home too?" Rin said to Yuki

"I will, if Sasuke asked me too now hurry up and come! I knew I shouldn't have brought you here, you're causing trouble for Sasuke!" Yuki said

"Fine I'll go with you, only because I don't want my Sasuke Kun to get mad!" Rin said

"But you have to take that pink haired girl too! I don't want her poisoning or try stealing my Sasuke Kun away from me!" Rin said eying Sakura.

Yuki rolled his eyes, "Fine I'll drive her home too then!" Yuki said walking over to Sasuke.

"Come." He said coldly to Sakura, she got scared and gripped on Sasuke's sleeve, as Sasuke notices.

"What the fuck are you talking about? She's staying here so just leave" Sasuke said looking at them; let me correct myself, glaring at them.

"Hai, Sasuke" Yuki said and he left the house

"But Sasuke Kun! That pink haired whore will-," She got cut off because Yuki pulled her out and was pissed at her.

Finally some peace and quiet… Sakura stared at Sasuke, she could tell he was drinking from the smell and the red cheeks and eyes… she hated it when people drank, it was just something that disappointed her, it confused her on why people would have to harm themselves?

He again put his hand over Sakura's forehead and felt it.

"You're still warm, come on you still need some rest" He said, with that he piggy banked her back up the stairs and into his room.

He didn't bother clean up the room or anything since the maid will clean it up for him tomorrow early in the morning.

Soon both were sleeping, Sakura on the left, Sasuke on the right…He was drunk so he slept, Sakura looked up the ceiling and wondered…was she supposed to be thankful about meeting Sasuke or should she regret meeting him…? But slowly her eyes drift away, her final decision was made, she was thankful to have met Sasuke, even with those rumors about him, even with the treatment she gets, she thanks god.

Everyday for her was pain in other's eyes, but everyday for her was a wild adventure…She changed every ugly thing into something beautiful… People may say life sucks; she sees life as Beautiful…

Her way of seeing things and her point of view would change the people around her slowly.

Sasuke, had been annoyed of her, for what reason? He's curious about Sakura's point of view; it's weird and different from everyone else.

Sasuke hated fan girls, why? They were all the same, searching for looks all having the same view, all wanting the same thing…They cry when they fall, they cry when people call them ugly… but they tend to hurt others for their territory. He wanted someone strong, but they misunderstood the strength Sasuke was talking about.

Sakura holds a unique strength, one that isn't physical but emotionally, one that can hold a smile when torn apart inside…

Shattered have also been updated today, if you haven't got to read it.

**Author's note: R&R please, I've seen how many people have alerted this story and favorited, so can you at least review? I LOVE REVIEWS! AND IF YOU DO I PROMISE TO WRITE AND UPDATE QUICKER! **


	7. time with the guys

**Life is Beautiful**

**Author's note : ****Here's an update, hope you will enjoy this chapter like you did the last one! Please R&R!**

**Disclaimer: ****It's called a FAN fiction for a reason…**

**Last time on Life is Beautiful:**

_Everyday for her was pain in other's eyes, but everyday for her was a wild adventure…She changed every ugly thing into something beautiful… People may say life sucks; she sees life as Beautiful…_

_Her way of seeing things and her point of view would change the people around her slowly. _

_Sasuke, had been annoyed of her, for what reason? He's curious about Sakura's point of view; it's weird and different from everyone else. _

_Sasuke hated fan girls, why? They were all the same, searching for looks all having the same view, all wanting the same thing…They cry when they fall, they cry when people call them ugly… but they tend to hurt others for their territory. He wanted someone strong, but they misunderstood the strength Sasuke was talking about._

_Sakura holds a unique strength, one that isn't physical but emotionally, one that can hold a smile when torn apart inside…_

**Time with the guys**

**WARNING: VERY LONG! PLEASE SIT BACK!**

The sun slowly ascend through the black curtains of Sasuke's room

Green orbs revealed in the dark room, with a dark shadow from the curtains and the sun. Forgetting what happened yesterday she looked to her right, only to see Sasuke. Dark blue hair, almost as close to pitch black, pale but slightly tanned skin, she looked at him, he was beautiful…

After her gaze focusing on the lead singer of a leading band, she looked up the ceiling and just focused on it. It was already 7 o'clock am.

It sure was quiet, Sakura took a deep breath, but in the middle of the deep breath she felt a sharp pain in her throat, too sharp, too painful. She tried not to wake Sasuke up, but she was in so much pain she just clenched anything in her way.

The thing in her way was Sasuke's shirt; she was starting to breathe heavily as she grabbed his shirt and clenched it.

Sasuke was a heavy sleeper most of the time; if someone woke him up he'd be in a very bad mood. This time was different; he was sleeping like any normal day until he felt someone grip his shirt. HE ignored it, until he heard heavy breathing; finally he remembered that someone was at his house…

His black orbs shot open, only to see a pink haired girl clenching his shirt with one hand the clenching her chest with the other.

"Sakura" He said and looked at her, she kept on breathing heavily. He quickly took her pills and put it in her mouth; he took the water bottle and leaned in forward for her to drink. With the pill down her throat, Sasuke waited for another 10 minutes which seemed to feel like forever to give her the next pills.

After all the pills were given to her she finally let go of his shirt and looked up. Only to see a worried looked written all over his face, it was more hidden, but Sakura could see it.

She looked up and gave a hurt face, she felt bad, she felt horrible, she was such a burden to him…yet he was caring enough to let her stay over. The hurt face disappeared and she smiled again…like always

"Here" Sasuke said passing her a baby doll shirt and short shorts. He got it from some girl he slept with 3 days ago, but he washed it so it was clean, he had no choice but to give her that outfit. Today he planned to ask Ino to do all the clothes shopping for Sakura.

With that Sakura brushed her teeth and showered in the bed room bathroom, as Sasuke used the public bathroom which was just outside the hall.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Sakura stepped out, only to see a surprised face on Sasuke; he was just wearing the school uniform, with no tie and 3 buttons on his shirt undone.

Sakura had her hair tied low, and on one side, Sasuke looked at her, she was a goddess, her eyes glowing and that pale face fit her so much.

"Come on let's go" Sasuke said walking down the stairs, Sakura followed him only to see his maid.

Sakura smiled at the maid as she smiled back and also greeted Sasuke.

Walking out of the mini mansion there was a motorcycle, a sleek nice motorcycle, black and red.

Sasuke looked at her, as she gave that frightened look…he gave a heavy sigh…

"As long as you hold tight, everything will be okay, you won't fall I promise" He said dimly

She gave a smile, as Sasuke gave her his helmet.

He got on first, and Sakura came on next, at first she was uncomfortable to hold him, she lightly held his waist, to shy to hold him.

He took her hand and made her wrap it around his stomach,

"If you're planning to not fall off, then I suggest you to hold me like this" He said in a monotone.

With that he started the engine, as the motorcycle went in circles to ride down the mountain, Sakura continued to hug him, but tighter…She could feel how hard his stomach was…But she said nothing but just go along with the ride.

She started to enjoy the ride, the way the wind would blow through her body, she smiled inside the helmet and started to grab his shirt and pull it a bit. Sasuke stopped the ride, and turned back to see what was going on…

Sakura took off the helmet and wore it on him, she smiled…he was puzzled at first but then he just allowed her to take it off.

HE began to ride again, he could see her smiling and taking in the air, inside his helmet he was smirking…

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Sasuke had finally reached the school after dropping Sakura off at the hospital and everything, already the girls were running towards him, screaming out his name but luckily his body guards were there to push them off.

Walking inside the school he bumps into Tami, okay well not bump but she just ran to him and hugged him.

She had bandages on her all over and she faked a limp.

"Sasuke kun, I miss you!" Tami said and hugged him.

"Tami what happened?" Sasuke asked looking at her bandaged face.

"That girl that said she slept with you really hurt me bad!" Tami whined

"Sasuke kun, can you please allow me to stay over today at your house? I mean mansion…I miss those nights with you…" Tami said, revealing a little blush on her cheeks.

He said nothing…

"Sasuke kun?" Tami tried to get his attention

"Listen class is starting, and I don't want those fan girls to go crazy" Sasuke said and kissed her lightly on the lips and walked to his class.

Some girls began to faint…some just went crazy

"Sasuke kun, I'll be listening to you today!" A girl said as he past by

"Sasuke kun, I hope I'll be the girl who gets to spend time with you!" Another said, he was a bit confused…hear him? He wasn't singing anytime soon, at least his manager never gave him any notices.

More comments were said to Sasuke, he was more confused then ever…he planned on asking his other band members also known as his close friends.

Going into class, girls stared at him like always, but knowing that he's taking by the one and only popular girl, they back of but adore him from distance.

"Oi, Sasuke teme, how's Sakura Chan?" Naruto asked, all hyper active

"she's at the hospital right now" He said

"What? Why?!" Neji asked, let's face it the Sharingan group cared for her, and loved her for who she is, well Sasuke's point of view is unclear.

"She can't be home alone" Sasuke answered

"Oh" Neji and Naruto said together

"Why are those sluts telling me they're going to listen to me? We don't have any concerts yet…" Sasuke said looking at the three who were shocked.

"Oh, I guess Kakashi didn't have a chance to tell you that, today you're going to be interviewed on the radio, and that there will be millions listening to you…you're going have to sing the song face down on your own with the acoustics" Neji explained

"What? Why didn't Kakashi fucking tell me?" Sasuke asked in a pissed mood, you could already tell his eyes were turning red (was explained in previous chapters)…

"Listen we're not even finished… after you sing or whatever, they'll do some random shit that will allow one of the listeners to have you for a whole day" Neji continued

"I'm not fucking doing it" Sasuke said, finally his eyes were all red and with that 3 back marks on it.

"Sasuke, you have too, kakashi already accepted the offer" Shikamaru said lazily

"I told Tsunade I'll pick up Sakura" Sasuke said, still with the blood red eyes.

"We'll think of something…" Naruto said looking outside the window…

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

It was already lunch time, students all scattered, everywhere…most were gazing upon Sasuke, as he walks as if he were God or something…Girls always fainted in front of him so he'd pick them up, but he's step over them, some girls just faint because of his looks.

Everyone looked, all shocked when Naruto sat at Ino's table which also included Sasuke sitting at Ino's table…also known as the normal, middle class table…He had always sat with the popular group.

"Um, hey…" Ino said giving them a weird look

"why are you guys sitting with us? Shouldn't you possy with your popular jocks" Tenten asked, pointing over to a group of 'players'

"I can't resist the beauty from here" Naruto said, lightly brushing his fingers on Hinata's face, getting her to blush. (Hinata and Neji are not cousins in my story…)

"Get a room you pig!" Neji said

"Listen Ino" Sasuke said, getting Ino to blush a bit from his looks, who wouldn't?

"y-yeah?" Ino asked

"Here, can you please buy her clothes at the mall today or whatever" Sasuke asked, passing Ino a cheque, and when she looked at the amount of money her heart almost stopped!

"10,000 dollars, American money?! Are you kidding me?" Ino asked all excited

"So can you do me that favor or are you busy?" Sasuke asked straight forward.

"Of course I can! But I don't need this much money!" Ino said looking at him.

"Don't worry just buy her good quality clothes or some name brand shit, I don't really give a fuck what you buy her, as long as it's suitable." Sasuke said

"O-okay…besides how is she?" Ino asked

"She's at the hospital right now" Sasuke said, as they all mouthed an 'O'

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Finally, after all the classes it was finally after school, Naruto and the others decided to drive to the radio station now and meet Sasuke there.

"Sasuke kun! I hope I get to be the lucky one!" a girl said as he walks pass by them, luckily the fans aren't as crazy, well they are but they're also rich, so they know they'll be closer to him than the ones of a lower class. Luckily the school he goes to is a very high class school.

He got into the car and drove off to the hospital.

Finally reaching to the hospital he walks in to pick up Sakura, but he didn't really know where she was.

He walks up to the secretary, you could already tell she's blushing and ready to faint at Sasuke's sight or appearance, but as the hospital policy, they must go on with their job and not go fanatic.

"Hi may I help you Sasuke kun?" The secretary asked, as if she knew him…well on television of course.

"Do you know which room Haruno Sakura's in?" He asked her

"Oh, Sakura san? She's in the kid's section, which is to the left" The secretary said, she was in her mid 20s however I have just proven all Sasuke's fans are not bitchy.

Without a word coming out from his mouth, he just follows the direction and went to the left.

Walking into the room, he sees a pink haired girl feeding a little girl some kind of food. While the others sleeping and playing. She feeds the little girl and smiles, just looking at this scene got him even more annoyed.

She had always made him think and ask questions to himself, such as why she always had to help others when she clearly needed help? Why was she always smiling when deep inside she's torn? Why isn't she mad at god for making her this way? Why?

Questions always filed up in his mind…it was one of those questions he would never find an answer too.

"Sasuke kun!" a little girl's voice interrupted his questioning and she looks at a little girl who had wide eyes and smiling. She was the same girl Sakura was feeding.

Sasuke smirks; even a little girl knows who he is.

Sakura turned around, since the little girl called out a familiar name…It was him, the one people called most feared yet the one people also called most famous.

She smiles at him…only to be in shock, when there was a bunch of the kids running up to him.

"Sasuke kun! I'm your bwiggest fan in the whole wide world!" A little girl said, about the age of 5, he smiled at the little girl it was the girl Sakura was feeding.

"Can I pwease get you awutogwraph?" the same girl asked, he nodded and bent down to the little girl.

"Do you have a piece of paper I can sign on?" Sasuke asked the little girl, right away she pulls out a picture of him singing on stage, he smirks and signs it.

"Thank you so much! My wish finally came true…Now I can finally go to heaven without being sad!" The girl said, it got Sasuke to be confused a bit. Then many other little kids came to ask him for his autograph.

He signed them all, each little girl and boy felt as if it was a miracle to have Sasuke in the room…

Sasuke signing the autographs didn't realize there was someone standing behind him.

"You're probably wondering why the little girl said she's going to heaven and is happy about it now" Sasuke turned around only to see that the voice belonged to Tsunade, also known as Sakura's doctor.

"She has cancer…it's fatal and she knows it too, Sasuke thank god you made her wish" Tsunade said and smiled while looking at the little girl.

"Her parents must've been really upset, I can only imagine the person I love slowly dying in my hands" Sasuke said looking at the little girl. How ironic when he said that, readers, that's foreshadowing…

Tsunade smiled sadly, "I know how the parents feel for the little girl" She said and looked at Sakura's back…

Sasuke knows that Sakura is mute, but he doesn't know that she has cancer or anything like that; he's clueless of that, no one knows about the cancer, not even her uncle…well her grandma knows…I thought I should remind you.

She gained her smile again, "Well Sakura, I guess you can head home now…" Tsunade said and smiled at her, as she smiled back and looked at Sasuke. He was dressed in the school uniform, well worn like a rebel, tie hanging on his neck, unbuttoned shirt half way…all black…no wonder every girl he passes by usually faints…

The three started to walk to Sasuke's car, as Sakura quietly follows Sasuke from his back.

He unlocks his car and opens the door for Sakura, so she sits inside of the sports car. HE closes it gently and turns to Tsunade and gently nods.

"I gave her the meditation for the afternoon already, you just need to give her the medication again at 9 tonight" Tsunade said, with that Sasuke nodded and walked into the driver's seat and drove off.

The drive to the radio station was a quiet one, again, if you're with a mute…it would be quiet…

20 minutes later, they're there… He led her to the radio station…how lucky was she? She got to go into a radio station…

"Sakura Chan!" It was obviously Naruto…He hugged her once she got into the room…it was such a nice place…

There was a glass room with a table and all these mechanics and then outside the room, where she was…is a sofa and a table, with marble floors, it was such a nice place. And in another room, where they make the station work was a dark room, with dim lights.

She looked around and smiled, "Cool isn't it?" Naruto said looking at her smiling face, as she nodded.

"So Sakura how's your throat treating you?" Neji asked, as she just nods.

"Well, who's this young beautiful lady Sasuke brought?" A man with silver hair said eying Sakura.

Sakura was a bit scared and kind of hid behind Sakura.

"Forget it! You pervert! She's our friend not our toy!" Naruto said

"Friend? A girl that's a friend? You guys never respected girls" Kakashi said looking at Sakura who was looking at him also.

"Well she's different!" Naruto said

"She seems different and pretty cute" Kakashi said and smiled under a mask he was wearing, which got Sakura to wondering.

"Well I'm Kakashi, this band's manager" He said and smiled at her, she just stared at him and smiled.

"And you are?" He asked her, but she just smiled, standing behind Sasuke.

"Sakura Haruno" Sasuke replied, Kakashi frowned under his mask

"You don't talk much do you?" Kakashi asked her, all she could do was stare

"She's mute" Sasuke said, as Kakashi felt bad and tried to smile softly at her under the mask of his.

"Well she's quite the cute girl, I'm surprised she isn't going crazy or fainting" Kakashi wondered

"We told you already! She's different!" Naruto said, looking at Kakashi like a kid hating his parents.

"Sasuke San, we're ready" A man said popping out of the room, inside there was a woman very excited to do the interview and was smiling and blushing the whole time.

"Here's your acoustic" Kakashi said handing him the guitar, as Sasuke takes it.

"So we'll leave now I guess" Naruto said and looked at Sasuke.

"Why don't you just stay?" Sasuke asked him, looking at Sakura.

"Sasuke, you have a fan to party with for the day, it's on the contract that I made you sign a week ago" Kakashi said

"You made me sign it when I was half asleep" Sasuke said

"Still a contract" Kakashi said and gave a peace sign.

"Yeah so why should we stay? You're stupid fan girl would probably just want time alone with you" Naruto said

"Well just stay until the winner is chosen" Sasuke

"No thanks, we have plans for today, sorry teme" Naruto said and grinned.

"Listen call me if something happens, and pick up if I call you" Sasuke said, as Sakura was inside the radio station room, Kakashi showing her around.

"Alright, man chill!" Naruto said looking at Sasuke

Sasuke stared at the big white band-aid stuck on Sakura's neck where she had her surgery, through the glass wall.

"At exactly nine o'clock, I need you to get her to me, she needs to drink her medicine and if it's late by a minute, it'll be dangerous, so remember that, and don't do anything stupid, she can't be sick" Sasuke said

"Sasuke, we know more than you, and we care for her too you know, so calm down and just do your job" Neji said to him.

"Yeah Sasuke calm down, besides we know you'd kick our ass if anything happens so no worries" Naruto said and stuck his thumb up.

Finally Sakura stepped out of the recording room, and walked over to Naruto and them.

"Sasuke san?" The man said, as the young lady was looking at him while drooling, she gets to interview him.

"I'm coming" Sasuke said, as the group turned around to walk out.

Sakura walking with Naruto, was caught by someone's grip on her arm. She turned and met onyx eyes.

She looked at him curiously with wide eyes as she shuffles something in his pocket. She continues to look at him as he pulled out a pink whistle.

"If anything happens blow on the whistle from now on, I'll come for you, but for today, they'll come for you" Sasuke said looking at her as the guys looked at him and her.

It was a whistle, pink with the words 'Sakura' printed on it… he wore it on her neck and she smiled. With that he turned around and went into the room.

"I see the future" Naruto whispered to the guys.

"Whoever doesn't is dumb" Shikamaru whispered

"I've never seen Sasuke like this…not even to Tami" Neji whispered

"Do you think he fell for her?" Naruto whispered again as he looked at the Sakura who was observing her whistle.

"It's too early to predict, I think we should just wait" Neji reassured them, with that Sakura turned around as they waited for her. As she reached they all went downstairs to their Ferrari race car, red.

Naruto being the gentlemen he is opened the door for Sakura on the passenger seat, so she can go to the back of the car. It was a two door kind of car that's why.

"Well what should we do Sakura?" Naruto asked as he drove, and the three smirked.

"I don't believe you have went to a zoo here yet have you?" Neji asked looking at her as Naruto drives, her eyes went white open and bright, she was excited.

"I guess zoo it is" Naruto and smirked as they drove.

Shikamaru smirked, "let's see how's Sasuke's doing" with that he turned on the radio and to the station Sasuke was on.

"_Welcome to 104.5, this is Rose speaking with Uchiha Sasuke on the air." _

"_hey" It was Sasuke's cool and collected voice._

"_Wow. It's by far we have the most hits ever in history, and Uchiha Sasuke I believe this is your first time actually speaking on radio, is this true?"_

"_Yeah it is" _

"_Amazing, I guess we've been blessed! SO Uchiha Sasuke, today you will be singing a song for us today, am I correct"_

"_yea"_

"_that's great I know the fan will be very excited to hear your voice live on a radio station. But first I'll be asking you some questions is that alright with you?"_

"_Sure thing, go ahead" He said_

"_So Uchiha Sasuke, I'm aware that you're still in school last grade, how does it feel to be going to school full of fans?"_

"_It's okay I guess, they still go crazy but not as much on the streets, I guess that's because the school I go is a very elite one, and rare students can actually go to it…besides they see me everyday."_

"_I see. So how do you handle school and this at the same time?" She asked_

"_It's not as hard, I'm actually surprised I had to go for an interview today but next month is my school break and everyday I'll be busy perfuming all around the world."_

"_How does it feel to live in Japan instead of America your home town?"_

"_I prefer Japan, there isn't paparazzi everywhere you go, so I feel more free, and in America i keep on having to go and give autographs, I mean I still do it here and everywhere else, but when I'm there I'm assigned to do autographs almost everyday"_

"_But I am aware that fans here go crazy and that America actually gives you some space to breath with it comes to fans, in Japan we all fight for you and hurt our own best friends or turn into their enemies where as in America they love you as much but they won't ditch their friends, how do you feel about that?"_

"_I rather America when it comes to my fans"_

"_So are you aware that every concert you have planned, and when I say every concert I mean in every country and just everywhere, the tickets are all sold? For next month, next two months and so on, none that's available"_

"_Actually I wasn't aware of this" _

"_Well it's great to have interview you but we must go on break for now, we'll be right back on 104.5, Rose as your host. Sasuke will be singing on his acoustic once we get right back" _

In the car Sakura was in she smiled as the other guys smirked and just stayed quiet as the commercial went on.

She was shocked about what she heard on the radio, she knew he was famous, but didn't know he was THAT famous…she was surprised that she actually got to know these guys. She must be really one in a trillion to know them, especially Sasuke.

5 minutes later they were back.

"_Welcome back to 104.5, rose speaking with Uchiha Sasuke…wow. I really can't get over the fact that there is so many hits today, Uchiha Sasuke I am glad you have came today, now are you going to sing for us?"_

"_yea"_

"_Face down am I correct?"_

"_yea"_

"_I'm excited, because this is actually one of my favorite songs. Well here we are with Uchiha Sasuke singing Face down"_

_With that the acoustic began to play and he began to sing,_

_(AN song originally by the Red Jumpsuit Apparatus – Face down)_

_**Hey girl, you know you drive me crazy.**_

_**One look puts the rhythm in my hand.**_

_**Still I'll never understand why you hang around.**_

_**I see what's going down.**_

His voice…it was beautiful…it was actually Sakura's first time listening to his voice, and it was amazing, it surprised her…no wonder he had so many fans.

_**Cover up with makeup in the mirror,**_

_**Tell yourself it's never gonna happen again.**_

_**You cry alone and then he swears he loves you**_

_**Do you feel like a man when you push her around?**_

_**Do you feel better now as she falls to the ground?**_

_**Well, I'll tell you my friend, one day this world's going to end**_

_**As your lies crumble down, a new life she has found.**_

_**A pebble in the water makes a ripple effect;**_

_**Every action in this world will bear a consequence.**_

_**If you wait around forever you will surely drown.**_

_**I see what's going down.**_

The words were just beautiful, it felt as if he was singing directly to the person who was listening, Sakura smiled so much she couldn't believe his voice, she wanted him to sing in front of her, she closed her eyes as she imagined him playing the acoustic guitar and singing. Why was his voice so amazing? She was so inspired…

_**I see the way you go and say you're right again,**_

_**Say your right again**_

_**Heed my lecture**_

_**Do you feel like a man when you push her around?**_

_**Do you feel better now as she falls to the ground?**_

_**Well, I'll tell you my friend, one day this world's going to end**_

_**As your lies crumble down, a new life she has found**_

_**One day she will tell you that she has had enough.**_

_**It's coming round again.**_

_**One day she will tell you that she has had enough.**_

_**It's coming round again.**_

_**Do you feel like a man when you push her around?**_

_**Do you feel better now as she falls to the ground?**_

_**Well, I'll tell you my friend, one day this world's going to end**_

_**As your lies crumble down, a new life she has**_

_**Face down in the dirt she said "this doesn't hurt"**_

_**She said "I've finally had enough"**_

_**Face down in the dirt she said "this doesn't hurt"**_

_**She said "I've finally had enough"**_

"_Amazing Uchiha Sasuke! Just amazing! I'm going to ask for a picture with you and an autograph later…well now we're going to have a break again and then the phone calls for a chance to talk to Sasuke and a winner who will get to spend time with Sasuke for a full day…back in FIVE MINUTES!" _

He finally finished singing the song, and she was so amazed…she knew him for over a week already yet she didn't know his voice was this wonderful. Was it possible for someone to look perfect and sing perfect? She admired his voice… The song was amazing…

Then it hits her…she remembered about Ami again, to not talk to Sasuke…she remembered how much bad luck she could bring…she didn't want to do it to anyone…she was so surprised she actually got to meet someone as big as him…how did it happen? Why did it happen? As much as she wanted for it to be like this, she wished it wasn't her…She wished they haven't met her…she didn't want to start hating on death…she wanted to just love life now and get it over it when times comes…

She was confused, did she step into a trap of her own death? She was okay with death, she knew it was rushing to her…but she didn't want to fear it, but now she could feel the fear creeping up to her, has she loved life too much now?

Hot tears began to flood her vision, it rolls down her cheeks, why is it she is crying? She starts to sniff…

"Sakura…what's wrong?" Neji asked with a worried look, causing Shikamaru to look and Naruto to look at his mirror to look at Sakura.

"Sakura Chan what's wrong? Do you need us to stop?" She cried and shook her head.

"Sakura are you hurt? You have to tell us or else you'll end up hurting yourself more" Shikamaru asked also in a worried tone.

Sakura cried harder, as Neji hugged her and tried to comfort her a friendly way. She cried harder, then Naruto's cell phone rang, he picked it up, but he didn't pay attention to the person on the phone, instead he was paying attention to Sakura.

"We should stop, Sakura are you okay?" Neji asked as he held her as she cried

"should we just drive to the hospital or something? I mean we don't know what's going on" Naruto said, the person on the phone heard everything.

"_Naruto what happened? What's going on?!" it was Sasuke's voice he called…_

"I-it's nothing…don't worry about it" Naruto said as he pulled over to look at Sakura.

"_Pass the phone to her" he said in a pissed off mood._

Naruto didn't know what to say so he just passed the cell phone to Sakura who was holding on to Neji and crying…there were just times when she would cry…she'd usually hold it but it was some days when she'd cry…hard.

"Sakura…here, it's Sasuke" Naruto said and tried to give her the phone…over the phone Sasuke could here her cry

She held the phone to her ear and hic as she cried, she tried to hold it in…

"_Sakura are you crying? ...what happened? Are you hurt? Sakura…if you need me to come blow the whistle…I'll call Tsunade to pick you up, or I'll tell them to drive you back okay?" He asked her all these questions as she shook her head._

Later she stopped crying, she wiped her tears and handed the phone to Naruto.

"Hello"

"_What happened to her?" _

"Nothing, she was just listening to the radio, when you were singing and she started to cry…but I don't think she's hurt"

"_Ask her does she want to stay with me" _

"Sakura Chan do you want us to drive you back to Sasuke?" Naruto asked, as she shook her head then smiled with her bright nose and red eyes.

"she doesn't want to, listen if anything happens I'll call you"

"_Call me even if I'm on air I don't care but call me if anything happens"_

"I know"

"_Okay I have to be back on air soon" _with that both hung up.

Sakura then lay on Neji's shoulders because the crying had exhausted her a bit.

"_Welcome back to 104.5, at this time, we will be allowing phone calls for you to speak to Sasuke…wow. All the lines are filled, so I guess each person gets a limited time, um, this is Mary on the line, Hi Mary what would you like to say?"_

"_Oh my god! Uchiha Sasuke, I've been your hugest fan since like forever! I you concert tickets, every ticket for every tour you're going to! Sasuke kun! Will you please marry me?" the girl was squealing_

"_Um, thanks for your comment, we have Kishoko on the line" the girl said_

"_Oh my god Sasuke kunn!, you are the hottest guy ever! You're the best! PLEASE GO OUT WITH ME!" _

"_Okay thanks again, and next we have Ami"_

"_If any of you girls try to lay a hand on Sasuke kun I will hunt you down! You hear me he's mine! Sasuke kun I miss you! Remember to call me!" _

"_Um, thanks again next we have Yamaniki"_

"_sobs oh my god…I'm on the line…and Sasuke kun can hear me…I LOVE YOU Sasuke kun!"_

"_Thank you again, as much as I want to take more calls the time has ran out and I should be picking the winner for Sasuke's night out with them…okay it is Ashley Timoko…Please give us a call and we'll have a limo pick you up…I understand it's your birthday today also! So I hope this is your best gift!"_

With that Sasuke was done, now he had to hang out with some girl. So then Naruto turned the radio off.

"Well, we're here now!" Naruto said all excited as Sakura smiled.

"That's the spirit" Neji said and smirked at her. They all reached outside the car and got their tickets to go in to pet them.

"Are you members of Sharingan?" A girl asked

"No sorry, we just really look like them" Naruto said and smiled as she just then lost interest and walked away.

"Come on Sakura, let's see what animal we should go see first…how about the polar bear?" Naruto asked, as she nods.

The reached to the polar bears area as she looked at them and smiled…she loved animals…the face she wore was amazing… she was just so happy…it totally cheered her up.

Soon they went to the aquarium, where there were dolphins and killer whales, she stares into the pool and touched the water. She looks at the dolphin…the three guys were looking at the dolphin to…Then one swam up to Sakura.

It started to do tricks and Sakura smiled even more and started to laugh at how cute the dolphin was…Naruto decided to take pictures for this day.

As soon as he got the camera close to her face, the dolphin jumped up and kissed her cheeks as she smiled and laughed at the same time. The picture made her so innocent and cute.

It was rare for a dolphin to randomly come up to someone and kiss them, everyone was wondering…even the guys…why is it that the dolphins weren't afraid of them, instead they loved her.

All the dolphins and killer whales would swim up to her as she pets them, and they would kiss her on the cheeks. People even started to gather and see the view.

They made her day…

Then they went to the petting zoo after all the other animals…she held a bag of animal food they bought…but before she even started to feed them, they all gathered up to her and forgot about the food, they left the other people and went to Sakura.

It was a miracle…they all came as she petted them and laughed…she loved animals...and they loved her…some licked her cheeks…she began to feed them…and so they ate…after that she sat on the ground of the petting zoo as they all laid next to her…

She held a piglet that absolutely loved her…it slept on her and she carried her as she sat there with all the other animals.

Naruto took another picture of her with all the other animals…since she was here it seemed like she was smiling…a real smile…a real laugh.

Finally it was to the birds... people stared at them, as they flew around…they were beautiful…funny thing again and another miracle…Sakura raised her hand and stuck out her index finger to the side, then a bird flew on her finger as she put it next to her face and cuddled with it.

They smiled that she enjoyed it and took another picture.

Already it was 5 o'clock, now figuring out what else they should do

"Let's go to a ramen restaurant" Naruto said looking at them and a Sakura who was licking her ice cream…

"Screw that! We're eating somewhere else" Neji said all pissed

"What? No way did you say that! Ramen is life okay? If you're stupid you would not like RAMEN, IT'S LIKE THE BEST!" Naruto freaked out

"How about we eat outside and watch the clouds?" Shikamaru asked

"Did you know how many people asked us for autographs? And you still want to stay outside?" Neji asked

"So what? We'll just say it's our private time and we don't do autographs" Shikamaru said.

They stood there quiet and Naruto frowned, but then he felt someone tugging his shirt, he looked down to see Sakura smiling at the idea.

"I guess outside picnic it is." Naruto said and smiled

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Ashley, this is Uchiha Sasuke, you have won a date with him for the day, congratulations" Rose said, host of the Radio.

"Like oh my god! This is like so cool! Sasuke kun! I love you!" The girl said, already you can tell she was a rich slut…She was wearing a mini skirt that you can probably see her ass if she bent, and a shirt that left her bare stomach and had a low cut, they were both Versace. She had blonde hair and dark green eyes.

She quickly linked onto Sasuke's arm as he just said nothing…

"Well what do you plan on doing today?" Rose asked

"Well since it's like my birthday, I have asked my dad to have a club for my party, so that's what's happening and I've asked Sasuke to sing for my party but it didn't happen, his whole group isn't performing…BUT WHO CARES I HAVE SASUKE KUN WITH ME!" Ashley said as she hugged him and touched him everywhere.

"Alright have fun and good luck" Rose said as they both left…

While the two walked into Sasuke's car she made her shirt even more revealing…

"Sasuke kun, since it's my birthday and all…and like who can not want me, I think tonight I'll make the best day of your life" Ashley said sitting in his car, as he drives the standard car.

"I'm taken" He said as he drove to the club she wanted him to go to.

"Sasuke kun, I know you want me as much as I want you" She said as she grabbed his hand and made it touch her thigh, but he grabbed it back.

"Listen I'm only following the contract to go to a place with you that's it"

"Then how about we go to a hotel instead of my party?" She asked looking at him in a seductive way.

"I rather go to the club" was all Sasuke said…

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Naruto and Neji were playing poker for money on the grass, while Sakura and Shikamaru lay on the grass and watched the clouds.

"You must be the first girl who actually likes looking at the clouds" Shikamaru said and smirked.

Sakura's eyes never left the clear blue sky, but she nodded and smiled to herself…

These three guys were her friends…she was proud of that.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"AHHHH OH MY GOD IT'S SASUKE KUN! OH MY GOD! ASHLEY OH MY GOD YOU LUCKY BITCH! HOW'D YOU GET HIM?! OH MY GOD SASUKE KUN WILL YOU MARRY ME?" A girl said as she reached to the club.

Every girl was going crazy once he stepped in, as Ashley linked an arm with him, and every guy stared at Sasuke since it was Sasuke, god's of the guys.

All girls started to hug him kiss him, some fainted some just started to cry because of looking at his beautiful face.

"I guess a beautiful rich girl like me gets everything I want" Ashley said and led him to a table, obviously VIP.

Everyone stared at Sasuke as he passed by him; they all stared with heart eyes or stares like he was god. Reaching to the table that was in a private room was better.

Ashley pulled him down to sit next to her, as other girls fought to sit on the other side of him…he ignored the chaos as the guys looked at him across.

"Sasuke san, would you like a drink?" one guy asked as Sasuke just nodded.

"Yo Sasuke you're here?" It was one of his jock friends

"Yo" he replied

"I thought you said you were busy, when I begged you to go" he said

"I was paid to come here" he said to him…

Ashley was now starting to load Sasuke up with drinks…and ecstasy. (I know Sasuke is a drug addict in this Fic. But trust me it's to make the story more better.)

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"So what next? It's 7 o'clock" Naruto asked

"We should bring Sakura to the amusement park around here" Neji offered

"Yeah great idea!" Naruto said, soon the drove to the amusement park

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Sasuke was starting to feel the buzz, he continued to drink, he was a bit lost…then Ashley made him dance with her, so that's what she did, she made him dance although every girl was dancing with him…

The drug really did hit him a bit, although it wasn't like it's his first time doing the drug, he's hooked into it…he does it like everyday that's it's normal…but just a little different. He was drunk at the same time that's why.

He wasn't expecting to be doing this…he saw a girl wearing pink, all pink and then he got his consciousness a bit back

So he took a step outside for while and called Naruto…

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The four was on the Farris wheel, the sun was setting down and Sakura got to see the sunset, she smiled to herself as they went slowly up and down the wheel, she saw the beautiful sight.

"Sakura take a picture with me" Naruto said smiling, and Sakura nodded her head

Naruto gave the camera to Neji, and he took a picture of a girl smiling weakly and one grinning happily, ad they leaned on each other's head.

Soon Naruto's phone rang…

"Hello, god speaking" Naruto's random greeting on the phone (someone in my work place says this, it's kind of funny)

"_Naruto" the voice was unclear and they were slurring _

"Teme?" Naruto asked

"_is everything okay?" he asked_

"Yeah we're at the amusement park right now"

"_is she better now?"_

"Smiling like an angel"

"_alright, I'm going to go now" he said and hung up._

"That was weird" Naruto said

"What was weird?" Shikamaru asked

"Sasuke sounded weird and different"

"it's probably nothing" Neji said as he looked at the beautiful scenery.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Party like a rock star…ironically that was him…even though it was a song.

He was drunk now…not only drunk when he smoked weed and did ecstasy (AN I know it's impossible but let's just say), now everything is changing, already it was 8:30, it was pitch dark already…the lights flashing in the club made him even more hyped up. Not only was he drunk, but he was high and was on drugs…

Ashley dropped another pill in his drink…how bad can this be? So now instead of a pill it's 2 pills…obviously he's losing it now…

He was already starting to make out with this girl and both getting very intimate…

"How about we just hit the hotel?" Ashley said in a seductive voice, although she was a slut she was gorgeous…

"How about my place?" He offered with his voice that gives shivers down your spine.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Different colors of lights were shining up at the skies, Sakura smiled and was amazed, and something she had never seen in her life.

It was fireworks…Neji and them bought some fireworks for Sakura to see, she smiled again, today was the best day of her life! Naruto took another picture of her smiling and looking at the fireworks…

The fireworks finally finished

"We should head home now…" Naruto said as they got into the car and he drove off to who knows where, just driving.

He called Sasuke…but no one picked up…it was 8:45…15 more minute and…

**Flash back**

"At exactly nine o'clock, I need you to get her to me, she needs to drink her medicine and if it's late by a minute, it'll be dangerous, so remember that, and don't do anything stupid, she can't be sick" Sasuke said

**End flash back**

"He's not picking up!" Naruto said

"How the hell are we going to find him? It's almost nine o'clock" Neji said.

"Let's go to his house he's probably there" Shikamaru said

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Sasuke was home, with the girl, they were making out on the bed, but his cell phone kept on ringing…

He turned and looked at the cell phone as it continued to ring, he wasn't there, as in he was high and on drugs and drunk…he didn't think…

He took his cell phone and threw is on the floor, allowing it to break into little pieces.

Then he continued to make out with Ashley.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Shit his phone isn't even working now!" Naruto said and was very irritated.

"What? How can that be?" Shikamaru asked

"Well hurry and drive to his house!" Neji said

Soon they reached his house…right at the gate, he asked the security guards.

"Is Sasuke home?" Naruto asked the security guard

"In fact he is home, but he said to not let anyone in…he brought a girl with him too" the security guard said.

"What?! At this time? What is he doing? You have to let us in!" Naruto exclaimed

"Sorry Naruto kun but I can't"

While they were arguing outside, Sakura all of the sudden felt a sharp pain…in was 9:01…

She grabbed Neji's hand hard and clutched down…Neji started to panic…

"Shikamaru! Something's wrong with Sakura" Neji said panicking now, as she clutching down and grabbing Neji's hand.

"Naruto! Sakura! Something's wrong with her!" Shikamaru screamed out…

Naruto ran to the car to see Sakura clutching and now shaking it was like she was in the biggest pain anyone could handle.

She began to sweat and began to shake; she turned pale as a white sheet of paper.

"Sir! Please let us in! She's hurt and Sasuke has her pills you have to let us in!" Naruto screamed…The security guard was unsure but then let them through also worried…

In the car driving up to his house, Sakura began coughing out blood as she was still in pain, squeezing Neji's hand until it was blue…

"Naruto hurry up! She's coughing out blood! Sakura hang in there!" Neji said as he held her…while she's in pain.

"I'm trying my best!" With that he sped up really fast, soon reaching Sasuke's house.

Neji carried the clutching Sakura out of the car as Naruto began ringing the doorbell…

No one came out…he rang it more and more and more…non stop

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Hold on a bit okay babe? I'll get the door" Sasuke said drunk and high…

"No…let me" Ashley said blushing

She took the cover and covered herself as she stepped out the room…she went towards the front of the door (not his house is all glass at the front, so they saw her…)

She stared at them but didn't open the door…She saw the situation…but she didn't want to ruin the moment with Sasuke…

She broke the doorbell so it didn't work and she went right back in and closed the door.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"That slut! She's such a demon! What a demon! How inhuman can she be!" Naruto said as he started to bang the door now…she couldn't break the glass because it was bullet proof.

Sakura who was on Neji's back was now unconscious but only blood trickling out of her mouth.

"Naruto do something! Sakura blacked out and it's not good" Neji said

"MAN FUCK!" Naruto screamed as he bangs the window as hard as he can continuously.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"That noise is annoying! It's ruining my fun! Wait here babe" Sasuke said as he got up and wore underpants and a pair of denim shorts.

"No wait! Who cares?" Ashley said trying to pull him back

"No worries honey, I' just going to kick their ass for making noise" he said with a smirk then she allowed him to go.

He walked out the room, and instantly he saw Naruto, Neji, Shikamaru and Sakura. But somehow he didn't react, he was just pissed they were making noise.

He was ready to open the door and punch their faces for making noise.

He had his red eyes, with the three marks, meaning he's pissed…

He opened the door…before he could do anything Naruto's fist went right on his face.

"YOU FUCKING BITCH! WAKE UP ALREADY! WHAT THE FUCK IS YOUR PROBLEM? LOOK WHAT YOU FUCKING CAUSED! GET BACK TO YOUR COMMON SENSE YOU HIGH BITCH! BECAUSE OF YOU SAKURA CHAN MIGHT DIE!" Naruto kept on screaming as he cried and dragged him to the washroom and splashed water on his face. He pushed him in the shower.

Neji and Shikamaru began looking for her pills, they went from the living room to the kitchen…then his room, nothing was found…where was it?

Ashley stayed in the room.

Sasuke's red eyes went back to black…he was still in the shower…confused…

Naruto was there crying…he was really hung over…

"What happened?" Sasuke asked a bit wasted…really wasted

"what happened? Do you really want to fucking know what happened? Fine let me give you a fucking clue…" Naruto said and pulled the hand that was bloody…

Sasuke looked at it, and was confused…but it hit his mind…sakura

"Sakura!" Sasuke said and got up a bit dizzy

He ran to her, well almost did but Ashley came, but he pushed her away…

"FUCK!" Sasuke screamed out…as he pulled out the pills and gave it to the girl with blood in her mouth.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

He gave her all her medications…now they all sat on the floor against each wall waiting for her to wake up…

As Ashley left already, being kicked out obviously…

Sasuke took a warm towel and wiped her face and hands…as she was unconscious

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Her eyes lazily opened, confused…what just happened to her…she slowly got up, seeing three guys on the floor, each wall well one beside her couch.

"Sakura!" Sasuke called out and went to her and hugged her.

She was confused, the last thing she remember was having fun...why was everyone wearing a worried face on.

"Sakura!" The other three called and went up to her.

"I'm sorry…I'm so sorry…I promise that won't ever happen again" Sasuke said as he hugged her tightly…she was still confused as Naruto and the others had a relief sigh and a relaxed face…

I don't understand when there's hundreds on my alert list thing and favorite yet a few reviews…so PLEASE REVIEW! LOOK HOW LONG THIS IS!

**Author's note: TOLD YOU IT WASL ONG…NOW REVIEW SINCE IT'S LONG AND GOOD! PLEASE? I MEAN I GET FRUSTURATED **


	8. kiss

**Life is Beautiful**

**Author's note : ****Here's an update, hope you will enjoy this chapter like you did the last one! Please R&R!**

**Disclaimer: ****It's called a FAN fiction for a reason…**

**Last time on Life is Beautiful:**

Her eyes lazily opened, confused…what just happened to her…she slowly got up, seeing three guys on the floor, each wall well one beside her couch.

"Sakura!" Sasuke called out and went to her and hugged her.

She was confused; the last thing she remembers was having fun...why was everyone wearing a worried face on.

"Sakura!" The other three called and went up to her.

"I'm sorry…I'm so sorry…I promise that won't ever happen again" Sasuke said as he hugged her tightly…she was still confused as Naruto and the others had a relief sigh and a relaxed face…

**Smile**

Sorry I forgot to say, Neji isn't Hinata's cousin, I know in chap. 3 I said they were, but that was a mistake.

It was morning already; a figure was lying on the bed, one with dark blue hair, almost pitch black with pale skin, a bit tanned. A fit body, and the most beautiful texture there is on earth on a person's face.

Sasuke was sleeping on his king size bed, it was morning, but he wasn't a morning person. Hell in the morning he'll kill and when I say that I literally mean it. Piss him off in the morning and he'll meet you in hell or heaven.

Something held Sasuke's shirt a bit, waking him up. Onyx eyes open up, you could already tell the bad mood he was in already…he looked at what was holding onto him, and what he was holding onto. He was still lost about what happened yesterday.

Looking down he sees a pink haired girl sleeping right beside him, hands on his shirt, where his chest was. She looked so peaceful; his arms were wrapped around her as she slept peacefully. He was still lost, and then he remembered everything. The drunken ness, the being high part, and Sakura almost dying. He finally got back to his senses from the early wake up. He remembered he was so scared that he hugged her the whole night as she slept, and her being clueless.

He looked down on the figure holding onto him and sleeping so peacefully. She smelt so good, like strawberries, the shampoo Ino had given her the day she was at Ino's house since Sakura loved the smell.

**Flash back**

'_**Ino you smell good! Strawberries, something I love!' **__Sakura signaled Ino _

"_Really? I Have so much! Here have this bottle" Ino said cheerfully_

"_**No, it's okay I just like the smell" **__Sakura signaled again_

"_Don't worry! That's what friends are for" Ino said with a smile_

_**End flash back **_

He slowly slips his arm away from Sakura and got out of bed as she sleeps soundlessly.

As he got off, he pulls the blanket over her delicate body that was wearing his big t-shirt with an 'Uchiha' Crest on it and the pants she was wearing yesterday, she was wearing his shirt because the other shirt was stained with blood.

He went to change and brush his teeth and shower, to summarize he was getting ready for school.

Oh yeah in case you didn't know, he changed the sheets and everything on his bed since Ashley was on it before, well last night.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Green orbs open wide; she looks around the dark room, and sits up. Sakura was finally awake, some reason she was really tired today, but it didn't matter she walked around the room and stepped out, only to face the brightness of the sun. Most would be pissed at the sun for hurting the eyes, but she smiled and felt warm, almost as if God was hugging her.

"you're awake" The voice made her turn around right away, she looked at the person. She smiled and nodded.

It was Sasuke, he wore his uniform the way he had always wore it, first three buttons unbuttoned, his tie hanging around his neck and his black pants. His hair the same way as it always was, with the chicken ass at the back, somehow it fits him perfectly.

He looked at her delicate self, somehow he felt so guilty, he promised her that he'd be there for her, he MADE Naruto and the others to bring her back to him by nine, what was he doing? Getting laid. Usually he doesn't care if he'd done this…somehow…to a girl like Sakura, doing so would give you the worse feeling ever.

He remembered thanking God that nothing happened to her. Somehow it'd make him confused and frustrated on the topic of him worrying about her. It would always get into his mind and annoy him. Why is it that he cared for her? Why was it that whenever he sees her smiling he'd get annoyed but at the same time another feeling he has never really experienced before.

"I'm sorry…about yesterday" He said quietly, she tilts her head not understanding his reason of apologizing, but she smiles at him.

"Stop smiling." He ordered her, her smiled disappeared into a questioning look.

"Why do you smile when you're hurt? ...Why do you smile when someone hurts you? ... Why do you keep on smiling when you're always in pain?" He asked her looking straight into her eyes.

Why did it seem like he cared for her when he asked? She looks at him quietly with a serious sad face…but somehow the questions made her smile again.

"Why don't you show your real feelings? … Why don't you cry? … Why don't you just express your pain instead of covering it up with your smiles?" He continued to ask her.

She was confused…why was he asking her these questions?

He continues.

"Why don't you cry for making me hurt you? … Why don't you cry because you're in despair? … How can you forgive, when you're never upset at anyone?" He asked her.

Her smile disappeared and looked at him, it was quiet, and the silence seems like hours.

He walked over to her, he looked down at the girl who now stares up at him, and there wasn't any smile from her, only despair in her eyes now.

He hugs her…her despair face turns into confusion.

"Sometimes it's okay to express your pain." He asked her as he still embraces her. He was going against everything he believed in. He hated girls who whined and cried so he could feel bad, which he never does.

Her confusion face turns into a smile…

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Sasuke kun!" already the trauma had started, as he walks into the school.

"Oh my god! I was listening to you sing on the radio yesterday you are like the best! Sasuke kun I love you!"

"SASUKE KUN!! BE MY BOYFRIEND"

He ignored it all, as some fainted and some just jumped on him or tried to hug him, more hugs and drools came from the girls.

But he was still in a bad mood, after all what happened yesterday. Everything was pissing him off, he was mad with himself.

As the girls scream out his name as in he was god, with a whole crowd of them, you can call a stampede surrounded him. But he was already irritated; his black orbs slowly turn red. He glared at all of them.

They back away, they would never want to piss him off when he has THOSE eyes. But as the back off they continue to say how cool he was. The hallways become quiet when this happens and guys would be scared, girls…everyone. They all stood to the side of the halls so he can walk.

He walked into his classroom, still with the red eyes.

"Teme you're here" Naruto said quietly, it has became very awkward after what happened yesterday.

He said nothing to them, as his eyes continued to be red with those three black marks inside them. Somehow he gets pissed in front of everyone, but not Sakura. He seems to cool down a bit with Sakura.

"Sasuke! Tami! She's hurt!" A guy said running into the classroom. Unlike any other boy friend he didn't even panic. Instead he just slowly stood up, still with his red eyes and followed the guy.

Walking through the hallways he spots four girls beating Tami up to the pulp. He slowly walks over to the group of girls that were beating Tami up.

As the four girls saw Sasuke walking over, and with the red eyes, they backed up as Tami cried and looked at Sasuke. He slowly bent down and looked at her.

"Sasuke Kun! I'm hurt! It hurts!" Tami cried on his shoulders as he slowly picked her up bridal style.

"Touch her again, and don't expect to live" He said coldly, and when he said that he really meant it.

As Tami dug her head into Sasuke's neck she smirks.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

With the four girls that beat Tami up

"Do you think we got paid enough to hurt her, I mean we're risking our lives" One girl said with red hair and blue eyes.

"I don't understand why she would even pay us to do that to her" Another girl said with black hair.

"She obviously wants Sasuke's attention" Another said with brown hair and green eyes.

"What if he does kill us?" the one with black hair said

"He wouldn't I mean we won't hurt anymore, even if she paid me a million dollars to hurt her again I wouldn't" The girl with purple hair said

"I don't get people like her, making a scene so Sasuke kun could get her attention" the girl with brown hair said

"Now, we got onto his bad side! This sucks because I really wanted a chance with him!" The black haired girl whined.

"Same here you know!" The rest whined, with that they went to class.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Are you alright?" Sasuke asked as he puts her down on her seat in her classroom as everyone looked, with death glares at Tami.

She fakes a sad innocent face.

"I think I'm okay" she said quietly, all bruised up.

Suddenly she coughs hard, trying to make him worry for her.

"Tami…are you okay? Do you want to go to the nurse?" Sasuke asked her, his eyes still red.

She fakes an innocent smile

"Yeah I'm okay, Sasuke kun you worry too much. As long as I'm with you I'm okay" She said smiling again

"Listen, I have to go to class, I'll meet you later at lunch" He says to her

She fakes her weak smile again.

"You're eyes, they're so cool…you must've been really angry when you saw them hurting me…I'm sorry" She says innocently (fake), her hand's on his cheeks.

How wrong was she? He had the sharingan eyes since he went to school this morning, but he just decided to say nothing.

He looks down, some reason he couldn't get it out, it was red…he wanted to kill; he wanted to beat someone up.

"Okay I have to go now, I'm already late…listen if something happens again tell me I'll beat the shit out of them for you" Sasuke said, as he kissed her lips.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Sakura was sitting in front of the window, staring at the beautiful sky. She was watching the skies as she remembered how fun it was when she was hanging out with Naruto and the others. She smiled, and felt as if she was the luckiest, funny thing for a girl who has cancer to think of.

"Sakura, honey" A voice was heard from behind, Sakura turns her head around it was Tsunade, Sakura smiled at her.

Tsunade walks over to her, "Sakura are you bored?" she asked her

Sakura shook her head and smiles, Tsunade smiles at her softly.

'**Tsunade sama, I'm fine… why can't I go to school?' **Sakura signaled to Tsunade

"Sakura…I don't want you to stress out…besides you have to live life as the happiest thing in your life, every day should be a happy day." Tsunade said softly

'**School makes me happy' **She signaled

"Sakura, it's too dangerous…everyone there is wild, and their strong, what if they accidentally push you Sakura, you're more fragile than them…" Tsunade said sadly

'**I promise you I'll be good, I promise nothing will happen to me' **Sakura signaled and then smiled softly.

"But Sakura the surgery on your neck…it's not fully healed yet" Tsunade said, trying to pursue her to stay in the hospital.

Sakura smiled and points at the white band-aid and then did sign language again.

'**Look, the bandage helps it, besides, it's better than my skin and it doesn't hurt anymore… I drank my medicine already too' **

"Sakura…" Tsunade said as she cups, Sakura's cheek…she smiled as Sakura did the same.

"Okay let's go, I have you're uniform here too" Tsunade said and smiled, Sakura smiled happily and hugged Tsunade, as she hugged Sakura back.

They were like mother and daughter…

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Throughout the whole first and second period, Sasuke has been cold the whole day, he was quiet not talking to anyone, not even Naruto. His eyes were pure blood, with the three black marks…blood lust, the attempt to murder. He tried his best to stay consent and calm.

Finally it was lunch; he sat with Naruto and the guys with some other jocks and the popular. Also some sluts…most sluts, not all today because they were terrified of Sasuke today, however they kept calling him cool with it.

His arm wrapped around Tami as he's sitting like always, slacking while sitting.

Ino stares at them…

"I knew they wouldn't sit with us today…should I give Sakura's clothes to him now or later on?" Ino asked

"Didn't you hear? He had those eyes all day today…the eyes they call the murderous one, I think it's better not to." Hinata said

"Yeah, but don't understand why all the girls just go even more crazy when he has those eyes, aren't they scared?" Tenten asked

"Even though I don't like him, you have to admit, it's super cool" Ino said

"I guess we'll give him it when he cools down" Hinata said

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Okay bye Sakura, good luck in school…if anything happens call me alright?" Tsunade said to Sakura as they reached the school.

Sakura quickly nodded and smiled

"Bye honey" with that Sakura stepped out of the car and went into the school.

She was wearing her skirt and shirt, the original school uniform. Her hair was partly clipped back, and leaving the bottom layer of hair loose.

She held her books to her chest and walked into the office.

"Hi, how may I help you?" The secretary lady asked

Sakura smiled, the lady was confused a bit

"Oh! You must be Sakura…you've been absent yesterday is everything okay now?" The lady asked, as Sakura nodded.

Soon the lady noticed the bandage on Sakura's neck…

"Oh…are you sure you're ready to go back to school?"

Sakura nodded again and smiled, she smiled also and wrote Sakura an admit slip. Sakura bowed and walked out.

Walking through the empty hallways her eyes caught a guy picking up his books while the other guys laughing and heading to the cafeteria.

Sakura slowly walks up to the boy and helps him pick up his book, as soon as the other boys left.

As she bents down to help, he looks up…his eyes brightened…

"Wow. You're a goddess aren't you" He asked her, she smiled.

He had the uniform on and a bold hair cut with thick eye brows and big round eyes, but Sakura never cared about looks.

"You've must been then first girl to ever help me, no let me correct myself, the first person to help me…" He said and smiled, she also smiled.

"I'm Rock Lee and you are?" He was waiting for her to say her name, but all she did was smile.

She just continued to pick up his stuff and gave it to him.

"Are you new here?" He asked her, she shrugged, she didn't know was it a yes or a no, she has been here before, but she was still a new student, it was a confusing question.

"You don't talk much do you?" He looked at her, she looked down and slowly stood up.

"Well we have lunch now, so we can go to the cafeteria, wait no, we shouldn't it wouldn't be good." He said and looked at her as she gave a confusing look.

"Don't worry I'll explain it to you once we're outside" Lee said and smiled. She also smiled.

"Can I consider you as a friend?" He asked her, she looks at him and smiles and nods.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Oh Sasuke kun, why do you have a sign language book in your bag?" Tami asked curiously as she was trying to find something in his bag.

He quickly snatched it and tossed it back in his bag.

Tami brushed it off.

"Sasuke kun, I'm going to the washroom, I'll be back" Tami said and smiled 'weakly'. He nods and unwrap his arm around her, eyes still with blood lust. They were outside now, smoking at the back of the school.

Tami walked into the school to really go to the washroom, but slowly she catches pink. She smirks…

She walks right up to Sakura and Lee, and brushes Sakura's harshly, making her go unbalanced and dropping herself, including her books.

"Pinky, AKA mute bitch, I didn't get a chance to talk to you yesterday because I couldn't find you so let me talk to you now" Tami said harshy, in the hallways.

"Hey! What are you doing to her? She didn't do anything to you!" Lee spoke up, still in shock that Sakura was mute.

"Listen up you ugly thick brow geek, I will suggest you right now, to leave because what you're about to see will haunt you for life" Tami said and looked at Lee coldly.

"Leave her alone! I'm sick and tired of you sluts picking on people of the lower class, or the ones who actually dress better than you pathetic skanks!" Lee spoke up.

"What did you say? Humph, I'm sure to put you on Sasuke Kun's list who to hurt" With those phrases, Lee suddenly shakes and sinks down to the bottom.

"Listen here you nasty mute! You're the ugliest thing ever! I can't believe you even tried to seduce Sasuke kun, MY Sasuke kun, I'm sorry to make you upset but he cares for me more than you, so STOP faking all sick because you suck at acting." Tami said, Sakura was shocked, she didn't understand what was happening.

Tami then pushed Sakura to the wall harshly, she raised her hand and was about to slap Sakura but somehow, the sound wasn't made.

"You will not hit such a beautiful goddess! Over my dead body! Even if that mean's I have to face Sasuke" Lee yelled as he held Tami's arm.

"Let go! This ugly wrench doesn't even deserve to live!" Tami yelled

He didn't let go…

"I warned you! And you continued to come near MY Sasuke Kun!" Tami yelled, and she slapped Sakura with the other hand.

Lee was upset, he hated it! He was so upset! HE pushed Tami away from Sakura, then slapped her back.

"How dare you!" Tami yelled.

"I told you, over my dead body will you ever hurt Sakura san again" Lee said bravely.

"Fine." Tami said, and then she tore her shirt a bit, making it look like someone had beaten her up a lot more now. She then walked to the back of the school.

"Come on, we're going have to leave before they come, we'll hide" Lee said, but Sakura didn't move. He pulled her, but she wouldn't move.

Her books.

She bent down to pick them up.

"Sakura, this isn't good just leave them!" Lee spoke up

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Tami limps to Sasuke and the others, all bruised from now, and also from the red cheeks.

"Sasuke kun!" Tami said, as she falls right where he was.

Sasuke bends down and looks at Tami, "What happened?" He asked, eyes still red.

"Some guy, he tried to rape me and then hit me! Then some girl came and pulled my hair, I think she's the leader of the group with the four girls that hurt me." Tami said and cried.

Sasuke was annoyed with everything already, he looked up at some of his 'boys' and gave them a signal to beat them up, and save the last part for Sasuke.

First he had to try and help Tami first, then go beat those two to the pulp, girl or boy doesn't matter, he couldn't hold his lust to hurt.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Sakura hurry" Lee said, she finished picking up her books, he pulled her down the hallways, the dead end, but soon was stopped right in front by four boys.

"Where are you trying to run to?" One guy said and smirked

"Here's a lesson, never mess with Sasuke's girl, haven't you ever heard?" the second one said, Sakura was confused.

"And here's a warning, you won't be living" The third guy said… Lee was now trembling.

People began to gather around to see what was happening; now there was a crowd.

The one of the guy kicked Lee down, he fell down harshly and crouch down in pain.

Sakura was now shocked and went over to Lee to see if he's okay.

"What the hell are you doing you evil bitch, you can't have Sasuke, so stopped trying to hurt Tami" The guy said and pushed her off of Lee harshly and they began to punch and kick Lee.

She was so afraid! She ran to Lee again and tried stopping them, but only ended up, being pulled by the hair harshly.

"Where are you going? You are going to stay here to see what will happen to you, you see what is happening to that nerd? That's the same thing that will happen to you." He said while pulling her hair.

She trembles and grabs her whistle, but only to be harshly ripped off of her.

"A whistle? How pathetic are you? What birds will come to save you? Wake up! This is reality!" The guy said and stepped on the whistle.

Sakura watched as it was him crushing it…

Everyone was crowding to see what happened, somehow teachers didn't see this.

The guys smirks…as everyone else laughs…

"We'll save the fun for the best" They said, as now they only stare at both of them, a bruised Lee and a hurt Sakura.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Look! There's a beating up situation, should we go watch?" Ino asked

"Nah, it's probably the same thing anyways, I rather not be late" Tenten said, with that the girls left.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Sasuke kun, I'm scared!" Tami whined and cried; he slowly got up and helped Tami up also.

He slowly walks to the school, and drops his cigarette. He smirks, this will surely relax him, how fun will it be…he cracks his knuckles and walks inside the school.

Everyone is crowded and looking intensely.

Sakura, in the middle of the crowd looks down, she smiles…she deserves this, she smiled, maybe today God will pick her up. Killed, that's what they said…and rumours say its true, however she was clueless, not knowing the leader of these guys.

The crowd was now quiet…she was hurt, she was terrified, it kind of reminded her of how her parents were murdered. The way they kicked Lee, she was frightened, she wished someone could save her. But was it too late, because she could see the crowd look at the back, to the leader of this.

The crowd begins to separate themselves so he could walk…she looks at the way the crowd was looking at.

Tami smirked as Sasuke walks forward into the crowd, soon revealing the two. His red eyes were on fire. He looked at the typical nerd and smirks. He then looks next to him. Pink.

Sakura…looked straight into his eyes, those red eyes, she was afraid…it looked scary…

"S-Sakura!" Sasuke said, and went to her right away. Everyone was confused.

She looks down, those eyes scared her.

He makes her look at him, he realizes the red eyes are terrifying the girl, somehow, his eyes went back to black in a snap.

"Sakura" He said and looked at her, she was confused…was he the one who was going to beat her up?

"Why are you here? I said I'd pick you up after school" He spoke to her softly, she trembles, she pushed him away. He hugged her tight, "It's okay…"

She holds onto his shirt, afraid to let go, she failed to push him…

"What did you guys do to her?" Sasuke asked coldly to the four guys.

"We…well we followed your signal and beat her and the guy up, that was beating Tami up." The guy said a bit frightened.

She clenched his shirt and kept her head buried in his chest, afraid of the stares.

"Sasuke kun! She's pulling you into her trap! She's the leader!" Tami whined

"Shut up already! I know it's not her." Sasuke said as he comforted Sakura.

"Sasuke I have proof! Even ask those girls they mentioned her name! besides, yesterday she slapped me and warned me not to touch you!" Tami cried

"Stop fucking lying! She wasn't even in school yesterday!" with those words Tami froze.

"Come on, I'll take you home" when he said home, he meant his by the way. He helped her up, but she refused to, he gave her a confusing look, and she crawls to the broken, shattered whistle.

He looks at it in surprised…She was trying to call him…

"Don't worry…"Sasuke said, as he helped her up. She looked at Lee who was surprised and weakly smiled at him.

Sasuke noticed,

"Don't touch him also" Sasuke said and smirks at Lee…some reason he knew Lee helped Sakura.

Tami fainted…

"Sasuke, Tami fainted!" Sasuke turned around

"That's her boyfriend's job not mine" He said, everyone was confused…was he dumping her?

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Did you hear?" Tenten asked

"Hear about what?" Ino asked

"The person who was getting the beatings was Sakura and some guy named Lee" Tenten said worriedly

"What?! Sasuke would never hurt her!" Ino said

"Ino, he had those eyes…anything could've happened!" Hinata said

"We should go check it out" Ino said, class didn't start yet that's why..

The three girls ran to the classroom door, only to be stopped by Neji, Naruto and Shikamaru.

"Guys!" Ino said

"Did you hear about what happened to Sakura?" Tenten asked

"Yeah, don't worry she's okay Sasuke's bringing her home" Neji said to Tenten.

"Are you sure he didn't hurt her?" Hinata asked softly

"Sasuke would never hurt Sakura, besides his eyes snapped back to black when he saw her." Naruto said

"What should we do?" Ino asked

"We can go visit her right now" Shikamaru offered

"Yeah, I have her clothes too, besides we'll just sign out." Ino said

"Good idea" Tenten said, with that the group left the school.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Sakura was sitting on Sasuke's couch quietly.

"Why'd you come? You're supposed to stay in the hospital, how are you supposed to heal." Sasuke said to her, she looks at him

"You don't like staying there by yourself do you...?" Sasuke asked, she said nothing as he sighed.

"It's a good thing today's a Friday, so I'll have time to bring you places on Saturday and Sunday." He said…she smiles brightly at him.

He smirks, then the buzz went on, he turned on his t.v and found out it was Naruto and them, so he told the security to open the gates.

"Your friends are coming to visit you" He said to her, she smiles.

She looks right into his eyes to figure out what was that she saw before…She was still afraid

He noticed what she was doing.

"Those eyes…I promise I won't show them to you ever again, I know you're scared" He said to her, she smiled.

Soon he sees cars driving up to his house, so he walks up and opens the door.

The group runs in, Ino and Naruto especially ran and hugged her so tight.

"Sakura I missed you! It's been like forever! How are you?!" Ino asked and hugging Sakura as she smiles.

"Oh my god! Sakura Chan are you alright?!" Naruto asked and cried anime style. Sakura giggled lightly.

"If it wasn't for Sasuke I wouldn't know what would've happened to you" Tenten said as she bent down to Sakura.

"We should all do something tomorrow, for the weekend" Hinata suggested.

"How about going on Sasuke's 20 million dollar yacht?" Naruto suggested

"Good idea!" Tenten said, they all looked at Sasuke, who then agreed.

"Well it's planned! Besides I got Sakura some new clothes" Ino smiled, Sakura gives her a confusing look.

"Don't look at me, look at the Uchiha Sasuke who gave me the ten thousand dollars to shop for you." Ino said, as Sakura looked at Sasuke who quickly looked away.

"Oi, Teme get ready, we have to go to that talk show and perform or whatever, with the autographs afterwards" Naruto said

"Ino, can Sakura stay over your house until I get home?" Sasuke asked, he couldn't bring her I mean the amount of fans that will be there.

"Of course!" Ino said excitedly.

" I probably won't be home by 9, so remember, and when I say remember I mean this is important…give her these pills first then these ten minutes after." Sasuke said and hold two packages separately one that said 10 minutes after.

"Alright! We'll have a girl's night at my house! We're leaving now then" Ino said excitedly.

"Okay" Naruto said and waved.

Sasuke grabbed Sakura, and hugged her.

"I'll pick you up after, and don't do anything that will hurt yourself" HE said to her as she smiled. After that she left with the girls, as the guys got ready to leave.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"So what should we do today?" Ino asked while driving her Honda Civic.

"Let's watch a movie!" Tenten said excitedly

"What movie will we watch though?" Hinata asked

"How about the simpsons movie, I'm so excited to watch that!" Tenten exclaimed

"Yeah actually that isn't a bad idea." Ino said eyes still on the road.

"What do you think Sakura?" Tenten turned her head to Sakura, both of them were sitting in the back, while Hinata in the front.

'**Simpsons? I've never heard of it, but really any movie is okay for me to watch' **She signaled

"What?! You don't know what simpsons is?" Tenten asked surprised, as the two in front were a bit taken back also.

Sakura shook her head and smiled weakly.

"Well it is understandable…" Ino said and smiled softly.

"So what time should we go anyways?" Hinata asked

"How about at 6? We'll drop by my house first, besides it's only 2:30 since we got out of school early, and if we watch it early we can still watch the Sharingan perform on television." Ino said

"Yeah that sounds good, besides we'll show Sakura some Simpsons episode" Tenten said smiling to Sakura.

"Besides I have a surprise for you…well it's not really from me…it's more from Sasuke…" Ino said, Sakura gave a questioning look.

"Don't worry you'll find out when we get to my house" Ino smirked

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

They reached to Ino's house, it was pretty big. It wasn't like they never went to Ino's house, so it's okay.

"Come on, lets go in my room" Ino said as she dragged Sakura up the stairs.

"Here try this on first" Ino said, giving her a yellow doll dress and leggings.

Sakura gave her a questioning look.

"Sasuke gave me money to buy you some clothes, I got you PJs, and some well outside clothes." Ino said and smiled.

They were from Versace, it looked expensive, and Sakura finally looked at the price tag, together the two pieces were 1000 dollars, Sakura gave a surprising look.

"Sakura don't worry, Sasuke's filthy rich, don't worry." Ino said giving her a comforting look. Sakura hated this…why? Why did he have to do this to her? She didn't even know him for long and he treats her like he knew her since they were 4. She hated herself, she felt like people pitied her.

"Sakura…Don't worry" Tenten said and smiled…Sakura couldn't smile, she was just so upset.

"Just go change, besides we'll visit them later" Ino said

"We're visiting them?" Tenten asked

"Well yeah…why not?" Ino asked

"We have no tickets…and I thought we'd be watching them on television" Tenten said

"Well we will come during autographs time and then they'll for sure let us in, once we tell the bouncers that we know the group personally" Ino said and smiled

"I guess that can work" Hinata said

"Of course it will!" Ino said

"Now go change Sakura, we'll give them a good surprise" Ino said and winked.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"HI how can I help you?" The young teen asked behind the counter

"Hi, can I get 4 adult tickets to the Simpsons movie?" Ino asked

"Sure, that'll be 55 dollars please" The girl said, as Ino took out her wallet and paid.

"It's on me guys don't' worry" Ino said and smiled

"Fine but only this time" Tenten said and winked

"What ever" Ino said teasingly as they all went into the theatre.

The movie was amazingly good (which it really was) Sakura was laughing, these friends of hers really brightened her up, she was actually happy. She actually got the jokes, she loved the movie.

The girls came out laughing so hard, while Sakura giggling soundlessly.

The sun was already setting, Sakura looked at it and smiled, she loved the feeling and the view, Ino was driving while she looked outside the window. She loved mother nature…she loved everything with her whole heart…the meaning of life was love to her.

Home. They were finally at Ino's house again, they flicked the channels to the talk show, they were late to watch it. But at least they got to see the performance of the group. They made it on time for that. Sakura watched intensively, it'll be her first time to see him sing…

_**here we go for the hundredth time **_

_**hand grenade pins in every line **_

_**throw 'em up and let something shine **_

_**going out of my fucking mind **_

_**filthy mouth / no excuse **_

_**find a new place to hang this noose **_

_**string me up from atop these roofs **_

_**knot it tight so i won't get loose **_

_**truth is / you can stop and stare **_

_**bled myself out and no one cares **_

_**dug the trench out / laid down there **_

_**with a shovel up out of reach somewhere **_

_**yeah / someone pour it in **_

_**make it a dirt dance floor again **_

_**say your prayers and stomp it out **_

_**when they bring that chorus in **_

It was Neji's voice as he played the bass Sakura smiled at how amazing it already was, she looked over to Tenten and smiled, she was blushing…

_**i bleed it out **_

_**digging deeper just to throw it away **_

_**i bleed it out **_

_**digging deeper just to throw it away **_

_**i bleed it out **_

_**digging deeper just to throw it away **_

_**just to throw it away **_

_**just to throw it away **_

It was Sasuke's voice, it was so strong and full of feelings, something she wouldn't expect, it was so good, no wonder people loved to watch him, everyone was cheering Sakura smiled. She was again thankful to know someone like him, although she found that everyone had good qualities.

_**i bleed it out / go / stop the show **_

_**choppy words and a sloppy flow **_

_**shotgun opera / lock and load **_

_**cock it back and then watch it go **_

_**mama help me / i've been cursed **_

_**death is rolling in every verse **_

_**candy paint on his brand new hearse **_

_**can't contain him / he knows he works **_

_**fuck this hurts / i won't lie / doesn't matter how hard i try **_

_**half the words don't mean a thing and i know i won't be satisfied **_

_**so why try ignoring him **_

_**make it a dirt dance floor again **_

_**say your prayers and stomp it out **_

_**when they bring that chorus in **_

It was Neji's voice again, Sakura observed the group, Naruto was the drummer and Neji was the bass player, Shikamaru on the keyboard, and last but definitely not least, was Sasuke he was on the electric guitar also the best singer.

_**i bleed it out **_

_**digging deeper just to throw it away **_

_**i bleed it out **_

_**digging deeper just to throw it away **_

_**i bleed it out **_

_**digging deeper just to throw it away **_

_**just to throw it away **_

_**just to throw it away**_

_**i bleed it out**_

_**i've open up these scars **_

_**i'll make you face this **_

_**i pull myself apart **_

_**i'll make you face this now**_

_**i bleed it out **_

_**digging deeper just to throw it away **_

_**i bleed it out **_

_**digging deeper just to throw it away **_

_**i bleed it out **_

_**digging deeper just to throw it away **_

_**just to throw it away **_

_**just to throw it away**_

_**i bleed it out **_

_**digging deeper just to throw it away **_

_**i bleed it out **_

_**digging deeper just to throw it away **_

_**i bleed it out **_

_**digging deeper just to throw it away **_

_**just to throw it away **_

_**just to throw it away**_

_**i bleed it out**_

_**i bleed it out**_

_**i bleed it out**_

Sasuke's voice was amazing, even the screaming parts, Sakura was so surprised…The song was good, even the lyrics, she was paying attention to the lyrics, and she understood every word…she smiled.

"Okay we should be going now, to visit them!" Ino said, with that they all rushed to her car and went to the place the talk show took place.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Ino grabbed Tenten's hand who grabbed Hinata who grabbed Sakura, the all budded the line to go to the group where they were signing autographs.

The bouncers then came, "Sorry guys we don't allow people budding" the bouncer said, he pulled them to the back of the line which was literally a mile away.

"What are you talking about? Sir, we know them" Ino said

"Yes and I believe that these fans know them too, and you will wait patiently" The bouncer said

"No, I meant we know them personally" Ino said

"That's what they all say" the bouncer said looking at them pathetically.

"What are you talking about, I'm serious" Ino said furiously

"Well I know Jesus personally" The bouncer said

" I'm serious!" Ino yelled

"Well I am too" obviously he used it with Sarcasm, I mean it is true, who would believe that Sasuke and his group knew these girls personally?

"You're a jerk!" Ino twirled up

"Listen, be a patient quiet girl and we'll think about letting you get an autograph" He said

"Fine we'll wait! God!" Ino was furious now

"Now give me your money" The bouncer said

"Excuse me?" Tenten asked

"You're kidding right? I mean you should know an autograph and a picture is 20 dollars each person" the bouncer said

"That's bull shit!" surprisingly Hinata yelled out.

"Listen it's either that or not autographs" He said

"Fine I'll pay this time" Tenten said and pulled out 80 bucks.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Sasuke and the group were signing autographs, well mostly Sasuke, it was already 2:00 am and they weren't even finished! How long could the line be and with the pictures…his eyes were aching from the flashes.

His mind wonders to Sakura, it was 2:00 am already hopefully she's okay…

"Name?" He asked coldly, but the girl didn't speak up, he was annoyed then looked up only to his surprise.

"Ino? Sakura?" He looked at Sakura who was really tired, and the other three wild awake.

"we paid 80 bucks so when are you going to give an autograph?" Ino asked

"You guys paid to get my autographs, and made Sakura fall half asleep to wait for how many hours?" Sasuke asked

"Well it was 5 hours, and this is the last time I'm actually waiting in line for this, it's really a waste of my time and MONEY!" Ino complained as she saw Shikamaru smirk from the corner of her eyes.

"Will you hurry it up already! God stop trying to flirt with my Sasuke kun!" The girl from behind said.

"And actually we didn't really come for autographs, we came to see your back room" Tenten said

"I'm not giving you permission to go to the back room, I'm making you, and let Sakura sleep she's tired" Sasuke said, luckily she took her pills at Ino's already.

"Yay! Oh but wait! Tell your bastard bouncer to let us in next time!" Ino said and walked to the back room with the girls.

"Hey how come they get to go in!?"

"That's no fair!"

"I'll pay 1 million dollars to get in there!" the girls became furious

Everything became a bit chaos but then, to calm everything down, they gave two pictures each instead of one. Luckily Naruto and the other guys got to go to the back room, and only Sasuke to do the autographs and to be taken pictures with.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The room was so nice, it was like a secret place, Ino and the other girls went wild and crazy looking inside the room as the guys talked to them more, and learnt more bout them as Sakura was soundlessly asleep.

It was 4:00 AM now, and Sasuke finally came back looking a bit tired, luckily he smoked a cigarette to calm him nerve down…

"Wow, you're finally back, that took years…" Shikamaru said lazily.

"Shut up, you guys didn't have to do those autographs and shit, man they're so annoying…" Sasuke said and looked up the ceiling then to Sakura.

She was sleeping so peacefully.

"It's late, I'll see you guys tomorrow then, we'll meet at my house" Sasuke said in a monotone.

"Did you say your house?" Ino said as the girls froze.

"yeah…why did he say something else?" Naruto asked cluelessly.

"Wow, we're going to be the first girls to go into Sasuke's mansion…with out having to be his toy" Ino said as he winced at that.

"Well Sakura's first" Neji said smirking

"Second is still cool" Tenten said smiling at Neji.

With that they all left, Sasuke went into the limousine, carrying the sleeping Sakura into the limousine.

It was only the two of them inside it, well also the driver, but he wasn't paying attention, besides it was closed, the division between Sasuke and the driver.

She leaned to his shoulders and slepts, his arm around her fragile body…she felt so safe, but still unaware of Sasuke's presence because she was well sleeping.

Sasuke looked at her, she was so beautiful…a rare beauty, a natural one, with no make up… he's never had a feeling like this before…he's never had deep feelings for someone like her or cared for as much.

He couldn't move his eyes away from her face…he slowly leaned down to her sleeping figure and looked at her face closely…he stared intensely…his lips soon met hers, it was a light kiss, one he's never planted on anyone…

Her lips tasted like cherries…

Sakura awoke slowly, not moving, as she felt something warm and soft on her lips, it tasted like mint…only to see black hair spiked up, however she didn't move…she was shocked and surprised…but all she did was close her eyes again forgetting everything there was to her life.

IN her mind, she could see her self slowly rebuilding something fragile from the broken pieces…

It was her first…first kiss, a new experience…

Hope you liked it…now please review, it makes me so happy, and encourages me to update and write long good ones.

**Author's note: PLEASE R&R I GET FUSTRATED IF YOU DON'T [ PLEASE ALERTERS AND FAVORITERS DO ME A FAVOUR AND THANK YOU FOR THE REST WHO REVIEWED…IT GELPED ME WRITE THIS ONE**


	9. hurt

**Life is Beautiful**

**Author's note : ****Here's an update, hope you will enjoy this chapter like you did the last one! Please R&R!**

**Disclaimer: ****It's called a FAN fiction for a reason…**

**Last time on Life is Beautiful:**

He couldn't move his eyes away from her face…he slowly leaned down to her sleeping figure and looked at her face closely…he stared intensely…his lips soon met hers, it was a light kiss, one he's never planted on anyone…

Her lips tasted like cherries…

Sakura awoke slowly, not moving, as she felt something warm and soft on her lips, it tasted like mint…only to see black hair spiked up, however she didn't move…she was shocked and surprised…but all she did was close her eyes again forgetting everything there was to her life.

IN her mind, she could see her self slowly rebuilding something fragile from the broken pieces…

It was her first…first kiss, a new experience…

**Ami's Birthday**

Two weeks…Two weeks has past…Sakura was back in her uncle's home, he was also back, protecting her. A father figure, one she hasn't experienced for a while. She's glad her surgery was done well, no scars, no more pills except for one, pain killers…she always had to take them, they helped with the pain of cancer spreading. Funny thing, no one knew about it, it was interesting how she hid it from others with out suspicion, especially her uncle.

The kiss between her and Sasuke was never left forgotten in her mind, it was funny how Sasuke didn't know that she noticed. Even funnier because she denied that there were any sparks flying around. She denied the fact that Sasuke cared for her, somehow she was very slow when it comes to romance. She's never experienced it before, she doesn't know what a kiss means, she doesn't really know what the word love means, and she knows how it feels to love, because she loved everything there was, but she never understood how it felt to BE loved, especially from a guy…like him. She really is clueless for thinking that he has no feelings for her.

The Yacht that was supposed to happen two weeks ago didn't happen because Sakura had to go into the hospital for a check up, and had to stay over night. But she never regretted or hated the week she had.

Her group had finally figured out that her uncle was the nice one, however Sakura never spoke of anyone being nasty to her, she just kept it to herself, however they noticed and was relieved that he was home.

Sakura looked outside as always, just looking at the natural art up on the skies, the priceless art that nature had made, the clouds, the birds, the sun setting, the moon slowly rising.

Sakura smiled, today was Ami's birthday party. She looked down in her palms and there was a little box Sakura got for Ami for her birthday with the money her grandma gave her. It had the same color as her eyes, it matched Ami and Sakura was excited to give her the bracelet inside it.

Speaking about her grandmother, she missed her every second; she wanted to go see her grandmother now. But she couldn't she didn't know the way, she didn't want to be a burden…these past few days she's been trying to figure a way to go back and visit.

She'd wonder how was her grandma doing, was she sick? Was she sad? Was she lonely? Sakura missed her; it ached her heart that her grandmother was alone. She never told anyone, but night after night she's shedding tear just to see her grandmother again. She missed her hard bed, she missed the lake, she missed her little birds she fed, she missed her grandmothers cooking, and what she missed the most was her grandmother.

It was already in the afternoon, almost time for Ami to hit to the clubs where her party was taking place.

Sakura walked out of her room and walked over to Ami's room. She knocked quietly on the big wooden door.

"What is it?! Come in already!" a screechy voice was heard, Sakura walked in slowly and gave a quick bow. Ami's eyes switched from wonder to disgust.

"Oh, it's _you"_ she coldly said, losing interest in Sakura.

"What the hell you want and make it quick" Ami said as she looked back at the mirror putting on the layer of make up, her hair was already done, she changed into her beautiful dress already.

Sakura walked over and smiled as she handed a little box she was holding on earlier. Ami stopped what she was doing and looked at Sakura for a while. Soon she snatched the box, and ripped the wrapping as if it was nothing. The wrapping Sakura had done carefully and took her time.

She opened the box only to see a bracelet, Sakura's eyes are full of hope for Ami's surprise and excitement, and instead it was the total opposite.

Ami's face was disgusted; she looked up at Sakura with fearful eyes.

"I'm not a poor bitch like you, this is trash! Who the hell would want this?!" Ami said and threw the gift harshly on the floor. Sakura was in shock a bit but smiled a bit, Ami was right, this gift is pathetic.

"Why don't you just stay in your room? You're already killing my birthday" Ami said and went back to putting her make up as if Sakura wasn't even there.

Sakura have a weak smile again, trying to brush the pain off and bent down to pick the bracelet up again. She took it and walked out of Ami's room quietly and went back to her room.

Sakura looked in the mirror, as she was done getting ready before for Ami's birthday party, she was wearing Ami's old clothes. She didn't have the clothes Sasuke got for her because obviously Ami took the role of being the evil sister and took all of the clothes, telling Sakura she doesn't deserve it. Even funnier, Joe didn't even know Ami took Sakura's clothes.

Sakura didn't mind, she really didn't she was grateful that she's staying in Ami's house, so why couldn't she give the clothes if she liked it right?

She looked into the mirror, her hair curled; funny thing was that her uncle, Joe did it for her. She was wearing a green spaghetti strap dress. The dress matched her eyes and she was wearing green heals Joe got her.

Joe had always complimented Sakura, it was very sweet.

Sakura sat on her bed and looked outside again, it was already getting a bit dark. Soon Ami walked in again, no knocking or anything, but just bursting in.

"Listen you dirty pig! Go pick up your nasty trash!" Ami said, indicating the box that also fell on the floor when she threw it harshly.

Sakura nodded and went to Ami's room to pick up her box also, and the other mess. After that she went back to her room only to see Ami standing there a bit shocked.

"Why do you have this?" Ami asked, Sakura was shocked once her eyes traveled to what Ami was holding up.

"You stole it didn't you?! You filthy thief" Sakura shook her head, she would never do that.

"Impossible, there is no other way you would have the Uchiha watch that only Sasuke and Itachi has. Once Sasuke kun, knows what you did I'm sure you'll be dead" Sakura continued to shake her head.

"Unless… you were selfish enough to trade that crappy bracelet of yours for Sasuke Kun's watch. He probably wanted to surprise me with this gift so asked you to give it to me, only to have an evil sister like you make a trade so you can keep it for yourself." Ami said, making up her own theory.

Sakura was in shock, she couldn't even move her head she was just…just…there wasn't a word for the feeling she had.

"Well I won't let that happen…I'm taking back what belongs to me" Ami said with a smirk, with that she wore on the watch that Sasuke had once given to Sakura and walked out of the room.

Sakura wanted to say it's hers but she didn't because she couldn't. She wanted to do something, take it back, but she wouldn't.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_**I make it rain, I make it rain, I make it rain on them-**_

It was Sasuke new cell phone that he replaced after the incident weeks ago.

"Yo" Sasuke answered

"_You really gotta learn how to great others properly" It was Kakashi's voice._

"What do you want? Make it quick" Sasuke said plainly

Kakashi gave a sigh _"I guess you never hear anything I say unless, it's business wise... well I got news for you, lucky you, you guys won't be going on tour for a while, a postponed it until at least this school year is over, so over the summer and then all your grade 11 also." _

"Isn't this going to cause chaos?" Sasuke asked

"_Don't worry I can handle it"_

"Alright then"

"_oh one more thing, you'll still be performing here and there for this area, which means Japan this year" _

"Alright, I'll talk to you later, I have to leave" Sasuke said, with that he hung up.

Sasuke wore on a black buttoned shirt with obviously some buttons undone and he wore regular denim jeans and left his hair naturally which was the spiky style. Such simple wear yet the outfit cost 20,000 dollars American. As always he smelt good and looked good.

The kiss with Sakura was something different he experienced, usually he'd kiss for an excuse of being bored or needing a toy, he'd kiss harsh. But for this simple pink haired girl it was soft and somehow he couldn't forget it.

He missed the petite figure in his house, however, at lunch or school break the group would see each other.

Funny thing, but he had finally become an expert of sign language however he hasn't shown anyone yet or told anyone yet; today he figured he'd surprise Sakura.

He decided to go to the party, since Sakura was going, but he denied the offer of performing because he just simply didn't want to, besides he didn't need the money. Besides Naruto was begging to go, and Sakura at a club alone wouldn't be such a good thing, especially when she's never been to one.

Oh and about his habits…he now, doesn't play with girls as much anymore, how ever he still does drugs, smokes and drinks of and also you know in the gang thing.

A knock was heard

"Come in" soon his butler came in

"Sasuke Sama, the guys are here" the butler said, Sasuke nodded as a signal to let them in.

"Teme! Are you ready yet?!" Naruto came bursting in the room, as Shikamaru gave a tiring sigh and Neji just kept quiet.

"Shut up dobe, do you always have to be loud?!" Sasuke said

"Well it's not my problem you take five hundred years!" Naruto said

"I'm already done you dumbass" Sasuke said

"What'd you call me?!" Naruto asked

"What are you deaf?" Sasuke asked, as in the back ground Neji and Shikamaru sweat dropped, Naruto and Sasuke are best friends, yet even math can't understand how on earth could that happen.

"Well! Hey wait!" Naruto said as he followed Sasuke and the other guys into the stretch limousine.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Why are we going?!" Ino asked Tenten and Hinata who were at her house.

"Who cares, we don't have to get her anything or whatever, besides Sakura will be there, and she really wanted us to go" Tenten said

"oh yeah, that's why, but whatever I always hated that bitch I hope something bad happens to her!" Ino said

"Ino, that's a bit mean considering it's her birthday" Hinata said

"Whatever, she's a stuck up snob, she deserves what ever I just said!" Ino said with a frown.

"So are we picking Sakura up?" Tenten asked

"No she told me that he uncle will take her" Ino said while putting on a bit of make up.

"oh okay, so I guess we'll meet her there right?" Tenten asked

"Correct, oh and since she's coming with her uncle, I think they're coming late" Ino said

"Okay, well let's go we're going to be late, and I heard the line up at the club is big" Tenten said

"Yeah we should be going now" Hinata said

The three stepped out of the house, Ino wearing a sea blue strapless dress tight to her and a slick cut from thighs to the bottom of the dress with straight hair. Hinata was wearing a dark blue strapless dress up to her knees, she also had extensions on. Tenten let her hair down and in to big curls, she had a black mini skirt and a halter top on.

All three went into Ino's car and drove off.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

A knock was heard.

"Sakura dear?" It was Joe's voice

Sakura looked up and smiled at the sight of him.

"My, you're gorgeous today, well you are everyday…are you ready to go?" he asked her, Sakura shook her head, Joe was surprised.

Sakura pulled out her little note book and a pen and wrote on it, soon she gave it to Joe.

"**Joe, it's okay I'm not really feeling good, I don't think I will be going" **With those words written Joe did a little frown.

"Who will I go with? My wife and Ami are gone already, come on, I promise you'll have a lot of fun" He said trying to pursue her to go.

Sakura smiled and wrote on the notebook again.

' **Sorry Joe, but I really don't feel good, I think I'll just rest today' **Joe gave a weak smile and patted Sakura's back.

"Okay, if that's what you want, but I'll try to go home early okay sweetie?" With that Sakura nodded and smiled back. With that Joe gave Sakura light kiss on her forehead.

With that Joe got ready to leave.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Obviously the Sharingan got VIP so just got in the club right away, right away Sasuke was already looking for Sakura.

"Where's Sakura?" Sasuke asked

"Oh, she's going with the girls" Neji replied, they finally got a seat.

The music was already blasting, the lights were already flashing, girls already tried to hit on Sasuke, trying to turn him on, trying to kiss him, some fainted.

But he ignored it, something unusual, and anyone would've noticed.

"Give me Sasuke teme back!" Naruto screeched, as the group sitting at the table was confused.

"Dobe, what are you talking about?" Sasuke asked

"Um, you just turned down all the girls, I know you hate them, but I know you love to play…" Naruto said

"Naruto you are so clueless" Shikamaru said, knowing the situation, however Sasuke was unaware that anyone would actually notice.

"Oh yeah, where were you yesterday we tried calling you but you didn't pick up" Naruto said wondering where Sasuke was yesterday.

Sasuke smirked remembering what happened yesterday. He looked at his hand.

He can remember every second of it.

**Flashback**

"_Please! Sasuke just give me another week! I promise I'll give you the money_! _I'll even leave the group I was in and join yours!" the man said on his knees, but Sasuke gave the bored look with a cigar in his mouth, he didn't even care._

"_I gave you 1 year to give back my money that you borrowed, then I find out that you gave it to the enemies to try and attack us, what makes you think I should let you live? And what makes you think I would want such a pathetic thing like you?" Sasuke's eyes where bleeding Sharingan, pure evil._

_The man shaking, was weeping and begging for forgiveness, but he didn't care…Sasuke's hand all of the sudden had electricity running through his hand's, creating a sword, one that kill with a scratch…_

_With that, he made it pierce through the man's heart…with that Sasuke just left the scene. _

_**End flashback**_

"well?" Naruto said waiting for an answer

"nothing I just went out and forgot my cell phone" he lied, he knows Naruto would be nagging about everything .

"oh, cool"

"Hey Sasuke kun!" A girl said sitting next to him, and leaning on his shoulder's only to be pushed away.

This was one of the reason why he hated going to clubs, well now, he used to love how he'd get some right away…but these days he didn't really like it. Waiting for the girls especially one was making him impatient.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"This line is taking forever, it's been an hour already and we aren't even in there yet! Why do we even need to form in a line" Ino asked impatiently

"Ino, this is everyday when going to a club, besides this is Ami's birthday, she probably invited a lot of people. Besides Uchiha Sasuke's in there, so many people are trying to get in." Tenten said

Funny thing, they were already in front of the bouncers.

"Name?" The man asked

"Ino, Tenten, Hinata" Ino said, as the man looked through the pages of the guest list.

With that the man nodded and allowed them to go in.

"Wow, it's pretty big!" Hinata said out loud, trying to win over the blasting music.

"I know! Let's go find the guys!" Ino yelled out also trying to talk over the music.

They were walking and walking trying to find the guys only to bump the birthday girl.

"Watch it ugly!" Ami said

"What the hell is your problem?! This is your party! So be a little bit nicer to your damn guest!" Ino yelled

"you really didn't think I invited you so I can befriend you did you?" Ami asked with a smirk?

"I simply invited you, lets just say most of the people here, just so that they can see that I'm made for Sasuke kun!" Ami said again with an ugly smile.

"You are clear that _your _Sasuke kun doesn't like you right?" Tenten said mocking her

"Talk back again and I'll be sure to kick you out of this party" with that Ami left walking with her little wannabes.

"God she's so ugly!" Ino said about to run over to Ami and give her a good beating, but only to be held back by Tenten and Hinata.

"Calm down Ino! Besides I think I found the guys" Tenten said pointing over to a whole stampede of girls squealing or what ever they were doing.

"Should we really go there? Those girls are so dangerous and vicious; when they see Sasuke they go mad! It's like they're freaks!" Hinata said a bit afraid.

"Come on Hinata stop chickening out, besides you prince charming is there!" Ino said laughing a bit causing Hinata to blush bright red. But before Hinata could say anything they were already at the guys, pushing the girls.

"hey watch it you bitch! It's first come first serve in this line, don't bud! Besides this stampede are full of ugly people, well except for me obviously" one girl said

"What did you say you bitch?!" a girl said soon everything went chaos around there.

But soon Ami was there, getting everyone to back off and shut up, its been a while since Sasuke had his stupid fans bother him. Since he had Tami with him but too bad that was over, but now people are thinking Ami and Sasuke are going to be a couple soon, since she's _hot. _

"move it! He's mine!" With that all of the girls went back to doing what ever they were doing and gave an evil glare to Ami.

Sasuke had affections towards Ami, I mean it would be good for him, no more fan girls trailing him around but then he hated Ami with his guts, knowing what she had done to Sakura. He hated her, he'd rather be tortured by the fan girls rather than going out with Ami.

"Hey Sasuke kun!" Ami said and hugged him, however he pushed her off.

"Sasuke kun! It's my birthday today! how about you and I have some fun tonight" she said seductively.

He said nothing but ignored her as he began to drink his shots.

"Ino, Tenten, Hinata! You guys are here! Hm? Where's Sakura?" Naruto asked, also getting Sasuke's attention.

"Oh, she's coming with her uncle so she'll probably come later on" Ino said smiling, getting all the other guys to feel better, except for Sasuke a bit, he wanted to go home.

"Listen, it's not her uncle! He's my dad! I don't even know why she's living with me! But don't worry Sasuke kun! You'll always be mine! I promise I won't let her rape you or harm you!" Ami said in a sweet voice sitting beside him.

Sasuke was really annoying, he tried his best to keep his blood red eyes away today, he trailed to her wrist only to see the watch he gave to Sakura.

"oh yeah and Sasuke kun, thanks for the gift it's really sweet" She said smiling.

"where'd you get that from?" he snapped

"oh, well I know you gave it to Sakura to give it to me as a surprise but that mute bitch took it for herself!" Ami said whining.

"Give that fucking watch back" he said in a cold voice, allowing the whole group to be terrified.

"Sasuke kun, it's my birthday! Can't you just give me this?" Ami whined

"Babe, if you give me it back, maybe we can talk about some fun we might have tonight" he said seductively, getting the rest of the group to be confused thinking he was done with other girls…

"Sasuke kun..!" Ami said and giggled, with that she took the watch off and gave it back to him, as he smiled fakely and took it.

"You know it's already night…how about we go hit you place now?" Ami said impatiently.

"Sorry, I wasn't serious…now, since I got my watch back how about you leave?" he said coldly

"But Sasuke kun!" Ami whined

"or I leave" he said in a monotone…with that she left all upset, even though other guys were trying to dance with her.

With that he began taking shots, usually that makes him a bit more patient.

"Yo Sasuke, I got some want one?" a guy said, speaking about e-pills, with that Sasuke just nodded.

Then he drank and took the pill also, something you aren't supposed to do. (A/N usually this is impossible…but this is a ff so I don't care)

Soon two girls sat beside him, just flirting, he said nothing but ignored it as he drank more and now also smoking a joint.

Soon his other jock and other friends came and sat there, while Naruto and the others went dancing, not knowing what he has done, meaning the e-pill and the joint he took. They knew he drank but not the other two…as time passed by, it seems as though he's losing himself again.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Sakura was home by herself, already she looked at the clock and it was ten o'clock at night…she hated the dark, especially in a house. She smiled to herself…as she held the bracelet Ami didn't take…why wouldn't she take it? Sakura thought it was the thought of a gift that mattered…

The party started late so she wasn't home for too long, but she did feel lonely…she looked outside the window, she smiled…the stars…she couldn't even see it properly, over in this city, the lights devour the natural stars, the beauty of the night.

She couldn't understand why people would do such things…people wanted light, and they did have light such beautiful shining lights, but they wanted more…

She looked around her home, and decided to take a walk around the neighborhood, and get a smell of the fresh air…

Walking down the steps to the front door, she leaves her home, a little fragile girl leaving home… in the dark, oh boy would her uncle get upset if he knew…but she was determined that the world was good, no one would harm her. She walked around with her pink curls and her dress she still wore.

Walking slowly with her heals on she looked up the skies and tried her best to see the stars, and she did…the stars…was beautiful, something man kind could never make, but only nature…

She made big inhale of the fresh air, she loved it…looking around, she finds out she was at the central park.

She smield to herself again, she never felt lonely when she was outside, she'd always felt as if someone was with her watching her. She felt safe, even if it was dark…

Sitting on the swings she continued to look up the skies, naming them in her head, the one's she knew or the one's she named when she was young and her parents were alive.

She was then disturbed by a dog coming running to her, a little cute one who jumped up her lap.

She smiled and pet it nicely as it began licking her cheeks, she laughed soundlessly.

"He must like you a lot, Akamaru doesn't really like others" a voice said, Sakura from laughing looked up.

She smiled at him as he took Akamaru…

"I'm Kiba" He said wearing a fur coat, as he stuck his hand out to shake her hand, she took it as they shook hands.

"And you are?" he asked, she smiled and looked down

"Sakura Chan?!" Another voice was heard as she looked up to only find lee.

Sakura had a bright smile on her face when she saw lee.

"Lee you know her?" Kiba asked

"Yeah, why?" Lee said

"nothing, but thanks for cutting her off from introducing herself." Kiba said, Sakura looked at them and smiled, they seemed like good friends.

"Kiba…Sakura here is mute, but! She shouldn't be treated differently than anyone else" Lee said defending her, Sakura smiled sweetly, at how nice Lee is.

"Oh…I'm sorry" Kiba said

"What did I say?! Don't treat her differently!" Lee said, Sakura looked at the two fighting and laughed.

"Oh wait…you must be Sakura Haruno!" Kiba said, the other two gave a confused face.

"That's right! You are Haruno Sakura, pink hair, and mute!" Kiba said surprised he'd actually see her.

"How do you know this?" Lee asked suspiciously.

"well it's been going all around the school, and it seems that you're the lucky one to get Sasuke's attention, but from what the fan girls said, you don't look like what ever they described you" Kiba said and smiled

Sakura gave a questioning look, Kiba bent down to Sakura's eye level

"You're much prettier than what they described, I think they're also jealous of your looks…and it's a natural beauty too" Kiba said and smiled getting Sakura to blush a bit and smile at him.

"Speaking of which, why are you out here all alone in the dark Sakura? And also dressed like that? You know it's dangerous for a young and beautiful girl to walk around like that right?" Lee said in a worried tone

'**I was supposed to go to Ami's party but I don't feel like it anymore'** Sakura signaled to him.

"Interesting! We're going there now! Funny thing though, she'd never invite us but for some reason she invited everyone…" Lee said a bit suspicious.

Sakura smiled

"Hey, how about you come with us, it'll be fun don't worry!" Lee said

"What are you guys talking about?" Kiba asked…

"Sakura is dressed like this because it was for Ami's party…and I'm convincing her to go" Lee explained

"Yeah Sakura you should go, besides I heard Sasuke was only going to the party because of you" Kiba said giving a wink, making her blush even more.

"Yeah come Sakura, we'll have fun, trust me…do you even know how lucky you are to be with Sasuke anyways? Come on, let's go!" Lee said pulling her off the swings…with that they were on their way to the party.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Finally they reached to the club, now it was time to line up, luckily it wasn't as long anymore since the party has been going on for a while.

This was her first time, stepping into was the club was an experience, people dancing and it was crowded the music was blasting loud, the lights were flashing everywhere with different colors, and people were making out everywhere.

Her, Lee and Kiba began to walk around, also looking for Sasuke so they can drop Sakura off with him…

"LEE, KIBA OVER HERE!" someone said waving their hands, Sakura smiled and looked at Lee.

'**you guys can go don't worry I found them' she signaled**

"Sakura are you sure?" Lee asked as she nodded lying that she already found Sasuke, but with that the two of them waved goodbye to her as she continues to look for Sasuke and the others.

Looking around through the flashing lights she finally found Sasuke, but only him, the rest were gone, he was with his other friends, she couldn't go, she knew they hated her and she didn't want to make things awkward so she froze there, but she could hear their conversation.

Then she found Tami, also there…she walked up to Sasuke.

"Sasuke kun!" Tami said and then placed her lips on Sasuke…Sakura jumped in surprise at first but then smiled…like always…

But then Sasuke pushed her off…

"I told you it was over…why do you keep on coming back? It's over, I dumped you period!" He said harshly, only to make her stand there dumbfounded, and hurt.

Sakura looked, she was hurt for Tami…she couldn't understand why he was like this…she's never seen him like this before…

"Sasuke kun? Didn't you already dump that ugly bitch? Why is she still here? Besides since you already dumped her, so finally I can have you for myself, besides I missed you so much it's been forever since we had some fun…" a girl said about to kiss Sasuke.

"What are you talking about?" Tami said

"how clueless and stupid must you be?" the girl said, Sasuke said nothing

"Sasuke….how could you? I've been so faithful to you and all along you've been cheating on me?!" Tami said now tears streaming down her face…

Sakura felt her pain, she felt bad, Sakura wanted to cry for Tami she felt bad for Tami…

"Sorry ugly, but I think he's tired of you" the girl said, with that she kissed Sasuke on the lips, no wait….started to make out with him…

The guys at the table were laughing at Tami as she cried…

With that she ran off outside the club…Sakura looking was terrified of what Sasuke could do to one person…She took Tami's pain, and forgot how she felt and followed Tami.

Sasuke didn't stop the girl, he was slowly losing himself again, after the two weeks of clean he knew he shouldn't have gone to this party…he was at it again.

While he was doing so, he was hurting others… funny thing don't you think?

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Sakura followed Tami, as she ran out crying…then a group of girls came to Tami.

"Humph, look it's the ugly piece of shit, Sasuke kun had thrown out!" the girl said having the rest of them laugh…Tami cried more…

"let's teach you a lesson, to not come near Sasuke kun and more!" another girl said, with that they all began to bet her up. Kicking, punching and hair pulling…

Sakura couldn't take it anymore…she ran to Tami and hugged Tami, so that she'd be the one hurt not Tami.

"What one earth is an ugly thing like you doing here?" a girl said, and stopped beating Tami up as she looked at Sakura disgustingly.

"Whatever, I can't believe I'm even wasting my time here, having to look at two ugly things…let's go in…" one girl said and smirked as each kicked Sakura and Tami again before heading back into the club.

It was quiet, only Tami and Sakura, sitting on the cold ground…Sakura looked towards Tami and touched Tami's shoulders to give comfort but only to be pushed away harshly on the ground.

"Don't touch me you ugly whore! This is all your fault!" Tami yelled out, Sakura was hurt…she only wanted to help.

"If you didn't come Sasuke wouldn't have dumped me! If it wasn't for you I wouldn't turn out like this! You stupid mute bitch!" Tami yelled as she started to kick Sakura and was about to slap Sakura but a hand caught Tami's.

"Calm, down don't get to harsh…so this must be his weakness" a guy said with glasses and silver hair.

"Who are you?!" Tami asked

"Me? I'm Kabuto…listen, don't hurt her anymore…I think I can help you with you're relationship with Sasuke and I can get what I want…" Kabuto said with an evil smirk.

"Simple, she'll be our bait…" Kabuto said grabbing Sakura's arm harshly.

"What do I have to do?" Tami asked

Kabuto smirked…

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Tami ran to Sasuke as quickly as she can, a smirk hidden away from her fake worried face.

The girl was still making out with Sasuke, she giggles in her mind.

"Sasuke kun!" Tami yelled out with a worried look.

"Didn't I tell you that you're trash now? Why don't you just leave?!" the girl said, biting Sasuke bottom lips again.

"Sasuke…" Tami said, leaving out the _kun._

He looked at her, his eyes were red again, it made her scared, but again turned on.

"Sasuke kun, I love those eyes" Said the girl, he smirked, he didn't even know what was going on anymore…

Tami was a bit worried that the plan didn't work…he lost himself already, what if he doesn't realize the situation.

She took the shot…

"I hate her! I really do…but I think you're the only one that can save her!" Tami said in a worried look.

Sasuke was still out of his mind, suddenly it hits him…he pushed the girl off him, and looked at Tami.

"Who are you talking about?" Sasuke asked in a serious tone

"Sasuke kun…I'm talking about Sakura…a group kidnapped her, I tried getting her back but I couldn't!" it had to be a dream, it just had to be…this can't happen to Sakura…she was supposed to be with her uncle…Sasuke looked at the time. It was late…he lost himself for a while…

Sasuke quickly stood up.

"Where'd they go?!" Sasuke asked very impatiently.

"It happened at the back of the club, and he took her into a car and drove her but I don't know exactly where to." Tami said, having a panic look.

With that Sasuke ran out of the club as fast as he can, his heart was pounding, she could be killed, she could be raped, she could be hurt, she could be in pain, she could be crying…

He looked around in panic; there was no way he knew where to go…

His cell phone rang, Sasuke looked at his cell phone quickly, to only have him skip a heart beat.

Kabuto…

"Where the fuck is she?!" Sasuke yelled through his cell phone…

"_Easy there, Sasuke kun, that's not a very nice greeting" Kabuto's cold voice was heard_

"Tell me where the fuck did you bring her" Sasuke was pissed

"_Bingo, I guess I did find your weakness…calm down Uchiha, if you want her back then meet me at the Sound hideout alone…" with that Kabuto hung up._

Sasuke was out of his mind, how could this have happened…? He ran quickly into his new sports car and raced to the Sound's hideout. His mind continued to worry about the pink haired girl as he drove closer and closer to the area.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Sasuke finally reached to the hideout and ran as fast as he could into the rooms searching for Sakura.

Finally there was a room with lights; he barged in, only to find Sakura tide up to a chair, behind the bars…

"Sakura!" Sasuke yelled out her name as he ran forward, her eyes widened.

But Sasuke suddenly stopped only to see a knife held to her neck…

"Come closer and your precious over here will die" a guy said, Sasuke looked at him…

"Kabuto!" Sasuke said…

Soon about 10 guys came from behind Sasuke and surrounded him.

"if you want this girl to live, then you can't fight back…you hurt one of these people or avoid their attacks, then this knife will surely go into her" Kabuto said smirking

"Or" It was tami, as she turned around and stood beside Kabuto

"Tami?" Sasuke asked, shocked that she's with Kabuto.

"Or you can just get back with me, and everything will be fine" Tami said with an evil smirk

"I rather be beaten up to death" Sasuke said smirking, Sakura shook her head as Kabuto nodded.

The men started to beat Sasuke, they kicked and punched Sasuke until he was on the ground.

Sakura cried, she struggled to get off the chair but it didn't help, the cold knife on her neck was digging deeper as she struggle to be free.

Sasuke was knocked across the room, he didn't even fight back…they even pulled out kunais and threw it at him, one on his stomach and others on his arms, everywhere you can think of.

Sakura cried so hard, she wanted it all to stop…she hated it, why did It have to be her that he cared about. Sasuke slowly stood up, but only to be attacked again and fall to his knees, he was now covered in blood as he's being attacked.

Sakura struggled and struggled until her wrist were bruised for the rope. She cried and cried, this was worst than anything, it was like her parents all over again, she hated it. She didn't want it to happen again…

"Stop!" that voice belonged to Tami, as she ran over to Sasuke from behind the bars.

"This isn't what we have planned for! You said he'd come back to me that's it!" Tami yelled

"Someone, get her out of her, she's getting on my nerves" Kabuto said as someone took Tami away.

They continued to kick and beat Sasuke up, it seemed as though his energy was already drained out. Blood dripping from his mouth, his arms, his legs his stomach…everywhere…

"Stop" Kabuto ordered, all the men backed off of Sasuke as he lay on the floor coughing out blood.

"Sakura chan, do you know who your Sasuke Kun really is?" Kabuto asked with an evil smirk, only to gain Sasuke's shocked look.

"Don't even think about it kabuto!" Sasuke yelled

"Sasuke, why don't you show Sakura chan over here who you really are?" Kabuto said, Sakura gave a confused look

"Don't listen to him Sakura" Sasuke said slowly and weakly as she continued to cry.

"Sasuke kun, is a killer, he's a selfish immortal thing that only seeks for power…he killed my master" Kabuto said, Sakura froze, her eyes wide, she couldn't believe anything kabuto said.

"Shut up!" Sasuke said, struggling to stand up.

"My master trained him, and gave him all the power he needed, and what he does is betray my master, kill him and absorb the rest of his power…did you know a few years ago he tried killing Naruto in his sleep? Thinking that killing his best friend will help him gain power" Kabuto said smirking, at Sakura's face, she was crying and shaking her head…she didn't want to hear anymore…

"in fact I don't even think Sasuke is mortal anymore…the fact that he turns into this beast that kills…Sakura, have you heard the phrase 'nothing is perfect'? … well here's a good example, Sasuke, the perfect rich, talented good looking boy. Who hides a dark secret…and has an ugly side, an evil blood craving thing…" Kabuto said, Sakura cried more and more, she was afraid and she just wanted it all to stop instantly.

"Shut the fuck up already!" Sasuke said, his voice changing a bit

"His murderous side appears when he's in a weak state, maybe like now…he loses his mind…he won't know who you are Sakura chan…it'll be difficult to run away from a killing machine like him, nothing can stop him, nothing can kill him…" Kabuto said smirking

"Sakura…close your eyes, don't look" It was Sasuke's voice, his voice was pure murderous, it was cold and distant.

She didn't listen, she kept her eyes open just to see if it was real, because she didn't believe it.

The men that beat Sasuke up, ran as quickly as they can, as Sasuke slowly have purple chakra over him. His eyes turned blood red, his skin had some black marks spreading all over him…

HE was evil, he looked like he'd kill anything in his way…His appearance made Sakura's tear flood her vision…

The vision of a beaten Sasuke slowly having the red eyes, the murderous look, the marks on his skin, and the aura created around him.

His hands slowly create electricity of some sort…

"Sakura meet your Sasuke kun…Sasuke Uchiha…" Sakura felt the ropes loosen up, she was free, but only to be gripped by Kabuto.

"I'll let the one that loves you kill you, must be the death wish you've been looking for" With that Kabuto pushed her inside the room where Sasuke was going crazy.

Kabuto locked it and walked out knowing the danger of Sasuke's transformation.

It was only Sakura and Sasuke, it felt worst than anything there was…and it had to be the worst scenario…

He looked at her, with those eyes…those eyes that could kill her in an instant, she tried holding back her tears but she couldn't…he walked towards her, and every step her took forward, she took a step backwards…

Soon her back met the cold bars…and he was right in front of her…she sank down to the ground…she was afraid of the person that usually made her not afraid of anything, the person she was comfortable with.

He smirked as he looked at the frightened girl…he holds up his hands and creates a little electricity in it, almost like charka running through his hands…

Before he did anything, Sakura smiled…that smile…

He froze…then he went crazy, he held his head, trying to come back to normal, he was fighting himself to come back to who he was…his old self was creeping up him, but he forced it down it didn't work…he turned around to her again…

But before anything, a grip was around him…Sakura hugged him, she shut her eyes tightly as she wished this could be all over, he struggles, but her grip was tight…

Something that was a mess seemed to be calming down…His curse mark slowly crept back to the back of his neck. His eyes back to black, and the purple aura disappeared… Sasuke collapsed to the ground again, but this time only to be held by a tearful Sakura.

They were on top of the pile of Sasuke's blood, Sakura held him tight to her, he was in a weak state…

He looked at her, she cried for him, the girl who kid her emotions took it out when she saw him hurt.

As Sakura held him, he took his arm and slowly went into his pockets…only to take out the watch.

Sakura was surprised, it was the watch Ami took from her…tears continued to fall from her eyes…she smiled and took it.

He slowly took two of his hands…

'**Gomen' **He hand signaled it…Sakura giggled a bit mixed with her tears and held him tight as he slowly goes unconscious.

Sakura slowly took his cell phone and dialed the emergency number, they answered but she couldn't talk…so she hung up…

She knew if you called and didn't answer they'd track you down…

Sitting on the bloody floor, she prays that they'll come as soon as possible…She would give her life for Sasuke to be safe.

She hugged his head and cried more…she hated herself, causing the burden…

I love reviews, please review, it makes me happy and allows me to update ASAP!

**Author's note: PLESAR R&R !! HOPE YOU ENJOYED!**


	10. awake

**Life is Beautiful**

**Author's note : ****Here's an update, hope you will enjoy this chapter like you did the last one! Please R&R!**

**Disclaimer: ****It's called a FAN fiction for a reason…**

**Last time on Life is Beautiful:**

'**Gomen' **He hand signaled it…Sakura giggled a bit mixed with her tears and held him tight as he slowly goes unconscious.

Sakura slowly took his cell phone and dialed the emergency number, they answered but she couldn't talk…so she hung up…

She knew if you called and didn't answer they'd track you down…

Sitting on the bloody floor, she prays that they'll come as soon as possible…She would give her life for Sasuke to be safe.

She hugged his head and cried more…she hated herself, causing the burden…

**Healing**

A week… a week has finally passed, he wasn't waking up everyone was desperate, everyone was stressed…they kept this on the low…they couldn't have this go public…there would be chaos.

A pale soft petite hand caressed the cheeks of the sleeping unconscious figure…His face was paler than it originally was.

Sakura couldn't sleep for days, a week exactly, since he got hurt…she never left his side, she went to school but went to him right after, and she lied and said she was with Ino. The only time Sakura left Sasuke's side was when she showered, changed, brushed her teeth, school…and rarely but sometimes eats.

The group was not only worried for Sasuke but now Sakura also, she wasn't eating or sleeping…the only thing she did the most was cry…a girl who doesn't cry at all or only a bit, was now sitting by Sasuke's side, crying day by day and night by night. She was waiting…

"Sakura, you have to eat come on, you can stay by my house and rest" Ino said trying her best to comfort her best friend. Sakura had no reaction but to only have tears roll down her cheeks.

"Sakura Chan…please…don't worry too much…we promise Sasuke will be okay…" Naruto said looking at the upset Sakura, one that none of them has seen before…

She still had no reaction…

"Sakura…please…you're making this harder than it already is…" Tenten said, but again she ignored it.

She looked at Sasuke's face…she hated seeing him sleep for a straight week…she wanted to take his role and lay there…not him… it hurts more than the cancer spreading in her…it hurt too much to even explain or reveal.

The room was dark, the curtains were closed…but it was big, it was one of the VIP rooms in the hospital, with the bed, a sofa and a living room. It was funny Sakura being in here the first time, even though she's almost lived in the hospital her whole life.

Neji, Naruto, Shikamaru, Tenten, Ino and Hinata all sat on the couch…waiting for him to wake up…it has even became a routine.

His parents and brother wasn't there, not because they didn't want to, or couldn't…but because they were so busy with everything…but they'd call and check up on him…they wanted to go…but Kakashi told them it was alright…and it really was.

"Sakura how about we watch if he's okay, and you rest for a bit?" Neji asked…no respond at all…but this time Neji got up and looked at her face…to see why she wasn't answering.

But only to his surprise, she was already asleep…she was sleeping…finally… Neji smirked, and was relieved that finally she's going to sleep…

He picked her up and put her on the couch, after everyone stood up, and gave her the couch, with out her noticing, she was already deep asleep. But then again, who wouldn't be…she was awake for almost a week…it made sense she fell asleep in 2 seconds.

"I guess we'll be waiting again…" Naruto said softly, all of them waiting for Sasuke to wake up…

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Eyes slowly open, revealing the onyx…after a week that seems like seconds to him…

"Sasuke" Naruto said running up to Sasuke, Naruto was relieved.

"Go call Tsunade!" Naruto said to Hinata as she ran to get Tsunade.

The group ran up except for the drowsy Sasuke…who was still lost.

"You're awake…we've all been worried for you" Neji said, now they were all surrounding his bed.

"Where am I…?" Sasuke asked softly, lost his voice a bit.

Naruto smirked, "You're in the hospital…remember the incident?" He asked Sasuke…

"Sakura…where's Sakura is she okay?" Sasuke asked a bit in panic…Ino smiled.

"Relax Sasuke, she's okay…the only thing that would hurt her would be you not waking up" Ino said smiling softly, as she moved out of the way to reveal a sleeping pink haired girl.

"She never left your side…" Neji said softly, looking at Sakura gain…

"In fact…it was our first time seeing Sakura so worried and upset…she'll be really relieved once she knows you're awake…" Tenten said…Sasuke continued to look at Sakura then sat up slowly.

He was wearing his black robe sort of thing, he was wrapped around tape bandages all over his chest and his arms all the way to his hands also his forehead was wrapped and a square bandage on his cheek…he was still good looking even injured. (AN: I'm trying to describe him like manga chapter 365?)

"Sasuke teme, I really don't think you should sit up! You're still hurt!" Naruto said.

Soon Tsunade came rushing in…

She smiled in relief… "Sasuke…finally…we were worrying! Let me give you a quick check up…" Tsunade said as she examined him…

"You're fine…but you just need to be extra careful with everything…don't do too much…you're still in a weak state…" Tsunade said and getting everyone to sigh in relief.

"Teme! YOU'RE OKAY!" Naruto said, but only to have his mouth be covered by Hinata…

"You're so loud!" Ino whispered…now all eyes on Sakura to see did she wake up.

The loud noise…Naruto's voice…it did get Sakura to wake up…

Dull green eyes slowly open…trying to figure out where she was…finally…the hospital…where she was for a week now.

Sitting up, and rubbing her eye to clear her vision she sees everyone staring at her…but there was a new member she hasn't seen for a week. Sasuke…he was awake…her worries were washed away, she's relieved…she's happy like never before…she doesn't believe it…

"Sakura…" Sasuke said softly…Sakura said nothing…she just slowly stood up and looked at him.

Hot tears began to form in her eyes again…she was just so happy he woke up…and her instinct got her to run to him…she wrapped her arms around his neck… and cried more.

Sasuke hugged her back, as the rest looked at them with an aw.

"Gomen Sakura…Gomen for making you worry" when those words slipped out of him, she hugged him tighter and cried more.

"you can probably head home now, but just be extra careful…you need your rest for at least the day, however I'm very surprised at you healing speed, it's incredible." Tsunade said looking at his document, Sasuke smirked.

"Come on, let's head home" Naruto said, as he grab a hold oh Sasuke's arm and got it over his shoulders, giving Sasuke a little balance.

Sakura smiled and was relieved as she followed along. On their way home it was rather quiet, with the restless Uchiha, he needed his rest.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Sasuke woke up slowly, with the smell of tomato soup.

He looked around, of course, it was already 8:00 pm he's been sleeping for 4 hours. He could remember Naruto and them taking him home.

Soon he heard foot steps, making him aware a bit, soon having his red eyes ready to reveal, but only to turn back to black pools when a pink haired girl stood at the door with a bowl of soup.

Tomatoes…his favorite

"Sakura" He said, all she does is smile at him and walks towards him slowly, so she doesn't spill any on the floor, he sits up.

She sits at the edge of the bed and puts the bowl on the night stand and stares at him with a smile, more like a worried smile.

"Sakura…you look tired" it was true, she got paler and she didn't look like she has slept at all. It was all true; all she's been doing was worry for him, waiting for him to wake up.

She looks at him…she smiles, but she could feel her hot tears flooding her eyes, she didn't understand why she was crying…but suddenly, she could feel her own body quickly grasping Sasuke as if it was the only way to save her. He also took it as a surprise.

She cried hard and held him tight, he was shocked for a minute, but he hugged her back, his chin on her head.

"It's okay…I'm okay…don't cry…everything is okay…I promise…I won't leave you alone like that ever again." Those words…it hit her…

Why did these words make her so calm, why did they make her feel safe, why didn't she want to let go. Why? Was all she had in her mind. Why did this have to happen to her…why did she have to be so attached? Why did she have to meet him? Meeting him, just made her feel so safe…something she's never felt in her life…but in reality…she never wanted this feeling…she knew it was too risky to feel so safe…but she couldn't stop her self.

Sasuke took his hand and held her shoulders lightly and got her to let go slowly. He looked at her, he smiled…he finally smiled…for once…

He held her cheek, and wiped the last tear rolling down from her cheeks with his thumb.

"I promise" He said again…was this really happening to her? A celebrity…is promising a girl like her…

"So what's up with the bowl of tomato soup?" He asked, jokingly obviously knowing it was for him.

Sakura tilted her head, gullible as she is, she thought he thought she made the soup for herself.

'**It's for you, can't you tell? Those are tomatoes"**

Sakura hand signaled him, knowing that he understands now.

"Tomatoes…how did you know?" Sasuke asked

'**I forgot…' **Sakura signaled, but then her eyes brightened up as she signals again.

'**I got it from this fan site of yours' **Sakura said smiling, Sasuke looked at her…she spent time going on a website and researched him so she could make him feel better. He smirked and looked at the bowl.

'**Eat it, you don't want it to be cold, it won't be healthy for you' **she signaled to him as she tilted her hand.

He pretended to try and pick up the bowl, but faked the pain.

Sakura jumped and helped him right away.

'**I'll feed you' **

While Sakura picked up the bowl and blew on the soup her eyes on the soup, he smirked. Obviously he was faking the pain. All he needed was the sleep, he was a fast healer. But he wanted her to feed him.

As she took the spoon and lightly blew onto it to cool down the soup, she slowly feeds him.

Finally he finished the bowl…he could feel himself returning back to normal.

After he was done, half his body still under the blanket, Sakura took a tissue paper and wiped his mouth.

Before she could retreat back her hand, Sasuke held her hands on his cheeks.

Her eyes went wide, but didn't struggle to take her hand back.

"Sakura…did I scare you that day? I'm sorry…it wasn't meant for you to see." He said softly to her. She did nothing but stare.

He let go of her hand as she retreated it, but his hand reached for her cheek. Gasping it, he leans closer as she only stares as his eyes that never left hers.

He leaned closer and closer, soon his lips a centimeter away from hers, he leaned in closer but before anything his phone rang.

Both leaned back, as Sasuke picked up his home phone.

"What?" He answered the phone

"Alright" with that he hung up.

Sakura a bit flushed looked at him curiously, from his emotionless face, he gave a calm one to Sakura.

"Naruto and them are coming to visit" Sasuke said, with that she got exited and stood up holding the bowl and to the living room.

Sasuke on the other hand then changed to his regular clothes.

A pair of jeans and a black collared t-shirt with a white long sleeved shirt under it.

Soon the door was opened to only reveal six people.

"Sasuke TEME how are you doing today?!!?" Naruto said running to him and well hugging him, as the others smirked or giggled.

"Get off me dobe!" Sasuke said pushing the tight grip off.

"Sasuke, how are you feeling?" Neji asked

"I'm alright" Sasuke said

"Finally we get to see Sasuke Uchiha's HOUSE! DAMN THIS IS A NICE PLACE TO LIVE! LOOK AT THIS PLACE! IT'S GORGEOUS! YOU OWN THIS DAMN MOUNTAIN MAN! YOU RICH BITCH!" Ino exclaimed as she ran around the place looking, being followed by Hinata and Tenten.

"Calm down Ino, you're so loud" Shikamaru exclaimed lazily…Sasuke missed something, the week he was in the hospital, the girls and the guys got closer than usual, coming to visit him everyday and all.

"Sakura chan! You look so much better than before!" Naruto said hugging her, as she smiles and tries to hug him back.

"Naruto dumbass! You're going to choke her!" Ino said trying to pull him off of Sakura.

Sasuke looked at the scene, he was surprised how much Sakura's friends and his friends gotten so much closer.

"Naruto! Seriously let go!" Neji said pulling Naruto off, this time it worked.

"Sakura…you really do look a lot better than you did…" Neji said giving her a comfort smile as he looked at Sasuke.

"I don't think Sakura would've gotten happy if it wasn't for you" Neji said as he looked at Sasuke.

He said nothing but for some reason, the pink hair girl slowly fell back, she was blacking out.

"Sakura!" Sasuke called out as he caught her with his quick speed.

"Quick call the hospital!" Sasuke said, it's been only a few hours, why was this happening? No one hurt her or anything…

"Sasuke, don't worry…she's just really tired" Ino said, Sasuke looked up in confusion.

"This happened to her many times In school, in the hospital… she collapse when she's tired, or stressed…Tsunade told us she's a very weak girl…She had a weak immune system, that's why Tsunade is always worried she might get sick…that's why Sakura can't be exposed to the cold or heat…or if any of those fan girls tries anything on her, anything could hurt her" Tenten said, Sasuke's fist clenched as he cringed from the word 'fan girls' it was all their fault that's why Sakura was even like this.

He quietly stood up with Sakura in his arms and got her to his bed…She slept peacefully as he tucked her in.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

They were sitting around Sasuke's coffee table, on the couches.

"How come I didn't know she was that weak" Sasuke asked himself, as the rest stayed silent.

"It's was just previously, it has happened before just not in front of us, but after the incident with you, we finally found out. In school she blacked out many times. Sasuke she really cares for you" Ino said looking at him with a soft smile.

"I knew I shouldn't have gone to that party…if it wasn't for me, she wouldn't have to be in that situation, more or less, and she wouldn't have to see me in that form" Sasuke said clenching his fist.

"Sasuke…" Naruto said, afraid he was confessing to something to dangerous.

"So the rumors were true…" Ino said shocked a bit.

"Ino, you knew?" Shikamaru asked, surprised since it was something no one ever knew.

"Yeah…we even told Sakura the first time we met her, but she denied the fact…I don't know how she does it but she's always looking on the bright side of others…no matter what" Ino said looking at the floor.

"Like I said before, she was different, that's why I like Sakura Chan a lot, she never even swooned over Sasuke like the rest of them" Naruto said smiling.

"You're not going to kill us are you?" Tenten asked with fright, everyone crooked their eye brows.

"What are you talking about?" Neji asked Tenten

"Well to keep your secret Sasuke, you kill ones who know of it" Hinata said.

"You're Sakura's friends…" Sasuke said, with that they all sighed in relief.

"Aren't you afraid she'll be frightened by you" Neji asked

"I was, but somehow, she doesn't look scared at all…in fact I think she trusts me…" Sasuke said

"Sasuke do you by any chance have feelings for her?" Shikamaru asked.

"What do you think? Have I ever worried for a damn girl before? For some reason, no matter how pissed I am, when I'm with her, it's a different story. Suddenly I cool down…" Sasuke said, allowing everyone to slowly grasp what he was saying, it was Uchiha Sasuke we're talking about.

"You know that your fan girls will skin her alive if they find out, I also hope you know that if you ever bring her to the states, the press will be eating you a live with stories…I also hope you know you'll be going to many concerts…Sasuke I'm not trying to say anything to piss you off…but you're a celebrity, richest kid alive, and also the hottest around…while she's just a Japanese girl…" Shikamaru said warning Sasuke.

"I'll protect her, and I'll bring her to where ever I go…she's not just a Japanese girl…I really think she's something more than I am." Sasuke said, everyone was surprised by his statement, but was relief.

"The first time I met her, I really thought you'd ignore her or hurt her" Ino said.

"To tell you the truth I would have…but I met her before that…that's why I didn't do anything to her, she truly is pure" Sasuke said looking at his room.

"I hope you know Tami mainly, will not be happy with this" Neji said looking at Sasuke intently.

"I really don't give a shit" Sasuke said as she drank more from his mug.

"Hey how's Sakura's Charity thing?" Naruto asked Ino, as she sighed at the question.

"Not working well, they keep shutting the door on her" Ino said rolling her eyes a bit.

"What are you guys talking about?" Sasuke asked.

"Oh, we have this charity in school, and Sakura joined, she's supposed to be collecting money for charity, and supposing the person who makes the most money gets 1000 dollars, and Sakura wants to be the winner, since she wants that money to donate it to Africa" Ino said

"Is it working?" Sasuke asked

"No, your fan girls wanted the winner position to impress **you **since the teacher had to lie and said you would fall for the winner, since you like competitors. And obviously, they pull their money out of their parents and everyone else before Sakura, using their slutty looks" Hinata said.

"Seriously, all of your gay fan girl have no heart, they all care about is looks money and obviously you" Ino said

"Oh yeah Sasuke, if it wasn't for us Sakura would probably be beaten to death, lately the fan girls have been trying to hurt her, but luckily we stuck with her the whole week" Naruto said

"Guys stop, you're making Sasuke feel even worse than he already does" Neji said

"Naruto, is our concert that's supposed to happen next week still happening?" Sasuke asked, getting everyone confused with his random question.

"No…we're going to cancel it since you're still in a weak state" Naruto said

"No, keep it going" Sasuke said

"Why? Sasuke you can't perform in this condition" Naruto said

"Don't worry I'm feeling a lot better, besides I heal fast so it doesn't matter…" Sasuke said

"Why do you want to perform so bad" Naruto asked

"Naruto you dobe, we can use the money the fans pay for the autographs and pictures for Sakura's Charity thing" Sasuke said, knowing Sakura would not accept his money randomly.

"Hey that's a great Idea! I mean we make thousands and THOUSANDS out of those autographs and pictures! Yeah we could do that!" Naruto said excitingly.

"We'll talk about this tomorrow or something, I'm tired! WE HAVE SCHOOL TOMMOROW!" Ino said as she pulled Shikamaru making him drive her home.

"Yeah I think we're all going to go, you need a rest, do you want me to take Sakura home?" Naruto asked

"No it's okay, she'll stay here" Sasuke said.

"Hey…don't take advantage of her!" Naruto said

"Shut up dobe" Sasuke said and slapped him at the back of his head.

"ow!" Naruto said as he walks out of Sasuke's house.

With that he closed the door shut. He took a quick shower and changed into different clothes, then he lay next to Sakura, like the old times when she was with him.

"Sakura…I love you" He said with that he slept…

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

It was already the next morning, Sakura and Sasuke went to school together, obviously not letting any of his fan girls notice.

However walking into school, was a surprise, all the girls started running to him. He swore under his breath for not having his body guards with him. Sakura was now out of the herd of girls, but luckily Ino was there to save Sakura.

"Sakura are you okay?" Ino asked, as she looked at the crowd of girls hovering over the corner.

Sakura simply nodded.

For Sasuke was a different story, girls were clinging on him, saying they missed him, trying to kiss him. He couldn't even do anything about it, there was just too many of them.

"Should we help him?" Naruto said popping out of no where, looking at the big crowd.

"I don't know…should we?" Tenten asked

"Well shouldn't he learn his lesson?" Naruto asked

"Naruto…what lesson?" Neji asked

"Well I don't know, I was expecting you to know…" Naruto said scratching the back of his head.

"just help the poor guy already…" Neji said looking at the crowd.

"Fine" Naruto said pulling out a jersey that said UCHIHA 17 on it. It was Sasuke's basketball jersey.

"Ino, do the favor" Shikamaru said, Ino sighed.

"fine…" Ino took a deep breath.

"OH MY GOD! IT'S SASUKE KUN'S BASKETBALL JERSEY DRENCHED WITH HIS SWEAT!!!!!!!" Ino hollered, the crowd suddenly looked at Ino. Their eyes wide as the see Naruto throw the shirt across the hall way. In a puff all of the girls ran across the hallway, now punching and slapping each other for his jersey.

"You threw them my jersey?" Sasuke asked while looking at Naruto a bit pissed.

"Hey it was either them killing you or your jersey" Naruto said, with that Sasuke stayed put.

"Are you okay?" Sasuke said turning to Sakura, as she nodded.

"We'll meet you in class then" Naruto said, Sasuke nodded as the group left, including Sakura.

He walked to his locker, and when he opened it, letters poured out like a water fountain.

"FUCK!" Sasuke screamed out he was pissed. The week he comes back from peace, he was now back with these annoying fan girls. The letters and chocolates pouring out, he was so upset!

HE shuts the locker hard and loud. He's had it with these bitches, it was so annoying for him.

"Hey Sasuke kun, I miss you so much…since you ditched that bitch how about me and you…have some fun? I promise it'll be the best ride you'll ever have" She said whispering to his ears, while hands on his shoulders.

His eyes suddenly reveal the blood lust, he was pissed, the day was already pissing him off.

"Get your fucking hands off me" He's had enough of it

"But Sasuke kun…" She whined

He turned to her with his blood red eyes, as if he wanted to murder, which was what he really wanted to do. She loved how cool he look, but she knew he was pissed so she gave a pouting look then walked away slowly, disappointed that he just turned one of the hottest girl down.

He walks to class but only stopped by his gangster friends…

"Yo Sasuke it's been a while where were you? Having fun getting laid or something?" The guy joked; Sasuke looked up with his blood lust eyes and said nothing.

These guys weren't as afraid because they've seen him pissed before.

"Here, I have an extra one" HE said passing Sasuke a joint, Sasuke looked at it, and took it, giving a nod, as in thanking, and he left the building for a blaze.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Class quiet down, we'll be starting now" the teacher said, as he opened the book.

"hey, where's teme?" Naruto whispered to Shikamaru as you can here Shikamaru giving the 'I don't know sound'

Sakura looked at the door and didn't know where he was…she was getting worried, until a figure showed up at the door frame.

"S-Sasuke" The teacher said in surprise, the girls in the classroom were all going crazy, saying they miss him and everything, the class was loud again.

"QUIET DOWN" The teacher said as he looked at Sasuke.

"Why weren't you here for the whole week?" he asked him

"I was sick" Sasuke said, the teacher nodded. The teacher didn't want to say anything, since Sasuke had those eyes.

"I'LL TAKE CARE OF YOU SASUKE KUN!" A girl said, then a bunch of girls started to argue about who will be taking care of him.

Sasuke was acting a bit different, more cold then he was literally a minute ago when they saw him. IT was definitely because he was blazing. Naruto knew it for sure.

Naruto knew that Sasuke was pissed because Naruto could see the red eyes, Naruto knew he went blazing because he was late, not only late but he was responding differently. Naruto knew he was high because he can see the white part of Sasuke's eyes red also. Naruto knew Sasuke was high because he had eyes drops in his hand. Eye drops are mostly used by Sasuke when he was high. When he's high, to cover it up he uses the eye drops to lessen the redness, but Naruto knew everything.

"Sakura whatever you do, don't look at Sasuke" Naruto whispered to her in a serious tone. Sakura was confused but she had to listen, she knew Naruto was Sasuke's best friend so listening to Naruto's serious advice would be the correct thing to do.

Shikamaru and Neji looked at Naruto, but then noticed something with Sasuke, so they said nothing about it.

They all couldn't predict what would the pissed off do to Sakura, since he's also high and because Sakura was a girl, and when the pissed off Sasuke sees girl he gets pissed, especially when they talk to him.

Sasuke took a seat beside Sakura, but al she did was look down to her sheet of paper, afraid to look up. She knew Naruto cared for her and this was the only way for her to stay calm.

He sat next to her, and she could smell this strong smell of something he smelt like every morning. She was naïve…she didn't know what weed was.

She continued to do her work, as he said nothing but only stare at the teacher bluntly and listen to the teacher teach.

After the class was almost done, Sakura felt a hand touch her shoulders, she jumped a bit.

"Sakura, are you okay?" Sasuke asked, as she still looked down, afraid to look at his eyes.

"Sasuke teme?" Naruto asked confused. Sasuke looked up to Naruto, and Naruto was confused, he didn't see those red eyes, well except for the high ones, which was the white part of his eyes, but not the Sharingan.

"What?" Sasuke asked in a calm tone.

"You had your sharingan, where is it? It usually takes time to cool off" Naruto said, while the other two were also shocked.

"Did you say something to her? Why is she like this?" Sasuke asked.

"Well that was because I thought you'd be pissed if she looked at you or did something, since when you're pissed, you liked to be left alone." Naruto said bluntly.

What the guys didn't know was that right when Sasuke spotted Sakura, he suddenly cooled down.

"I told you a promise is a promise" Sasuke said, then smirking, Sakura was only to be shocked and then looking up at him.

He smiled at her.

"I don't break promises" He said, remembering that he promised her that he'll never show her those deadly eyes.

She smiled back and hugged him, somehow she loved hugging him, she was just so comfortable with him. He hugged her back.

"I guess I was wrong" Shikamaru said, looking at the scene since he thought nothing can calm Sasuke down.

What the group didn't know was that the whole class was looking at Sasuke and Sakura…especially the fan girls, they were pissed…

Before anything, the bell rang…

Sasuke and the group walked Sakura to her next period class, only to be greeted by Ino.

"Hey! Sasuke you're back at school!" Ino said excitedly as Sakura smiles.

"Troublesome woman" Shikamaru said lazily

"Hey what did you say!?" Ino yelled

"I said you're troublesome, and quiet down! Women are so loud" Shikamaru said rubbing his ears.

"I sometimes wonder if you're gay" Ino said eying him as he gave a shocking look.

"What ever go to class! We'll have Sakura now!" Tenten said pulling Sakura into the class.

"Sakura chan!" Hinata said hugging Sakura as she hugged back.

The four sat down as Ino told them stories, and they all laughed, class didn't start until 5 more minutes.

Until a girl walked up to the four…

She gave Sakura a dirty look, as Ino and Tenten gave the girl a dirty look.

The girl did nothing but a slap on Sakura's cheeks.

"Sakura!" Ino yelled out

"What the fuck was that all about!?" Tenten asked

"You dirty slut! What makes you think you can steal Sasuke kun away from me!? You can't just come here and steal another person's man you dirty whore!" The girl said, soon another five girls came.

"What are you guys doing?" Ino said then one girl pulled Ino's hair, and one help Tenten's hair, and one on Sakura.

But before anything could happen the teacher walked in so they all let go…

"Listen you mute ugly bitch, you better watch your back, because when we have the time, we're going to teach you a fucking lesson, and if you two ugly whores of her" the girl said pointing at the two girls.

"help her one bit, I'll fucking find people to rape the shit out of you" the girl continued and let them go.

"Why don't you just get over the fact that maybe Sasuke did find someone he loved" Ino yelled back

" Obviously this mute bitch is making this an act so he can fall for her" the girl said harshly.

"You're pathetic for even thinking that she's pretending!" Ino yelled again.

"Forget it, we'll talk more at lunch ugly bitches!" With that the girl returned to her seat.

"Sakura don't worry" Hinata said, noticing that Sakura was frightened.

"Don't worry, we have the guys with him, and people are scared of Sasuke when he's pissed, once he knows this, no girl would want to hurt you" Ino said trying to comfort her, but Sakura only shook her head, she didn't want Sasuke to find out.

"Sakura…why? If you don't tell Sasuke they're really going to hurt you, and I know they have hook ups to even murder you" Ino said worried

'**Ino, don't get involved in this, you don't have to…I don't want you hurt' **Sakura signaled to Ino.

"Sakura please! You have to tell, if you don't everyone will hate you and really try to hurt you" Ino said

'**Maybe they are right, I'm probably acting weak just to get his attention…silly me…I think I should back off…they're right I should be with him, he's rich and famous I'm mute and pathetic' **She signaled again.

"Sakura, you must be crazy… I've been to this school for a long time now, and I know how Sasuke is, you're the only one who knows how to calm him down, I heard the rumors that today he had the sharingan, but when he sat with you he cooled down…Sakura those eyes, they never return black unless he's murdered someone or something…" Ino said, Sakura hated these words, she hated the word murder…

'**Guys please don't tell him, if anything…I can handle it' **she signaled.

"But- ." Sakura covered Ino's mouth and pointed to the teacher who was teaching; Ino looked upset but said nothing else.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

IT was already lunch time, Sasuke sat with the jocks, since they literally begged him too, Naruto and them followed Sasuke obviously, So that meant Sakura, Ino and the other two sat by themselves. This was normal to Sakura. Besides Sakura told him (signal) to sit there, once she saw the popular group beg him to sit.

Even though Sasuke sat with the popular, he was still glancing at Sakura in case of anything. But the girls at his table was flirting him and everything, but he ignored it as much as he can.

But something caught his eyes, a few girls walked up to the group of girls…

He stood up and walked over slowly, as his table was just talking and laughing along.

"You hear me!?" The girl said, it was all Sasuke heard so far.

"What's going on?" Sasuke asked, Sakura in shocked turned around to only see Sasuke.

"Oh, it's nothing Sasuke kun, we were just telling these sluts to back off of you, I know you're annoyed" the girl said in a gay voice.

"Leave" HE said plainly

"What? But Sasuke kun!" the girl whined, clinging on his arm

He pushed her arm off and told her again to leave. She cried and ran back to the slutty table.

He gave a sigh and sat next to Sakura.

"Are you okay?" He asked her, she smiled and nodded…she felt so weak…she hated it.

Soon the other three guys came and sit. The jocks were surprised that Sasuke would even sit there.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

It was already after school, the group went outside, and about to go home, well Sasuke bringing her to his house like the old times.

But Sakura was stopped.

"Sakura!" Her uncle's voice was heard. Sakura looked and smiled as Sasuke and the rest just stared.

"I missed you so much honey! I was so worried, Ami kept on telling me you were sleeping over at Ino's. But it's been a week" Joe said hugging the petite girl.

Sakura smiled and hugged him back.

"Come on, let's go back home…" Joe said, Sakura nodded and looked at the group, especially Sasuke. She stared but gave a smile.

With that she got into her uncle's car.

Next week would be a big week since Sasuke planned on bringing Sakura with him. Everything has changed, his feelings toward Sakura has grown, although Sakura would like to deny it, she was now attached to Sasuke.

She never knew her prince charming actually exist…this was more than she bargained for, way more…but she never wanted to tell him the real truth about her sickness…

Please review! I just love reading long messages, since I update and you read, I like to have something to read my self! So please R&R!!

**Author's note: Hope you liked this chapter, it's more romantic this chapter, please R&R!!!**


	11. Concert p1

**Life is Beautiful**

**Author's note : ****Here's an update, hope you will enjoy this chapter like you did the last one! Please R&R!**

**Disclaimer: ****It's called a FAN fiction for a reason…**

**Last time on Life is Beautiful:**

It was already after school, the group went outside, and about to go home, well Sasuke bringing her to his house like the old times.

But Sakura was stopped.

"Sakura!" Her uncle's voice was heard. Sakura looked and smiled as Sasuke and the rest just stared.

"I missed you so much honey! I was so worried, Ami kept on telling me you were sleeping over at Ino's. But it's been a week" Joe said hugging the petite girl.

Sakura smiled and hugged him back.

"Come on, let's go back home…" Joe said, Sakura nodded and looked at the group, especially Sasuke. She stared but gave a smile.

With that she got into her uncle's car.

Next week would be a big week since Sasuke planned on bringing Sakura with him. Everything has changed, his feelings toward Sakura has grown, although Sakura would like to deny it, she was now attached to Sasuke.

She never knew her prince charming actually exists…this was more than she bargained for, way more…but she never wanted to tell him the real truth about her sickness…

**Her best day**

It was the week after already, Sasuke was feeling a lot better. Fan girls still the same, he still does drugs and drink and also go clubbing.

Everything was the same, except for the relationship between him and Sakura. They were closer; he would often kiss her on her forehead, and hug her tight. It seems as though he was finally softening up, he finally admitted he was deeply in love with her.

Today was the long weekend where he had to perform two concerts in a row, since tickets were sold out; they decided to have another concert the next day. Kakashi planned everything out, with out even asking the band.

This long weekend will be a very busy and long one. Sasuke had decided to bring Sakura with him, since he'd worry for her until no end. He knew he had to, since Sakura's uncle is leaving for a business trip for the weekend, and his wife and daughter would hurt Sakura or something. He knew Sakura was too nice to even fight back or do anything.

For the week, he was always with her, except for when he's at the club or doing drugs…that was when Sakura was home with her uncle. But each second he was away from her, he missed her.

Sasuke took his new Prada slide phone and dialed the hospital.

"Hi can I speak to Dr. Tsunade please" Sasuke said over the phone, as he waited for Tsunade to be on the other line.

"_Tsunade speaking here, how may I help you" _

"Tsunade it's me Sasuke"

"_Sasuke, what brings you to call?"_

"I was wondering if I can bring Sakura with me to the concert I'm having…it for the long weekend"

"_Oh no, a concert? I'm sorry Sasuke as much as I would want her to go I can't."_

"Why?" Sasuke asked

"_Sasuke, Sakura is a very weak girl, you know that. If she goes then she'll possibly have one of her attacks. She's sound sensitive, and concerts are loud, also I know very well that your fans are crazy. Sasuke, Sakura can't handle that, she can't be around too much people, she'll black out" Tsunade explained_

"No I don't mean making her watch me perform, I meant letting her come with me, she'll stay back stage…there's full security, nothing can happen. Where she will be won't be near the fans or the loud music. Plus, her uncle won't be home, so it's more dangerous being at home." Sasuke explained

"_Okay, she can go with you, but if anything happens you have to call me, no matter what" _

"Don't worry, I'll call if anything. SO can I pick her up at the hospital?" Sasuke asked

"_Okay, I'll tell her to go home and get her stuff" _

"Don't worry about that, I'll just pick her up."

"_Okay, see you later" With that Sasuke hung up._

With that he went into his Black Lamborghini, he already said he'd meet Naruto and them at the place they were performing at, which was about 2 hours away.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Sasuke arrived at the Hospital, walking in he was greeted by a nervous nurse that was obviously tensed because his beauty was absolutely surreal. Also because of his name,

"Hi can I get Sakura Haruno's room number" Sasuke asked in his husky low voice.

"She's i-in room 108" The nurse said, fidgeting and flushed the whole time.

He gave her a nod and walked to room 108, only to see three nurses and Tsunade. His heart was beginning to beat faster, why on earth were there so many nurses. One was taking absolutely too many blood tubes from Sakura, the other was sticking a tag on each one, and the third inserted the AV fluid in her. Tsunade was listening to Sakura's heart beat.

"Tsunade" Sasuke said walking towards the doctor, she turns around and has a shocked look.

"Sasuke you're here early" Tsunade said walking towards Sasuke, who's eyes are on the unconscious Sakura.

"What's happening to her? What are you guys doing to her" Sasuke said attempting to walk towards Sakura but to only be stopped by Tsunade.

"Sasuke, relax, she's okay, we're just giving her the regular check ups, and the AV fluid is for her to be strong for this weekend, and also a way of replacing her blood" Tsunade explained, he was less tense but still wondered why she had to go through these tests.

"Why on earth does she have to go through so many tests, I thought it was only because she's mute" Sasuke said in a concerned voice.

"Sasuke, I've explained that she's a very weak girl, we need to research her, and besides trust me, this is the best for her. Sasuke listen, it'll take a while, I think you should leave for your concert now, I'll take her there later, I know where it is." Tsunade explains as his eyes were still plastered on Sakura.

"No it's okay I'll wait" Sasuke said tempted to stay with Sakura no matter what.

"Sasuke, you really don't have to do this…"

"But I want to" Sasuke said, he never wanted to leave her, he wanted her with him no matter what, he wanted to keep her safe and secure.

Soon all the nurses were done with Sakura, having Sakura sleep on the plain white bed. As nurses walked by Sasuke, they'd flush and look at him with a smile; however they know the hospital rule, which is to not be star struck.

"Sasuke, thank you…thank you for everything. I'm happy that a guy like you is there for her." Tsunade said placing a hand on Sasuke's shoulder and smiling.

Sasuke gave a quick smirk and nodded as Tsunade gave him room to be with Sakura alone.

He looked at the pink haired girl, as he walked slowly towards her sleeping figure. He sat next to her, watching her rest, breathing normally with the clear plastic tube placed across her face, underneath her nose.

He smiled, for some reason whenever he saw her face he smiled. He slowly took one of his hand and slowly brushing it against her cheeks lightly. Slowly he took his hand off her face then to her hand. He grabbed it softly and held it, as she sleeps.

After twenty minutes, green eyes slowly open, trying to remember where she was. Sakura felt the uncomfortable plastic straw thing across her face. She raised her other hand to reach for it and pull it off, only to feel a hand holding it back.

"Don't you dare" Sakura's eyes fluttered open, when she heard the familiar voice. Only to stare at someone she finally loved. Although she denied it, she knew she did. No matter how hard she tried, she finally given up denying.

Sakura smiled weakly as she looked down only to see his hand holding hers, and the other forcing her other hand down, so she wouldn't touch the plastic tube.

"Are you feeling okay?" Sasuke asked her softly as she nodded and smiled.

Sasuke smirked and stood up to cub her cheek, he bent down slowly and kissed her forehead.

He pressed the red button next to the bed, to get a nurse over, to check if Sakura was ready.

Tsunade walked in with a smile, as she looked at the sight of Sasuke and Sakura.

"Sakura you're awake" Tsunade looked and smiled. She detached everything on Sakura and looked at Sakura again.

"You're going with Sasuke today, well for the weekend okay?" Tsunade asked as Sakura gave a confused look.

"I promise it'll be fun" Sasuke said winking at her and smiling, as she flushed red. She didn't understand this feeling, but for sure she felt her heart skip a beat.

"She can go, but you better take care of her, or I will hunt you down Uchiha, even if you're famous" Tsunade said threatening him in a jokingly way.

"Don't worry" Sasuke said wrapping an arm around Sakura's shoulders, pulling her close to him. He was now leaning his head on hers.

"Be safe" Tsunade said smiling, Sasuke stood up and bent down in front of Sakura. Sakura gave a confusing look.

"You don't think I'll let you walk after how much tubes of blood they took from you" Sasuke said, signaling Sakura to get on his back.

Sakura smiled softly and got on his back, as he slowly stood up and started walking out the hospital. As he walked the nurses looked at them, they didn't glare but winked at Sakura. As much as they love Sasuke themselves, they loved Sakura, and they were happy for her, and the nurses were young too, it's proven that if you know Sakura for who she is, you'll love her.

Soon they arrived to Sasuke's Lamborghini, Sasuke sat Sakura on the passenger seat, wearing her seatbelt then shutting the door.

"Sasuke take care of her, I know you're traveling pretty far" Tsunade said standing next to the car, where Sasuke was.

"If anything happens to her, I'll never forgive my own self" Sasuke said promising Tsunade nothing will happen to Sakura.

"Oh and Sasuke?" Tsunade said before Sasuke walked to the driver's seat. He turned around to look at Tsunade.

"She doesn't like the dark" Tsunade said, Sasuke was a bit shocked but then smiled and nodded.

Then Sasuke walked to the other side of the car and got in, sitting in the driver's seat, wearing his shades.

Sakura looked at him curiously as he smiled his bright white straight teeth at her.

"You won the prize of being back stage with Uchiha Sasuke" He said firmly, then smiling while looking at her and driving. She gave a confused look then her bright green eyes shone in excitement.

"No let me rephrase" Sasuke said frowning at what he had just said.

"I won the prize of spending a whole long weekend with the most beautiful girl" He said smiling at her again. He took his free hand and held her hand, interlocking their fingers. Sakura smiled and looked at the road as they drove.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Sakura Chan!" Naruto called out as her hugged her tightly. Sakura finally arrived; they were in Sasuke's dressing room, more like hotel room. It had everything!

The room had a plasma TV, nice wooden floor, two couches, a table and chairs, a washroom, a huge mirror, a rack full of clothes, guitar stands with electric guitars and a desk with a computer on it. It had everything. Outside the room, the door printed "Uchiha Sasuke".

Sakura was amazed at the room, Naruto and the rest had their own room too, but since Sakura was in Sasuke's dressing room, they all appeared in the same room.

"Let her go you retard! You're going to choke her!" Neji said pulling Naruto off then slapping the back of his head.

"Itaii!" Naruto whined as Neji smirked then lightly hugging Sakura, then Shikamaru did the same.

But soon they returned her to the person she loves. Sasuke's arms were wrapped around her little body from behind. His head rested on the top of her head, he bent down smelling the fresh scent of her hair as he held her tight.

A knock was then heard, Sakura then tried to get out of his grasp, but only to be held tighter.

"Sakura don't worry" Sasuke's voice whispered into her ear, making her shiver a bit as it tickled her ear. HE smelt so good, something she's never smelt before, it wasn't cologne, but he smelt unbelievably good.

"Come in" Naruto screamed out.

A man with a walkie talkie peaked in.

"We're practicing soon" he said as the guys nodded, then he closed the door.

Sasuke spun Sakura around and held her hand, fingers interlocking as they walked out, down the hallway to the back of the stage then to the stage.

Sakura looked shocked, it was extraordinarily huge! The stage was high off from the ground and it looked amazing to be on stage, where someone as famous as him would be performing at later on tonight.

"Sakura, you're here too, I'm not as surprised" A man said, Sakura turned around only to see Sasuke's manager, Kakashi, he smiled at her softly.

She blushed as she saw the book he was reading and slightly looked away.

Kakashi's attention then went back to Sasuke.

"We'll just try one song, I think Apologize, since it's your last song and your fan's favorite" Kakashi said, as Sasuke nodded.

Kakashi gave a nodded, as the lights got dark, Sakura got tense, but Sasuke held her tight making her feel incredibly safe. But then different colours of light beamed every wear, then a light glow, on Sasuke. Sasuke held her from behind again. He walked up to the standing microphone and waited for the song.

Shikamaru starts the key board, then Sasuke's charming voice began to slur then he sang.

'**m holding on your rope **

**Got me ten feet off the ground **

**And I'm hearing what you say **

**But I just can't make a sound **

**You tell me that you need me **

**Then you go and cut me down **

**But wait... **

**You tell me that you're sorry **

**Didn't think I'd turn around and say.. **

Sakura wanted to cry, she loved his voice, it was conspicuous, she could feel his chest vibrating as he sang. It was the best voice she'd ever heard.

Then Naruto started the drums, and Neji with light guitar noise.

**That it's too late to apologize, it's too late **

**I said it's too late to apologize, it's too late **

Then he held her closer to him if possible, as he leaned to her with his muscular body and sang more.

**I'd take another chance, take a fall, take a shot for you **

**And I need you like a heart needs a beat **

**(But that's nothing new) **

**Yeah yeah **

**I loved you with a fire red, now it's turning blue **

**And you say **

**Sorry like the angel heaven let me think was you **

**But I'm afraid **

Hearing his voice made Sakura want to see him perform with every song her had. She absolutely wanted to hear him sing on stage while she was on the floor looking like any other fan. She felt guilty because she had the advantage to be with him, as he held her and sang softly.

**it's too late to apologize, it's too late **

**I said it's too late to apologize, it's too late **

**Woahooo woah **

**It's too late to apologize, it's too late **

**I said it's too late to apologize, it's too late **

**I said it's too late to apologize, yeah yeah **

**I said it's too late to apologize, a yeah **

**I'm holding on your rope **

**Got me ten feet off the ground...**

(Song by One republic ft Timbaland- apologize, I know it's Timbaland ft One republic, but I give credits to One republic)

It ended as Sasuke smirked at Sakura's shocked face, and turned her around. He kissed her on her forehead again, this time hugging her with one hand from one side, and his cheek on her head.

"Good job, that was amazing" Kakashi said walking out from behind the stage.

Sasuke just gave a plain look and looked away, aw the light began to become bright again.

"you guys have 4 hours until performance, try being here in 3 hours" Kakashi said, then Sasuke and the guys went inside the room for five minutes, all looking different, Sakura didn't even recognize him.

"I'm Sazuki" Sasuke said in disguise, Sakura gave a weird look to them all. Sasuke had a blond wig on with glasses, Naruto had blue hair, Neji had short hair, and Shikamaru had black hair.

"So where should we go?" Neji asked, as they walked into Neji's car, since Sasuke brought a two seated.

"Neji do you mind if I drive?" Sasuke asked, Neji looked surprised

"Even better" he murmured then they all got in, Sasuke in the driver's seat, Naruto in the passenger, and the rest in the back.

Sasuke pulled out a black piece of cloth and handed it to Neji.

"Blind fold her" He simply said, making them all look shocked

"Don't worry it's a surprise" Sasuke said smiling at her, as she slowly shut her eyes. Neji did the favor and blind folded her eyes with the black cloth.

"So where are we going?" Naruto asked scratching the back of his head.

"Don't worry" His voice was heard…

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The car finally stopped.

"Finally I can take this gay wig off, it's been bothering me" Naruto complained, as Sakura can here the rest of them ruffle their wig off and everything else.

Soon she hears Sasuke get out of the car, and open the door where she sat. She felt a warm hand gently holding onto her arm and pulling her out, leading her out.

"It's been since forever since we've been here" Shikamaru said sighing in relief.

"Yeah I miss it!" Naruto said chuckling.

Sakura walked slowly, but then felt herself being lifted off the ground and being carried the bridal style, cradling her like baby.

As they walked, she could feel the cool breeze brush against her cheeks as she heard wood pieces snap as the four guys walk on the ground, after a good ten minutes, he gently put her down.

"Sakura, you'll love this!" Naruto said excitedly. Sakura could hear the water fall sound, it smelt fresh and it was quiet with birds chirping.

Sakura suddenly felt the warmth on her skin, on her head everywhere. Suddenly Sasuke slowly untie her blind fold, when Sakura finally opened her eyes, she was amazed.

They were at a meadow, in the middle of the forest, it was beautiful, they were surrounded with different kind of flowers, and plants of ever color you can think of. The sunlight shone only in the meadow they were in, surrounded by big trees, as if they were the only ones in this universe. She looked down the hill, only to see a perfect view of a waterfall from a beautiful shaped rock, it looked as if this scene was only supposed to be an image, an art piece for auction. Birds were chirping and flying around, the warmth of the sun made her feel comfortable. Sakura smiled as she looked around, never in her like had she been anywhere as beautiful as this place.

Suddenly she felt strong arms wrap around her petite body from behind. Sakura knew the smell and the hold, it was Sasuke.

"It's beautiful isn't it?" Sasuke asked as Sakura nodded slowly while smiling at the scene.

He rested his chin on her shoulders as they stare at the waterfall that emitted a rainbow.

Sakura held onto his hands where it was at her stomach and they stood there looking at the scene for a while.

"Nice place for relaxation" Shikamaru said as he slowly lay down on the beautiful flowers, looking up the sky.

"WATER FIGHT!" Naruto said as he ran down the hill pulling Neji with him.

"Naruto let go you fag!" Neji screamed as he almost tumbled down falling.

Naruto quickly walked up to the pond of water and scooped up two hands full of water and splashed it at Neji.

"Naruto you loser!" Neji screamed out as he pushed Naruto into the pond.

Naruto laughed and pulled Neji in as they started to drown each other. Sakura lightly giggled at how funny the two were.

"Your hands are cold" Sasuke said from her shoulder in a disapproving upset voice. Sakura turned her head, to only see Sasuke took off his disguise, it was him again, and the one she learned to fall in love with.

The beautiful inhumane beauty that he possessed, along with his angelic voice and smell.

Sakura held hinds tighter and smiled at him…he leaned in closer and closer to her lips, about to kiss but then his phone rung.

**You make me better, you make me better-**

Soon Sasuke picked up the phone.

"What?" Sasuke asked a bit upset

"_Sasuke we need you to come back, you need to take some photo shoots for the autographs, and I need you to sign some of the cds so it's pre autographs for those who don't want a picture, since they have to pay" Kakashi said over the phone _

"Can't I do that later" Sasuke asked a bit upset.

"_Sorry Sasuke, it needs to be done now" Kakashi said in a firm voice_

"I'll be right there" Sasuke said then hung up, Sakura stared at Sasuke's beautiful face in the sun with her bright green eyes, as he looked down and released her from his comfortable grip.

"I have to leave for a bit, but I'll be back as soon as possible" He said to her as she nodded, with that he gave her a peck on the top of her head and told the others he's leaving and to take care of Sakura.

After he disappeared in the woods, Sakura sunk down onto the fresh flowers, she lay down next to Shikamaru and looked up at the sky, watching clouds.

"You sure really love this" Shikamaru said smirking, Sakura smiled and nodded.

"At least one person I meet actually finds it interesting" HE smirks and keeps his eyes on the clouds, until Naruto came running to Shikamaru.

"What are you doing you lazy pig?! Come on lets have a water fight" Naruto said

"Naruto, you're so immature" Neji said looking away

"Shut up!"

"Come on, Sakura, let's roll down the hill!" Naruto said, grapping Sakura along.

Naruto and Sakura lay on the edge of the hill, next to each other, then Naruto rolled first then Sakura. Sakura smiled all the way through, as Naruto laughed out loud. Soon both bumping into each other.

Both lay down and look up at the sky panting and smiling, a butterfly comes and stood on Sakura's nose, she didn't move but she smiled. She took her hand and put it next to her nose, only to allow the butterfly to go onto her gentle fingers.

She sits up and looks at playfully, it was beautiful, it had the colors blue, black and pink, an unusual color, but still present, Sakura brushed it's wings lightly, as it allowed her to. She raised her hand and let it go free.

"Wow, Sakura chan, animals really do love you, and insects! Why are you so nice to them?" Naruto asked looking at her with curiosity.

Sakura stared at Naruto with a smile for a while and shrugged happily.

"Come I'll show you something" Naruto said as he pulled her to the pond that was next to them, it had a waterfall also fro the top making the loud noises. Sakura looked up and saw a rainbow, she wondered if this is what heaven is like…

"It's beautiful isn't it?" Naruto said looking at the waterfall, and the pond, Sakura smiled and nodded.

"This was actually where we all met…the first time we met was here…it gives a lot of memories" Naruto said smiling a serious and peaceful one as he slowly sat at the edge next to the pond, where Sakura followed and sat also.

"I thought this was my hide out, only to find out another three came here, somehow all four of us came here at the same time, at first we hated each other, fighting for this land, saying it's ours…only to find out maybe we were meant to be friends" Naruto said

"I was the annoying type in school, Neji was the cold one, Shikamaru was the smart lazy one, and Sasuke was the ever so rich popular kid in school, we were all different, but somehow, in school we finally spoke…the four of us were close to each other, and found out a lot about each other. It's amazing isn't it? How we can all come together? Neji says it fate…and I do believe him" Naruto continued to talk as the wind blew his hair effortlessly.

"Did you know none of us had respect for anyone? Especially Sasuke…he was the bully, the player, the one with the ice cold heart, even if he was with us, he seemed to be the one that's hiding most of himself from us" Naruto continued.

" If it wasn't for you, I don't think he'd ever stop being in that killer mode, with his red eyes sharingan…somehow, when you're with him, his mood changes Sakura" Naruto said

"I know I shouldn't tell you this…but maybe I should…you deserve to know" Naruto said, Sakura gave a confused look.

"Sasuke Uchiha, he was always the rich popular kid no matter what, but he never cared, no matter what, somehow all he wanted was power, you might think this is awkward I mean, power…you probably think it doesn't exist…but it did, it was the power to kill and to murder, the power to take over the world. Yeah it sounds dark, and it is…no one understood why he's like that, there was this one time, when he ran away from home and everything, this was before us turning into a band of course, but he left, and I tried to find him, it was hard…and when I did find him, all we did was fight…a few years past, and we found him again, it was hard to get him back to normal, he was never normal to begin with, but one thing I learned for sure was that he was probably immortal" Naruto said and took a deep breath.

"I know I sound crazy, with all this immortal things, but his mind was just peer evil, but I wouldn't blame him…it all started because of this guy named orichimaru, He gave Sasuke a curse that would torture Sasuke, and soon Sasuke would come and look for him just for power, and that's what happened, but it turned out that he murdered orichimaru after having enough power…Begging him to come back was impossible, but somehow he ended up coming back…even colder than before. He would play with girls for fun and simply throw them away, he had power…he would kill those who was in his way, he would beat a person up just because they were there when he was upset, with those killer eyes, I was even scared to approach him" Naruto said, these words sunk in Sakura and she was starting to be aware of the story, knowing more about Sasuke.

"And about those eyes, his eyes Sakura, are amazing…they can copy anything, and they can predict a move, they can see in the dark, they can kill a person mentally, they can make a person insane, lost in the world. They are the most dangerous, that's why people are afraid when he has those eyes. And when he has those eyes, he doesn't return to normal until maybe two days, a day or after murdering a person…it was dangerous, deadly dangerous. Those eyes can take you to a different world and make you believe it's real. He also does a lot of drugs and alcohol, he was a person who didn't care if he lived or not. He had the most unnatural powers, like electricity out of his hands that turns into a sword that can explode a person with a touch, and his unbelievable speed!" Naruto took another deep breath, as Sakura watched him, she was confused and upset, why didn't' she know how horrible he was?

"Sakura, I'm not telling you this so you'll be afraid" Naruto said noticing Sakura's fright.

"I'm telling you this, so that you know he needs you. When you came into the picture, he was a different person Sakura. When you came, changes started to happen, he's never cared for a soul, but when it came to you, he was furious, for heaven's sake, when something happens to you, he's worried like some freak. And when you're not there, it seems as though he's the same person her was before, but the second you're there, he the brighter person, the calm one. He's always taking care of you, he's sacrificed his nights with girls for you. He actually smiled when you're here, his eyes actually cools down, something I thought would be impossible. Sakura he showed you this place…it's our sacred place, but he wanted you to see it" Naruto said smiling and looking at Sakura, Sakura was shocked, how could she do something like this?

Sakura smiled, she just couldn't believe something like this would happen, ever.

"But it is true, you tend to make people more happy and positive, it's your aura or something, but when a person gets to know you, they'll surely change into a good person" Naruto said with a big grin plastered on his face.

"Sakura, I told you all this because I wanted you to know that if you leave, Sasuke will crumble…you're that important to him" With that Sakura's smile disappear. It had gone for too long, too much. Her goal was to not get close to anyone, so that when she leaves, everything will be okay…but now, what will she do?

She needs him, but she knows she's going to leave soon, leave to heaven, but she doesn't want to anymore…she wants to be with him. Heaven wouldn't be heaven without Sasuke, death wouldn't be something she desired or accepted because she knew it would be away from Sasuke. She wanted to cry but she hid it with a smile.

Soon both looked into the pond as they watched the colorful fish swim and the lilies float on top of the water.

An hour later

"Sh…" Naruto said as Sakura followed him, they walked up to the sleeping Neji who was near the edge of the hill.

"one…two…THREE!" Naruto screamed and pushed Neji down, making him roll, well Sakura helped, both laughed. Neji got up and looked fierce.

"Naruto! I'm going to kick your SORRY ASS!" Neji said

"But Sakura did it too!"

"It was your idea DUMBASS!" Neji said as he began chasing Naruto, and Sakura smiled and laughed.

Soon strong arms wrapped around her waist from behind, Sakura was a bit shocked but then noticing the scent and the comfortable grip.

"Did you have fun?" Sasuke said into her ears, she smiled and nodded.

"WATCH OUT!" Naruto said as he pushed both Sasuke and Sakura, both tumble down the hill, only Sasuke was protecting Sakura as the rolled down. Sakura laughed a silent laughed as Sasuke smirked, soon they were at the bottom.

HE was on top of her, staring at her green orbs, she smiled her innocent yet beautiful smile.

"Are you okay?" He asked in a worried tone, Sakura smiled and nodded.

He smiled, but didn't stop looking at her, his smile disappeared…he continued to look at her eyes as they both lay in the middle of beautiful colorful flowers.

Both had a serious face now, Sasuke's face began to go lower and lower, he tilted his head a bit and finally his lips touched hers. He began playing with her pink locks, as she just laid her hand on his chest.

Finally they broke apart, he stared at her again, only to find her bright as an apple, she looked away, and he smirked at her cuteness, and pecked her cheek.

"I love you" Sasuke said, her eyes widened, she didn't want to hear those words, but at the same time those words melted her.

She smiled and looked at his peaceful eyes, as she remembered her conversation with Naruto.

"Sasuke! Let's go skating!" Naruto exclaimed from the top of the hill, as Sasuke, who was still on top of Sakura, his elbows holding him up as he looked up and smirked.

"Coming" Sasuke screamed out as Neji and Shikamaru were also up the hill waiting, a smile plastered on their face.

With that he pulled her up lightly and held her hand as they both ran up the hill, obviously, Sasuke was going his slow speed.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Wear this, I don't want you to catch a cold" Sasuke said to Sakura as he took of his blazer, and put it on her. He then led her into the skating area, he found her shoe size and wore on her skates.

Already Naruto, Neji and Shikamaru were skating like maniacs, racing and pushing and just simply skating.

Sasuke took a firm hold on her petite hand and held her as she stepped onto the ice. Right away she fell on her bottom, making her blush and him chuckle at her.

"Here, I'll teach you" Sasuke said, with that he held both of her hands and pulled her up and he went backwards as she was going forward. She was stiff and hard, afraid she'll fall, making herself bend over quite a bit.

HE smiled, "Sakura trust me, relax" HE said to her, but it was easier said than done. She wanted to relax but she was afraid as she clutched on his long sleeved dark blue buttoned shirt.

He gave a heavy sigh, and held her hands tight, "Sakura I promise I won't let you fall" He said to her, she gave a heavy sigh and then slowly, stood up and tried to relax herself.

"See" with that, he increased his pace and went faster and faster, but not too fast that Sakura will get hurt. The whole time she closed her eyes shut, but finally she opened them, peeking with one eye, only to see the beauty of an angel in front of her. He smiled his white shiny teeth at her as he skated backwards, his hair flowing with the cool air and her pink locks dancing along.

"Okay, Sakura, slowly take your left foot and step forward, and start gliding, make a pattern" Again easier said then done, she tried and slipped, but only to be help and protected by strong arms and chest. Before she stood up, she took a good swift of his lovely smell; she held her straight and then made her do it again. Soon she got it, but slowly and clumsily.

HE held her hands as she continued to slowly glide, she smiled when she got it, and he continued to look at her unpredictable expressions.

HE suddenly let go of her with on hand, the other still holding, he went to her side, bent his arm a bit making it look like they were linking but it was almost like intertwining their fingers and once with their arm.

"Take it slowly" He said to her as they skated slowly, she would sometimes slip, but he was always there to catch her.

The whole lesson took about 40 minutes and Sakura holding Sasuke's arm firmly.

"Sakura chan!" Naruto said, quickly coming from behind her and now in front of her. Sakura looked shocked but then smiled, with her bright red nose from the cold, but luckily the blazer Sasuke gave her kept her warm.

"Let's go skate" Naruto said, Sakura looked at Sasuke and smiled, he smiled back at her and let her go slowly, as she latched onto Naruto afraid she'll fall.

Naruto turned his back on Sakura and took her arm and wrapped it around his waist, he smirked, "Hold tight, and it'll be fun" Naruto said chuckling.

With that he started skating fast, Sakura was afraid at first and held him tight, but then she opened her eyes, only to feel the once again cool breeze brush her face, she loved it. She saw Sasuke skating around quickly too.

After a skate with Naruto, she skated with Neji and Shikamaru…because of Sasuke and Sakura, the other three feel as though they are Sakura's brother, also protecting her with their lives, and caring for her like their blood sister. They knew she was something important because she was hanging out with them, and Sasuke as deeply in love with her.

An hour and a half later, they were done skating; only a half an hour left until they had to head back to the performance area.

"Where should we go now?" Neji asked, they were all in their regular shoes, Sakura still wore Sasuke's blazer, but this time her was hugging her and rubbing her back so she'll get warmer.

"Let's go out and eat" Naruto said, with that they all nodded and left to the finest restaurant there was, and also in their disguise.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

A car drove in front of the gates; the tinted window rolled down to reveal an unfamiliar face, looking at the guard.

"I'm sorry…who are you?" The guard said before opening the gate.

"Sasuke, Naruto, Neji, Shikamaru and Sakura," The man stated who was sitting on the driver's seat.

The guard raised an eyebrow, "I think I know who they are…"

Sasuke made a shocked look, and then realize he was in disguise.

"Oh, sorry" He said, as the other boys took off their disguise, and back to their beautiful faces.

The guard nodded, and opened the gates as the car drove in, and into the parking lot.

Sakura was shocked as she sat in the back seat, she was surprised at how much people there were standing outside before, at the front with was the entrance to see the concert, there had to be thousands. She saw the ones with a VIP pass go in first, as others begged to pass the guard which never happened; already it was getting busy in the front.

As the car came to a stop, they all got out; Sasuke went back to Sakura's side and arms around her fragile body, as they walked in through the back door.

It was a chaos, with people around, talking to each other all at once, trying to get everything ready for the concert that was in less than an hour. Sasuke held Sakura to his chest turning her head so one ear could hear his smooth heart beat and breathing. Sakura was confused, and wasn't used to these kind of chaos; Sasuke knew that she was a bit afraid at the chaos.

Finally they reached to Sasuke's dressing room, with only her and him, Naruto and the rest returned to their dressing room.

He let go of Sakura smoothly, as he followed her to the couch. Looking deep into her eyes, he smirks at her confused face.

"What are you so confused about, Sakura?" Sasuke asked, Sakura gave a confusing sigh and looked down. He chuckled and put an arm around her shoulders.

"Please Sakura, stop feeling bad because you're the only one who isn't part of the band to be with me, and no, you're not a burden." It as if he could read her mind, her eyes widened in surprise.

"I guess you're that easy to read" He smirked and rested his cheek on the top of her head, then lightly kissing her head softly.

Sakura took comfort at Sasuke's words and leaned towards his chest, resting her head, she couldn't deny the fact that he was something she couldn't live without. He made her safe.

A knock was heard, Sakura sat up, Sasuke looked over the door, and stood up to open it.

"What is it?" Sasuke asked harshly, it was a totally different tone that he used on Sakura.

"I got your electric guitar, just retune it" The man said handing him a slick black and red guitar that looked like it costs thousands. Sasuke quickly nodded, and shut the door. But then only to have another knock right after, which was Naruto and the rest of them, bringing their instruments, well just parts…Not Shikamaru, since he was on keyboard.

Sasuke sat nest to Sakura again, as the other three sat on a couch across them.

Sasuke started to wipe his guitar and then turning the knobs and touching the strings lightly, Naruto was wiping his drum sticks, and Neji was doing the same as Sasuke.

"Hey I wonder how long we're going to have to perform" Naruto asked

"Dumbass, it's 3 hours, why are you so stupid?!" Neji asked

"Shut up!" Naruto said

"Troublesome, later we have to do autographs and pictures AGAIN! That means we'll be staying here for a good 7 hours!" Shikamaru said sighing and watching television lazily as the rest talked and prepared for performance.

Another knock was heard; Naruto opened it, only to see Kakashi.

"Boy, we're ready in a half hour, we need to make sure you know what you're doing" He said quickly, still holding that orange book of his.

The boys stood up and walked to Kakashi, Sasuke holding Sakura tightly, as if he never wants to let go of her.

They discussed what was going on during performance, the act they have to put on, how to appear and what to say, what to do and everything else there was. The boys nodded, with that he gave each the boys a shot glass of something, they all grabbed it and moaned at the glass. The four took a huge gulp, but having a normal face on, Sakura was confused and looked at them, curiosity took over.

"Want some?" Sasuke said, offering her whatever's left in the glass, Sakura being the curious person she was nodded, Sasuke's face had the poker face on as she took whatever's left in the shot glass, her face fumed and wrinkled her nose at the taste. Sasuke's poker face, turned in to an enlightened one, chuckling at Sakura's face.

"Curiosity killed the cat" He said chuckling at Sakura's red face. What she had just drunk was lemon juice and a bit of honey.

"Sweetie, it's for vocalist, it helps to clear your throat, and a better voice to sing and perform" He said to her hugging her tightly, as she showed a bit of embarrassment on her face. She pouted silently, as she dug into Sasuke's chest as the other three lightly chuckled.

The other three smiled, then their designer's came, handing them their outfit to perform, Naruto, Neji and Shikamaru went back to their dressing room to get ready, as Sasuke grabbed it and excused Sakura for a while, while he's in the washroom in his dressing room, changing.

A few minutes later, Sasuke was out with black jeans, that probably cost over a thousand, and a black buttoned shirt that left a few buttons unbuttoned, and a red tie that was hung loosely. He looked the more gorgeous if it was even possible, black just made his beautiful pale skin stand out, and his onyx eyes showing off, his black outstanding hair also commented on what he was wearing.

He had ten more minutes left until performance; he sighed and looked at the innocent pink haired girl.

"Sakura Haruno" Sakura jumped a bit as he said her full name.

He walked over to her his hand holding something silver, he sat beside her.

"Close your eyes" He demanded, she obeyed him, she felt a piece of cold metal touch her bare skin a bit below her neck softly.

"Okay you can open them now" He said to her, she did so, looking down to her surprised she wanted to cry, but she was strong, to only turn around to him and giving him her caring and loving eyes. It was a whistle, but this time better looking, carved on it was 'S&S' it was real silver, and it was beautiful.

She hugged him tightly.

He unwrapped Sakura's arm and looked at her with a serious face,

"Sakura, please don't put yourself in danger when I'm performing, I know it's going to be a 3 long hour of performance, but I promise I'll be back in that three hours, so don't do anything reckless. And if you can, Sakura, please don't leave this dressing room, it's far too dangerous for you. But if you have to for some reason, you need to keep a hold on this just in case okay? When people ask you, or stop you from coming back into the dressing room, show them this" Sasuke said pulling a card that said, VIPS with Sasuke's signature and a star on it, it looked more special than any other one.

"Sakura you're the only one that has this excluding me, Naruto, Neji, Shikamaru and Kakashi" He said to her as she took it.

"Sakura, but please, try to be safe for three hours, if you're feeling tired of dizzy or weird, tell the security guard that stands in front of my door, he'll tell me right away no matter what. And don't worry I have discussed with them who you are, and to watch out for you…they'll be knocking on this door to see how you are every so often, alright?" He said to her as he looked at her deep in the eyes, as she tried to absorb all his words.

"But you are not allowed to go out of this building you understand me? It's far too dangerous outside, and it's dark too, there are many maniacs out there, I don't even think stepping out of my room is safe, so just try your best to stay in here. I have my laptop, some movies and books that you can read, watch and use." Sasuke said, his face still plastered on a serious one. Sakura nodded as he held her face with two of his strong hands.

"I also left you a sweater in case you're cold, and if you're hungry or thirsty tell the guard, they'll bring you some food, don't worry I told them you don't eat meat already, and there's a note pad and a pen for you to communicate with the guards, okay?" He said as she nodded again.

"but most importantly, if you're feeling a bit weird tell the guards out there immediately, and they're standing right in front of the door, so it won't be hard, be safe okay?" He said to her as she nodded, his face then painted on a smile, he kissed her quickly on her lips and stood up, leaving out of the door.

Sakura acted on her instinct and followed him, with out him noticing, the guards were surprise, about to follow her, but she turned around a smiled, trying to signal them that she'll be back, somehow they understood.

Walking to the side of the stage, she could hear thousands and thousands of fans screaming the band's name and there was false smoke covered in the air, as different lights beamed everywhere, almost creating an illusion. She stared at how big Sasuke and the rest were, she looked at the crowd closely, some were even crying at their appearance. Soon Naruto started the drums…HE saw Sakura, looking from the side, and he winked at her, as the drums began to go in a faster beat. Soon the Guitars start then the keyboard, before she could hear Sasuke sing, she walked back, before Sasuke finds out and freaks out and just screws up the performance.

(Song they're performing: **Goodnight Nurse- My only**)

She walked back to where she was supposed to, Sasuke's dressing room, she didn't even need to show her card, because, Sasuke had told the guards clearly who she was. It seems as though they even know how important she was to him.

Walking in, she looked around once more but this time more careful of her surroundings, from the couch to the clothes hung on the rack.

She walked over to the rack of clothes, only to notice a note on each pair of clothing. It was black pants and a white long sleeved shirt with a black t-shirt on top of it. Sakura touched the soft fabric and smiled softly at herself. It had the words 'Outfit for autographs and pictures' so Sakura knew what it was for right away.

She took a quick look around, trying to consume the 3 hours she had until Sasuke was back, she felt pathetic to admit it but already she missed him. Looking around, there was nothing for her to do, except for watching movies, reading books or using Sasuke's laptop, but again she only came to the city recently, technology is still something a bit hard for her. She was really bored, this room didn't have windows, obviously for a celebrity's sake but Sakura hated it when there was no Sun, or nature to see.

Even if Sasuke begged her to stay inside, she felt as if she could explore more outside of this dressing room.

She took the notepad and the pen and wrote down '**I'm just going to look around, I'll be back soon' **after she wrote the message, she hung Sasuke's Jacket that he offered on the coat rack and went outside the room.

The guards gave a surprised look but she handed them the note, the two look at each other, not sure should they allow her to go, but they ended up letting her go anyways, it was just walking around backstage, how bad can it be?

Sakura walked down the chaotic hall, after going through another door, after Sasuke's dressing room, only to see more guards, already knowing who she was; since Sasuke was holding her all the way, they obviously didn't miss the pink haired girl.

Stepping through these doors was almost like another world, a chaotic one. Everyone was running and cleaning and just working. She finally noticed, she's in the employees' area. She looked around cautiously, photo's of Sasuke and the group were posted everywhere, and to Sakura's surprise, they look unbelievably gorgeous, except Sasuke looked even better in real life. She touched the poster, only to be interrupted.

"Excuse me, do you want to get fired?" A girl's voice was heard, Sakura turned around, only to get a glare from a blonde haired girl with brown eyes.

Sakura pulled back her hand from the poster and looked at the girl.

"Here, go clean that up!" She said throwing her a mop, and pointing to a puddle of water. Sakura being herself obviously didn't argue but did it.

"Pathetic bitch" those words came out of the girls mouth as she walked away, clearly giving Sakura the job as she did nothing but begged the guards to let her in.

"Hey" a girl said standing in front of Sakura, Sakura looked up to only see a girl stand in front of her with purple eyes and red hair.

"You must be new here" The girl said smiling a soft one at Sakura, as Sakura returned one and agreed she was new.

"I'm Mika, and you are?" She asked looking at Sakura and waiting to get an answer, and only to be surprised when Sakura pulled out a note pad and a pen. Sakura showed Mika the piece of paper, and Mika gave a warm smile.

"Sakura, it fits you really well…are you…" she couldn't finish the question, because she didn't know how to ask in a polite way, but Sakura didn't mind and nodded to the answer of the question if she was mute.

"Oh, I'm so sorry" Sakura smiled and shook her head, meaning that it wasn't anything she was ashamed of. Mika gave a cheerful smile.

"Here, let me do it for you" Mika said grabbing the mop and doing it really quick.

After she was done she pulled Sakura into a room, the room was stuffy and small, with single couch and a table.

"This is the staff's room" Mika said making Sakura sit, as Mika sat on a chair and looked at Sakura who sat on the couch.

"Sorry I had to bring you here, in order to tell you how this place runs, first of all it's full of bitches" Mika said

Sakura looked shocked

"That blonde head girl that was yelling at you was Jessica, she's rich. The only reason she's working here is to try to see Sasuke kun in person." Mika said with a bit of sadness in her voice.

"But then again, who isn't here for that? I gave up everything today to just work today and maybe have a chance to see Sasuke kun." Mika said her voice cracking.

"Just once, I want to meet him…let him notice me…just once! But the rich ones and prettier ones always get to see him! Jessica seen him before, and I heard she slept with him too! I don't get why good things happen to bad people!" Mika said getting all teary, Sakura felt hurt also, not for herself, but for Mika.

"I know this is weird, I mean I just met you and stuff, but you're the only nice one here, everyone else working here are all mean and bullies, they constantly hurt the poorer ones like me since they know we can never visit Sasuke, but just for once I wish I can" Mika said her voice getting cut off.

"I'm a loyal fan of his, I've join every fan club of his, and bought everything of his, I've done everything, but still he never notices me, only the rich ones, I just wish sometimes I'm rich and sometimes I hate my parents for not making enough money! I know it sounds bad, but you don't understand how desperate I am to meet him" Sakura could feel the pain she has, and Sakura felt guilty that she knows him, not just know him, but in love with him.

"Those girls are fans like me, but they hurt others and lie, just to try to get attention! It's sick and dirty I hate it! Meanwhile they make fun of the lower people they get all the rewards."

Sakura looked around as she saw magazines of Sasuke, she picked one up.

"That's my favorite, he just looks super gorgeous there…open it and read what they say about him" She said as Sakura opened the magazine and to his page.

Sakura traced his face on the magazine, she missed him already.

The magazine rated him as hottest male alive, the perfect ideal boyfriend, the flawless and successful one. He's dated many celebrities and is also known for hurting them in the end.

Sakura didn't understand why he would hurt a girls feelings but she was scared that he'll do the same to her now. But then she remember what Naruto told her, and she was now confused.

"Perfect right? The house he lives in right now is amazing, I saw it on cribs, and I just wish I can step in it once, he has such a nice pool!" Mika said smiling, now that Sakura thinks about it, she never got a chance to really pay attention to Sasuke's home to even notice a pool.

"Did you know I actually got an autograph and a picture with him? But he never dared to even look at my face, it was him simply doing it because it was his job, I felt hurt" Mika said, she was such a dedicated person.

"Today's my mom's birthday and i skipped it to go here, just to have a chance to see Sasuke kun, and maybe today he'll notice me." Sakura looked down, she felt horrible, and she felt bad because she knows him when she doesn't deserve to.

Mika looked away, Sakura took the chance and took her 'VIPS' card that Sasuke handed to her and dropped it on the floor. Sakura acted as if she just found it and tapped Mika, and handed it to her, her eyes winked a couple of times.

"Sakura, where'd you get that?" She asked surprised, Sakura pointed to the floor.

"Did god really notice that I'm a good person?! Sakura are you sure you want to do this, I mean you found it" Mika said, a bit upset if Sakura did take it, but Sakura nodded that she wanted to give it to Mika.

Before Mika could even take it, a girl with black hair and bronze eyes walked in, only to have wide eyes.

"What are you doing?! That's mine!" The girl said yanking it out of Sakura's hand harshly.

"I knew it was too good to be true" Mika looked down, Sakura looked up, to only just noticed she's just lost the most important card.

My goal is to have 855 reviews after this chapter, so before I upload another chapter I need 855. Thanks R&R please, oh I love long reviews also!

Hope you enjoyed this chapter, this was full of SASUSAKU, and next chapter will be the continuation! Cha!

**Author's note: REVIEW REVIEW! I HOPE YOU ENJOYED!!!**


	12. concert p2

**Life is Beautiful**

**Author's note : ****Here's an update, hope you will enjoy this chapter like you did the last one! Please R&R!**

**Disclaimer: ****It's called a FAN fiction for a reason…**

**Last time on Life is Beautiful:**

"Did god really notice that I'm a good person?! Sakura are you sure you want to do this, I mean you found it" Mika said, a bit upset if Sakura did take it, but Sakura nodded that she wanted to give it to Mika.

Before Mika could even take it, a girl with black hair and bronze eyes walked in, only to have wide eyes.

"What are you doing?! That's mine!" The girl said yanking it out of Sakura's hand harshly.

"I knew it was too good to be true" Mika looked down, Sakura looked up, to only just noticed she's just lost the most important card.

**Concert part II**

"Honestly stupid ugly bitches like you are always thieves!" The black haired girl yelled and slapped Sakura across the face,

"Hey! what the hell was that for?! She didn't know!" Mika yelled at the black haired girl.

"You shouldn't even be talking, I'm the one who got you this job!" The girl yelled back, Sakura's eyes lay on Mika's clenched hand.

"Besides, you know the only reason why I'm here, and if one of you ever went inside Sasuke's dressing room, I'm sure he'd kick you out" She said glaring at Sakura, who looked down.

"Yoshura, you've changed…" Mika said her eyes softened.

"Doesn't matter, things change, get used to it" With that, Yoshura walked away, out of the employees' room, only to leave an upset and torn apart Mika.

Sakura continued to stare softly at Mika.

"Yoshura wasn't like this," Mika began her story.

"Did you know me and her used to be the best of friends, before Uchiha Sasuke was a singer? She never cared about being rich, but she only cared about our friendship. Me and her were like sisters…it's funny how people change dramatically isn't it?" Mika asked looking at Sakura with teary eyes.

"The day Uchiha Sasuke was on the magazine, was the day we both crushed on him, the day she noticed money can do more." She said painfully, she hated talking about Yoshura, because, their friendship was so true.

"She slowly denied me, and hung out with the higher class, she started to fan on Uchiha Sasuke and then forgot about me, she pushed me away, and as soon as she found out I joined a fan club of Sasuke she hated me, she called me her rival; a pathetic one because she had more money" Mika continued

"Its sucks, to even believe a friendship like mine and Yoshura would even turn into this, even though we promised to stay best friends forever…she was even lucky enough to lose it with Sasuke, just because she's rich, she met him before I did, I wish I was the rich one so I could be the one, even if I would be a toy to Sasuke for one night, I will at least know he noticed me one night." Mika said sadly, Sakura couldn't believe her ears, what she was hearing, how can someone want someone that much?

"I must be pathetic ne?" Mika said looking at Sakura who smiled softly at her 'new' friend.

"I don't know why I'm always hoping for him to notice me…it'll never happen, he only pay attention to stupid slutty rich bitches, I wish I was one of them…" Mika said softly looking at the floor, Sakura was shocked.

"He's probably going to toy with someone else today, he's a rock star, even other celebrities want to be him, and he's a rock star…" Sakura looked shocked for a moment; maybe she was being a toy…

"I know he switches girlfriends every week, or so and dumps them or hurt them, he never cares for them…only a lie, he acts sweet to them, but once he's upset he uses those red eyes, that are completely gorgeous and crushes them, he doesn't care for others, he's only doing it for his entertainment, yet everybody still follows him, including me. He seriously can brain wash…" Mika said then took a deep sigh.

"Wow, I talked a lot, so tell me are you a major fan of his too? Wishing to be his slut or toy for the night? Wishing you could be noticed? Because I'm just warning you, he doesn't pay attention to people like us." Mika said sighing, Sakura just looked sad, why does Sasuke seem so bad, was she being used also? Was she being played around, she prayed it was true even though it hurts, she wished that because she knows it'll be best for everyone.

Sakura nodded, she would never want to do something and tell a person who's Sasuke's big fan that Sasuke knows her, one, she won't believe and two, she didn't want to be in a higher level than another person.

Suddenly squeals and giggling and screams were heard outside of the room. Mika and Sakura looked at the door curiously, and Mika very excited.

Mika and Sakura opened the door to see where the noise was coming from. Opening the door, some girls fainted, some had heart shaped eyes, some were bright red, some were drooling, others were just in shock.

Sakura popping her head out sees Kakashi, walking in the hallway with two body guards protecting him so he won't get tackled. Of course girls would love him, he also had good looks and was Sharingan's manager!

Kakashi walking, sees Sakura and slowly walked towards her,

"I think he's looking at me!" Mika exclaimed as she giggled, but then Kakashi stood next to Sakura who was red of embarrassment.

"Sakura, I've been looking all over for you!" Kakashi sighed in relief, everyone's eyes were on Sakura, she turned even more red.

"Are you getting a fever?" He asks as he took a hand and feels her forehead.

She looked at him, she hated to admit it but she was in relief that someone found her, since she didn't have her card.

"Come on, I'll take you upstairs" Kakashi said, grabbing Sakura's hand.

Then his gaze went over to Mika who was in shock and just surprised,

"Were you here for Sakura?" Kakashi asked

Mika quickly nodded

"Then I must thank you for staying with her, if it wasn't for you I wonder what might happen to this little one" Kakashi said patting Sakura's head.

"No need to thank me" Mika said blushing a bright shade of red.

"No way, this young one always get into trouble. Luckily you're here, how about this, I'll give you a pass to go see Sharingan's performance, and a hotel pass, where you get to enter the hotel where Sasuke's hotel will be, and you might even get to meet him" Kakashi said smiling.

Mika was in tears of happiness, but still inside her she didn't understand why Kakashi knows Sakura.

"That's no fair! I've been waiting longer! And I'm more beautiful! And what's up with this pink haired girl? How come she gets to go up with you upstairs! Does this mean she gets to see Sasuke? Because that's not fair! She's ugly, it'll just ruin Sasuke kun's eyes!" A girl screamed out upset

"Well you see, Sakura here-." Kakashi was about to tell them that Sasuke knows Sakura and was the one who told Kakashi to go get her, but Sakura tugged un his sleeve, which then he just stayed silent.

"Wait! I'm the one with the pass! I should be the one!" Yoshura's voice was heard.

"So you did get into trouble…hmm and I thought maybe this time nothing bad will happen, I guess I was wrong…besides how on earth will you be able to go-." He stopped again, because he knew Sakura didn't want people to know.

"Okay forget it, lets just go upstairs, it's too chaotic here" Kakashi said as he held her hand and walked her out of the hallway. People stared and were upset, hating on Sakura even more.

Mika on the other hand clenched her fist; she somehow didn't understand why Sakura out of everyone got to know Kakashi who had connections with Sasuke. Now Sakura had a chance to know Sasuke, Mika was definitely going to plan something out.

Walking out of the hallway, they went into an elevator that no one would have known, going in Kakashi pressed a button, and they stood there waiting.

"You know, Sasuke was worried for you when performing, when he took a quick drink break that was a minute, he knew he couldn't go visit you in his dressing room so he asked me to go get you in the dressing room and bring you up here, he thought you would get into trouble; which you did. But when I looked for you in the dressing room, you weren't there which got me to panic because if something happened to you, he wouldn't forgive himself, luckily I found you." Kakashi said smiling under his mask.

Sakura stared up at him, Kakashi was like the perfect older brother anyone would want.

Sakura gave him a bright smile, he widen his eyes and smiles again, but this time with a chuckle.

In a second, the elevator door opened, and only to reveal a black sofa set with a coffee table, then two men sitting on wheel chairs and operating something on the table stuck on the wall. There was millions of buttons, as Sakura looked in front of the two men, she saw just clear glass, and through the clear glass, light beamed everywhere with different colors. Walking forward and looking down, she saw a sea of people holding glow sticks jumping up and down, and looking at what they were looking at she saw Sasuke and the rest of them performing. She miles and touched the glass as she looks down.

The room she was in was dim and was super clean, with hard wood floor, it was beautiful.

She smiled hearing nothing, because she was in a soundproof room. She looked at the two men controlling the lights, and the sound system, they were so into their job, almost as if they love to work for Sasuke. Which they probably really did, they looked like they were around their twenties, young and strong. She smiled at them, as they did the same.

"So is this the young lady, Uchiha Sasuke is loving? I hear about you all the time, Kakashi tells me a lot of stories" One man said, sitting on the left. He had red hair and flaming eyes, he was also beautiful, with the pale face and red hair making everything else glow.

Sakura continued to smile.

"You're very beautiful, and Sasuke must be deeply in love with you" the one on the right said, while their eyes still glued to the stage. He had long blonde hair tied up into a pony tail, and a very attractive smirk, but both of the guys are nice, it shows in their eyes, that they are nice to Sakura as a friend or a sister.

"That's correct, Sasuke is deeply in love with her" Kakashi said coming from behind Sakura, he handed her a paper cup.

"Here, it's milk tea" Kakashi said smiling behind his mask. Sakura slowly took the cup and bowed down to Kakashi quickly, signaling a thank you.

"The one on the left is Sasori, Itachi's friend, and the one on the right is Deidara, also Itachi's friend, but overall you can say Sasuke's friend also." Kakashi said, giving Sakura the facts as the two sat on the couch.

Sakura gave a confusing look, not knowing who Itachi is, she tilted her head to look at Kakashi.

"Oh, Itachi is Sasuke's brother, he's an actor, people call them the Uchiha brothers, famous all over the world, but he's in America right now, Sasuke used to live in America, but his father felt that a Japanese school would be a lot better since he could learn his own language. Besides, living here gives him more freedom from paparazzi. Fans in the states are as crazy as fans here, but at least American and Canadian fans are more realistic! They don't dump their boy friends to sleep with Sasuke, or kick each others asses to just be with Sasuke. They have more morals than these fan girls." Kakashi said, looking at Sakura who was listening intently.

"Oi, Kakashi, how come Sasuke turned down the acting career, he'd be more famous than Itachi if he became an actor too" Sasori said

"It's a lot of work, and he'll miss a lot of school" Kakashi explained

"And performing every weekend, and busy every week night isn't busy?" Deidara asked sarcastically

"That's what I mean, there's too much for him to do, he's already caught up with this, acting would be too much for him, maybe when he gets older." Kakashi answered.

"That's true, it'll be a waste if he didn't perform on stage, god, it's stated everywhere that he has the most unique voice in the world, ever since Elvis" Sasori said, Sakura stared at Kakashi confused again.

"Sakura dear, you really need to learn about Sasuke, he's probably one of the most, special and well known man alive at this age. His voice was recognized as the most unique voice which no one can copy, the voice I'm talking about is when he sings, it's amazing, no one has ever gotten close to his voice, people are in love with his voice, all the producers are also. Let's just say he's very famous and special okay? He's like god of singing, not just god of rock, but singing and performing." Kakashi said smiling.

(A/N: I'm referring to the voice of Linkin park's lead singer, Chester, his voice is actually the most unique voice out there, this will be the reason why most of the song I'll be using will be from Linkin park.)

Sakura's eyes widen, it seems as though she learns something new about Sasuke, something more of him, something so great of him, as if it was possible for him to be more perfect. It was like he was the god, and she was the dirt, this made her think. Was this right for her to just fall in love with someone who's important as him, since she is going to eventually leave this world, unless Tsunade finds a cure.

"I would say you're a very lucky girl to have him, but I'd be wrong if I said that" Kakashi said putting a hand on Sakura's shoulder.

Sakura was confused at the phrase Kakashi said, Sakura would've agreed that she was the luckiest girl alive to be with him. She felt as if, he was just too good for her, and maybe she should back off.

"The realistic thing to say is that, he's the luckiest person alive to have you by his side" Sakura's eyes widened, at the shock, something she would never expect, something she could never understand, how on earth could she make Sasuke the luckiest person alive.

"He's the luckiest because in my life, I've never met a girl who was in such high spirit, who's so strong on your own emotionally, the aura you carry around is just enlightening, you just have your way to calm people down and make them fall for you, as a father, a brother or a lover. The money and the fame Sasuke has is nothing compared to how much he loves you, to tell you the truth he'd give those up for you. Sakura you don't understand how much he loves you" Kakashi gave another smile under his dark mask, covering his mouth and nose.

Sakura couldn't believe this, how on earth can she be the one for him, it was almost impossible, well to her it WAS impossible.

"He calls me to go with him to the jewelry store, asking me what he should get you, what should he put on your whistle, and when you're not around, he's so down and just present for his work. When he gets the chance, he tells me random stories about you, the way you are and how cute and beautiful you are. I'm like his second father, that's why he tells me this stuff, even though he's always embarrassed to talk about it." Kakashi said smirking, Sakura looked at Kakashi seriously, taking the information slowly, then looking out to the stage, and back at Kakashi, she gave her bright smile.

"This must be the smile he's always talking about" Kakashi said giving Sakura a sweet look. Sakura blushed and stopped smiling, hiding her blush.

"Kakashi, stop making her feel so uncomfortable! You stupid pervert, go do your job!" Sasori complained looking back at Kakashi.

"You're right, am I making you uncomfortable?" Kakashi asked, and then Sakura shook her head.

"Well you can do something else…how about watch a movie? This movie is actually really good, I mean it does look like a bay movie but it's hilarious, even I like it!" Kakashi said waving a DVD in front of Sakura's face.

The DVD case said Shrek, on it was a green ogre and a donkey, Sakura smiled then nodded, Kakashi then put in the DVD in the DVD player, the movie began.

"Well you can watch this, I have to be around here a bit, if you need anything, Sasori and Deidara will be here to help you, they're nice" Kakashi said, with that he patted Sakura on the head then left.

"Did you know almost at the ending, it almost made me cry?" Deidara said looking at Sakura with wide eyes, as if it was something unbelievable, Sakura gave a funny look.

"Stop spoiling the movie for her dumb shit!" Sasori yelled as he whacked Deidara.

"Ow! What the hell was that for!" Deidara complained,

"Oh forget it, you do it yourself! I'm watching the movie with Sakura!" Sasori said sitting beside Sakura.

"You can't leave me to this myself" Deidara complained

"Well I wasn't doing anything the whole time! You were doing it!" Sasori complained

"That's true…hey…I want to watch Shrek! I love that movie" Deidara whined

"He's such a FAG!" Sasori said to Sakura who giggled silently.

With that the two watched the movie and Deidara ended up doing all the work.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

IT was already the ending scene of the movie, Sakura smiled all the way, Sasori just watched since he knew what happened, Even though he was around his 20s, Shrek is still good, and you got to admit it.

It's been 3 hours already, time flies by when you've been slapped across the face, met a fan girl, got picked up by Kakashi, met two new guys that worked for Sasuke that was also Itachi's friends, which was Sasuke's brother, and knowing more about Sasuke, and last but not least, watched Shrek.

"Wasn't that good?" Sasori asked looking at the tired Sakura, you can't blame he it was already past mid night.

Sakura nodded, and smiled at him.

"Hey the concert is over" Deidara said turning his chair around facing the other two who was sitting there.

"Sakura, did these two try flirting with you?" Kakashi said, popping in out of no where

"The only pervert in this room right now would be you, you stupid icha icha paradise reader" Sasori said rolling his eyes.

But before anyone said anything, Kakashi's cell phone rang.

"Yo" He answered his phone

"No, she's right here" He answered while holding the phone to his ear, listening to the person on the other line.

"Stop freaking out, she's alright, in fact she had a good time! Will you relax Uchiha Sasuke? Don't worry I'll get her down there" He said, immediately, you could tell they were talking about Sakura.

"You don't need to come up here, I said I'll bring her right now"

"Okay, I'll see you in a minute" With that Kakashi hung up, and he rolled his eyes tiredly.

"Come on Sakura, someone is getting a bit hasty!" Kakashi said grabbing Sakura's hand.

"Alright, bye Sakura, it was nice to meet you!" The two said, Sakura turned back and waved.

"Come on, let's go" Kakashi said running, dragging Sakura with him, they went as fast as they could, knowing the chaos after a concert, they line up as a crowed waiting to buy tickets for autographs and pictures. Workers going crazy running around in chaos, they had to go quick or one can get hurt.

5 minutes later, they pasted the guards, and now Kakashi was just knocking on Sasuke's room.

Sasuke opened the door, Sasuke quickly gave her a tight hug, as if he never seen her for years.

"God, I was so worried about you, as soon as I got back some girl came with the card I gave you, and I got the guards to kick her out, but I thought you were hurt" Sasuke said in a worried tone, Sakura smiled then hugged him back.

He pulled her inside the room lightly and shut the door.

"God, you're beautiful" He said to her, his hand cupping her cheeks kneeling down as she sat on a chair, he looked deeply into her green orbs and kissed her lips lightly.

But she pushed him away and remembered what Mika had said, about him playing around girls. Her eyes held sadness, but she tried to hide it, but it didn't work.

"What's wrong?" Sasuke asked in a worried tone, still looking into her eyes, his hands on her laps.

'**I don't want to be your toy, I don't want to be hurt…tell me first if I am your toy' **she signaled him, his eyes were full of shock and pain.

He then stood up and sat on a chair beside her, turning his body towards her, holding her two hands, eyes glued with each other.

"Sakura, you're not my toy…I don't know who said those stuff, and I'm not going to lie, I _was _a player who used girls as just a toy, but Sakura, I'm not playing around with you. I really do need you, don't ever, please, don't ever think of something that stupid. It's a waste of time for you to think about something stupid like that, I'm not toying with your feelings, I'm deeply in love with you, and I'll say it right now. You're the first person, for me to make me fall head over heals for, who can't live with out you, for god sake Sakura, I can't even cool down with out you by my side" He said to her, then kissing her sweet full lips again.

'**I love you too, I just wish you let me watch you perform' **Sakura signaled looking at Sasuke with cheery eyes like always, but with a tint of sadness in them.

Sasuke sighed, "Sakura you know exactly that you can't be going to concerts, and I'm not going to risk your health just because you want to see this idiot perform, how about this, I promise I'll sing you a lullaby tonight" He said smiling sweetly to her, she smiled and nodded.

He stuck out his pinky, and she did the same, soon they intertwined it, a lullaby it is.

A knock was then heard, knocking on Sasuke's dressing room door.

"Come in," Sasuke yelled out as a command

The door opened a bit, "Sasuke, go take a quick shower and change, you need to do autographs and photos" a man said peeking his head in the room, Sasuke simply nodded, and looked at his next pair of clothes he had to wear.

He stood up and still looking at the pink haired girl.

"I'm going to take a quick shower and change, you'll be fine by yourself right?" He asked looking at her, she nodded and smiled again

With that he left, into the washroom that has a shower in a DRESSING ROOM!

Sakura sat on the couch waiting for Sasuke, she knew if she moved one bit, and knowing herself, she'd probably get into trouble, Sasuke would be upset, she was already glad that he didn't know about Yoshura slapping her face. Sakura could feel the ache that was present, but she fully ignored it, not wanting Sasuke to worry about anything.

Thinking to herself, she forgot about the time, it felt like a minute when Sasuke stepped out, clothes changed into something more beautiful, he was ready for the autographs and pictures.

The way Sasuke had always looked at her, hugged her and kissed her or touched her made her feel so warm, made her feel as if everything was a dream. She would always deny the fact, but it was hard for her to not admit, she was falling for the famous singer. The way he spoke to her was hard enough to turn away, the difference between his voice to her with the rest was almost a totally different person, along with the look in the eyes.

Sakura smiled at a young man standing in front of the washroom doorframe.

He smiled at her, and walked toward to her, this time she stood up, she hugged him. Pathetic she thought, her body was controlling her, her heart was her brain and her brain was useless, because everything she did was according to her heart, even if her brain knows that this was not good, she couldn't help but love him. She didn't love him for his name, or how he looks, she loved him for who he was, she couldn't help but be so attached, it felt as though for years she hadn't felt this in love, and comfortable. It used to be her parents, after their death, she felt sad and miserable, only meeting Uchiha changed everything.

She could hear him give a sigh of relief, her ear to his warm muscular chest, she could feel his cheek slowly resting on the top of her head, and she could feel the strong arms wrapped around her.

"What's wrong Sakura? Did you miss me?" Sasuke asked his voice low and velvet, the voice only she knew of. Sakura hugged him tighter, she admit, leaving him for a few hours made her miss him. She was far too attached to him.

He hugged her tighter, it was almost a moment of silence, except, it wasn't really a sad one, it was more of a love, romance atmosphere.

She could hear his soft chuckle that only she had ever heard,

"Why are you so worried, I'm never leaving you, so you don't have to worry Sakura, you'll always be by my side, I promise" He said, both standing in the same position, only Kakashi knocked on the door.

Sasuke grunted, back to his expression that everyone knew of, the expression and voice Sakura barely knew of when she was around.

"Come in" His voice changed suddenly, the hard still lovely voice, but more hard and controlling than it would be to her, it kind of reminded her of the time they first met, but that was the only time his voice was like that to her.

The door crept open, a silver haired man popped his head in,

"Sasuke, we have to go now" Kakashi said, his eyes then traveling to Sakura, who Sasuke was holding onto.

"Actually Sakura can come too" Kakashi said softly looking at Sakura peacefully.

Sakura's eyes opened wide in excitement, as she let go of Sasuke, however Sasuke tugged onto her tighter,

"No, that's beyond ridicules" Sasuke said, Sakura turned to him looking upset, she really did want to help out, she already felt like a burden for being here period.

"Sakura, you're not going to help out, it's far to dangerous, with the freaks out there, they're fan girls Sakura, not all girls are like you, they will try and hurt you, they're crazy and I'm not risking it." Sasuke said upset about the idea.

Sakura gave pleading eyes, Sasuke sighed, "Sasuke, just let her go, besides it's even better, you get to see what she's doing and she won't be bored to death staying in this dressing room" Kakashi said, trying to convince Sasuke, making Sakura's eyes wide in excitement, hoping Sasuke will allow her. Sasuke gave a regretful sigh.

"I don't even know why I'm agreeing to this" Sasuke said sighing as Sakura hugged Sasuke tightly in excitement, finally she'll be useful.

"But if anything happens to you, I'm not forgiving myself" Sasuke said, she smiled and nodded, almost like an innocent little kid, Sakura was usually calm and collected always innocent, but this time she was happy, a real smile, a real excitement that filled her eyes.

Sasuke slowly let her go, she quickly ran to Kakashi waiting at the door and grabbed his arm.

"Okay, let's get to our job!" Kakashi said happily as Sakura smiled brightly with a faint pink blush of happiness on her cheeks.

Sasuke sighed and shook his head slowly regretting what he has just done, Sakura helping out made him uneasy.

"Oi, Sasuke teme!" Naruto said as he ran to Sasuke.

"What?" Sasuke asked

"Well wait up, what are you in a hurry for, we leave 10 minutes after Kakashi leaves" Naruto explained

"Yeah, what's up with you wanting to sign autographs so eagerly" Neji asked curiously

"I'm not eager to go and sign autographs" Sasuke said in a low tone

"Then what is it? You're not planning to throw Sakura already and look for a new girl already are you? I mean I really thought Sakura would be the one…and she's the only one I like!" Naruto said in a worried tone

Sasuke popped a vain and smacked Naruto on the head,

"Ow what was that for?" Naruto said rubbing the back of his head.

"For being stupid, dobe" Sasuke said walking away

"What? I was being serious" Naruto exclaimed

"Forget it"

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Okay, Sakura all you need to do is collect their ticket and allow one by one to get through the group alright? No groupies. They'll attack the group and try to rape them!" Kakashi exclaimed, Sakura smiled then nodded

"It's not hard I'm pretty sure" Kakashi pointed out then scratching at the back of his head, looking at what's in front, a long LONG line up, all girls screaming holding signs and guys screaming for autographs also.

All the sudden the already loud screaming crowed got louder and screamed more, some cried, some hopped for joy and some was just star struck, the change of their expression got Sakura to turn around, only to see four boys coming out of the hallway.

"So that's why he was eager" Neji mumbled to himself, looking at Shikamaru who smirked and looked at Sasuke who sighed at the amount of fans there were. It looked like they'll be staying for a straight three hours there finishing off autographs.

"I still don't get it, why would Sasuke want to leave Sakura?" Naruto still as slow as ever,

"Dumbass, why won't you look clearly? Sakura is here, he's eager to be here since she's also here!" Shikamaru exclaimed as They all say on chairs and a table beside them with enough space for them to stand up and stand beside their fan and take a picture…Naruto realized and sighed in a relief once he saw a Sakura sitting in front of them a few meters away, waiting to allow the fans in.

"I knew that it was impossible for him to cheat on her" Naruto mumbled to himself as he sat down relieved.

Over the hour, Sakura took the tickets, and the girls would giggle and take pictures with Sasuke and an autograph, however some jumps over the table, security guard had to kick them out. One bitched at Sakura because Sakura only gave her the ticket to an autograph, complaining and threatening Sakura, Sasuke was about to get up, only Kakashi handled it, he cooled down a bit but still unease about this job of Sakura's.

That girl didn't get an ice message o her autograph sheet.

Sakura looked up, to only have wide eyes to who she saw. She smiled brightly, at her friends.

"Sakura, you're working?" Ino asked surprised, Sakura nodded happily and smiled at Tenten and Hinata who looked at Sakura and smiled.

"Sasuke making you do work for him now?" Tenten asked angrily, pulling her fist up, Sakura quickly shook her head, making the girls giggle at how funny Sakura was.

"Will you hurry up bitches? And you! Stupid dumb poor worker! They're not paying you to talk to your stupid ugly friends!" A girl said from behind glaring at the girls.

"Excuse me, will you shut the fuck up annoying bitch? We paid to so why don't you just let it go!" Ino said, glaring at the girl with pure hate.

"Just give us the tickets" Hinata said smiling, Skaura smiled and handed the tickets to the girls. They winked and went up to Sasuke, Sasuke head still down looking at his pen and photos.

"Um, Hinata, Ino and Tenten" The girl said, Sasuke looked up and smirked at the girls standing in front of him. For once it wasn't any slutty bitches.

"That annoying voice" Shikamaru mumbled

"Hey I'm not deaf! Stupid lazy gay freak!" Ino said complaining and glaring as Shikamaru smirked.

"We're here to pick Sakura up, you're not planning to make her work for you like this do you?" Ino asked Sasuke

"No, but you're not taking her" Sasuke said, his voice hard, too bad Ino wasn't afraid.

"Why not? Her staying here is like jail, have you SEEN you fan girls?" Ino asked with Sarcasm.

"Where will you take her?" Sasuke asked worried, as Hinata went over to Naruto and Tenten went over to Neji, Shikamaru just looked lazy looking as he glared at the loud mouth Ino.

"I don't know, out?" Ino replied

"It's almost two in the morning, no, it's too dangerous" Sasuke said

"Shut up will you, we'll take care of her, besides you think we put her in danger? Speak for you self" Ino said, Sasuke shut up, realizing what Ino said was true, after all he kills.

"Fine, but I want her sleeping in the hotel when we're done" Sasuke said

"What hotel?" Sasuke pulled out his card, it was a hotel key thing, he had two, one for him, and the other for Ino so Sakura could get in.

"Fine" Ino said taking the card and sticking it in her bra, making Sasuke raise his eyebrows.

"What?" Ino said looking at his raised eyebrow.

"nothing, just keep her safe please, and don't go anywhere far" Sasuke said instructing Ino, almost threatening.

"Don't worry, I'll bring her to a club, transform her to a prostitute and introduce her to drugs" Ino said rolling her eyes with sarcasm.

"just go" Sasuke said

"Wait! I paid freaking 20 bucks you better give me an autograph so I can see on ebay and a picture of yourself only! Maybe a piece of your shirt!" Ino said, calculating the money she'll make.

"What? I'll give you an autograph and picture but no piece of my shirt!" Sasuke complained, as the crowed complained at the amount of time Sasuke and the group was spending time with the girls.

"well I bought Sakura her pajamas with the thousand American dollars you gave me, I got her two pairs of Paul frank, it was 600 dollars so can I keep the change?" Ino asked excitedly, Sasuke rolled his eyes and nodded, as he gave her a sheet of paper with his autograph and a pre made photograph.

"great, thanks!" Ino said then signaling the other girls to leave, she then grabbed Sakura.

"Kakashi, I'm taking Sakura with me!" With that she drags Sakura out.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"So what should we do?" Hinata asked bored, sitting in the back with Sakura.

"I'm not sure, what's open late at night?" Tenten asked

"Let's go to a coffee shop, we need to get pumped up, I'm probably getting an espresso" Ino said while driving

"This late?" Tenten asked sitting in the passenger seat.

"Why not? We're all sleepy, why not have a day when we're hyper?" Ino asked

"So we can freaking sleep? I'm not doing an all nighter!" Tenten complained

"Come one it'll be fun! Stop being a wuss!" Ino whined, Tenten and Hinata groaned as Sakura just smiled.

Driving for a half an hour they reached the nearest coffee shop, all four girls got out, and walked into the coffee shop. Being greeted by a girl who works there, she sat them in the far corner.

"Can I help you?" The girl asked smiling, like all workers should be

"Um, four espressos please" Ino said smiling, the girl gave a funny look but then wrote it down, with that she walked away.

"That girl probably think the four of us are retards when this was all Ino's idea" Tenten said rolling her eyes.

"Aw, come on! Don't be a party pooper!" Ino whined

"Tenten is right" Hinata said

"Fine I'll drink all four!" Ino said

"We said it was your idea, but we never said that we won't do it!" Tenten sighed as Ino giggled all happy.

A few minutes later the girl came back with the four espressos, Ino gulped hers, than Tenten did the same, and Hinata also, the three looked at Sakura, Sakura gave an uneasy look, afraid to drink what ever it was.

"Sakura, don't worry, it's not drugs or anything, it'll just keep you awake" Ino said smiling, Sakura held the mini cp and gulped it, she squinted her nose at the bitter taste.

" I guess we're all going to be awake soon" Ino said giggling, the three girls talked as Sakura listened, they told stories about their most embarrassing moments, their crushes, Ino crushing on the lazy Shikamaru, Hinata crushing on the hyperactive Naruto and Tenten crushing on Neji.

Sakura smiled and giggled at the stories and confession, some she had her serious face on, the talk and the laughs took a whole hour.

'**Guys, I'm going to go to the washroom' **Sakura signaled smiling,

"Do you want us to come?" Ino asked, Sakura shook her head as she stood up.

The three looked back at each other and continued to talk, the coffee shop was big, so Sakura had to walk all the way at the back, only when walking she bumped into a girl. She fell hopelessly, and shrieked, Sakura eyes went wide, the girl smirked, but it turned into a crying innocent face one she heard a boy call her name.

"Yuma!" the guy said, he looked almost as beautiful, but nothing compared to Sasuke. He had dark brown hair and black eyes, his face pale and his body lean and tall.

"Jack" The girl cried out

"What happened?" He asked with all the concern

"She pushed me and she yelled at me! She said that why do I, the ugly girl get to meet Sasuke and know him personally" the girl cried weeping on the guys chest.

Sakura's heart skip a beat, she never said that, she would never want to say stuff like that, and she doesn't even have the voice to say it.

Sakura looked at the girl, she was beautiful, and almost the most beautiful girl she's ever seen in her life.

"Fucking bitch do you have a problem with Yuma? You're jealous because she knows Sasuke personally and got to sleep with him? Bitch, if he knew what you said to Yuma, he'd kill you!" The guy said hovering on top of Sakura, making her look tiny; he glared into Sakura's eye with a killing intent.

He slapped Sakura hard, making it swell right away, it pained

"Bitch, she has fucking Cancer and you do this? Fucking fan girls, why don't you get the fact that maybe Sasuke already found a loved one" He said pissed now grabbing Sakura's hair, it hurt, it hurts a lot, but Sakura sucked it up, because it was never worse than the pain in her throat.

"People like you shouldn't even live, people like you should have cancer! People like you should be bullied because people like you only greed for a guys look, and see themselves for a toy just for Sasuke, it's sad, too bad I'm part of his lets just say 'organization' and he hates girls like you" The guy said whispering it to her ears, Sakura stared at Yuma who was behind him, who smirked as she saw that Jack wasn't looking.

"You should learn, maybe I should call Sasuke to tell him what you had done, maybe he'll have to hurt you himself, touching Yuma is the wrong thing to do because Sasuke probably loves her, not you…I'm sorry but he likes girls that are pure hearted like Yuma, unlike you…what do you know about Sasuke? Nothing, why even try to love someone who will not look at something like you? You should give up already" He said pulling on her hair harder.

"I don't want to lose my dignity hurting you, so I'll call up some people to beat the shit out of you" He whispered in her ears.

Lifting his phone and text messaging, 2 minutes later he looked at the door, smirked then walked off.

Four girls came in, looking at Sakura and smirked…

Dragging her into the washroom, they pushed her to the floor.

Because Sakura couldn't scream or say anything, no one noticed what she was going through.

"SO this bitch thinks she can touch Sasuke kun!" One girl said who pulled Sakura's hair.

"Why won't you scream? Trying to be tough?" another said who started to kick Sakura in the stomach.

"This is what you get bitch, trying to be smart and act as though you can be near Sasuke, you're wrong bitch, you're so wrong, just look at yourself" another girl said, as the one who was grabbing her hair pulled her up and made her stare into the mirror.

"A poor girl like you have no chance in meeting Sasuke, why don't you give up trying and kill yourself already, you're just making this world an ugly place" a girl said and then kick her hard in the stomach, Sakura kept a normal face, the pain…nothing felt worse than the pain in her throat.

They pushed her and kicked her more, punched her more, but only her body not her face, to hide the evidence.

Punching then smirking, kicking then smirking, soon they checked the time.

"This should be enough for you to learn your lesson" with that the four girls left.

Sakura quickly crawled into one of the stalls and kneeled down, she opened her mouth only to have blood pouring out of her mouth. She looked with wide eyes, she didn't want this to happen only because she didn't want anyone to worry.

"Sakura?" It was Ino's voice, she was already in the washroom.

Sakura quickly closes her mouth and flushed the toilet and got out, walking as normally as she can, but each step she took, it was hurting her.

"What took you so long? I got so worried! Come on lets head back, Sasuke is getting impatient, he's already in the hotel room in the pent house and worried about you" Ino said now walking with Sakura out the washroom and out of the shop.

"What happened to your hair? It's messed up" Ino said, fixing it for Sakura as she smiled.

"Honestly what took you so long? It was a half an hour, are you feeling okay?" Ino asked looking at Sakura, Sakura smiled and nodded as she went into the back seat.

Sitting down on the seat, she tried to breathe normally and quietly, and she did, the ride home was pain, and everyone was quiet.

Arriving to the hotel, Ino showed her card to the manager of the hotel, not believing that it was the real car, Tenten fell asleep even with the espresso and so did Hinata. Sakura tried to sleep only she was in pain.

Ino called Sasuke to just pick Sakura up, since they didn't believe, with that Ino handed Sakura a shopping bag with two pajamas in it.

"You'll be fine right?" Ino asked, Sakura nodded and with that Ino left going into the car with a sleeping Tenten and Hinata.

She sat down waiting for Sasuke, afraid he'll find out. She was looking out the window, only to see millions of fans gathering the hotel, this late, slamming on the door, only the hotel securities had to push them away in case of any damage.

Waiting she felt a soft hand touch her swollen shoulders

"You tired?" It was Sasuke, she was relieved but afraid at the same time. HE looked at her with a beautiful smile, she forced a smile on her face and nodded.

"Come on, let's go to sleep it's late, and tomorrow is a big day" Sasuke said holding her hand, every girl glared inside the hotel, Sasuke didn't even realize it, but Sakura did as she tried to let go of his hand only he held it tighter.

Going up to the highest level, they arrived at the pent house that was 200 000 dollars a night.

Inside was beautiful, there was even a fountain in the middle of the room, It felt so relaxed and beautiful.

Sasuke quickly hugged Sakura tight, the strength was killing Sakura inside literally but she said nothing, only to taste the iron in her mouth.

"You should sleep now, sweetie, it's getting late" Sasuke said hugging her still.

Sakura smiled, even though she was in pain, she forgets about it when she's with Sasuke.

Going in the washroom, she quickly changed and opened her mouth, by opening her mouth the blood came all out, Sakura got dizzy from the color and the iron taste, she turned on the tap so it'll all go in the drain.

Luckily her PJs were long sleeved.

She quickly opened the door, and felt herself being lifted up and laid on a bed lightly, Sasuke on top of her looking into her eyes and smiling.

He lightly kissed her lips, but he looked at her,

"You taste like iron" He said frowning, Sakura's heart began to race

"Forget, you just must be very tired, go to sleep" HE said kissing her forehead.

About to leave Sakura grabbed Sasuke's shirt quickly.

HE turned around with a curious look, until Sakura stook up her pinky finger. Sasuke smirked and lay beside her hugging her tightly, his nose sniffing her hair.

HE inhaled, then began to sing her to sleep with his soft voice.

my insides all turned to ash / so slow

and blew away as i collapsed / so cold

a black wind took them away / from sight

and held the darkness over day / that night

and the clouds above move closer

looking so dissatisfied

but the heartless wind kept blowing, blowing

i used to be my own protection / but not now

cause my path had lost direction / somehow

a black wind took you away / from sight

and held the darkness over day / that night

and the clouds above move closer

looking so dissatisfied

and the ground below grew colder

as they put you down inside

but the heartless wind kept blowing, blowing

so now you're gone

and i was wrong

i never knew what it was like

to be alone

on a valentine's day

on a valentine's day

on a valentine's day

on a valentine's day

on a valentine's day

i used to be my own protection

on a valentine's day / but not now

on a valentine's day

cause my path had lost direction

on a valentine's day/ somehow

on a valentine's day

i used to be my own protection

on a valentine's day/ but not now

on a valentine's day

cause my path had lost direction

on a valentine's day/ somehow

(Song originally by Linkin park – Valentines day)

After singing he could feel Sakura breathing heavily, smiling, he kisses her on the head and leaves the bedroom, and into the living room of the pent house.

A knock was suddenly heard on the door, he opened it only to see one of his gangster followers and one of his old toys.

"Jack? Yuma?" Sasuke asks and surprised

"Sasuke kun" Yuma said then faked falling so Sasuke could catch her, he did so, only to not disappoint Sakura.

"What are you guys doing here?" Sasuke asked

"Someone hurt Yuma today" Jack said, Sasuke just looked then nodded

"Aren't you supposed to be at the after party for your performance thing? All the celebrities that are on tour for Japan are there, they went to your concert too, and I heard they're there partying with the band, why aren't you there? And people are asking for you too" Jack said as Yuma just smiled at Sasuke, trying to be seductive, she was wearing a mini skirt and a tube top.

"Sasuke I'm a little dizzy, can I sit on your couch?" Yuma said, Sasuke nodded and stood out of the way as the two went in.

"Be quiet though, someone's sleeping" Sasuke warned

"OU, your new toy?" Jack asked teasing as Yuma looked a bit upset

"No," Before he could finish, Sakura ran out of the room and burst into the washroom, holding her mouth then shutting the washroom door.

Yuma and Jack looked shocked, how can the girl that they beat up be here? Yuma clenched her fist, as Jack was now shitless scared if she was important to him.

"Sakura!" Sasuke said running to the washroom, looking on the floor only to see drops of red; blood.

"Sakura, open up" He said banging on the door

"Sakura please!" Sasuke said, trying to turn the knob.

Yuma tried taking a shot, "Sasuke kun, that's the girl that hurt me!" Yuma cried weakly, Jack knew that was the wrong move.

Sasuke froze for a second, "What on earth did you guys do to her?" he said his eyes flickering red.

"Sasuke, it's not what you think! I swear we did nothing to her!" but Sasuke ignored it and just opened the door with his strength. His eyes back to black as he ran up to Sakura who was leaning on the wall.

"Sakura!" He called out again as her hand was covered in blood, and her body was weak.

"Come on, I'll take you to the hospital" Sasuke said carrying Sakura, now rushing to his car, almost to fast for anyone to recognize who he was.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Is she okay?" Sasuke asked standing up and looking at Tsunade

"It's okay, don't worry, but she's bruised everywhere, what on earth happened?" Tsunade asked, not upset with Sasuke, knowing it's not his fault.

"I don't know, she was just going out with Ino and them" Sasuke said confused

"something must happened and she hid it from you guys" Tsunade mumbled

"What?" Sasuke asked

"She's got a habit of doing so, she just hides everything, until wore come to worse, she gets hurt even more" Tsunade said, Sasuke clenched his fist.

"You can visit her, she's awake" Tsunade said, with that, Sasuke rushed into her room.

Walking in he sees Sakura lying there staring at Sasuke, with sorry eyes.

'**Gomen, Sasuke Kun' **Trying to cool his angered her forces his smile and tried to stay calm, really all her wanted to do was to kill Jack and Yuma.

"It's okay, as long as you're okay" He said softly rubbing his thumb against her face softly.

"Why didn't you tell me? I know I shouldn't have let you go, I should've just kept you by my side, god, I'm so stupid" He said trying to hold back his anger.

It was quiet for a minute, until Sakura wanted to make a conversation

'**Sasuke kun, what's Halloween?' **Sakura asked

Sasuke looked confused at first, "Halloween? It's a holiday where you get to dress up at something else, say the devil or an angel" Sasuke explained

"Why?" He asked

'**Ino and them were talking about it…I want to be Halloween' **Sakura signaled, Sasuke chuckled

"Sakura, you can't be Halloween, you can be something during Halloween, you should be a princess or angel, it'll fit you" Sasuke said smiling, still trying to hold back his anger while looking at Sakura's condition.

'**Can you dress up too?' **Sakura asked, Sasuke looked for a while but then smiled and nodded.

"Of course, for you anything"

"Sasuke, you should head back to the hotel, you have a concert tomorrow" Tsunade said standing at the door.

"It's okay" He argued back

"You sure?" Tsunade asked

"Yeah, I'll call Kakashi later and tell him what happened, I'll leave when I need to perform, and come back right away." Sasuke explained, Tsunade nodded and gave Sasuke and Sakura some time.

With that Sasuke watched Sakura sleep, as he sat there sleeping right there with her.

Sakura dreaming happily after the pain, excited for Halloween which was coming up next.

Next chapter will be about Halloween, hopefully you liked this chapter, and my goal this time is to get 1020 reviews, when I reach that goal, I'll be officially updating if not, it'll be delayed extra, maybe two months or until I have enough reviews. I like reading reviews, especially long one, I just feel that it's fair because we both have something to read.

**Authors note: R&R R&R!!!!!! Hope you liked it! **


	13. Halloween

**Life is Beautiful**

**Author's note : ****Here's an update, hope you will enjoy this chapter like you did the last one! Please R&R! And thank you for the amazing reviews!**

**Disclaimer: ****It's called a FAN fiction for a reason…**

**Last time on Life is Beautiful:**

"You sure?" Tsunade asked

"Yeah, I'll call Kakashi later and tell him what happened, I'll leave when I need to perform, and come back right away." Sasuke explained, Tsunade nodded and gave Sasuke and Sakura some time.

With that Sasuke watched Sakura sleep, as he sat there sleeping right there with her.

Sakura dreaming happily after the pain, excited for Halloween which was coming up next.

**Trick or Treat**

It felt as though a storm has recovered, like after a rain storm and the flowers starts blooming, and creates a rainbow from a rain storm. The aftermath of a storm is usually calm and slightly beautiful. Like Sakura, these past few weeks, it had been like everything began to calm down.

It was ironic that on Halloween, her life was getting better; it was like a dream instead of a nightmare Halloween would give a person.

Ami, the first person anyone would expect to be nice, was changing. It was a very unpredictable change, but a good change. Ami changed to something Sakura knew would come out of Ami.

After Sakura had gotten back from the concerts with Sasuke, Ami found out about her and Sasuke, furious and upset she cursed at Sakura. However that week her mother left to go on a business trip, after her mother left it seemed as though she was a different person. Joe would always talk to Ami about Sakura, that they were cousins, telling stories. Soon Ami finally got an official boyfriend, he was beautiful also, and he treated her like a princess. That was probably another reason why she'd change, she didn't mind Sakura and Sasuke anymore, in fact most people found out about their relationship, and actually agreed, only a small amount of the fan girls still got jealous.

Ami was probably the way she was because of the influence her mother gave her, because she felt that she needed to be the top of everything, and because of her popularity, but listening to her father's words, she finally realized what she had done. As if though the devil, something immortal turns human, something moral.

After her mother left, she decided for herself, after she found a new person in her life that she finally fell in love with, she seemed to not mind who had Sasuke, after a fight with her posse, she had no one, then learned what true friends are. She finally knew money wasn't everything. She finally saw the beauty Sakura displayed, the way she portrays life, it was true that Sakura affects most people surrounding her.

A knock was heard on Sakura's door, obviously she couldn't talk so the person would slowly open her door.

The door crept open, she saw Ami's head popping in.

"Are you busy?" Ami asked, it was ironic how much she changed without her mother around.

Sakura shook her head, welcoming Ami to come in.

Ami walked in a little red from the guilt she's been having for weeks, every time she spoke to Sakura, she got red at the embarrassment she'd face for what she had done to Sakura.

It was as if, once you find your real true love, you turn moral.

"Are you dressing up for Halloween?" Ami asked softly, almost like a stranger afraid to talk to another, it was awkward, but good awkward.

Sakura shrugged, she really didn't know.

"Isn't Ino and Tenten coming over?" Ami asked

Sakura shrugged again, half smiling and looking at the floor.

"Well I can help you if you want…I mean I'm just being a rabbit" Ami said, than again, you can't change a person completely, she was still dressing up as a rabbit that was revealing, you know what I mean. But at least she had found her moral being.

Before a reaction can even happen, the doorbell rang, only Joe greeted the person or people outside.

Soon five minutes later, Ino and Tenten got inside of Sakura's room. Ino stopped hating on Ami, Ami always tried to apologize and apologize until Ino gave up and finally forgave Ami for everything. Besides everyone makes mistakes, it's something normal, a human _flaw_.

"Hey Ami, hey Sakura" Tenten said smiling; Ami gave a quick wave and smiled.

"Okay we have the greatest idea ever!" Ino said excitedly.

Sakura looked curious; Ami also did the same look.

"Let's get started!" Ino complained pulling out her knapsack, and unzipping it to get her equipments.

"I'll help you guys too, I'm done already so yea" Ami said, Ino and Tenten smirked.

"Good, you can help us since we're going to need A LOT of help!" Tenten said smiling.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Sasuke smirked at the amount of people who didn't even recognize him, it felt nice. Walking out of his Aston Martin convertible sports car, no one recognized him, not even Naruto, and especially his fan girls, which was the best part.

Walking to his locker, which was next to Naruto's, the dumb idiot, just stared for a while.

"Um, excuse me, I'm saving you from death, not that I'm being mean…but that's Sasuke's locker, and if you touch it and if he finds out you'll be dead!" Naruto said, with fear in his voice for the nerd standing next to him. High dressed pants all the way up to his upper stomach, suspenders, and pants rolled up to his ankle, he had hair like Sasuke, he had big thick round glasses, where the bridge had tape on it.

The nerd murmured a "dobe" while shaking his head.

"Hey! I'm doing you a favour and you're calling me that? And only Sasuke teme calls me that!" Naruto said growling, but then his face suddenly changed into a dumbfounded expression, when the nerd looked up. The black orbs and pale smooth skin with that sense of hair style just had to be _him._

"Sasuke teme?!" Naruto asked in shock, almost as if he saw a pig fly.

"Do I look that different?" Sasuke asked

"Um, let me see…the real Sasuke actually had a sense of style, and would NEVER pull up his pants that high and wear suspenders with his pants up to his ankles, and nasty thick glasses like that, so yes you look COMPLETELY different! I'm just surprised, I mean Uchiha Sasuke dressing up for Halloween? You wouldn't even celebrate Christmas!" Naruto exclaimed

"Shut up, I promised Sakura I'll dress up, but don't tell her, I want to see if she recognizes me." Sasuke informed Naruto who nodded in agreement.

Looking around the school, in fact most of the male population looked like Sasuke, with the hair style, the clothing style, and the fake red eye contacts, too bad they looked nothing like Sasuke well only from behind.

The girls of the school well most of the girls in the school, dressed up sluttier than they would usually do. It was a day where girls can dressed as inappropriate as they want and no one can say shit.

"So how does it feel to have no girls look at you?" Naruto asked in amusement at how many girls that didn't even recognize him, and simply walked by when they'd usually scream and squirm.

"I could live like this everyday" Sasuke explained, Naruto just gave a cool nod.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Okay Sakura, go run to him and hug him and act all clingy!" Ino said

"Yeah, do it like we showed you!" Tenten said

"Yeah with the skills I've taught you that I've finally retired from" Ami said excitedly

"Sakura, you look so…OPPOSITE FROM WHAT YOU ARE!" Hinata exclaimed and smiled at the funny transformation.

"Okay do the cat walk!" Ino said

"I wish I could've made it but I couldn't!" Hinata whined

Sakura smiled, then tried to walk like Ino and Ami had taught her.

"There's Sasuke!" It was a drill, a word to see how Sakura reacted.

Sakura quickly put her two hands under her chin, cupping her cheeks, giving a loving look, a blushing look. Then Sakura did a mute scream, like she just won a million dollars.

"This is EXELLENT!" Ami said, soon her boyfriend, Nick came.

He gave a peck on her lips.

"What's up?" He said than his face expression changed looking at Sakura.

"Wow, this must be the craziest Halloween of the year, to change Sakura into _that?_ The world is really ending" Nick joked, surprised at Sakura's look.

"Shut up" Ami said playfully hitting her boyfriend's chest softly and playfully.

"Come on, I'll walk you to class" Nick said grabbing Ami's hand

"Okay, bye guys" Ami said smiling

The girls waved, "Okay so let's find him" Ino said, only she frowned at the school.

"That'll be harder than we thought" Tenten said, looking the amount of guys that looked like him from behind.

The girls went around looking for the right person, only none of them were Sasuke,

"How about we just walk you to class? He has first period with you, so just do it there" Ino said

"But I want to see it!" Tenten said

"We will don't worry" Ino said

"It's early so it wouldn't be bad" Hinata said, than the girls grabbed Sakura and pulled her to her first period class.

Ino's head popped inside the classroom, only to cover her mouth in surprise.

"What?" Tenten asked, along with the curious face drawn on Sakura's and Hinata's face.

"Sakura, look at your boyfriend! This moment is priceless! Literally!" Ino said in surprise.

"What?" Tenten asked but Ino just pushed them all in, the boys looked at the group of girls walking in, Shikamaru sighed; only Sakura did her reaction she was supposed to do as her character.

Sakura quickly dropped all her books and put her hand on each cheek and squirmed mutely, then faked fainting.

Sasuke, the cool guy who was dressed up as the biggest nerd turned pink.

What he saw in front of him was beyond what he expected.

While he dressed up as a nerd, she was dressed as a fan girl, wearing a tight shirt with his name with a heart on it, it was a cheerleading outfit, on the back of her shirt it said Sasuke's number one Fan! And her hair was tied back into a messy bun, exactly like a fan girl.

Sasuke frowned at first, "Why would you dress her into something worse than a devil, I'd prefer her as a devil than a fan girl" Sasuke mumbled, Sakura's smile disappeared as she looked down, obviously Sasuke caught it.

"But then again, this just makes my ego bigger than it was; I mean is this a dream? Sakura my fan girl? I never thought I'd say this, but I think I'm in love with my fan girl, no wait, let me correct myself, I know I'm in love with my own fan girl" Sasuke said smirking, making Sakura's eyes bright and wild again.

He stood up, too hug her, quickly she ran to him and gave him a tight hug, as he hugged back.

"I'd say this is absolutely cute, but come on! A NERD? Why couldn't you just be a sexy male model! That'll be so much better!" Ino said rolling her eyes, and Sasuke smirked.

"It's something new" Sasuke said with his velvet voice, not allowing Sakura to hear his other voice.

His arm quickly grabbed her waist and pulled her to his lap.

He held her tight as she tried getting out of embarrassment.

"Sakura! What are you doing! You're his fan girl! You're supposed to faint once he touches you! And Sasuke! You're a nerd, stop trying to act all cool! Besides you're Uchiha Sasuke still! So that means you're supposed to be cold!" Ino explained

"Sorry, but this nerd can't help but fall for this gorgeous angel" Sasuke said looking at Sakura who was on his lap.

Looking deeply into her eyes, he stared and cupped her cheeks and pulled her into him, kissing her, making it last long, everyone around them were blushing uncomfortably, especially because Neji was looking at Tenten and Naruto was looking at Hinata while Shikamaru was fighting with Ino.

Sasuke pulled out of the kiss slowly, still holding onto Sakura tightly, as if she was glued to him, his strong arms around her waist. Slowly and lightly gently lifting her up sliding her to her seat, the left side of his, pulling her chair, he made her sit as close as she can to him, then putting a strong arm around her waist, keeping it there.

"Damn is that Naruto? I should've known that he'll dress that way" Ino said looking at Naruto in a weird way with her pussy cat outfit.

"what's wrong with my outfit?" Naruto asked upset

"You're dressed up as a cup of Ramen, which is VERY awkward!" Hinata said, Naruto blushed

"You can be my chopsticks" Naruto said winking making Hinata blush even more, too bad she was just an angel in white.

"He's this every year" Sasuke uttered looking at Naruto with bored eyes, Shikamaru who was dressed like an emo laughed.

Tenten was a Chinese dancer, Neji was himself, bored of Halloween.

"Well we're going to be late, so see you later Sakura" Ino said blowing her kiss as Sakura smiled.

Sasuke stared down at Sakura with his black orbs gently looking down, smiling at her whenever she looked up, his arm around her never apart from her.

"SO are we doing anything?" Naruto asked

"Not if that's your costume" Neji said eying Naruto weirdly

"What's wrong with this costume? It's Halloween! It's supposed to be this way!" Naruto complained

"No, we're going no where with you if you're wearing that weird costume" Shikamaru said shaking his head slowly as Naruto whined.

The whole period was calm and eases, like it should be in every high school, Sakura doing her work that was given, Sasuke finishing earliest and looking at Sakura, helping her with her problems as she's being hovered by Sasuke's arm around her.

Although he may look like a hot nerd, he was still the same cool person that was laid back and the same heavenly smell he always carried, with his mint breath brushing against her cheek as he explained what she had to do, speaking with his incredibly velvet voice.

Fan girls finally found out the nerd was him, fainting at how hot he was just as a nerd, a few glared at Sakura, but most accepted the fact that he had a new girlfriend and was severely in love with her, but they did envy and did sometimes wish they were in Sakura's spot.

The way he held her, the way he touched her, the way he kissed her, the way he looked at her, the way he speaks to her, and the way he holds her hand while walking her to her next class.

Her next class was with Ino, Tenten and Hinata, the girls talked, well the three as Sakura listened, no one was really interfering with Sakura anymore, it really did seem like everything was starting to calm down. The only fan girls that were still overboard and thinking insanely would be Tami and her group of friends, but the rest of the fan club seemed to have changed, just because what they have witnessed with Sasuke and Sakura. It was impossible to separate them.

After second period was lunch, at lunch like usual, Sasuke would sit with her, but Sakura would shoo him away nicely telling him to hang out with his friends, meaning the jocks and other popular. Sasuke insisted Sakura with him if he goes, but she turned him down, than he insisted to sit with her, but again she rejected him. This was like their daily routine.

"Sakura, you're always killing my ego, can you please let me sit here?" Sasuke asked whining as he sits slightly behind her wrapping his two muscular arms around her petite waist.

Sakura shook her head; she didn't want to be the reason for him to stop hanging out with his other friends.

"But I want to sit with you" Sasuke said resting his chin against her shoulder, making a puppy face, but Sakura tried to push him away.

Sakura continued to shake her head as his friends called him over; Sasuke gave up with a sigh.

"Well I hope you know I'll be watching you the whole time I'm over there" Sasuke said, Sakura smiled as he continued to hold on tight around her waist.

Sakura softly took her two arms and slowly took his arm off of her, Sasuke frowned and groaned a bit.

"I don't know why you do this everyday, not just one day you let me sit with you, don't you miss me?" Sasuke asked like a little boy asking his mother to buy him a cookie.

Sakura smiled looking at him from the corner of her eyes, she shook her head again, only to make him sit with his friends.

Sasuke gave up, like always, like everyday, he stood up gave her a peck on her head, combing her hair once than walking away.

Her girl friends, meaning Tenten, Ino, Hinata and her other friends she met looked and smiled, all with a little envy because of the gorgeous man she had and how much he loved her.

By third period everything was more fun and exciting, only because her two transferee friends from America came, Sasha and Samantha.

Luckily her school is English speaking, so it made Samantha and Sasha more comfortable, Sakura always understood English, with the books and everything from her grandma, she always learned, and the school she went to was full of English.

"Saki!" Samantha called, the two were often hyper and always fun to talk to, and they were more normal and down to earth than any other student

Sakura smiled and sat between the two

"Nice outfit, what did Sasuke say?" Sasha asked her hair long and black with dark golden eyes, these girls were absolutely not fan girls of anyone, sure they admitted that Sasuke was famous and hot, but they would never fan over and just lose their own self for a guy, they loved Sakura for who she was.

Sakura just giggled and blushed,

"Sash, that was so uncalled for!" Samantha said smiling

"Are you doing anything today?" Sasha asked, Samantha looking at Sakura smiling.

Sakura looked up thinking about the plans she had today, thinking about it, she's sure she had nothing to do. Sakura shook her head than looking at the two girls in confusion.

"We were wondering if you wanted to come with us to Marital High" Samantha said, Sakura's eyes brightened.

"There's a show at their school, and they need help backstage for a while then we can watch the show for free, it's really fun! Come!" Sam, as in short for Samantha said.

Sakura thought about it

"Come on! It'll be fun I promise! You can even bring Mr. Perfect with you!" Sam whined

"Yeah Sam's right you should bring Sasuke, he'll be like the miracle the school will be looking for!" Sasha exclaimed, but then Samantha frowned.

"Actually, don't bring him, the crowd will be very chaotic, and that'll be bad, I'm not sure just don't say anything to him okay Sak?" Samantha said looking at Sakura smiling who nodded and also smiled her soft smile.

Sam and Sash put a hand over Sakura's shoulder, leaning to Sakura's head.

"You're such a cutie!" Sash said hugging Sakura, the three continued to do their work in class, laughing and hanging around.

"You know people here are insane!" Samantha said

"I know! Did you see Sasuke's fan girls? I mean sure you can scream and faint or whatever, he is popular and hot, but come on! They fight for him, and they end up shit talking about each other it's PATHETIC!" Sasha said

"And I also heard what they did to you, honestly they could end up in jail, why don't you confess to someone what had happened? I know you're a nice person, but you need to grow a back bone Sak! Does fan girls make me want to punch their faces, too bad I can't I need school, getting suspended isn't what I want right now." Samantha said scribbling on her sheet of paper.

"I just can't wait to leave this country, this exchange thing should be over soon, but of course it'll break my heart to leave you, but you're Sasuke's girl, I'm sure I'll see you, you'll just fly by his private jet" Sasha said smirking.

"You really need to go to America, it's really fun, at lease people won't kill you, sure they'll bash at you or give you dirty looks and still fan over Sasuke, but they won't kill you or threaten you like some low life bitches" Samantha said looking at Sakura who was just staring.

"Yeah, everywhere Sasuke' goes will be fan girls, I'm sorry to confront that to you sweetie, but it's true, he's an international rock star." Sasha said raising her eyebrows.

Sakura gave a heavy sigh, leaning on Sash's shoulders.

"Even though he's a star though, I've never seen anyone so in love before, just the spark you two carry" Sasha said, Sakura looking up now.

"Have you seen the way he looks at you Sakura? I've never seen any man alive with that stare for their girl friend, he's like really in love with you! The way he looks at you just makes me envy you, it's like he's blind and he's seeing you as the sun for the first time. When he looks at you, or is with you, it's like no one else is around, because of the gay fan girls here seeing the presence the two of you have, they aren't the way they used to be because of how he looks at you." Samantha said

"it's true, I've never seen a guy so into someone ever! I mean the way he holds you too! How he never lets go of you, it's like you're his life, and how fragile he treats you, it's like if he's too hard he might shatter his own heart" Sasha said looking up the ceiling.

"I'm just so amazed that you two are seriously in love I mean, those are usually after high school not during you know what I mean?" Samantha said.

But before any reaction, the bell rang, school was over, Sakura walked with the two girls, only to see Sasuke waiting at the door for her. He lightly kissed he forehead and held onto her left hand.

Sakura smiled as she walked with him,

"So Sakura, do we pick you up later?" Sasha asked

Sakura nodded and smiled as the other two girls smiled then winked.

"Wait. What are you guys talking about? Where are you going Sakura?" Sasuke asked looking down at the girl who was a head shorter than him.

Sakura looked up and smiled, before she answered with her sign language, Samantha did the favor of answering.

"She's coming with us later to Marital High at their Show, it's a Halloween thing" She answered, Sasuke looked for a second.

"Do you want me to come with you?" He asked Sakura softly with his crooked smile that always got her heart beating an irregular beat.

Sakura smiled and shook her head remembering the chaos that it will bring.

Sasuke frowned,

"Why not?" Sasuke asked

"You're too popular and famous and hot, people are going to be chaotic, it'll suck for you, for Sakura and for the damn school! Well not the students obviously but for the show, the actors might even be going crazy for you" Sasha said rolling her eyes, as Sasuke held on tight to Sakura.

"How long are you guys staying until? I'll pick her up later" Sasuke said

"Um maybe 3 in the morning? After the fest, we're going out" Samantha

"Forget it, that's absurd" Sasuke said standing up straight with his emotionless expression.

"Why?" Sasha asked

"It's dangerous at night, it's Halloween also, which is worse, no it's too dangerous, and knowing Sakura here, she'll get herself into trouble, she can't be by herself, I just won't trust myself letting her go" Sasuke said resting his chin on Sakura's head.

"Aw come on! You're such a party pooper!" Samantha whined, as Ino, Tenten and Hinata walked up to Samantha and Sasha.

"Hey guys what's up?" Ino asked having her bright smile on.

"I was going to ask you guys to come with us to Marital High, but Mr. perfect here won't let Sakura go" Samantha rolled her eyes, as Sakura kind of pouted.

"I have to agree with Sasuke here, Sakura is a magnet for trouble…" Ino said looking at Sakura who was in shock then looked down in embarrassment.

"Why can't you just bring Sasuke with us? It won't be that bad, I mean he's in disguise as a damn nerd!" Tenten said looking at the nerdy looking Sasuke.

"Besides look around you! They're all Sasuke look a-likes" Hinata said looking around the school where almost every guy had a black spiky wig on with red eye contacts.

"That's true…I guess" Sasha said looking at her toes, then wondering should she let him come or not…

"DO you desperately want to come that badly? I mean you can just come afterwards then" Samantha said leaning on the wall

"You know you have a basketball game today right? And then after that you have foot ball try outs, but whatever, you're probably going to be captain and quarterback again" Naruto said rolling his eyes walking to the group out of no where.

"Oh yeah" Sasuke said wondering what he should do.

"Well my practice is at four, what time do you want Sakura to go? I'll drive her there" Sasuke said wrapping his arms around Sakura softly but possessively.

"At four too, but drive her maybe 15 minutes earlier, we need to help out that's why, so you know where the school is right?" Sasha asked

"Which school?" Sasuke asked

"Marital high, I told you that already. Do you need directions?" Sasha asked

"no, I know that school" Sasuke said

"Oh okay good" Samantha said

"Actually not good, because that school is a horrible school, they're all bad and rebels" Sasuke said frowning, his hand on his chin thinking.

"Hm, that reminds me of someone from this school" Ino said rolling her eyes referring how dangerous Sasuke is.

Sasuke glared then looked at Sakura who was staring at the two girls.

"I know! Everyone is afraid of you here!" Samantha said complaining

Sasuke frowned as the girls attacked him with words, making him not worry about Sakura.

"Let her be with normal people for once" Sasha muttered

"What's wrong with me?" Sasuke asked

"I don't know, you're a star, you're a bully, completely filthy rich, you're balling and you're dangerous" Ino said in an obvious way.

"But what's wrong with US?" Tenten asked suspiciously

"I don't know! You guys are in a rich school too you know!" Samantha said pouting

"That's kind of true" Hinata said, making Tenten and Ino stare at her.

"This is better than normal" Naruto said

"Yeah, but let her experience life the way it should be, this is a person's fantasy, let her actually understand the world as it's normal average self" Sasha said rolling her eyes.

"It's too dangerous and reckless" Sasuke muttered.

"It wouldn't be dangerous if they thought she was like every simple girl, we'll just say she's your fan girl and you hate her too" Samantha said as Sasha nodded.

"I don't like that idea either" Sasuke murmured

"Oh my god! What do you want then Mr. Perfect?" Sasha groaned

"It is the best idea there is so far" Samantha said, as the rest of them nodded, as Sakura had her pleading begging eyes on.

Sasuke sighed, "fine…I'll drive her at 3:45 sharp, and I'll be here after practice" he said

"Good, well I'll see you later cutie" Sasha said pecking Sakura's cheek as Samantha did the same on the other side as they both walked out.

While the whole conversation, Sakura continued to think of what they said earlier, Sasuke being dangerous and a bully, she was confused, it was hard to believe, but also hard to deny.

"Where are you going Sakura?" Naruto asked

"She's going to some school for some performance or back stage helping or something" Sasuke answered for Sakura.

"Cool! I would've went too but I promised Hinata to hang out" Naruto said smiling brightly as she blushed.

"I'll see you guys later" Sasuke said under his breath as he held Sakura's hand and walked her out of the school and into the car.

He decided to drive her home first and allow her to get ready. HE didn't need to change since he's satisfied with his nerdy look, besides he knows he'll have to change in the boys change room for the basketball game and foot ball tryouts.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

At Sakura's house, no one was home, it was only her and Sasuke. Ami was with Nick, going out for Halloween, her uncle was working.

Going in they both went up to her bed room, she went into the washroom to change out of her outfit and something normal. She wore black lulu lemon compression pants and a simple pink doll dress tank top with a lulu lemon sweater over, which Ami bought her when they went to the mall together.

Walking back into her room, she sots Sasuke sitting at the end of her bed, staring at her with a peaceful soft look. Being herself, she looked down to her toes, hiding her blush. She could see his light smirk if possible.

She walked towards him, looking at how gorgeous he looked. Surprised about how gorgeous he was with out the nerd outfit. He still had the outfit on, but he took off his glass, which changed everything, showing his dark orbs, showing his face more.

She stood in front of him, looking down at him as he stared at her in such a friendly way. When ever she looked at him, she'd always ask herself was it true that he's a bad boy like people say, because the way he looked at her, it was impossible for anyone to say he's dangerous.

With a quick pull from the wrist, she was on her back on the bed, Sasuke hovering on top, looking at her, a straight and serious face. She pouted at the look as he had his two elbows supporting his weight so he didn't crush her.

With her pout he laughed softly, a soft tune.

"You're beautiful" HE whispered to her, she only stared, her face serious, she wanted her answers. His smiled disappeared noticing Sakura's serious face.

"What's wrong?" Concern in his voice

She put her hands on his warm muscular chest and looked at him straight in his eyes.

IT was silent for a moment.

She quickly raised her two hands to communicate

'**Sasuke, are you really dangerous?'** she asked, with concern painted over her face.

His face was confused at first, but then he smiled, a soft one, almost too soft.

"I'm sorry Sakura" He said to her, she looked at him with a hurt face.

'**Why? Sasuke, they're innocent' **she pleaded not upset

"It's not what it looks like Sakura, as much as I want to tell you everything, I really think it's better for you" Sasuke said his voice hard, still hovering on top of Sakura.

'**Sasuke, please' **Her eyes were full of sadness

"I promise, I'll change, but it can't be right now" He said to her softly

'**How does it feel to be in power' **She asked seriously again.

"I don't want to be in power, there's times when I wish I wasn't the person I am, sometimes I wished I was just someone average, the one being bullied maybe" He said staring down at her

'**why'**

"Because, maybe we wouldn't have met, and if we haven't met, you wouldn't always be in danger like this" He said to her

'**do you regret it?' **

"Absolutely not, I feel selfish and greedy when I answer this question, but I'm happy it happened, I'm happy that I met you, even though this shouldn't be your life, meeting someone who has fan girls willing to kill you…I'm sorry" He said, still looking beneath him into her eyes,

'**You should be happy people love you, not upset'**

"It's more than I expected" He whispered softly

' **why didn't you give them a chance?'**

"They didn't like me for me, they like me for my looks, talents and money" He simply said

'**Did you ever meet anyone you really love?"**

"you" He replied

'**Anyone else?'**

"You're the only thing that matters right now, so don't worry" He said to her and pecked her on her forehead.

'**I love you'**

With that he stared into her eyes again, this time he leaned more downwards until his lips gently touches her, at first then his began kissing her.

He kissed the girl beneath him passionately, too persuasive and too seductive, he played with her pink locks as her hand stayed on his chest; he never stopped or separated himself once from herself ever. They continued kissing until Sakura moved her head gasping for air as her heart felt like it would rip out of her chest, her face blushed a bright red, but his lips never separated from her skin. Instead he traveled down to her cheek bone then her neck. He kissed her more passionately his hand trailing down her arm then her waist, holding her tightly, afraid that he'll lose her. He then moved back to her lips kissing the same way he did, too persuasive, too passionate and almost illegal. It took a good 15 minutes for him to finally move back realizing what he was doing.

He separated himself by pushing himself off of her, than looking at her, looking down.

"I'm sorry, I went too far" He said sitting up, Sakura sat up also and stared at him, she smiled at him softly like she always did.

Her heart was still racing but she smiled at him, acting as if she felt calm, but she was happy that he was concerned for her. For a second she thought she was being toyed, but she finally realized it wasn't a fact but a fib.

He turned to stare at her, his hand brushed her cheek as he gave in a crooked smile.

She looked at him, and she wondered more.

'**Sasuke, what would you do if I died?' **she asked him

"What are you talking about?" Sasuke asked confused

'**Let's say hypothetically, I have cancer, and I'm going to die soon' **

"First off that will never happen, second off, you shouldn't even be thinking that way and third, I think I'd follow your path, because I wouldn't be sane without you, like I said, you're my life" He said too her with his perfect crooked smile again

'**What if I didn't allow you too?' **

"Then I won't follow your orders and still follow behind you no matter what" He said

'**Why wouldn't you just move on?'**

"Why would I? You're my life, I've given it to you, and no one can steal it from you" He said smiling

'**Well if I ever have cancer and die, I want you to know I'll hate you if you ever follow my steps, and I'll ask god to send me down to hell'**

"I'll still love you and do what I will have to do, besides hell would probably be where I'd be, but an angel like you should not go down there"

'**if I told you I had cancer right now, what would you do?'**

"I honestly don't know what I would do, I really don't know" He said looking up the ceiling, sighing.

"Why are you asking these questions anyways? You're acting as if it's going to happen" Sasuke said frowning

Sakura faked a smile

'**Can't a girl be curious? Besides it is possible'**

"Didn't I tell you how curiosity killed the cat? And please stop putting yourself into those situations, you'll make me lose my sane, just thinking about it" He said standing up

Sakura smiled and nodded.

"Come on, let's go, you'll be late, and Sasha and Samantha will blame me" Sasuke said holding Sakura's hand and going downstairs out of her house.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Be careful okay?" Sasuke asked looking at Sakura who was sitting on the passenger seat of a two seated race car from Aston Martin; it was yellow and beautiful, according to everyone.

Sakura nodded.

"And please try to stay away from danger, you tend to magnetize danger everywhere you go" He said with concern

Sakura nodded again and smiled.

"Remember I'm leaving my heart with you" HE said than leaning towards the passenger seat cupping her cheek than kissing her lightly before she left.

With that Sakura left, Sasuke watched until she got into the school and met with Sasha and Samantha. Then he would leave.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Sakura! You made it!" Sasha and Samantha said in harmony as they ran up to her.

"You can help us check tickets, so before they enter the theatre, check their ticket then rip the end off" Samantha said as they walked

"Oh my god! You look so cute!" Sasha said

"You have to meet our friends!" Samantha said in excitement, soon they reached backstage.

"Hey guys! Meet my friend Sakura Haruno!" Sasha yelled as a group of girls and boys came, they smiled and waved at her.

They introduce themselves and asked about her which Sasha and Samantha answered, but they obviously lied for Sakura about Sasuke.

Soon the three began decorating together, they did a part, setting up the chairs and sticking art works on walls.

After finishing the girls sat down on the table where they'd greet the audience, they laughed and told stories.

Soon someone called Sakura's name, the three looked over to the owner's voice, to only realize it was Mika, the girl Sakura met at Sasuke's concert.

"Sakura! It's been a while" Mika said hugging Sakura from the neck, as Sakura smiled.

"You know Kakashi?!" Mika asked as Sakura just smiled

"You're so lucky, so did you meet Sasuke?!" Mika asked in excitement

"No, she didn't get to meet Sasuke, Kakashi wanted her to meet him, but he quickly rejected her" Samantha lied

"oh, I was worried for no reason then, I mean if you got to meet Sasuke, I'd gate you and probably plan something bad! Or even use you!" Mika said laughing her face more relaxed now. Samantha and Sasha gave a look to each other.

"Well I'll see you later, I'm on stage today, so I have to go for rehearsal, but it was nice seeing you again Sakura" Mika said then waving and running off.

"She seems obnoxious" Samantha said rolling her eyes

"Yeah, what a typical pathetic fan girl" Sasha said, but Sakura gave both of them a look.

"Fine, we'll not complain about her since she's your friend" Samantha said

"Besides how'd you meet her?" Sasha asked

'**I met her at Sasuke's concert, back stage' **Sakura signaled

"Oh" They both said

Soon two girls and a guy came laughing and walking towards the three girls.

"What's up gals?" The guy said joking around excited for the school event to happen.

"Nothing much, just waiting for entrance to happen" Sasha said smiling at her guy friend named Joseph.Joseph had black hair combed down rocker style, and someone that was still good looking.

"Oh cool, so who's this young lady over here? very quiet huh?" Joseph said smiling.

"Shut up Joseph, her name's Sakura and she's mute, so leave her alone" Samantha said a little monotony, not wanting to hurt Sakura's feelings but she wasn't upset, Sakura just smiled, because she knew Joseph was a nice guy.

He gave a sympathetic look, and smiled, "well I'm Joseph, and it's nice to meet you, don't worry I don't judge, I only party" He grinned his teeth.

Sakura smiled happily, this rarely happens to her, just this school was so nice.

"Are you guys partying after?" Joseph asked the girls

"Maybe who knows, hey come join us, we're going to the haunted maze, well maybe, depending on Sakura here" Sam said, meaning Sasuke and his 'it's not safe' theory for Sakura.

"Why?" Joseph asked looking at Sakura

"She has a curfew" Sasha said with air quoting, as Joseph raised an eyebrow.

"what do you mean?" Joseph asked

"need a damn dictionary too?" Sasha asked rolling her eyes jokingly, as Sakura smiled at their friendship relationship, if that makes any sense.

"You're so funny Sasha!" Joseph faked a hilarious laugh than turned back to his serious one

"No seriously why?" He asked

"It's not a curfew i was joking" Sasha said

Soon people already began to come into the school, lining up wanting a ticket.

"hi can i buy three tickets?" a person asked,

"Sure, that'll be 15 dollars please" Samantha said as Sakura collected the 20 dollar bill and returned the 5 dollars and handed them tickets. THis went on for about a good hour. After everyone was in, Sakura was in charge of standing by the inside door and not let anyone in. WHile she was in there, they played a music video, she stood there and heard all the songs blasted, different song until one came on, Sakura's eyes was glued onto the screen of the music video, as people cheered, as if they were at the concert. There she found Sasuke, just walking into a club thing, as the music began to play. It was definitely not rock, yet he was still in it. He was wearing all black, walking in the smoky, club, dark yet streams of different colors of lights.

She continued to stare.

On the bottom of the screen it read, T-pain ft Baby Bash - cyclone. Why was he in it though?

Going into the club slowly, he kept his beautiful emotionless mask on, sitting on one of the couch he began to stare at a girl dancing on the dance floor, wearing something revealing, his eyes was full of lust.

Then it would go to a different scene where it was two man just singing, she supposed it was Baby Bash and T-pain.

Then quickly it got back to Sasuke, as he walked to the girl, and danced with her slowly as the lights went everywhere, with different colours.

Quickly changing to the two man as she sees them sing along to the music, then quickly back to Sasuke again.

This time, he was making out with her, it seemed so real, Sakura's face went red in embarrassment at looking at something that was inappropriate to her. It should be something for adults not high school students, the way they were kissing.

"Jealous?" Samantha said from behind Sakura, noticing her redness, Sakura quickly shook her head.

"Don't worry it's all fake" Samantha said as they both looked onto the screen where both the girl and Sasuke was together on a bed still making out.

Sakura just nodded as she stared, almost to uncomfortable.

Soon the song faded and the screen went black.

"You know how much they paid him to be in that music video? They wanted someone really attractive to be on this music video, so they paid him 20 million dollars to just do that. And because he was in it, it was a top hit right away and it won best hot music video, AND best of 2006." Samantha filled her in with the information.

Sakura just stared than smiled

"You're one lucky girl" Samantha said winking, Sakura just stared but said nothing.

Soon lights in the room dimmed, and the curtains began to open,

"Come on, we have to leave now!" Samantha said pulling Sakura's hand as they both ran to the back stage area.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"You made the team again, and is the captain AGAIN! god I should be the one!" Naruto complained sitting outside of the school.

"Shut up dobe" Sasuke said emotionlessly

"Well at least our school won the basketball game, something unsurprising." Shikamaru said rolling his eyes now looking into the sky.

"Sasuke kun!" The cheerleaders screamed coming out now crowded around him

They all tried to kiss him, but he avoided them and now strugling to get away.

"You're so cool! you won for our school! with out who our school is nothing!" THe girls squealed as Naruto rolled his eyes with what they said.

"Do we really have to help him out?" Naruto asked whining as Neji nodded.

"FREE SWEATY BASKETBALL JERSEY FROM SASUKE!" NAruto screamed throwing the jersey as far as he can as the girls began to run after it.

"Funny how they act around you without Sakura" Naruto said smirking

"hn." He was back to himself.

"YOu are so much scarier when you're with Sakura, to bad she's blinded by it, blinded by your scary look when girls want to fan over you and hurt her, with out Sakura you seem to cool yourself, since you know that no one can really hurt her." Naruto said

"You're smart for ONCE!" Neji said in sarcasm

Too bad they all quiet down seeing Tami, as she stared at Sasuke, with an intent face, almost too fake.

"Hey Sasuke kun, can i talk to you for a second?" Tami asked with her sweet obnoxious voice.

"WHat ever you need to say, you can say it here" Sasuke said monotony.

"It's private" Tami said, Sasuke just smirked remembering what she done to him and Sakura, back then at Ami's party, luring him into that trap.

"We'll give you space" Naruto said at the three guys walked away. Now it was only him and Tami.

"Listen...I'm sorry about what did to you, and it killed me that i even did something like that" Tami said walking up to him, he still had an emotionless face.

"I apologized, why can't we get back together, i promise i'll do anything for you" She said putting a hand on his chest

He quickly grabbed her hand off his chest.

"I miss you, and you know that, why don't you just dump the other one? get back with me and have fun? she's so boring, besides if you do this i promise i won't let anyone hurt her." Tami said pouting her face, Sasuke said nothing

"I mean don't you remember all the times we had fun? When we did _everything_ together?" Tami said, walking closer to him.

He looked away, only, she latched onto him and kissed him, it took him a second to realize what was happening, as he tried to push her away.

Great timing, when Naruto came back, but he froze,

"Sasuke Teme," Naruto said, his face so hurt.

Soon Sasuke pushed her off hard, making her fall to the ground.

"Don't you ever do that to me again, and don't you ever think i'll ever leave Sakura, and don't you ever think i really liked you, and don't you ever think i will get back you ever, wake up like all of the other fan girls and realize i love her, I'm being nice to you and am telling you to move on, ad everything that happened between me and you was merely a game for me, a simple boring game, to keep me from boredom." He said breathing heavily, his eyes slowly becoming red, he bent down, and looked at her in the eyes, a minute past, and she was screaming on the floor, clutching her hair, Sasuke walked past by Naruto and said nothing, Naruto also knew that he shouldn't be saying anything to Sasuke or else he'd get it too.

Sasuke was back to his criminal side, wanting a drug, maybe just a simple joint, but he knew he was picking Sakura up soon, and blazing will NOT help.

With that he got into his car, his eyes still red, his mood still murder, he drove all the way to the school where Sakura was.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Walking into the dark school, no one recognized him, besides there was soo many people dressed up as him, they'd probably think he's just another.

Standing at the back of the large room, watching the performance, he could see Sakura, standing right beside the curtains hiding from the audience, too bad she was stepping over the tape, so people could see part of her with out even realizing.

There was a band who played, a band from school, they were there to sing a song.

As the guitar began to play and drums began, he could automatically recognize the the song, it was originally from his band.

Too bad when the singer began to sing, people began to boo, because it was horrible, they turned red, and was embarrassed, but he continued, they began to yell and throw stuff, Sasuke stared emotionless with his glowing red eyes.

But he stared at Sakura, his eyes went back to black once he saw her face expression, so hurt Sasuke was afraid to stare for too long, it was as if Sakura was going to cry because of the audience booing the band, she was always like this.

Sasuke sighed, knowing how Sakura hated it when others get hurt, it hurts her even more than someone hurting herself.

With that he knew what he had to do. Walking to the left to head towards the crew that ran everything smoothly and the microphones, he put his index finger right at his lips telling the guys to not freak out because he was there. The crew was at the back of the audience so no one else noticed.

"Tell him through his head phones that he needs to start over again, and not to worry, than turn his mic off and turn mine on" Sasuke whispered holding a microphone.

HE quickly ran to the corner, so no one can really hear him from the back, as the crew told the lead singer on stage what to do, doing so he made a confused face but followed along.

"Sorry, my mistake, let us start all over" the guy said then the instrument began, as then the lead signer began to sing, only this time it was amazing.

He began to sing, as the real person, Sasuke began to sing his lungs out for this guy only to cheer Sakura up.

**I've lied to you**

**The same way that I always do**

**This is the last smile**

**That I'll fake for the sake of being with you**

**Everything falls apart **

**even the people who never frown **

**eventually break down**

**The sacrifice of hiding in a lie**

**Everything has to end **

**you'll soon find we're out of time **

**to watch it all unwind**

**The sacrifice is never knowing**

**Why I never walked away**

**Why I played myself this way**

**Now I see your testing me pushes me away**

**Why I never walked away**

**Why I played myself this way**

**Now I see your testing me pushes me away**

**I've tried like you**

**To do everything you wanted too**

**This is the last time**

**I'll take the blame for the sake of being with you**

**Everything falls apart **

**even the people who never frown **

**eventually break down**

**The sacrifice of hiding in a lie**

**Everything has to end **

**you'll soon find we're out of time **

**to watch it all unwind**

**The sacrifice is never knowing**

**Why I never walked away**

**Why I played myself this way**

**Now I see your testing me pushes me away**

**Why I never walked away**

**Why I played myself this way**

**Now I see your testing me pushes me away**

**We're all out of time**

**This is how we find how it all unwinds**

**The sacrifice of hiding in a lie **

**We're all out of time**

**This is how we find how it all unwinds**

**The sacrifice is never knowing**

**Why I never walked away**

**Why I played myself this way**

**Now I see your testing me pushes me away**

**Why I never walked away**

**Why I played myself this way**

**Now I see your testing me pushes me away**

**Pushes me away…**

With the song ending everyone cheered, Sasuke quickly gave back the microphone as the crew quietly asked for his autograph, doign it quickly he than ran to the back room wearing a hat to cover his face.

There, he caught Sakura from behind and kissed her cheeks.

"Sasuke? WHat are you doing here?" Samantha whispered

"I told you i was coming" Sasuke said

"Please don't blow your cover" Sasha said rolling her eyes, as Sasuke continued hugging Sakura.

"You know she was jealous?" Samantha said smiling as Sakura eyes widened, her face red. Sasuek looked amused as he looked at Sakura,

"Jeaous?" He asked smirking

Sakura shooked her head but he ignored it.

"THe music video you were in, with T-pain and Baby Bash" Samantha said

He looekd at Sakura,

"Amazing, Sakura beign jealous, oh how much i love you" He said kissing the top of her head.

"You should know that i've given my heart to you already" Sasuke said hugging her tight.

"Aww you guys are so cute!" Samantha said, as eeryone else, was chaotic, no wonder no one realized Sasuke was there.

Everyone was talking and laughing, until Sasuke's phone rung, that's when he got serious.

"Hello?"

'Sasuke' It was Tsunade's voice

"What's wrong?"

'i found a way to get Sakura's voice back' With that he dropped his cell phone and froze there.

PLease review! My goal this time is 1300, please i would love it, and i'll update on time and not delay it, which would be the end of next month, but if i don't get the goal, i'll update in two months or so, sorry, i just love to read my reviews, it gets me goign and updatign faster.

**Author's note: PLEASE R&R!!! AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK ABOUT THIS CHAPTERRRR**


	14. LONG CHAPPY GET READY!

**Life is Beautiful**

**Author's note : ****Here's an update, hope you will enjoy this chapter like you did the last one! Please R&R! And thank you for the amazing reviews!**

**Disclaimer: ****It's called a FAN fiction for a reason…**

"You should know that i've given my heart to you already" Sasuke said hugging her tight.

"Aww you guys are so cute!" Samantha said, as eeryone else, was chaotic, no wonder no one realized Sasuke was there.

Everyone was talking and laughing, until Sasuke's phone rung, that's when he got serious.

"Hello?"

'Sasuke' It was Tsunade's voice

"What's wrong?"

'i found a way to get Sakura's voice back' With that he dropped his cell phone and froze there.

**Confusion**

This chapter is dedicated to piano songs, by Yurima, so when you're reading this, play music peices from Yurima, it'll bring the theme for this chapter a lot.

Sasuke's soft thin lips lighty pressed on Sakura's forehead as she sat on the couch, he slowly took his arm off her waist and sat up, looking at the pink haired girl deep in her eyes. His face painted in confusion and full off nervousness, Sakura could read him like a book. She too was confused why he even looked like this.

"I'll be back, i just have some business with the CD signing and other stuff, i'll be back today though, i promise" He said velvetly and softly in her ears.

She looked at him with worried eyes.

"Don't worry, it's nothing, i promsie" He said kissing her on the cheek lightly as he stood up. Ami was sitting on another couch, also watching a movie with Sasuke, Sakura, and Joe.

"I'm going to go out for a few hours, i'll probably be back today, later on" Sasuke said looking at Joe as he slightly nodded smiling, while Ami nodded smiling also.

"Bye Sasuke" Joe said along with Ami.

Sasuke bent down quickly giving Sakura a quick hug before leaving their home.

He walked into his black Aston Martin car, two seater and also one of the fastest car.

He began to reverse then drive out of the street, driving he was thinking hard.

He was eager to understand why everything was the way it was.

**Flashback**

"_No matter what, Sasuke don't bring Sakura with you" Tsunade said over the phone with Sasuke that night, as he walked out of the school into a quiet dark alley to talk to Tsunade on the phone._

"_Why" Sasuke asked_

"_Just trust me on this, it's better for her and you" Tsunade explained_

"_Does she not want her voice back? because if that's the problem then i don't mind leaving her the way she is right now" Sasuke said impatient._

"_it's not that at all. If she knows she'll want the surgery to happen right away, no matter what, and that can't happen right now, it's too far risky" Tsunade explained_

"_Then forget it, we don't need this, she's perfectly fine right now, and she doesn't need to risk her life for a voice" Sasuke said with anger as soon as he heard about the life risking._

"_No sasuke, but this is her dream, her wish. I thought about keeping this to myself, but that too is illegal and against Sakura's will. Just come by next week and don't tell her or hint her anything about it." Tsunade explained and ordered quickly._

"_Fine, i'll see you next week then" With that Sasuke quickly hung up the phone. _

_**End**_** Flashback**

He finally reached the hospital, parking he stepped out of the car and ran quickly linto the hospital, there he met a blushing and flushing secretary.

"H-Hi C-Can i help you" She said seductively even though it was against the rules.

"Where's Tsunade?" He asked quickly, a little too eager.

The secretary's face was dissapointed, but she pointed in the direction Tsunade was. With that Sasuke quickly walked the way the secretary showed him.

Running he met her office, the familiar one he was usually in, when it was for Sakura.

He knocked on the door lightly, there, Tsunade opened the door.

"Sasuke." Tsuande said, with a surprised look.

"Come in," She said moving to the side, to allow him to get in.

He sat on a seat across from Tsunade's desk, with that she also sat down, her face also confused.

"So, before I speak, do you have any questions?" Tsunade asked, Sasuke had a lot on his mind.

"Why? how?" He said, his face serious yet confused.

"Why? Why am i telling her? even though it'll risk her life? Because i'm a doctor as much as i want to not do this i have to." she explained.

"You don't have to cover the rules, i'll take cover for you, I'll even pay for you to not tell her" Sasuke said

"It's not about that Sasuke, it's about Sakura, this is what she wants, and i'm not going to go behind her back."

"But it's for her own good" Sasuke said with a hard voice.

"Sasuke, she really wanted this, really think about how she'd feel" Tsunade said looking into Sasuke's eyes with sorrow.

"Why would she want this so bad that she's willing to risk her life?" He was confused

"Because, she had it when her parents are alive." Tsunade said making Sasuke freeze for a moment.

"It'll be the only memory she can have with them, her voice" Tsunade said weakly.

"But it's too dangerous" Sasuke said

"It's her dream to be a doctor, to help others, to be there for people, to talk and give advice, and me hiding this from her is like taking her dreams away" Tsunade explained.

"But what if it's a success?" Sasuke asked

"This really is a lose, lose situation" Tsunade said, making him even more confused.

"What do you mean?" Sasuke asked

"I mean after the surgery when it's all over, no one will be allowed to be with her for a whole 24 hours, and during that time that's when she'll want and need people the most." She explained.

"I don't understand" He really meant it when he said he didn't understand.

"The surgery somehow effects her brain, by moving her spine slightly, moving her spine slightly to fit in this tube to heal her broken voice box, which will allow her to have her original voice that should be there, instead of having the voice she had before she'll have the same voice but matching her age." She began to explain.

"How will it effect her brain? what will happen to her?" Sasuke asked tensed.

"It's a reaction that is similar to what your sharingan does" Tsunade said, Sasuke's eyes got wide, he didn't understand what was going on.

"That's impossible, she'll go insane" Sasuke exclaimed

"This is why it's a lose and lose situation, but don't worry she won't go insane, she'll just be traumatized after the day."

"What exactly will be running in her mind, i mean i can control what happens in other's mind." Sasuke asked

"She'll see whatever happened to her parents when she lost her voice, how she lost her voice, she'll remember the murderer, she'll smell and feel and see the blood. She'll think she's drenched in it. She'll have that voice that makes her think she did everything. She'll have an illusion that the murderer is right next to her. She'll be living in her own nightmare for the 24 hours, but like your eyes, it'll seem like weeks, and after it, it'll take her days to recover."

"No, i won't let her go through that!" Sasuke exclaimed, his eyes furious, blood lust in them, his Sharingan appearing.

"Please, Sasuke be responsible, showing those eyes is not going to help anyone" Tsunade said calmly.

"Isn't there another way?" He asked, his voice breaking apart, his eyes dimmed away from the sharingan and back to black just thinking of Sakura.

"As far as my research this is the only possible way" Tsunade said firmly, yet afraid the same time ,and dissapointed.

"No," He said not wanting this to happen.

"I should discuss this with her uncle first" Tsunade said, putting Sakura's file in her her cupboard.

"You should think about it too Sasuke, think about how happy she'd be after the surgery, having her voice back" Tsunade said looking at him, as he looked down thinking hard.

"And if you want, you can be the one to train her how to talk again" Tsunade said quietly, trying to calm Sasuke down, who was frustrated.

But before anything, the song, you don't know by 50 cents, eminem and lloyd Banks went off. It was Sasuke's cell phone.

He quickly picked it up,

"What?" He asked upset, today will be a day where he'd be really upset.

'_Where are you? did you forget that today was your cd signing and your appearance on the biggest international talk show? and tonight you also have a concert which we need to travel by your private jet, we have no time' Kakashi said, upset that Sasuke forgot, the biggest rockstar there is._

"Alright i'll come right now" With that he hung up his cell phone and looked at Tsunade.

"I'll be back as soon as possible, but for now don't mention it to Sakura" Sasuke said quietly

"For sure." Tsunade said as she stood up.

"Thank you Sasuke" She said in a loving voice.

"hn." Like his old self.

"Oh wait, are you going to drop by at Sakura's?" Tsunade asked, as Sasuke walked out

"Yeah, why?"

"Can you bring her here?" Tsunade asked

"Why?" Sasuke asked curious

"I just have to give her some shots" Tsunade lied, what she really had to do was do cat scans, blood tests, and cancer therapy, the only reason why Sakura wasn't losing her hair was because her kind of cancer didn't lose hair, only loss of weakness, besides she's been on pain killers.

"Okay i'll drop her off" With that Sasuke left.

Going in his car, he turned on his music full blasted, songs that were playing were,

I get money by 50 cents, pussy got you hooked by three six mafia and patiently waiting by 50 cents ft eminem. It was those songs that gangster guys like him listen too.

After those three songs, he already made it to Sakura's, getting out, he walked to the front door and rang the doorbell. His face still frustrated, still upset.

Ami opened the door, she looked surprised at his face expression.

"hey Sasuke, what's wrong?" Ami asked really curious

"It's nothing, is Sakura here? i have to take her to the hospital" Sasuke said trying to hide his emotions, not wanting anyone to know how he felt.

"Hospital again?" Ami said frowning, then running upstairs to Sakura. Finally a few minutes later, Sakura came down, wearing skinny jeans and a doll dress sweater.

He painted a smiled on his face, hugging the girl below him.

Now that he stood up straight and not bending down, Sakura looked small, she was only up to his chest, he was so tall, she was petite.

" i missed you" He said kissing her head, smelling her strawberry scented hair.

"Come on let's go, Tsunade is waiting for you" With that he walked her to the passenger seat, opening the door for her as she sat down, he even wore her seat belt. Shutting the door he went over to his side, going over to his side, getting in, he turned the music down, knowing how sensitive she was to music or anything loud.

Driving was quiet, he looked so tense it scared Sakura, she kept on looking at him, not understanding, she tried so hard to read his expression.He said nothing the whole way.

Stopping in front of the hospital, she turned towards him. Her pale lean fingers traced his feature once, looking at him so intense.

He gave one of his perfect crooked smile,

"Don't worry about me, it's just a problem at the studio, nothing big, just keep safe in the hospital okay, don't be too clumsy, and watch where you're going, you trip and fall too much. Just please don't harm yourself while i'm gone" He said looking at her with pleading eyes. She smiled then nodded.

"I'll come pick you up as soon as i'm done with everything, which i doubt will be early, if anyhting, i'll visit you at home" Sasuke said, but Sakura looked at him, then did her hand signals.

'**It's okay Sasuke, Tsunade is driving me home today since i'm going to be staying over and helping her too, i'll see you tomorrow.'**

He smiled, "Okay i'll see you tomorrow" With that he kissed her on her forehead then watched her walk into the hospital.

Sakura went into the hospital, as normal like any day, nurses greeted her with a smile, everything was the same.

However Tsunade seemed a little confused as she was doing the examinations on Sakura, she seemed unfocused, everything Tsunade did seemed so clumsy for her.

Tsunade laid Sakrua on the bed to do the cat scan on her brain and everywhere else, she laid there wearing a think white hospital dress, she lay there, patient and not afraid, because it was her daily routine.

She lay there, as people behind the glass window stared into a screen than at her body, for a good half hour as they discussed whatever that was on the screen, they would then write and record whatever they needed to.

After the scanning, Tsunade would always walk in with a weak smile, for some reason she'd always try to put on a smile, when Sakura knew exactly that she would break down.

"Come Sakura, we need to do the blood tests now" She'd always say that, it was like an official line she would say to Sakura, after the scanning it'll be the bloodtests, after the blood tests it would be the needles that needed to be injected in such a small body. And after the medicine injected in her, she gets her usual IV liquid in her, to give her a little energy after taking soo much blood from her. After that she'd get her daily check ups and then she's do her usual helping for Tsunade when there's a rush in injuries.

Sitting on the patients bed, Tsunade tied the rubber band around her arm, making her vein pop out or reveal itself from her pale smooth skin.

Two nurses came in with at least ten clear tubes, Tsunade put a swap of alcohol on Sakura's arm, on top of the vein as she rubbed it, she held the needle and tied it to a clear tube. Everytime Tsunade did this, it hurts her to see Sakura, squint in a bit of pain, Tsunade would always comb her hair before sticking the needle, and that's what she did.

She combed Sakura's hair as Skaura turned away from the needle, as she felt a little pinch on her skin. It didn't really hurt much, once you get it every week, it get's normal. But everytime it happens she'll bite her bottom lip a bit, usually a blood test takes less than a minute, but ten tubes means a few minutes.

Everytube would always make Sakura a little dizzy, a little weaker, and everything always went darker. Tsunade would always notice this, her eyes would weaken, seeing Sakura's condition as she goes weak in front of her eyes.

After the tubes, the nurses would label it with tags, which for which scanning.

Funny because after the blood tests, the needles just don't end. But she never complained, she'd just be patient and let everything happen, she'd already accepted the fact that this would be her life.

There again was 7 needles, each with different amount of liquid and different colours. Tsunade did this on her upper arm, with the alcohol swab then the needles.

It hurts more when you're being injected with things than getting something out. The pressure when the fluid goes in her body stings, but she says nothing but winces a bit as sometimes a tear would roll down from exhaustion and pain. It was only the first needle and she was hurt, there was six more to go.

After the needles, Sakura's face is red, her eyes moist, but she still puts on a bright smile for Tsunade, knowing that her tears would crush her.

And finally the IV liquid, the liquid that keeps her from fainting, keeping her from feelign so weak, well she still felt weak but not as much.

Lying on another bed, she was back into her original clothing, her doll dress shirt with her skinny jeans. Tsunade smiles at how strong Sakura is.

"You know you're the one that gets me pumped up and have faith in life" Tsunade said smiling as she used her hand to comb Sakura's hair like a mother. Sakura smiled back as she closed her eyes, letting the IV liquid give her some energy.

"I'll come back as soon as i can" Tsunade said as she kissed Sakura on her forehead.

Two hours already past.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

When Sasuke arrived the crowd waiting in line was screaming, frantically wanting to grab a hold of him. But being the person he is he ignored it as he took a seat in front of a desk, piled with his CD and his band's. There he was, once he sat, people began to scream and the securities, slowly let one by one in as he signed the CDs.

Too bad the other group member didn't need to go, they were all preparing for the performance happening later on today. It was true that the lead singer had a lot more responsibilities, such as signing CDs and going to interviews to talk, then performing.

After his signing and chaotic fan girls, he had to quickly get his ride to his inteview, a celeberties life is so chaotic.

He didn't have time to call Sakura because in five minutes they arrived to the interview place. The interview was like any other one, asking him about singing and being famous and a rock star.

"So how does it feel to be famous" The host asked Sasuke who was sitting slightly across from him.

"Well it can be out of hands sometimes, but then again, at least there wasn't any paparazzis around." He said giving his infamous smirk, as people roared in favour and desire.

"Now, there are a lot of magazines with you on the cover and a lot of free stuff you recieve, isn't that something you like?" he asked Sasuke

"Well it really depends, the magazine thing i do because my manager think it's good for my reputation and standards, he believed that that was the reason why i'm at the top right now, and about the free offers people give me, yes i sometimes take it in as a thought, but at times it does get annoying" Sasuke said in reply.

"Now it is a different thing to be famous than to be number one hottest and richest guy in the world, how does it feel to be number one hottest and richest guy, also most talented, referring to the amounts of awards you recieved and the title from magazines and TV talk shows such as MTV says." The host asked again

"it makes me wonder how to be normal, i sometimes wish i can be an average person, having girls run after you everyday isn't that pleasuring." Sasuke said with his velvet voice.

"Well you know most young gentlemen like you would love and dream about that day happening right?"

"I guess it really depends on the person you are" Sasuke said shrugging with his beautiful face.

"When you read about yourself, being the player type, and the amount of other celebrities you've dated and slept with, and being the typical rockstars with the drugs and everything how do you feel? Do you believe that this is true?" the host asked, Sasuke was quiet for a moment, smirking as the crowd went wild.

"Well i guess a rockstar is a rockstar, that's all i can say, but about the player thing, yes it is true, but i'm stopping that now" Sasuke said smirking

"May we ask why you're stopping? Did you find someone?" as the host slipped that out, the crowd went silent waiting for an answer, some already broke into tears.

"Well it's kind of personal, but i'll be sure to slip it up when i'm ready, or she's ready" He said smirking, everyone went wild, they all whined some already was in a bad mood, but they still loved him, thinking they'll still win him over.

"Well you heard that girls and erm boys...Uchiha Sasuke is taken, that's a sorry for you girls, and some women and males." the host said faking a pout.

"Well is she a model or another actress, celebrity? can't you hint us? She must be beautiful right? Is she jessica Alba? Well you did date her but you dumped her, and before you told the press that you don't date the same person twice, so this person must be gorgeous" the host said as the girls were all grumpy now, but still blushing while staring at Sasuke.

"Well no she's not an actor or celebrity or anything, she's just a beautiful gorgeous girl inside and out from school, well i met her in a village first, she's amazing" He said smiling as now people awed.

"Wow, Uchiha Sasuke, you're making my show a legend, usually you'd just tell me they're okay but amazing in bed, but today...wow. So is she good in bed too?" The host asked as every one laughed and clapped.

Sasuke was quiet as he smiled then chuckled a bit.

"No, i'm keeping her as saint as possible, although it's hard, but i'm determined for her to keep her innocence, and i'm not going to take advantage of her, I'm going to have to wait after marriage" He said smiling, the host's face was shocked

"Wow, Sasuke, you're really in to her! Marriage got brought up huh? And a rock star not sleeping with anyone is also surprising! Aren't you going to miss living the rockstar life?"

"Everything is the same, i'm still living that life because she's rocking my world" He said smirking as everyone gasped then cheered.

"Well as much as we want to keep Sasuke here, he's a very busy young man, so it was nice to have you here Sasuke, and we hope you reveal the love of your life soon" The host said smiling, with that Sasuke stood up and left, as people cheered and clapped.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Green orbs fluttered open, adjusting to the light in the hospital. The nurse came in and took all the needles out of the pink haired fragile girl.

"You're awake" She said smiling at Sakura, a true smile.

Sakura smiled back weakly, she felt tired like all the other days after she gets her test and everything else.

Soon Tsunade came in, almost knowing that Sakura would be awake about now.

She looked confused as she did before, it made Sakura think, but she didn't knwo the reason for this.

"Sakura, you're awake... Come on, you can help me with some stuff" Tsunade said smiling weakly, as Sakura got up from her bed and walked with Tsunade to a room.

Walking in, there were children in the hospital bed, of course, those little children that adored Sakura to death.

"Sakura chan!" A little girl said as she ran to Sakura and hugged her tightly.

She hugged the little girl back, "Saku chan, are needles fun?" The little girl asked

Sakura thought for a moment, she lied and nodded knowing that this little girl needed her shots.

"Does it hurt?" The little girl asked, Sakura smiled, rememberign the first time she needed needles, when her mother was there for her to squeeze her hand.

Sakura shook her head.

"Will be with me?" The little girl asked

It took her a minute to get what the girl absorbed, she smiled and bent down to kiss the girl's forehead and nodded.

"Thank you so much Sakura chan!" The little girl squealed as she pulled Sakura next to her on a seat.

Tsunade smield at the little girl.

"Are you ready sweet heart?" Tsunade asked sweetly, the little girl with the big brown eyes nodded happily.

"Saku chan is here, there's no need to be scared" the girl said smiling, Tsunade looked up to Sakura, then gave a thank you smile.

"OKay, now look away" Tsunade said

The little girl squeezed her eyes shut and leaned to Sakura, as Sakura hugged her tight.

"Done" Tsunade said smiling

The girl gave a weird look.

"That's it?" She asked innocently

"Yes" Tsunade said smiling

"But i felt nothing" The girl said

"That's good, maybe it's Sakura chan that's doing it" Tsunade said pointing towards Sakura.

"Thank you so much Sakura chan! You took my pain away!" She said with her cute little voice.

After cheerign up other little kids, Sakura followed Tsunade learning all the techniques to help people when they're bleeding too much or stopped breathing, all those typical procedures.

Then an emergency came in, one with a car accident, the patient was torn, Tsunade quickly got her in.

"Sakura, hurry and get the keys to the supply room in my office and get the extra antidotes." Tsunade said hurriedly.

Sakura did as told as quickly as possible she ran into Tsunade's office. The fragile girl ran to Tsunade's desk, and opened the cupboard, only to find the keys.

Taking the keys she was about to run, but then somethign caught her eyes, something she wished was a dream. This couldn't be real, why would Tsunade do this to her? Why would Tsunade hide her dreams away? Was Tsunade all along her rival? The one who'd lied to her about everything?

She dropped the keys onto the floor, the cupboard sitll opened, the files laying right there in front of Sakura inside the cupboard.

She looked at it again, making sure it wasn't an illusion.

_**Patient number 086753- Haruno Sakura**_

_**Research on voice sucessful.**_

She couldn't read anymore, she didn't understand why on earth would Tsunade do this to her, before she left the world, her voice was what she really wanted...why on earth would Tsunade do this her?

She read the last part of the page which got her even more raged.

_**Contact Uchiha Sasuke**_

All the sudden it made sense why on earth he'd left today, why on earth his face was confused, why he was acting different.

In her life she's never found anyone as a rival, but today must have been the first time she felt betrayed. She felt as if though someone had stapped her back, her heart, her _dreams_. Everythign had shattered, she's been living in a lie, they've been betraying her.

She never liked to cry, but today was an acception, her tears ran down freely as she cried silently. She wanted to collapse on the floor and just let everything end, but she knew Tsunade would find her.

What was her choice? Her vision was blurry from the flooded tears, she did what everyone would have done. She knew it was the easy way out, but it didn't matter, there was nothing else she could have done.

With that she took off,she ran for it, ignoring the nurses callign her out, she ran and ran, her lungs were going to collapse but it didn't matter right now, all she wanted was to run away, run away from this nightmare, the nightmare of the ones she loved betraying her, she felt stabbed.

Outside she continued to run, not knowing where to go. The only person who she had left now was her grandma. She cried more, she cried because she felt selfish, she cried because she was nto thinkign about her grandma. She felt greedy and obnoxious because she was only missing her grandma to death when she's hurt and betrayed. She wanted her grandmother instantly.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Uchiha Sasuke arrived to where he was supposed to perform. He got off his luxurious private jet, the limousine was already there to pick him up and bring him ot the concert where Naruto andthe others were already there.

After ther ride, it was a quick meeting behind stage, already people were screaming to get in, crying in exitement, this was Uchiha Sauske, they all loved him.

With a few talks with the boys and getting ready, tuning their instrument, including Sasuke's voice, they were up the stage for performance.

The lights dim, the glow sticks waving, the girls screaming, the guys yelling, sayign how much the band rocks. The different lights beamign everywhere, his job starts again.

The song begins to play, and Sasuke places his lips on the microphone, he began to sing his song as people screams and reached out so they could touch his hand.

**i close both locks below the window **

**i close both blinds and turn away **

**sometimes solutions aren't so simple **

**sometimes goodbye's the only way **

**and the sun will set for you **

**the sun will set for you **

**and the shadow of the day **

**will embrace the world in grey **

**and the sun will set for you **

**in cards and flowers on your window **

**your friends all plead for you to stay **

**sometimes beginnings aren't so simple **

**sometimes goodbye's the only way **

**and the sun will set for you **

**the sun will set for you **

**and the shadow of the day **

**will embrace the world in grey **

**and the sun will set for you **

**and the shadow of day **

**will embrace the world in grey **

**and the sun will set for you**

**and the shadow of day **

**will embrace the world in grey **

**and the sun will set for you**

(Original song by Liking park- Shadow of the day)

After the first song ended people were cheering more than before if possible, there were people fighting to try and get in the sold out concert. Nothing new, all of his concerts were always sold out.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

If you're ever lost, just go the same direction at the sun, that's where home is. That was what her grandmother told her, whenever she was little.

She looked up the sky, there was already the sunset, but it was okay, she continued to run to the light anyways. She doesn't even know how to get back there or speak, how on earth will she get there. But it didn't matter to her, anything would be better than staying here.

So she ran, ever so often she would fall, but it didn't matter.

Running slowly, a car stopped by, but she ignored it only until the door opened and took her in so quick she couldn't even react.

Her heart pounded, why was everything already collapsing into pieces?

Opening her eyes there were 3 girls and a boy.

"Finally i can have some alone time with you" a girl said, she slapped Sakura across the face.

"Ugly bitch, i'm sick and tired of seeing you with Sasuke kun, you don't deserve him!" The girl on the other side said pulling on Sakura's hair.

The third girl kept on scratching sakura, they all attacked her in the car, it was insane, it was like murder. The guy was driving.

"Die you stupid bitch! We had to ignore you for these past few weeks are you brain washing him? There would be no way he'd get with you! you stupid demon! you deserve to die!" The girl said pulling on Sakura's hair, it hurts but she looked out the window and smiled.

Funny she was in pain yet she smiled, she smiled because they were going to where she was trying to go to.

"Here, let me give you a tip" The girl said under her voice, she took the pocket knife and started to cut Sakura's hair off.

It hurts, they pulled as they cut it, they laughed as they took almost half her hair off. After they were done her hair was only up to her shoulders, uneven and a mess.

The car suddenly stopped, it was a dead road, one where no one went. The one people probably never even heard of.

"Let her go, we wouldn't want to be in jail" one girl said as she pulled away from the girl who continued to slap Sakura for taking 'her' Sasuke away.

Pulling the girl away, the other one opened the door and pushed Sakura out harshly.

"Go go go!" The girl said as she shut the door, they were from her school.

Soon the car disappeared, she laid their on the dirty road, where on each side where forests, no one would find her.

She sat up, but couldn't. She coughed up blood, she was bleeding almost everywhere, she mouth was dripping blood the whole time. But she smiled, she smiled because she was so close to her grandmother, as so she thought. The sun was down, the dark clouds were covering the starry skies. The rain began to pour, the thunder began to roar.

Was today her last day alive, a day in disappointment? Did those girls from school really hate her this much?

Instead of trying to sit up, she lay there bleeding on the road as the rain poured down mixing with her blood and tears. It was cold and scary, the thunder was loud, the woods looked haunted.

Was this her death? It must be, no one will find her, no one. She herself didn't even know where on earth she was. She was bleeding too much, she was too cold. There were so many ways she could die here, by bleeding to death, by starving to death, by freezing to death, or just the original flu that can kill her because of her health.

She lay there and smiled as the rain hits her porcelain skin, her mouth dripping out blood. She smiled, because she never regretted anything while living, she smiled because all she saw in her mind was Uchiha Sasuke. No matter what people said to her, or her brain wanted, her heart always won. She missed him, she smiled with tears because she wanted to see him one last time.

Although she felt wrong for loving such a perfect person, someone that was too good for her. He didn't deserve someone as weak and boring as her, he deserved more, but her heart wanted him no matter what.

She laid there, shutting her eyes, hiding her green emeralds, as her mind displayed the person she wished was here. Uchiha Sasuke, how she wished to see him just one last time, hug him, kiss him, love him, look at him and tell him she loves him.

Time passed by as she lay there, the time didn't matter because the rain hid the time, she could feel herself weakening, was this really the last time?

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Sasuke sat there on the couch in his dressing room along with Naruto and the rest of them. They were done performing, it was a busy day, it was a busy concert, like the rest, it went amazing, it went smoothly. He wanted to call Sakura but his phone died down, besides she was probably busy with Tsunade.

"Yo Sasuke Teme, lets hit the clubs tonight, i here clubs here are amazing" Naruto said

"Dumb ass, there's so much that we don't even know which one, each club is paying us to appear, let's just go to the one that pays us the most" Shikamaru said drinking his bottle of water.

"That makes sense, alright, let's go" Neji said as the four stood up and left, leaving everything there for the workers to clean up. But they did bring their instruments to leave in the limousine as they headed to the clubs.

The ride wasn't long until they got there, the people were lining up to get in, but once they saw the Sharingan group go in they all screamed out how much they love them and some just screamed being star-struck. It was normal for them, having fun for them came with a consequences which was the fangirls and fanboys.

Inside the club it was the usual, the lights and smoke, the smell of alcohol the girls dancing, the loud pumping music, like every club.

It was funny how wherever Sasuke went one or two of his friends were always there.

"Yo Sasuke" some guy said as Sasuke gave the guy a 'body check'

"yo" he replied back.

"it's been forever since you came here!" the guy said with spiky hair holding two girls in his arms, the girls blushed seeing Sasuke.

"Hey Sasuke kun" the girls said well most of them tried dancing with him, but he moved away.

"Yo i got some nice girls back as my table, come" The guy said signaling him and the others to come.

"It's alright, I'm just here for the drinks" Sasuke said with his hard cold voice he had always used and everyone knew of, except for Haruno Sakura.

The guy's eyes widened in surprise, "Well you can still come, We're all drinking and partying" He said as he shook Sasuke's hand but actually giving him something.

The guy nodded at Sasuke. Sasuke opened his hand to only see a mini package of cocaine. Sasuke smirked, it's been a while since he had some, he nodded as the two and the band walked to the table.

There, Sasuke did what he had to do, now he was on drugs, and his guy friends were making him drink. Soon he'll be drunk and high and lost, not knowing what he'll be doing. It was something he'd always do, as long Sakura's not there.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The hectic emergencies were calming down, Tsunade finished everything, but funny because for hours she hadn't seen Sakura, even though Tsunade clearly told Sakura to get more antidotes.

Not knowing the reason, she quickly went to the office to check where Sakura was, and why on earth was she not listening to her, usually Sakura would do whatever Tsunade asked.

In the office she saw no one.

"Sakura?" Tsunade asked, but what she did see was the keys on the floor, her heart began to beat faster, begging that she hasn't fainted.

She walked more and looked at the ground behind her desk, no one was there, a sigh of relief came out of Tsunade but not for long. As her eyes traveled up, her cupboard was open, and the first thing there was, was the file about Sakura. The cure for Sakura Haruno's voice, Sasuke's name, the discussion everything. This couldn't be happening.

As quickly as possible she ran out of her office, looking back and forth for Sakura, going to the front office asking the secretaries, asking the nurses.

Some said they didn't see her, and others said they saw her running, each pointing different directions. This couldn't be happening, she begged God, this didn't happen and that it was all just a nightmare.

"Sakura" she said under her breath.

She quickly dialed Sasuke's phone number, waiting for someone to pick up, but it was just the answering machine. She called Naruto and the band, no one picked up, it was all messages, maybe Sakura was with them. But that was impossible, when they left Sakura was with her.

"Dr. Tsunade, what's wrong?" Tsunade turned to the person with the voice, it was Ami and Nick, her boy friend.

"Please, please tell me that Sakura's with you" Tsunade said, her voice breaking.

"What are you talking about? We're here to pick her up" Ami said, a bit afraid of what's she's going to hear.

"Tsunade what happened?" Nick asked, concerned for Sakura, while Ami's face was painted white now.

"I found a way to get Sakura's voice back..." Tsunade said weakly, but Ami put on a smile

"That's a good thing isn't it?" Ami asked

"But i hid it form her, and doing that will make her feel like i betrayed her." Tsunade said

"Why would you hide it from her?" Nick asked

"i'll explain later" Tsunade said

"So where is she?" Ami's voice cracked again.

"She found out that i hid it from her...when i went to find where she was, she was gone. I have no clue where she is." Tsunade said, her eyes moist, like Ami's.

"No, this can't happen, wait, she might be at Ino's or something" Nick said

"yeah that's right" Ami said pulling out her cell, shaking and hoping that one of them has Sakura.

It was Ino first, _"Hello?" _Ino answered.

"Ino, it's me Ami, is Sakura there?"

"_No but Tenten and Hinata are, we were going to pick her up to go out why?" Ino asked_

"Ino, you guys need to come here as quick as possible" Ami said her voice shaking.

"_What? Why what happened?" _Ino asked a little worried

"Tsunade found a way to get her voice back but hid it from her, and to Sakura, something like that is almost like betraying her because all she wanted was that. Sakura found out about it and we can't find her, it's dangerous out there..." Ami said now crying.

"_What? OKay we're coming right now!" Ino said then hung up the phone._

"Ami, if she's lost, she can lose her life, she's at a very weak state right now" Tsunade said now crying.

"Okay Tsunade you wait for Ino and the rest to come, and after that you guys all split up, me and Ami will be looking around Sasuke's neighbourhood, there might be a chance she's hiding somewhere there, and if we can't find her we'll wait at Sasuke's house, at the entrance gate, and if you can't find her meet us in front of Sasuke's entrance" Nick said

"OKay, let's get moving, we'll call Sam and Sash, they'll want to help." Ami said, soon both of them ran for it, now they're on a search for Sakura Haruno.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Sam and Sasha was getting ready to go back to America, they packed their luggage, and now they were in the airport. Getting ready to pass the gates, only Sash's cell phone rang. Maybe it was just a final goodbye from her friends, although she wished Sakura was here to give them a last hug, she was so cute according to the two girls.

"Hello?" Sash answered as Sam looked at her.

"_Sakura is gone, we can't find her, we need your help, she can't survive on her own, we have no clue where she is" It was Ami's voice, Sash dropped her phone._

"What's wrong Sash?" Sam asked

Sash quickly picked up her cell phone, "Okay we'll be there right away" Sasha said

With that she hung up.

"Sash what's wrong?" Samantha asked

"We can't leave now" Sash said

"What? why?" Samantha asked

"Sakura ran away, no one knows where she is, if we don't find her in time, she can lose her life" Sasha said her voice shaking.

"O-okay" Samantha said, with that the two ran straight out of the gates, leaving their luggage.

"Miss! you can't leave!" The workers in the airport said, but they ignored them.

Both got a cab, now they were on their way to search for Haruno Sakura.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"James, how long until we get there?" A young man said, he had long black hair tied into a low ponytail, he had dark onyx eyes that show off of his pale ivory skin. He looked exactly like Uchiha Sasuke but an older version. He was also good looking of course. The beauty Uchiha Sasuke carried.

"Itachi Sama, we'll be there in an hour or so" The man by the name of James said, he was the chaufeur of the limousine.

The ride was quiet, he was finally in Japan, here to visit his brother as a surprise, besides his parents wanted to know how Sasuke was, so a visit wouldn't be bad at all. Besides he needed a rest from paparazzis and fans, but then again fan girls here are worse.

The ride was smoothly, like it should be until out of no where the limousine came into a complete harsh and rough stop.

"James, what was that?!" Itachi asked in a bit of anger at the sudden stop.

He said nothing at first, and shook, thinking that the thing on the road was dead.

"Th-theres a body..." James said his voice cracking up.

"What?" Itachi asked surprised and in shock

"There's a body..." he repeated in a low voice.

"I'll be back" Itachi said as he took the umbrella and stepepd outside.

"Itachi! it's dangerous!" But he ignored James.

It was raining hard, for a second he was afraid to look at the body that seemed lifeless.

He walked forward, and looked at the girl, she had unusual pink hair, and a pair of green eyes that never moved. He was for once afraid, but he was worried.

He bent down and put a hand on the body's shoulder.

Her eyes shift to his, to his surprised he jumped a bit. The water beneath her was dark and red, he assume was blood. She couldn't move, she was pale and weak.

"We need to get you to the hospital" to his shock, she slowly shot up and shook her head, not wanting to go to the hospital, she went too far for hospital, she's here to search for her grandma.

"You need to, you need medical attention right away!" Itachi said, but she shook her head as blood came out of her mouth more. She looked like she was murdered and came back alive.

She pointed to the road ahead from where he came from,

"Miss, you need medical attention" he said consisting her to go and helping her up, but she pulled it back and pointed to the same direction.

He gave a heavy sigh,

"Okay" He said lightly, and picked her up and put her in the limousine, she was so different, she wasn't sqealing or anything.

Putting her in the limousine, Itachi asked James to drive her to the direction she was pointing at.

She was quiet and she breathed heavily, but weakly at the same time, as if someone took the life out of her.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"YO Sasuke, we're going to go back first" Naruto said, staring at the high and drunk Sasuke who just nodded to what Naruto had just said.

Neji and Shikamaru went with Naruto while Sasuke drank more and partied more.

After they left, Sasuke was still there with his friends, those badass guys that do what ever they wanted, but obviously they were scared of Sasuke.

After a few hours of more partying he finally knew he needed to get home, although he couldn't even think right. Although he was drunk, he stayed away from every girl who tried to seduce him, he stayed with the guys and pushed away the girls, they'd frown but he didn't care at all, everyone was surprised, this was Uchiha Sasuke, the player that was pushing these gorgeous girls away.

"YO Sasuke we're all going to your area, mind giving us a lift? We'll party hard there" A guy said drunk, Sasuke smirked then nodded, besides his private jet is all about partying anyways.

With that a group left and into his jet, there were many girls and many guys, most making out and some drinking and partying, Sasuke however was just sitting there as the flight was going on.

"Hey Sasuke kun" A girl said blushing, she was new, he didn't see her before or maybe it was because he was too high and drunk.

He nodded his head, the cold way that he always did.

"YO Sasuke, that's my friend, she wanted to meet you, she's interesting, you should see how amazing she is" the guy said smirking at the girl who sat beside Sasuke with her revealing clothes.

"So are you single right now?" She asked as she trailed a finger down his chest, looking at him seductively. He said nothing, he was too tired too, heck he didn't even know what was really happening.

"You know, it's amazing to meet you in person...besides you're even better looking than on television, you should really give me a chance, i'll rock your world, i promise" She whispered in his ears as she hovered over him as he sat.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

It was a long ride, until they found a village and probably the only village they saw from the street they were going on.

Itachi quickly carried her out of the limousine, it's too late for her to pick where she wanted to be, if they delayed the trip to medication, she'll definately lose her lfie.

QUickly running to the village he screamed for help.

"SOMEONE HELP! WE NEED HELP HERE!" Itachi yelled, as an old lady came out of her little hut. She was frail and pale, yet her wide eyes pleaded with worried and shock.

"S-Sakura!" The old lady claimed as tears freely rolled down her wrinkled skin. The pair of emerald eyes fluttered open weakly still in this person's arms. She quickly got off but failed and fell down the dirty ground.

Her grandma...It was her grandma...she made it finally. Her grandma looked at her in pain, Sakura looked so weak.

The old lady ran up to Sakura who quickly hugged the waist of her gandma, clutching her shirt and clenching her fist in pain.

"Hitori! COME HERE WE NEED YOUR HELP PLEASE!" The old lady screamed out to her neighbour who was a doctor. It was a small village so they all knew each other, but soon enough a man around his fourties. He rushed over and picked up the now unconscious girl up and to her old bedroom.

"I'm going to need you guys to stay out of the way, just step out of the bedroom for a moment!" The doctor, Hitori said in a hurry as he was fixing up her injuries and giving her medications and whatever he had to do to help this helpless girl.

"You're the girl's grandma?" Itachi asked as they waited outside.

"Yes, i'm her grandmother," the old lady said as she sobbed.

"Why? Why was she alone on a dark road?" Itachi asked, to his surprise, she didn't even know about it.

"She was lying on the floor on a road in the dark? in the rain? ... why? why didn't i notice all these signs, how could i just give her away like that? i should've just kept her here! i thought it would've been good for her, but i was wrong! Her mother must hate me for doing this to her!" the old lady cried out loud.

"What exactly happened?" Itachi asked as his chauffeur was standing beside him.

"Haruno Sakura usually lived with me after her parent's passed away. Being a witness of the murder and almost beaten to death after that, it was hard for her, but she never complained. With the beatings that murderer gave her, she lost her voice, and became weak, too weak. A few months ago those child support people came and told me that she had an uncle there that would be greatful to take her in, so i lied to her and gave her away without her even noticing." The grandma said crying harder.

"I'm sorry" Itachi said softly

"It's okay, she may be mute and weak physically, but she's hell of a strong person inside, beautiful inside and out." Her grandma said smiling as she wiped away her tear.

"i just wished i knew what was going on when she was there, constantly i'm worried for her, and the aftermath is her almost risking her life. I'm always asking myself, did i do the right choice?Is she safe? DO people like her? Is she eating? Is she sleeping? Those questions that a mother asks...she need those questions, i replaced her mother for her and i'm two persons, a mother and a grandmother to Sakura." The old lady said weakly.

They sat in silence for a moment...letting the wind do all the talking and the sun to all the stars to all the entertainment and hope.

Soon the doctor came out his face satisfied but still in sorrow.

"Hitori! Is Sakura alright?" Her grandma asked as she stood up along with Itachi and his chaufeur, somehow they all had a connection with Sakura, even though they haven't really spoke or met her.

He gave aheavy sigh,

"She's okay, but if you guys were a minute late, it would've been over. She needs attention, and the injuries that she had, is no accident, someones been hurting her? Beating her almost to death and letting her wait for death to come, she's lucky to have you gentlemen to find her, but let her rest, don't come in, it'll disturb her, she's in a weak state" Hitori said calmly.

Her grandma sat back down and gave a sigh...

"Who's doing this to her?" Her grandma asked herself.

"In the city, girls are rough, Sakura doesn't seem to be that type of person, she seems like someone sincere from what i heard from you, not giving up, that's the best characteristic." Itachi said softly.

"Thank you for staying" the old lady said

"No problem" Itachi said

"You look awfully familiar to this young man that was lost here" the lady said looking into this man's eyes.

"The only person that looks like me would be my brother" Itachi said chuckling

"He was a quiet young man, his hair was black and eyes like yours, his skin was very much like yours also." The lady said smiling

"I doubt he's ever gone here, he's really a player, much worse than me, well except for Karin, they were childhood friends, and i always knew Karin had something for him, but i wished he'd meet Sakura here, she seems to be perfect, she's beautiful, strong emotionally and she doesn't seem to have an effect on people that girls drools for preferably me and my brother Karin was more selfcentered, but her and Sasuke were very close, infact i think she was one of those special girls in his past back in America." Itachi said smiling, flashing his white shinny teeth.

"Yes she's a very sweet girl, i think the gentlemen before was a signer or something, his name was Sas something, but i know he was a singer and famous, he was beautiful like you" The grandma said, but itachi's face went white.

"Do you mean Uchiha Sasuke?"

"Sasuke! that's right that's his name!" the lady said smiling

"That's my brother, who would've knew he's been here before me...it's nice up here" Itachi said as the breeze went by him.

"He was young and very nice, i wished i met him again, he was such a sweet boy" she said smiling

"Indeed he is" Itachi said in sarcasm.

"You can go home if you want, thank you for bringing her back" The grandma said smilign a sweet one.

"It's okay, my brother's probably partying somewhere, i'll just stay here, i'll call him after to tell him it'll be delayed" Itachi said

"We have no serviec around here, i remember your brother stuck here, and there was no service"

"Don't worry about it, i just got these really amazing service connection that was created just last week" Itachi said flashing a smile.

"Arigatou" She said sadly and happily at the same time.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Uchiha Sasuke was in his limousine now, driving and sitting beside a stunning looking girl, the one he met before, Sabrina, she had dark brown hair and brown eyes, she was beautiful.

The only reason why she was with him was because his friend asked Sasuke to drive her home since she had no ride, but who knew it was a was for her to be alone with the Uchiha Sasuke?

He wanted to drop by at his house first.

She scooted closer to him, closer and closer, as he still stayed silent. The ride was silent, although she tried to talk to him, it never worked, she was always being ignored. He was exhausted and dizzy from the drinking and drugs, everything was starting to blur.

That was when thunder sounds were made, she quickly jumped and grabbed Sasuke by the front of his shirt, on his chest. His eyes widened as she looked at him in the eye, scared, yet seductive.

"I'm sorry Sasuke kun" She says lightly, now touching his cheek.

The tense was so thick that both didn't even notice that the limo was already infront of his house.

She leaned in closer and closer to his lips, and for him he was fine with it, he didn't even know what was going on, maybe it wasn't bad if he kissed her...

Until his limo door opened furiously, funny how htye could even open it, it should've been locked.

"Sasuke!" Ami said as she opened the door ready to tell him what happened but her eyesight blurred as she saw him almost kissing another girl now.

He looked emotionless at her, staring at the upset girl

"Once a rock star, always a rockstar" She said upset.

"Who are you?! listen you're fucking ugly get over it, Sasuke doesn't want you" Sabrina said angrily.

"Pathetic, i can't believe i was a bitch like to be stupid enough to like someone like you, i knew Sakura shouldn't have been with you" Ami yelled looking inside the limo, somehow Sasuke got his senses back. The impossible became possible.

The reason he was doing this, partying hard to lose his mind was to forget about what Tsunade said about Sakura, all of this was for him to run away from it one day.

He turned away to look at Sabrina on top of him, he pushed her off...

"Ami, listen it's not what you think!" Sasuke said,

"Funny, out of nowhere, you're fucking sober? no fuck off, i should have warned Sakura about you. You'll never change, you're a fucking rockstar, all you care about is fucking people and doing fucking drugs! How the fuck did i even like you? you're a piece of fuck that needs fucking or you can't live huh? You're as pathetic as all the rockstar, i'm stupid for thinking you liked her" Ami yelled crying as Nick hugged her.

"Listen! I didn't know what i was doing! I would never do this to Sakura!"

"Yet you did do it! You can't just always make up fucking excuses everytime. YOu can't just always have another girl in your arms everytime you party and when Sakura's...Sakura's..." She didn't say the rest.

"Sakura's what?" Sasuke asked angrily.

"It's too late Sasuke, it's too late for you to care...i don't want you to be in her life. You'll just kill her inside!" Ami yelled

"I swear, i didn't fucking want to do it... I was just lost! i was fucking high on crack and drunk on vodkha and fucking beer! Ami, she's my fucking life" Sasuke screamed in anger, his eyes red.

"What now? are you going to kill me with those eyes? Kill me? because you couldn't get laid?" Ami snapped

"Shut up Ami! you don't fucking understand what's going on right now!" Sasuke snapped back

"You're hopeless Sasuke! look at you! you were kissing another girl!" Ami yelled

"For fucking Sakes! I didnt kiss her! She was getting at it with me! I would never do that to her! Fuck Ami! WHy can't you understand how much i love her? I'll even die for her!" Sasuke yelled

"Well here's a starter, stop fucking around and be a sincere boyfriend, no wait it's too late, she should just find someone new if she can" Ami said in a low voice

"What on earth do you mean IF? Ami tell me what's going on! Nick tell me!" Sasuke demanded an answer.

"We went everywhere we couldn't find her!" Sasha said running to Ami not noticing Sasuke yet.

"What are you talking about?" Sasuke's voice was breaking

"He doesn't need to know" Ami said in a hard voice.

"Ami!" Sasuke yelled, as he stared at the crying Sasha and Samantha.

"Sasha, Samantha, what's going on?" Sasuke said in a calmer voice.

"Sakura...she's nowhere to be seen. She found the note about her voice on Tsunade's desk or something, and now we can't find her" Sasha said crying

"We called you 50 times you never picked up" Nick said

Of course he didn't he was in the club. Why does this always happen?

He said nothing. the only thing he did was run, he ran to find a taxi, finding the taxi he threw the stash of money in the guys face and took off in the taxi car.

With that he left...

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

It was morning already, the whole night he was searching for her, she was no where to be found. He never slept, he just drove and drove, same with everyone else, including his band that has finally figured out. He felt guilty, that it was all his fault, why didn't he bring her with him? Why didn't he just cancel? WHy did he go to a party?

They wanted to call the cops, but Sasuke said not too because the word can spread and the kidnapper if there is, might kill her, it was better if they kept it on the downlow.

No where to be found, Haruno Sakura. His phone rung 10 times he never picked up but he fianlly did this time.

"What?" He said angrily, his life was about to shatter, he was losing his sane, ge was going insane, he was lost with out her, he needed her, wanted her, missed the pink haired girl.

"_That's not a nice way to greet your brother, i came all the way to visit you and you answer me like that?" It was itachi's voice._

"Listen don't fuck around right now" he said angrily

"_Wow, attitude, anyways I'm in Japan right now, i'm supposed to visit you but i had technical difficulties, i found this girl on this dead street, so i brought her to this village, and i met her grandmother, she said she met you before, poor lady, she had to meet you...the girl, Sakura, you should meet her, she's very nice, although she can't talk but still, she's amzing, you met her before" with those words, he pressed on the brakes...of course, wh ydidn't he think of it? She was at her grandmothers_

"_Hello? Sasuke?" Itachi said with that Sasuke hung up _

Sasuke quickly pressed his gas and went to that place, that place where they first met.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

He finally reached to the place, running out of his taxi car, he took he ran to the village, only to find her room.

He fully did not see Itachi or her grandmother, but eh knew where exactly her room was.

Bursting in the room, he sees a pink haired girl, eyes opened wide lying down and holding that whistle he gave her.

She sat up slowly, her hair short now, up to her shoulders but still beautiful, he ran to her and hugged her tight.

She clutched on his shirt, scared to let go, scared that this might be a dream, a hopeless dream.

"Sakura! I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!" He said hugging her tightly as she help onto him tightly shaking and crying as he kissed the top of her head, and hugging her, afraid to let her go.

Somehow she felt so safe when he was there, he was her shelter to life, he was her everything. Having him here was a miracle, she was afraid that she'll never see him again.

"Sakura..." Her grandmother said

"Sasuke" Itachi said

The two turned around to stare at the two figures at the door, both was smiling while holding onto each other.

"fate got you guys to meet each other." Her grandma said smiling

"I guess i don't need to persue you to talking to Sakura" Itachi said smiling

"I'm happy that you're there for you Sasuke, i was afraid no one would be here for her. But having you, a strong young gentleman, it's perfect" she said smiling

"How'd you guys meet again" Itachi asked

"She went to my school, and she was the most beautiful kind hearted one there" Sasuke said staring at the blushing girl, still crying a bit.

"Thank you Sasuke again, i've never seen Sakura smile like that before" Her grandmother said looking at Sakura.

"Actually lets go back to the city, you should come to, Sakura's grandmother" Sasuke said smirking

"Can i actaully?" The old frail lady asked

"Ofcourse" But Sakura tugged hiding in his arms

"And i promise we'll talk about getting your voice back, but first is first, you need your health back" Sasuke said kissing her forehead.

With that he carried her bridal style to Itachi's limousine, she leaned on his chest. In the limousine she laid on Sasuke's lap, sleeping as he stroked her hair, the other two watched them, their chemestry was just too much...

IMPORTANT! YOU NEED TO READ BELOW!

Well this was a LONG CHAPTER! HOPEFULLY YOU LIKeD IT! please review and discuss about this chapter! oh and this story was originally suposed to be LIFE IS BEAUTIFUL,so after this chapter notice i'm changing it to LIFE IS BEAUTIFUL, not LIFE IS BEAUTIFUL USED TO BE HER STOLEN VOICE BOX. If no one has realized, i update on the last friday of every month, so keep watch! But i still want a lot of reviews, sorry, i just really like them, they make me happy...i don't want to be selfish like those other chapters putting A GOAL FOR REVIEWS, but i really liek a lot of reviews, it's fair...so i am wishign to have as much as i did last chapter! Well hope you liked it and here are previews of what i might be writing about.

Future stories?

A SASUSAKU FIC

Experiment 101 - I changed the summmary, where Sasuke is not a vampire, and is the same age as Sakura, the vampire story of SASUSAKU will be in Determination., look below this story.

Sasuke the elite streetcar, bad ass racer, a player and a rich son of a royal branch has a sudden unexpected encounter with a pink haired girl in the middle of the road. No words. No Actions. No pain. No emotions. The pink haired girl knew nothing, Sasuke afraid she'll be sick and his curiosity with her beauty brought her home to Kakashi, a psychiatrist, also a fellow teacher of Sasuke. This mysterious girl was names Sakura, with her pink hair it made sense. While teaching her words slowly, and how to dress and eat, Sasuke grew fond of the pink haired beauty. Only to find out she was an experiment, on the run, she was experiment 101. Learning about her past that she was tortured since she was a fetus, living in the dark with no one around her, an experiment to see how a human would react in this condition, she was fed by tubes and cleaned by water hoes, Sakura was a tortured experiment, treated like an experiment nothing else, injecting her blood with different chemicals. Finding out about her past, Sasuke is determined to take care of this experiment, and not let anyone torture her anymore. After her training sessions, her first words were Sasuke, and only Sasuke. This story is an adventure between two people, one treated as god, and the other treated as an experiment. Learn how the two fall in love, learn how Sakura can finally act as a human and learn step by step how to fall in love, how to be hurt, how to finally have emotions. A beautiful story about a heartthrob/hunk that falls in love with an experiment.

PLEASE VOTE THIS STORY A YES OR NO!

Determination

Night and day, all she did was practice, practice and practice, she was a dancer, a ballerina, people may say it's easy to dance, but it must be the hardest, if it was easy it' would've been called Rugby. The training is ridiculously hard, it takes a hard headed stubborn person to get it right. The injuries she had from training, falling and bleeding, and doing it over and over again. Sakura was a Beautiful girl, amazingly stunning that was determined to get to her dream, to make money and go to the most elite school there is to become a doctor.Her life is about dancing, reading, and studying. It was simple yet complicated. She had never given up on anything, and never will, because she is determined to do whatever she needs, no matter how many sweats it takes, or how much blood it takes, she's full of determination. Aside from determination her life is a wreck, she was a daughter of a raped victim, living on her own, mother despises her for being the daughter of the man who raped her. But she's never given up. Whereas, he had given up long ago, hating his life that was simply perfect to society, but a wreck to himself. Being the perfect gentlemen idol every girl wants and the perfect face and body that every girl would dream of, the money that everyone wants, the intelligence and abilities that everyone would dream of, he was the exquisite Sasuke. yet he hated his life. Scratch that, he didn't have a life, he was immortal, one of those myth monsters that people called vampires. Both the boy and girl were different, yet he a fascinated by her, her determination lightens everything up. They haven't really met each other person to person, but he's been watching her train and study. Watching her trip and have injuries, watching her get back up good as new, she was clumsy and naive, yet she's never given up. They've encountered each other in silent. Such as when she's training outside on the streets and the beautiful immortal walks by, no matter how good her blood smells, he wanted to keep her alive to watch her train and reach her goal. She was different from any other girl, she was different because in life all she had was determination. Two people from different worlds will finally clash in complications and romance, the day when she slipped in the lake when trying to do her triple twirl. She wasn't out of the lake for a good minute, luckily he was watching. "You...you saved me" green eyes stared at onyx eyes, "I'm Uchiha Sasuke" " i'm Haruno Sakura, it's nice to meet you and thank you for saving me" "you amuse me" he said. That was the beginning of the forbidden love.

YES OR NO?

PLease tell me which one you like! after reviewing about how the chapter was, i'd like a little note on which one you like! thank you!

R&R


	15. first day of America

**Life is Beautiful**

**Author's Note: ****Thank you so much for reviewing, and i hope you'll enjoy this chapter as much as the last one. I'll still be needing you guys to continue and vote the stories for me. So far Determination is winning. **

**Sorry about the grammar mistakes, my laptop is being stupid.**

**Disclaimer: ****I didn't own Naruto for the past 14 chapters, why the hell would I own it now?**

**Surprise**

"Name?" Sasuke asked coldly, as he took a sip of his black coffee, no sugar, no cream. It was bitter and black, but it described exactly who he was, black heart and bitter. It just defined him perfectly.

He sat there holding a pen in his hand eyes glued to the sheet of paper, sitting behind a desk.

"Trisha" A girl said timidly, he looked up boringly and stared at the blushing girl staring at him, all red like an apple.

"Show us what you got" A girl sitting beside Sasuke said a little angry and grumpy.

"Okay" the girl said, she put her head down for a second and took a deep breath, she walked over to a CD player and pressed play, with that she started to dance ballet.

So what was this all about?

He's been in America for about a week now, that meant leaving Sakura behind, back in America. There were so many things running through his mind, leaving her behind must be the hardest for him. He couldn't bring her, it would be far too dangerous, as much as he wanted and needed her to be by his side he couldn't. He had to leave her behind, for he had to do concerts and what he was doing today.

Today was auditions that Sasuke had to be at, there would be more auditions and more people. He was one of the judge, only girls and guys came, to be in a movie, and the top three will get to win VIP tickets to his next concert and Back stage passes, to hang out with the Sharingan. Of course everyone would want to audition, there were thousands waiting outside of the audition room, each waiting for hours to go in and perform for the Uchiha Sasuke and two other judges.

Free tickets that were worth thousands would make people go crazy. VIP and Backstage tickets and front row seats and an after party ticket was 8, 000 dollars American.

Before he left he could remember clearly something he never wanted to agree to, and still regret today. The date of Sakura getting her voice back was set. The day after Christmas will be the day she's in surgery, only a few more weeks until the time will come. He never agreed to it, but that face of hers and the tears, begging for her voice back, he couldn't say anything. Everyone agreed to it, no matter how upset he was, he lost, and the decision was made.

Leaving her behind was one of the hardest things for him to do. He constantly worried for her, wondering if she was alright, if she slept, if anyone was hurting her, or if she's been fainting, all these questions was constantly flooding his mind, during concerts and even today.

Itachi was in Japan, with Sakura, he asked Itachi to take care of her, which wouldn't be hard, when Sasuke was with Sakura in Japan the week before, Itachi loved Sakura as a little sister, claiming her to be the sister in law, which Sasuke couldn't disagree to, he truly loved her, she was his soul mate, his life, his everything. She was like a drug to him, without her here with him, he's been upset and his cold self that he was always.

He called her everyday, but never did it work, when he called it'd be too late, there was never the perfect time.

The girl in front of him stopped dancing as she did a quick bow, now standing there for her results.

"How old are you Trisha?" The young girl around Sasuke's age maybe a bit older sitting next to him asked.

"I'm 20" She said quietly, and shyly.

Funny how Sasuke was only 17 yet every girl, different ages loved him.

"How bad do you want this?" A guy on Sasuke's other side asked

"I really want this, when ever I try to buy these tickets they're always sold out" Trisha said, she had her long blonde hair and blue eyes as the only person who she was staring at was Uchiha Sasuke, who was barely paying attention to her.

"I liked your dancing, it was really good, I think we'll let you stay for final rounds" The male judge said, by the name of Jay.

"Same here, but next time you're dancing try concentrating on dancing not Sasuke, you're doing what every girl has been doing. If you're going to act like that, a male will take your spot easily." A female judge said, she had long brown hair and hazelnut eyes, she was beautiful, her name was Kim.

"O-okay, thank you" She said, Sasuke said nothing but nodded, every girl was upset, he didn't even give a full minute look at the girls.

America is not his favorite place to live, already paparazzi's and high demands of him everywhere had started, he's been rejecting all of them, as his pictures were all over magazines, and every magazine being sold out in every store.

He's been staying with his parents, who missed him dearly and wanted him to stay in America, but he rejected them, and insisted that he'd stay in Japan, and that everything was okay.

His parent's have been wondering who this 'Soul mate and life of his' is, his parents insisted that he'd marry his old childhood friend, Karin, for a few days, and told him to break up with this girl he claims to love. That was only because they expected this current girlfriend of his was exactly like Tami.

Too bad they were wrong, and they realized that when they contacted Itachi, Itachi himself was a picky person, he never really liked any girls, not even Karin, only Itachi was in love with Sakura in a brotherly, sisterly love.

This made Mikoto excited to see this amazing girl that even Itachi liked for Sasuke, but Fugaku wasn't so happy, he believed that Karin was the only one for Sasuke.

"So Sasuke, we should go eat lunch together" Kim, the judge beside him said, blushing while looking at him, a hand on his arm.

"Hn." He was back to those speechless time.

"We can go party after too" Kim said smiling, of course she'd say that, he was sitting beside her and working with her, she had a good chance.

"Party sounds fun" Jay said smirking

"So we'll eat lunch together okay?" She asked in a perky way

Now hooking an arm around his, which he coldly took back.

"Be a little professional, and stop being so pathetic" She was shock by Sasuke's words but she sat properly and acted professional again.

She wanted Sasuke all to herself, like every girl existing, and she felt that she can, because so far she looked more beautiful than any other girl, and she was so far the only girl he spoke to with sentences.

One of the man who worked with them, stepped into the room, he was the man who stood there and not allow any one to pass by, unless it was their turn.

He was a guard,

"Excuse me, there's a girl who wants to perform, but she's not even registered for this" the man said

"Isn't that an easy answer? Don't let her in, she's probably some annoying girl who wants to meet Sasuke" Kim said angrily

"But Kakashi insisted me to let her in" The man said

"What if Kakashi said so? We're the judges and we're in charge, we can't be wasting time, therefore, no interference, who does this girl even think she is?" Kim said angrily and upset again.

"If she promise to take less than 5 minutes" Jay said

"What?" Kim snapped, as Sasuke continued to take a sip of his black coffee.

"Kakashi, is not a person to let people in like that easy, maybe this girl has talents" Jay said

"No one should have freebies, no matter what, she needs to wait" Kim said

"She's not registered, meaning if she did win, she still can't win the prize so why can't she just do whatever she wants?" Jay said, Kim thought about, and Jay was right. With that she nodded and allowed the girl to walk in.

Sasuke just gave a heavy sigh, hoping this judgement thing would be over, waiting to come back to Japan already.

The door crept open, but he kept his head down, not looking up.

Soon a song was played, only it was his song, people would sing his song, but this was fully his song, voice about to begin.

His shocked and angered face, thinking this girl was playing a joke looked up, only to look in shock and surprise. It was a good yet bad surprise.

That smooth pale skin, that beautiful body, those bright emerald eyes, that cute pouty soft lips, that beautiful face, and that now, short pink hair.

How on earth did she arrive?

He stared in shock and surprise, as she began to swing her body and lip sang to his song, and his words with his voice.

Before you read this, please turn on the song, Top of the World by The All American Rejects

**Is there anybody out there? **

**That wakes up with a bitter taste?**

**It's a king that we put up there**

**And he's a short way to fall from grace**

**It's slowly filling upward.**

**You can stand but you have no ground.**

**I hear it from the lost words.**

**They say it's time that you lost your crown.**

She sang holding an imaginary microphone, her face emotion strong as if she was really singing, with his voice. She sang as she danced along, like a cute little five year old girl wishing to be a singer.

Kim stood up about to stop this girl from singing or at least lip singing, but Sasuke caught her arm, and continued to stare at this beauty who was fake singing and acted as a rock star to his song.

**Don't be so greedy.**

**A dollar's a penny to you**

**When hearts are beating**

**Say what you want 'em to do.**

**Wasting away... I see you.**

**When the top of the world falls on you**

**Finding a day, don't wanna be you**

**When the top of the world falls on you**

She moved her body like a little rock star, maybe a little weaker, but it was okay, her white doll dress flowing freely as she moved her body, the dancing was out of character, the lip singing however was perfect. But what made it perfect was that it was her, who was doing it.

**Is there anybody out there?**

**That can see what a man can change?**

**It's better that you don't care**

**Because he knows that he's in his state**

**I feel the paranoia.**

**When there's a time, put you in your place**

**In the eyes of those who watch ya**

**Well they can wait 'til you hit your face**

**Don't be so greedy.**

**A dollar's a penny to you**

**When hearts are beating**

**Say what you want 'em to do.**

**Wasting away... I see you.**

**When the top of the world falls on you**

**Finally a day, don't wanna be you.**

**When the top of the world falls on you**

She swung her short pony tail hair around as she danced happily, his grumpy mood, being taken away immediately, as he chuckled at her little acts. He chuckled for her, he smiled at her beauty and her dancing, he was amazed that she memorized his lyrics, and he was happy she danced happily, expressing herself.

She played the guitar part, like she was really holding and playing a guitar, she moved her head and her body leaned back as if really playing the guitar.

She got back to her stance and acted as if she was singing again.

**aint yourself a picture**

**When you waste another picture**

**And you win, and you win, and you win**

**Paint yourself a picture**

**And then you break another picture**

**And you win, and you win, and you win**

**And you win, yeah you win, and you win **

**Don't be so greedy**

**A dollar's a penny to you**

**When hearts stop beating**

**Say what you want 'em to do**

**Wasting away... I see you**

**When the top of the world falls on you**

**Finding a day, don't wanna be you**

**When the top of the world falls on you**

**Wasting away... I see you**

**When the top of the world falls on you**

**Finding a day, don't wanna be you**

**When the top of the world falls on you**

**Song originally by The all American Rejects- Top of the World**

Once she was done she smiled excitedly, like she just stared at a pot of gold, Kim rolled her eyes, thinking she was like all those girls trying to get attention.

"Told you it was a waste of time, that was the worst of the worst, all she did was sing and dance to Sasuke's top song. There was no point to it" Kim said angrily about to call securities only, Sasuke stood up and went to the stage and looked up.

Jay and Kim stared at Sasuke curiously, as the girl on the stage stared down, she smiled sweetly, Sasuke's arm stretched out a bit, with that the girl jumped down and landed into his arms, her arms wrapped around his neck.

Kim was about to scream out Security only, before anything could happen, these two kissed each other, with such passion and chemistry.

His lips came apart from her lips slowly and he stared at her peacefully, and looked her into her eyes, letting her down, he took a strand of hair out of her pale face.

They stared at each other for what seems to be hours, but he soon hugged her, and told her he missed her.

The judges were shocked at how completely different he was just by one audition.

"What on earth are you doing here?" Her smiled disappeared and gave sheepish look as she tried to not answer.

"Sakura Haruno, you will give me the reason right this instant." He said a little upset, but he didn't show too much, not wanting to scared her, but she knew she was mad.

"Sakura, you know I didn't bring you because it was dangerous, why on earth did you do this to me? Explain right now! How on earth did you go on the plane? Why on earth would you do such a reckless thing? What if something happened up in the plane? What if you had your attacks in the middle of the road or up in the air? You could have lost your life! Sakura how dare you do that? Who's going to take care of you when you collapse now that you're here?! This is beyond absurd! Sakura, you could have lost your life! I did this for you! Leaving you there was to protect you not to get you here and risk your life!" Sasuke mid-yelled angrily, so afraid that she could've lost her life, and realizing how dangerous it was.

"Why on earth are you so stupid and naive to even try and follow me?!" He asked angrily, looking into her eyes, which hid from his, and felt guilty.

"Sakura, I love you so much...please, don't do anything this reckless ever again, I don't know what I will do with out you" He said in a soft tone now.

"Calm down Uchiha, she went with us, and Naruto and them picked us up" Ami said standing next to the door, along with Nick, Sasha, Samantha, Ino, Tenten, and Hinata.

"What's going on?" Sasuke asked confusingly

"Sakura found out I was going back to America, where you were, so she begged to go" Itachi popped in, standing next to Samantha.

"Itachi I told you how dangerous it would be to bring her!" He snapped

"You didn't even let me finish, obviously I didn't let her but then-" he was interrupted

"My mom came back home, so coming here was the safest place" Ami said, her face painted with guilt.

Sasuke's face soften, "What if she gets sick? Who is going to help her? Only Tsunade really knows her" he said

"Well that's why I'm here," Tsunade popped in also

"Tsunade? How can you just leave Japan like that?" Sasuke asked

"There's certain things you need to risk" She said plainly with a little smirk.

Sasuke's left arm wrapped around Sakura's little waist, how he missed her smell, and how she missed his touch. Only a week away, yet it felt like years to these two love birds.

He grabbed her hand slowly, and pulled her to his seat, he sat first then pulling her to his lap. She sat comfortably, as she wrapped her arms around his neck. He smiled a beautiful smile at her, one of those smiles she missed.

Kim looked at the couple and grew anger,

"Excuse me miss, we're doing auditions, and you're wasting our time" she snapped, Sakura looked back and smiled and felt bad.

She tried to get off of Sasuke's lap, only he held tighter whenever she tried to wiggle her way out.

"Don't blame her, if anything blame me" He said, both judges looked shock, how did his tone suddenly change to something so soothing and warm, instead of that cold bitter tone.

"You're staying right here with me" he said resting his head on the crook of her neck, hugging her tightly.

"I missed you, I was in a place worse than hell without you by my side" he whispered to her, her eyes saddened, why on earth did this have to happen.

Funny that when you're ready for something, such as death, something hits you, only for you to almost beg for life. She felt horrible, she felt selfish, life is God's gift, if he wanted to take it away, she should be thankful instead of upset and angry. But his touch and his voice, she couldn't go on without it.

She was scared, something she wasn't before she met him, why on earth did this have to happen to her? Everyday now, she's more torn apart, she's more afraid of sleeping and never waking up. She's afraid to say her goodbyes and her goodnights. She's afraid her good nights will turn into good bye. She's afraid of not seeing him again. She's afraid he'll go insane without her. She's afraid to tell him.

"We'll eat lunch after, are you hungry yet? If so I can-" he was cut off.

"You promised us that you'll eat lunch with us" Ki whined angrily.

"I didn't-" He was interrupted again,

"Actually, you can go eat lunch with them, Sakura's coming with us" Samantha said, her arms crossed.

"Going where with you guys?" Sasuke asked wondering where they would take her.

"We came to L.A not to sit around and watch you judging people obviously we're going sightseeing" Sasha said smirking

"Are you crazy? You'll get lost" Sasuke complained

"We have a map" Samantha reasoned.

"That doesn't even help" Sasuke answered or advised

"Admit it, you're just saying that because you're afraid something might happen to Sakura, relax nothing is going to happen, besides we're going with Itachi here," Sasha said pointing to Itachi.

"Correct" Itachi said

"But then he'll leave us at the movies after, maybe tonight" Samantha said

"What? You never told me that" Itachi argued

"Well, we're telling you now, pretty boy" Sasha said

"Why can't I come?" Itachi asked curiously

"Because I don't want girls interrupting a movie with a 'oh my god! Are you Itachi Uchiha?!?'" Samantha imitated

"Well anyways, before Sakura watches a movie, I'm taking her to mom and dad's house" Itachi said, making Sakura tense in Sasuke's arms, of course it didn't go unnoticed to him.

"Sakura, relax, they'll love you. I promise" He said to her with his velvet soothing voice, holding out a pinky finger.

She sighed and took it, "I wish I could come too" Sasuke said

"I'll call you and tell you the reaction, besides you're staying the tonight right? So she'll stay with you in your room too" Itachi said, usually he's crack up a sexual joke, but Sakura' was too much of his little sister for him to say that, besides he knew that Sasuke treated her like a gentlemen.

"Fine" Sasuke said with a sigh, letting Sakura go slowly, not wanting to.

Sakura was about to get off, only he pulled her in and gave her a soft kiss on her forehead,

"Take care, and please be careful, don't hurt yourself." He said worriedly, she smiled at him and nodded sweetly.

"I'll be thinking of you" with that Itachi put an arm on top of Sakura's head as the four left to go out.

"Well anyways I promised Shikamaru to hang out, so later guys" Ino said as she walked out.

"Same here, I told Neji I'll hang out" Tenten said and left with a wave

"Naruto asked me to hang out today too" Hinata said and waved

"Well I guess I'll be sitting here watching you guys judge" Tsunade said sighing

"Are you Sakura's doctor?" Kakashi popped out of no where

"Yes I am, and are you Sasuke's manager?" Tsunade asked back

"Yes, I'm Kakashi, and you are?" He asked sticking out his hand for a hand shake

"Tsunade" She said smiling handing out her hand

"You're very beautiful" he said smiling under his mask

"I can say you're very mysterious" She said touching his mask

"Listen, I know this amazing restaurant called Sun kiss, would you like to go there and eat? I can show you around afterwards also" He said well mannered

"Sure, that sounds great" She said blushing a little bit.

Soon those two left, "well, we're going to have our alone time too, see you later Sasuke" With that Ami and Nick also left.

Sasuke sighed, why was everyone having fun going out, while he had to stay and judge others, he only got to see Sakura for a few minutes and she had to leave, he was upset because he won't be there to see her amused and happy.

He sometimes just wished he was an average, normal, looking kid.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Nice car!" Sasha exclaimed, looking at the back two door Aston Martin.

"Thanks" He said, as he pressed a button making the door open vertically instead of horizontally.

"Wow, nice Bat man car!" Samantha said amazed.

Samantha and Sasha sat at the back as Sakura sat in the front.

"Okay, first I have to go to my movie premiere" Itachi said as if it was nothing

"What?!" Both girls at the back seat exclaimed

"What?" He asked casually

"Why didn't you tell us, we don't even look appealing!" Sam said angered

"Relax, both of you look good" Itachi said sighing as he looked straight at the road concentrating on driving.

"But before that happens, we should go out and eat, after that take Sakura to my parents house, then we'll leave. After that, we'll pick Sakura up and I'll drive you girls to the movies, and then take you guys back home." Itachi said

"Seems fun, but why can't Sakura come with us?" Sasha asked

"Because I don't want Sasuke killing me, besides it's really exhausting with the paparazzi's and fans, trust me" Itachi said

"So where should we eat?" Sasha asked

" Doesn't matter" with that they went out to eat, and with Itachi undercover.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

After eating they finally went to Sasuke's parents' house, which got Sakura really nervous.

Going through big gates, not even ladders can reach, they drove for another ten minutes, thought the beautiful and healthy green grass, with different type of roses and flowers planted, the black Aston Martin finally reached to the front door of the mansion. The doors alone were as tall as a normal house, the steps going up to the door, was made out of an expensive kind of stone.

"Holy shit! This is no mansion, this is a damn castle! Itachi you're probably the richest in the world!" Sasha exclaimed from the back.

"I'm rich, but my parents are richest" He said smirking, as a butler came to open his door and another opened Sakura's door.

"Stay here, I'll be back" Itachi said as the two girls pouted and waited.

Sakura stumbled out and bowed to the butler, only he was surprised.

His eyes widened, no one has ever bowed to him, no matter what, was he dreaming?

"Come on Saki, let's go." Itachi said putting a hand on her back as he took her into the mansion.

The big doors as tall as a normal house opened, another butler opened it, with a pair of white gloves on his hands. He looked around his young thirties.

Right in front of her was made up of beige colored marble, and two grand sets of stairs a few yards away from her, the place was huge. The stairs looked like they belonged in a fairy tale or a staircase to heaven, because it was that beautiful. She stared up only to see a huge crystal chandelier shining down causing mini rainbows everywhere, the sun beaming through each of the crystals made it feel like she were in heaven.

It kind of maybe gave her a glimpse of heaven.

"Welcome home Itachi Sama" The butler said bowing his head, Itachi gave a quick nod and stood there, only to have a young woman walk down the left grand stairway. She was beautiful, her white dress flowed freely down her ankle. Her hair clipped low, her pale skin shined through the sun from the amazingly huge window. Her eyes dark and beautiful, her perfect eyebrows arched high and her soft red lips curved up making a beautiful smile.

"Itachi you're home!" She said happily, she looked only around her early thirties, she was gorgeous.

"Hi mom" He said, Sakura looked surprised, so this was Sasuke's mother. This was probably why Sasuke and Itachi got their amazing heavenly look.

She finally reached to the main floor and slowly walking towards the two, her eyes focussed on Sakura,s emerald ones.

"And who is this beautiful young lady?" She asked her hand motioning to Sakura.

Itachi smiled and pushed Sakura lightly to his mother, Mikoto.

"This lovely girl is Sakura Haruno" Itachi said patting Sakura's head.

Mikoto's eyes lit up in excitement,

"So you must be the girl my two golden sons have been talking about, I've heard a lot about you. I must say, I'm not disappointed in what they described you as, because you look exactly like the way they have been describing you to me." She said with her velvet musical voice, her smile making her perfect white teeth shine.

"You're a natural beauty," She said smiling, Sakura was naturally beautiful, no make up and no plastic surgery.

Sakura blushed red, but she smiled her cute little smile,

"You should hear what Sasuke says about you, I thought he'd be exaggerating but you're exactly as he described, naturally and innocently beautiful, like an angel fallen from heaven" She said smiling again.

"Don't worry, you can talk, I won't bite you" She said waiting for Sakura to respond only to appear with dark shades of pink on her cheeks.

Mikoto looked surprised

"Mom, didn't Sasuke tell you?" Itachi asked surprised

"Tell me about what?" Mikoto asked waiting for an answer

"She's mute, Sakura's mute" Itachi said softly not wanting to tear Sakura apart.

She looked shocked almost as if she'd never believe it.

"Oh my, I am so sorry" Mikoto said feeling guilty, but Sakura shook her head and smiled meaning that it wasn't anything she found offensive.

"It's just Sasuke never mentioned this" Mikoto said, feeling as guilty as ever.

"It's okay mom, Saki here doesn't know how to get mad" Itachi said smirking

"So you're that girl Sasuke's been talking about" A deep voice said coming from the side, there was a man who was tanned and big, he looked like a top business man, which he was.

"Dad" Itachi said a little shock.

"It's nice to meet you" He said in a non caring tone

She smiled and bowed down to show her respect, only he gave a heavy sigh and walked away.

Sakura looked surprised, but she smiled, it was true that she wasn't good enough.

She didn't look up because she was utterly embarrassed.

"I'm so sorry, he's just not in the mood" Mikoto said in an apologetic tone.

"This isn't about the mood, he ever gives anyone a chance! He only wants Sasuke to marry that Karin girl! What's so special about her anyways?" Itachi snapped, not noticing that Sakura was beside him.

"Itachi you know exactly why!" Mikoto yelled back softly

"Because she's rich, and a 'good' person? Oh wait is it because she's from a royal family? Or is it because dad wants to combine with Karin's father's company? For fuck's sake, He's the richest in the country already how rich does he want to be!" Itachi snapped in anger

"Watch your language! Itachi, your father only wants what's best for Sasuke" Mikoto said

"Why can't you just trust his option on a girl friend, maybe he's picked the right person" Itachi said softly

"Itachi, I know that he's picked the right person, I can already see the difference between her and Karin. Just by her actions and looks I can tell, Itachi, I know your little brother is in love with, never in my life had I ever seen Sasuke so different when he's mentioning about Sakura, not even Karin had this much effect on him. Your father will understand this, he's like Sasuke, a little hard to melt the ice" Mikoto said softly

Funny how they were talking about her yet forgot she was there. Funny how bad she felt, how unwanted she felt, she just felt like the way she should feel, that unwanted mute burden. How pathetic and stupid was she, to believe that someone like Sasuke would be with her, a mute poor girl who has no parents.

But she was never mad, she was just grateful someone had recognized it, now she didn't have to deny that fact, because finally someone has noticed and confronted that.

Maybe moving to heaven wouldn't be too hard. He had this 'Karin' girl. Who Sakura assumed is much better than her, wealthy, beautiful, worthy to be Sasuke's girlfriend.

Maybe this will help her fight the fear of sleeping and never waking up, maybe this will fight the fear that she'll never be able to see that beautiful face. Maybe this will fight the fear that Sasuke will be torn, for there's this beautiful girl waiting to be with him.

Only minutes of silence until they notice the small girl was standing next to Itachi.

"Sakura...I'm so sorry, you shouldn't have heard that conversation, I'm sorry I snapped" Itachi said patting her head, she constantly told herself in her head to be strong, because she has always been strong inside, so why go weak.

She looked on the bright side of this conversation, and smiled.

Mikoto was shocked, why didn't Sakura cry like any other normal or typical girl would do.

This was probably the best thing that can happen for Sakura, having another girl for Sasuke.

"Sakura stop smiling" Itachi said in a low tone

She continued anyway.

"I know you're hurt inside, you're so easy to read. You're torn inside, stop denying it. You know that you need him and you know that he needs you. Show your expressions, no one's going to hurt you this time, I know you don't want to lose another person you love" He said almost coldly, but it was to just let her show herself a bit. He knew exactly what happened to her and her parents, except the cancer part.

Her smile disappeared, maybe it's time for her to just let it go for a bit.

"Stop trying to comfort people when you need it the most" Itachi said again

"Itachi stop it!" Mikoto said, as Sakura's eyes slowly begin to show her sorrows.

"You can't possibly be happy when you saw 'that' happening to your parents, you can't possibly be happy when that man made you lose your voice, the only memory you had with your parents, you can't possibly be happy when you feel like a burden. You can't possibly be happy when all you see around you is a parent's relationship with a child, something you don't even have anymore. Stop trying so hard, it's okay to sometimes break down" Itachi said, he may sound cruel, but it was the truth. He was doing it in good nature, by saying these stuff, maybe she wouldn't suffocate in her own tragedy.

She squinted her eyes, for once her eyes proved to be hurt, she was finally digging and breaking that shell she's been trying to cover.

Her mother's touch, her mother's laugh, her mother's smile. Her father's touch, her father's laugh, her father's smile.

She kept the smile on for years, why was it that today she had to lose it? Why was it today she had to finally break that shell she's been keeping on? Was it because the next thing she was going to lose was her true love?

Finally the tears of pain flooded, the tears of hate and sorrow.

_Cherry, you are so cute! _Her mother's voice crept up in her mind.

_When you're older, I promise I'll make you the Princess! _She's older now, where's the promise? Why isn't she that Princess yet? Her father broke his promise.

For years she's never broke down until today, she fell onto her knees and grabbed her head.

When you keep something bottled up for so long, it'll eventually have to explode.

The question she never wanted to know or think of has finally been brought up.

_Why me?_

That question that everyone asks once in a little trouble, that question that God takes blame for and must answer, that question everyone's blaming God about. She never wanted to think of that question, it made her feel guilty, but there are times, when situations lead to this question, no matter when in life, no matter who.

Why me?

"Sakura! Itachi! What is wrong with you?! Why would you do this to her?" Mikoto asked in anger.

No one understood what Itachi was doing, he was only doing it for her own good.

He gave a heavy sigh, and put a hand on her head and patted it softly.

"Sorry Saku, I did it for your own good" He said it in a light velvet tone, but after those words he left the mansion leaving her on the floor trying to gather up herself, on the floor, on her knees.

A soft hand was on her back, "Sakura, I am so sorry, this is not the first impression I want you to have on us. I can see the difference in you, and the beauty that lies inside and outside of you. Fugaku just needs some time I promise." She said patting her back. It was true, Sakura was stunningly beautiful, she was so beautiful and it was all natural, people called her ugly only because of jealousy.

All she wanted was he parents, but she couldn't have that.

She quickly took a grasp of Mikoto and finally burst out into tears. It took Mikoto by surprise.

No one was ever allowed to just hug Mikoto like that, but the hug felt good and pure, she gave a sad sigh and hugged Sakura back like a daughter she never had.

"It's okay Sakura, I promise that even if you don't have your mom, I'll be that figure for you" She said, Mikoto somehow loved Sakura, it was just the aura she puts on and her actions.

Mikoto can definitely tell the difference between her and Karin. She saw Karin as a niece but she could never see her as her daughter, but Sakura, no matter what the result was, she just seemed like a daughter Mikoto has always wanted.

"Sh...It's okay." She said patting her head

Mikoto grabbed Sakura's hand softly and helped her up, wrapping an arm around Sakura, she walked her to the couch.

It was about a ten minute walk until she made it to the couch, staying there she continued to lean on Mikoto, somehow Mikoto was there for her.

"Don't be upset" Mikoto comforted her, placing her cheek on her head. Only a few minutes yet they felt like they knew each other for so long.

"Mikoto Sama, there's a phone call for you" A maid said bowing a little as she passed the phone to Mikoto, Mikoto nodded and lightly excused herself from Sakura.

She left the amazingly large living room, leaving Sakura looking out the beautiful sun, mother nature had provided. The sun, it always cheered her up, no matter what.

She looked around and stood up, the art on the walls and the family portrait of the ancestor and then the present Uchiha Family. She walked for a good minute or so, already lost, only she heard someone grunt in frustration.

It sounded familiar, it sounded full of distress.

She walked to the giant door and opened it a bit, only it didn't go unnoticed, Fugaku looked up fiercely.

But her frightened look made him feel a bit guilty.

"Come in" He said slightly bored

She walked up to the desk he was sitting at and gave a quick bow.

"What is it that you really want? I know I sound rude, but I'm sick and tired of girls using my sons for their looks and money" He said in a simple sentence

She smiled and looked down,

"I hate to admit, but you're not the person I expected" He said looking at her

She looked up and gave her innocent smile with her now red nose and eyes, he could tell she was crying. He put down his pen and closed his business files.

"Why don't you prove me that I'm wrong and show me that you're not what I expected. Tell me about you" He said his fingers interwind.

She looked at him with wide eyes, she smiled and looked at him, searching for what he needs. She looked deeper, and found his weakness or his flaw. She took his hand and lead him somewhere. The only place she's been noticing the whole time she was here.

"Sakura, what on earth are you doing?" He asked, he was a business man, he shouldn't be pulled or he shouldn't be following others.

But soon they reached the place, it was the backyard of his mansion.

"What about this place?" He asked

She said nothing but smiled and took a deep breath of the fresh air.

"Why don't you talk?" He asked

She smiled as the breeze flow against her face.

She opened her eyes once again and took the note pad she took and a pen.

'**I'm mute' **She wrote on the note pad and held it so that he can read it.

He was shocked, he felt guilty, like every other person when they hear this, well those who are not fan girls.

"I'm sorry about before, I shouldn't have been so rough on you, you're mute, and I was being utterly rude, I am so sorry" He said, but she smiled and shook her head convincing that it was no big deal.

"You don't need a note pad, I know sign language. As a top business man, you need to know different languages, including sign language." He said, she smiled and sat him down on a chair, making him stare at the sun.

She stood beside him, he looked at her.

'**Something beautiful and a miracle is what you're waiting for' **she signaled he looked surprised

'**Why search for the beauty and the miracle when it's right in front of you, just the busy life makes you forget what is truly a miracle and what is truly beautiful' **She signaled.

He looked into the sun slowly setting, the light warming his skin, the birds flying up in the sky, the sea blue sky. The white clouds floating.

'**Sometimes the things you search for is really right in front of your eyes' **She said

She was right, just take a minute and stand there, look at the sunset, it will most definitely be the most beautiful thing you'll ever see, or the green trees and birds flying around, something god had created is really a miracle. The beauty from something mother nature had created is beyond the beauty man kind can create.

'**This is what I look at when I'm upset or tired, this is what I look at when there's nothing to turn to, when you're looking at the sun it just feels like there's someone there for you'** she signaled and smiled staring at the sunset also, Fugaku smiled. For once he smiled at one of Sasuke's girl friend.

' **I know that as a high business man, there's stress, but my advice is to just recognize Mother nature's creation. It'll make you feel better, it'll sweep away all that stress that you're building' **As she signaled, the wind played on her skin, it felt so nice.

She looked down on the ground only to find a spider, he expected her to freak out, instead she bent down and let it craw on her smooth, soft hand.

She then let it on the metal balcony bars for it to be free once again.

'**Like a spider, people think it's hideous and are scared of it, but if they just took a chance and realized it's ability and it's beauty. To me, there's nothing as beautiful as a spider, it may be small with legs but it sure is beautiful. Mankind could never build a spiderweb like a spider, it is so determined and is such a hard worker. For something that small to create something that big and beautiful is truly a miracle. It's these little things people don't recognize as miracles.' **She said smiling, he only stared at her.

Everything she said made sense, why on earth did he not notice these little things before, why couldn't everyone think like this young and beautiful girl standing in front of him?

He stared at the little girl standing in front of him, her innocent smile, she was not like any other girl Sasuke had brought home. She wore appropriate clothes, she looked innocent, she didn't wear make up, and for some reason she never tried to suck up to him so that he'll try to like her. She did everything freely, on her will, for others. She was not selfish because everything she did was for others, he looked into her eyes, the only thing he saw was the love that was present in those green emerald orbs.

She was even different than Karin, Karin wore make up, Karin seduced Sasuke at times, and Karin did things for Fugaku to like her more. She came from a rich family, so she was used to getting what ever she wanted.

How blind was he to not see this, only until meeting Sakura did he know everyone's true colors.

He smiled and stood up a hand on the pink haired girl's head, she looked up and looked curious.

"I'm sorry about everything...you proved me wrong Sakura, there's people who represent angels that exist in this world" He said smiling referring the angel to be her.

She blushed a shade of pink and gave her little cute smiles,

"You're exactly what he describes you" he said smiling

She looked up confused, he chuckled

"You're like a daughter I never had, just your smile takes away my stress" He said smiling. Funny how a few minutes can change a person in a day.

He first disliked her, wanting Karin to be his daughter in law, only meeting Haruno Sakura and being with her for a few minutes can make him change his mind. She was just the perfect daughter quality, one that can melt anyone's heart.

Meeting her made him realize how it felt if he had a daughter, always wanting them to be treated like a Princess.

"Sakura! Oh my God, you made me so worried! I couldn't find you anywhere!" Mikoto came outside to spot the two.

"Oh sorry honey, Sakura here was showing me the miracles in life" He said smiling, wrapping an arm around Sakura's shoulders like a father figure.

Mikoto stared and was confused for a second but her eyes brightened up.

"I was expecting it to take a few days for her to get through your hard head, but a half an hour only?" Mikoto asked surprised

"I only want her as a daughter in law, no one else" Fugaku said smiling proudly

"We should have trusted our Sasuke at the beginning" Mikoto said smiling at Sakura who smiled back.

"We should have, Sasuke was different, not bringing girls home and making them go home in the morning, instead he said he was respecting you and will wait after marriage. Usually when he'd visit here, he'd bring some random girl home, but this time he never brought anyone home, all he did was try to call which never worked." Fugaku said all happy, almost like a switch.

"I've never seen anyone this in love before" Mikoto said smiling

Fugaku smiled as Mikoto did the same

"Come on, let's get in, it's getting dark now" Fugaku said looking outside, as the three walked in, Sakura in front of the two as Mikoto's hand was on Sakura's shoulders.

Like a split second, and very unexpected, the little frail girl in front of the two royal, rich couple, she blacks out and fell right on the floor.

"Sakura!" Both Mikoto and Fugaku said at the same time.

"Go call Itachi now!" Fugaku said in anger to a maid standing near, she quickly nodded and called Itachi.

"We should get her to the hospital!" Mikoto yelled out as she held Sakura's head

The maid came quick as she gave the phone over to Fugaku.

'_Hello?' It was Itachi's voice, low like a whisper_

"Itachi! Somethings wrong with Sakura! You need to come home right away!" Fugaku yelled over the phone

"_Sakura?! What's going on? What happened to her? Dad you need to tell me exactly what happened! She's fragile, she can lose her life!" Itachi yelled a bit_

"We were just talking, she seemed fine, only later when we walked back inside she collapsed! I'm taking her to the hospital right away!" Fugaku shouted

"_Wait dad! Is she bleeding for the mouth?" Itachi asked_

Fugaku checked Sakura's mouth, "No" he said a little impatient

"_Where was she before?" Itachi asked_

"She was outside with me watching the sunset" Fugaku said

"_Shit, I should've told you guys first!" Itachi said to himself_

"Tell us what?" Fugaku asked

"_She's really weak, like I said before she can lose her life at any time if you're not careful with her, she's sound sensitive, light sensitive, heat sensitive, she's weak dad, outside is cold, so it made sense that she collapsed. I know it's normal for any other person to go outside at this time without a jacket or sweater, but she's different. Her immune system is so weak, outside for 5 minutes without a jacket could make her collapse. Meaning a few hours could kill her, no matter what never get her sick, a simple cold could be fatal." Itachi said, Fugaku was in shock, how on earth did this happen_

"Why on earth-" he was cut off

"_Listen dad, just let her rest and wait until she wakes up, she'll feel much better, there's no need to bring her to the hospital, the only hospital appropriate would be in Japan, if she goes to a random hospital with full of people that are sick, she'll easily catch it. Don't worry dad, I'll explain everything to you when I get home, or you can ask Sasuke" Itachi explained_

"Okay" Fugaku said, his voice a little weak

"_By the way, what happening to hating on all of Sasuke's girlfriends and only Karin is the one for him, why'd you change your mind like a switch?" Itachi asked over the phone_

"First of all, only Sakura should be my Daughter in law, and second of all, I can never hate my pumpkin. I got to know her and she got to me like how she did with you and Sasuke." Fugaku said as he brushed Sakura's cheek lightly.

Itachi chuckled over the phone,

"_Well that's nice to know, well I'm still at my premiere, so I'll be home later" with that they hung up._

"Well?" Mikoto asked worriedly

"Unfortunately she's really weak, and letting her stay outside like that will get her sick. Collapsing is something normal for her, so let's just take her up to Sasuke's bedroom and let her rest" Fugaku said with a heavy sigh

With that he carried her to Sasuke's room as Mikoto followed.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

It was dark, really dark, pitch black and quiet, almost too quiet. Emerald eyes fluttered open slowly, everything was a blur and in twos, it was dark, the walls were painted dark blue.

Where was she? She felt her surroundings, soft and warm, it was comfortable, she took a deep inhale only to smell that scent she always loved and missed. That smell that surrounded her when he's hugging her, or driving her, or just simply sitting beside her.

She slowly pushed herself up, in a sitting position, her vision cleared up, looking around her, she was in a room, a room full of high technology.

It had a flat screen plasma TV, about 82 inch wide screen. There was a computer all the way in the corner with a black leather chair and glass computer desk. Everything was just so beautiful, and artistic in a male way, a modern way.

She looked down on what she laid on, the bed was huge, wider and longer than a king size bed, it was one of those that were four times bigger. The blanket was black and soft, the cover sheets were silk blood red.

Sakura looked towards the door, it was so big and so far away from where she was. The two doors were painted black and the size of two doors standing on top of each other, on each door. Making it look like there was four doors.

The room itself was amazingly huge.

She got off the bed slowly and walked over to the huge doors. She opened it and took a peek outside the room, it was much brighter.

Walking outside of the room, she was already lost. The place was huge looking forward, it was very bright, but there was at least another 20 doors straight ahead, and then also a turn to the left, it was like she was lost in a beautiful maze.

Walking out of the room, she walked straight, she wanted to explore around, it was quiet, but it was beautiful, everything was decorated.

"What are you doing here?! You're not supposed to be up here!" A girl said who came out of no where, it shocked Sakura for a bit. The girl in front of Sakura had brown hair tied up into a bun, she had beautiful blue eyes.

"You must be new" the girl said with a worried look, she had a servant uniform that was a little revealing, it was black and white, like those typical Japanese Maids.

"I'm new here too, if they find out that you're here you'll be fired!" She said grabbing Sakura's hand and pulling her down the hall, she couldn't even react but she just let the girl drag her down the hall, making a right and then running down that hall, with maybe hundreds of rooms.

Finally reaching to a set of stairs, it was big but it wasn't the grand set of stairs she saw earlier, it was probably stairs for the employees. The girl dragged Sakura down the stairs and finally reaching to a room, with a few people wearing the same kind of clothing as the girl that dragged her.

Finally reaching to the kitchen, she gave out a heavy sigh.

"Thank goodness you're safe! I've been working here for 2 weeks now, it's pretty hectic since Sasuke Sama came back, the workers have been trying to get everything perfect, and some of the maids get really competitive, lately at least 30 maids have been fired in a week just because they did something wrong, like talking to him, or blushing in front of him, only maids number 1 through 20 are allowed to speak to him. Actually I heard a rumor how many of the maids had slept with him when he used to live here. That's why most people applied here, and those who slept with him gets a higher rank, therefore number one is most important. However when he came back it seems that he hasn't been making out or love with any of the maids especially number one which is why she's so upset these days. Well I'm maid number 489 so I don't get to see him, I only do the dirty jobs, hopefully I can get my rank up" She said smiling both of them just standing and looking at each other.

"Well what number are you? Did they assign you one yet?" she asked

Sakura just shook her head,

"You know I know you're new and everything but you can talk, well at least when numbers 1 through 20 isn't around." she said smiling

Sakura shrugged and gave a smile

"I guess it's okay if you don't want to talk...but really don't get intimidated, yes I know everyones a fan of Sasuke sama, but I believe that if we're good workers we'll one day get to serve him personally." She said smiling leaning on the counter.

"You really got to change your uniform though, or else someone will probably kill you!" She said with wide eyes, but Sakura only smiled.

"Number 9 is here!" someone whispered out loud

"Quick look for something to do!" number 489 said to Sakura

"Faking it are we?!" a girl said from behind Sakura and number 489

Both turned around only to see a girl with light brown hair and hazelnut eyes, she was beautiful, wit her pale skin, on her tag it read #9.

She took a grab of Sakura's dress with a pathetic laugh she gave a dirty look,

"You're not trying to impress Sasuke Sama are you?" She asked pissed while looking at Sakura with piercing daggers.

"Ah, master, she's new here" Number 489 stood up for Sakura, only that made the girl even more pissed off.

"Who are you to talk to me like that and interrupt me?! " She said looking angered

"You! If you're new! Go change into your uniform, you're now number 509!" She said angrily

"You better change your nasty pink hair color also! Let me go over the rules quickly! All you're going to do is learn for today, and never are you allowed to see Sasuke sama, or Itachi Sama or MIkoto sama OR Fugaku Sama. Unless oen day you accidentally bump into them, you are not able to look at them in their eyes you understand me?!" She screamed out as Sakura quickly nodded.

"Kin Sama! Sasuke Sama is home!" Another maid said, Kin was maid number 9.

Kin's eyes brightened up as she fixed her uniform and her hair.

"Number 489! I want you to make some coffee for Uchiha Sama, I'll serve him!" Kin yelled as she stormed off right away.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

After his long day, eating lunch with the judges and having to deal with listening and looking at people, especially girls try and perform and win his ticket, he was really upset, a little grumpy, coffee is what he needed.

He couldn't wait for Sakura, but he had no idea where she was, his father a few hours ago just left to go to a different country dealign with his company, whereas his mother was in the garden, not wanting to bother her, he just went up to his room.

He called Itachi, but he was at his premiere, so he left his cell phone on silent, so he suspected Sakura followed Itachi, but then again he got worried because he knew what Sakura would go through. It tensed him more than he already was, already it's been a week with out her, and now that she came to America, a completely foreign country where anything dangerous could happen to her.

He was exhausted and upset, all he wanted was to see that beautiful face he's been missing and wanting to kiss.

Sitting on his bed, he realized it was not made which upset him even more, not noticing why on earth his bed was not made, usually it was made perfectly.

"Sasuke sama" a young girl said, he looked up at his door and saw a girl with a revealing uniform that all Uchiha maids wear, but most maids customized theirs to make it more revealing than it usually is. The girl bowed as she blushed, maybe tonight he'll want something, since it's been a week since he didn't want anyone to be near him.

"What is it?" He asked coldly not giving eye contact.

"Oh, I was just wondering if you needed anything" She said making a seductive look.

"There is." He said coldly, her head perked up, making her excited thinking that maybe tonight he actually wanted to do something.

"H-Hai" She said as she shut the door quickly running up to Sasuke.

"It's been a while I've done this Sasuke kun, I've missed you" She said leaning towards him.

He gave a heavy sigh.

"I meant I wanted coffee" he said sharply as he ran his left hand on his soft pitch blue black hair.

The girl blushed in embarrassment and stood up as quickly as possible.

"I'm sorry" She said bowing

"Why isn't my bed made?" he asked coldly

"Gomen, Sasuke Sama the new maid was here I'll fire her right away!" She said bowing her head again.

"Just hurry up and get me my coffee" He said now lying on his bed looking up to the ceiling.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Coffee was made and brought up by the same maid, she walked slowly and gave it to him, only when he took a sip, his eyes blazed red.

"What the fuck is this?" He asked grumpily

"H-Hai?" She asked shakingly, today was defiantly a bad day for Sasuke, he was just so worried about Sakura.

"I wanted my coffee bitter you should know that by now!" He said throwing the coffee across the room, making it shatter and spill everywhere.

"Gomen, it was the new maid!" She replied

"Get her up here now" He said

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"489!" Someone called out

489 looked over only to see Kin again, all maids and servants bowed as she came over.

She reached to the maid who made the coffee.

"Is it true I told you to make the coffee? Because what you did humiliated me in front of Sasuke Sama!" She said and slapped the girl who was probably around Sakura's age.

Kin began to pull on the maid's hair and pushed her on the floor hitting her,

"You are fired!" she said as she slapped and scratched the maid more.

"Come here now!" She said dragging the maid by the hair out of the room, and somewhere else.

Sakura knew she had to do something, she knew Sasuke would forgive the girl if she came, so she quietly followed the two.

Maid number 489 was now crying as they reached up the stairs and into Sasuke's room.

"Sasuke sama, I found her" She said sweetly bowing.

Sasuke smirked and got up with his blazing red eyes, about to show her what hell was.

Only something pushed him onto his bed again and was on top of him.

He squinted his eyes and reopened his red ones, only what he saw made it cool down into plain black orbs.

"Gomen Sasuke sama-" But before Kin could finish Sasuke smiled.

"Sakura? You were home all along?" He asked smirking, she nodded happily.

"I missed you a lot" He said smirking and had his arms trail up her back, she looked down at him smiling and missing him.

She leaned down and kissed his soft lips, as he wrapped his arms around her more tightly and her hands played with his hair, almost forgetting what was surrounding them. But she only did it to distract him from hurting her new friend.

He rolled her over making him on top of her, he separated his lips from her an touched her cheeks, smiling and then giving her butterfly kisses from her lips to her cheeks to her neck than to her collarbone.

But he ripped himself away from her,

"Sorry I went to far again" he said and smiled softly at her, as she got off the bed and ran to the door and hugged the maid, who looked surprised and had nothing to say.

She gave a begging look

"Sakura?" he asked confused

He stared at the beaten girl and with a bored look he went over to her and stared

"You must be Sakura's friend? Or new friend?" He asked

"Oh so that's her name! She didn't tell me!" The maid said

"That's because she's mute" he said hugging Sakura tightly, but Sakura only smiled

"Oh..I'm sorry!" She said a little sad.

"So were you with Sakura the whole time?" He asked, but before the maid could answer Sakura on the other hand nodded quickly.

Sasuke then smiled.

"Thank you, I want you to replace this one" He said pointing at kin, who looked angered and ran out of the room crying.

"Thank you!" She said excitedly

"Now can you do the kind thing and give me and my lovely soulmate alone?" He asked kindly like he was a different person.

"H-hai" with that she left

He hugged her and his weight pushing on the wooden floor, as they kissed on the floor, only the door opened.

"Sasuke your home! Sakura you're awake!" MIkoto was right at the door

"Awake?" He asked now confused

"Oh I'm sorry I just didn't worry you but Sakura collapsed a few hours ago." Mikoto said with sad eyes

"What? What happened? Why did it happened? Did you take something are you feeling okay?" He asked worriedly

"Sasuke it's okay, we asked Itachi and Itachi told us, which you have to explain to me later on" Mikoto said

"Sakura! Let's go! Movies!" Sasha and Samantha came popping at the door.

"Movies?" Sasuke asked angrily.

"Hey mom! I'm home, this is Sasha and Samantha, they're Sakura's friends but very cool" Itachi said popping at the window.

"Hi, it's nice to meet you" Mikoto said and shook their hands

"No movies!" Sasuke exclaimed

"What? Why?" Sasha asked a little upset

"It's late! And she fainted today! She needs her rest, besides I didn't get to see her for a week, it's reasonable that she stays home with me, we can hang out here" Sasuke tried to reason.

"Well she's going to the hotel with us anyways" Sasha argued back

"no she's not she's staying here, and you guys can too" HE said

"oh shit really? Damn did I ever tell you how big this mansion is? I saw it on TV, this house was world's largest mansion!" Samantha said

"Exactly, so we'll hang out at my house" Sasuke said

"FIne, but I'm going tomorrow, and Sakura is coming" Samantha said

"We'll talk about it tomorrow" Sasuke sighed, America this week is going to be a bit hectic.

PLEASE REVIEW I LOVE REVIEWS, IT MAKES ME FEEL BETTER.

By the way I'm doing this promotion where I'm allowing my readers are able to talk to me through msn also, my email is: Summ3rnights5s (sorry about the space) it's hotmail and the email address is Summ3r UNDERSCORE nights5s AT(the symbol) HOTMAIL DOT(the symbol) COM.

I still want a lot of reviews! Please do so! And anyone can add me to ask questions and just talk to me.

SEE YOU NEXXT MONTH ON Friday! PLEASE REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!


	16. Christmas

**Life is Beautiful**

**Author's Note: ****Thank you so much for reviewing, and i hope you'll enjoy this chapter as much as the last one. I'll still be needing you guys to continue and vote the stories for me. So far Determination is winning. **

**Sorry about the grammar mistakes, my laptop is being stupid.**

**Disclaimer: ****I didn't own Naruto for the past 14 chapters, why the hell would I own it now?**

**Christmas**

Something shook his body, nobody dared to wake him up, he was not a morning person. He was a scary person in the morning, if possible even more scarier than he already was.

Usually he'd open his eyes automatically with his sharingan, but this time, like any other time this week he only put on a warm smile. He knew exactly who it was, Haruno Sakura.

It's been already a week since they came back from America, since Sakura's aunt was back with Joe, Sasuke made her sleep with him until her aunt leaves for another business trip. The week in America was fun for Sakura, she learnt that Sasuke was even more popular in America, going out with Samantha and Sasha she found out pictures of Sasuke was turned into bill boards on building and hotels, he was everywhere. Like always, he was beautiful.

Sakura was able to go with Fugaku to his business, after he returned home and helped him out for a bit, or just kept Fugaku company which he enjoyed. When she was home, she was with Mikoto as Mikoto told Sakura many different stories. Maids in Sasuke's home finally knew who Sakura was, some were afraid of Sakura because most of Sasuke's girlfriends were rude and bitchy to them, only Sakura assured them she wouldn't do anything to them. But then, some still tried stupid stuff on Sakura, since they knew she was weak, those who knew she was super nice, took advantage.

As for Samantha and Sasha, they ended up going back to Japan with Sakura, they had too much fun, they thought maybe staying for the year wouldn't be bad, they wanted to be there for Sakura.

His beautiful face turned around to stare at the pink haired girl who looked so excited for some reason.

"What's going on?" He asked and wrapped his arms around her petite waist. Her face looked down on his while he was still in his bed.

Before she could even answer he pulled her back into his bed, but she struggled to get out of it only, he was too strong for her which made her give up. She laid there beside him, her emerald eyes were stuck on his dark pools, she kept her smile on, she was excited.

He smiled and totally forgot what day it was today but he hugged her tight, and she stayed the way she was.

They stayed in the same position for a minute, just embracing each other, almost like they have never seen each other for years, yet they've been together and never apart.

Her green eyes looked up at him, her hands laid on his chest, his arms around her waist, both under the blanket.

"You are such a morning person...which isn't healthy" He said and looked down at her with a smile.

She raised an eyebrow, a morning person according to Tsunade, the famous doctor was healthy. Uchiha Sasuke was totally wrong.

"But I guess it's okay...for you" He said as an attempt to make himself right

She pouted and pushed him, she struggled to get out of his warm and soft grip, which she finally achieved this time.

He gave her a confusing look, only the only thing he noticed was the toothbrush that was shoved in his mouth. Sakura shoved his tooth brush in his mouth and smiled. He gave her a look of defeat and soon went into the washroom and got ready.

He showered, brushed his teeth and changed his clothes, he got out of the washroom, looking gorgeous like he always did, his pale skin refined with his messy spiky pitch black hair with a tint of blue.

It took him a good half hour to get ready, he got out with a pair of baggy black jeans and a long white sleeve underneath his black t-shirt that had a mini symbol of his Family's clan or logo.

"Sakura?" He called out and looked around, she was no where in sight. It was weird because he began to panic, his calls had no answers, she didn't respond.

"Sakura?" He asked in a louder tone, but still no one answered or at least appeared in front of him.

His inhale and exhale became more noticeable, he started to look around his room, then ran downstairs.

"Where's Sakura?" He asked the butler in a sharp tone.

The butler gave a quick bow,

"She's outside Sasuke Sama" He said in a respectful tone, Sasuke froze and gave himself a moment to think,

"Outside?" he asked in disbelief and in confusion

"Yes Sasuke Sama" The butler replied, Sasuke still had a questioning look, he walked to the front door of his house and looked outside the glass wall and door.

There she was, she was looking up the sky and catching the snow petals on her tongue. Her image made him sigh in relief.

He opened the large glass door quickly, it was snowing, and like a typical Christmas story, it was snowing on Christmas, everything was covered in a white blanket. He spotted the pink haired girl playing with the sparkling snow.

"Sakura! Get in here now! You're going to catch a cold!" He said and wore his shoes to go get her.

He took a hold of her but she wouldn't go, she was stubborn and begged Sasuke to stay with her. He turned and looked at her, she gave an excited expression, she seemed to love snow.

He gave a tiring sigh, "Fine at least come in for 5 minutes, I promise we'll be out here again" He said and gave her a negotiation look.

She looked up the sky for a second and thought about it, she nodded as he held her hand and she dragged her feet along with him.

Once they were inside he looked at her, her outfit. She wore light blue jeans with a plain white golf t shirt and her hair tied back into a little bun. How on earth did she go out there? She should have known that it was freezing outside.

Her rosy cheeks were now bright red from the cold, along with her bright red nose. She gave her innocent look, curious about the looks Sasuke gave her.

"You are so reckless" He said under his breath and grabbed a scarf and her jacket.

"Wear this" He said and took her jacket and wore it on for her, after that he took the scarf and wore it around her neck. She looked at what she wore and smiled but before Sasuke could run to get his jacket, she already ran out of the house.

"Sakura!" He yelled her name out but it was too late, she was already out there having fun.

He quickly got his jacket and ran out, only when he got out, before he got to see what was going on, a snowball contacted his face.

He used his hand to wipe off the snow on his face, he gave a playful glare to the girl in front of him who threw the snowball.

"Sa.ku.ra" He said slowly and looked at her, her smiled disappeared and revealed a serious look, she turned around to run, but she was too late.

Sasuke already dragged her down the white fluffy snow,

"How dare you do that to the Uchiha Sasuke?" He asked playfully as he grasped a hold of her while she tried to get out of his grip but failed to do so.

She continued to smile as he held her tight and both playfully rolled around the white snow. He chuckled and she gave her silent laugh.

They rolled around the cold snow as she continued to get away from his grasp, but he was strong, there was no way out for her. If he wanted to keep her with him, it was easily done by him.

It felt free for Sakura, she loved the snow, the white that represented purity she loved it, she thought snow was one of the greatest art mother nature had created. It may be a little cold for Sakura or for anyone, but it didn't matter because it sparkled and reflected on the sun, like diamonds on the ground, flashing before your eyes.

Not long, she was now on top of him, his arms still wrapped tightly around her tiny waist, both had a red nose and rosy cheeks, breathing out air like smoke because of the cold, but they smiled, none complained. He looked into her eyes, she did the same it was silent, only the heavy exhale was heard, both cold but still smiling.

Sasuke's smile was beautiful, his white perfect straight teeth revealed itself as he stared at Sakura, she was not bad herself.

It was always funny when the girls called her ugly, because those who was real and 'normal' had to gasp at her face. They gasp because she was beautiful, not just beautiful but naturally beautiful, there was no make up or plastic on her, it was all her naturally. Of course guys would find her cute and beautiful, but like any young teenager guys they want girls that come easy to them only because all they want is to get laid. Sakura had an innocent beautiful face, most guys look for bad beautiful girls that would do anything for them.

It was even more funny because they all hurt her and hate her just because she was naturally beautiful, and innocently beautiful, she stood out. In the real world there are always jealous people, people pick on the weak therefore she was a victim, she stood out because she wore no make up, or never tried hard to get one's attention, therefore she was always hurt by others.

His hand trailed up her face and caressed her left cheek, his thump stroked her cold rosy cheek, then his smile slowly disappeared.

He became serious and stared at her face, his eyes travelled from her eyes to her cheeks, to her nose and to her lips.

"You're beautiful" He said to her, everyday he was with her, he has never forgotten to say that phrase to her, he would always tell her how beautiful she was.

He was not like the crowd, how could he when the crowd followed him? He used to be like any other male teen, just hooking up with a girl to get laid, who at least had to look hot. But of course, they always wore make up or had some kind of surgery done on their face or body. But they obsessed over him, and every male has hormones, and they willingly gave everything to him that he desired, which was pleasure.

That was until he met Haruno Sakura, of course like any other guy he didn't see past through the walls to notice the beauty she carried naturally. First instincts is if she wore revealing clothes and had on make up like any other girl he's been with. He checked out her body, was it perfect with perfect curves.

But somewhere in him he had the courage to look past through the thick walls, he didn't judge on her clothes she wore, or the body she had. The first time Sasuke saw her, she wore a dirty old dress and her body still was tiny and fragile. Somehow, he finally caught on and saw through the thick walls, he noticed not her body or clothes, he noticed her face. First time for everything is always fascinating, it was then when Uchiha Sasuke was fascinated about the beauty Haruno Sakura carried.

The phrase that always made her heart beat stop for a second, her smile disappeared and looked almost as serious as Sasuke's. She stared into his eyes, her cold hands also trailed up to his perfect face, she leaned down.

He stood still and laid there on the cold snow as she leaned her head down closer to his lips, the snow slowly floated it's way down onto the white blankets on the ground.

Inches became centimeters, centimeters became millimeters, soon both soft yet warm lips touched.

They kissed like any other day, only difference was that this time both were on the white cold blankets God created, and both were freezing cold.

His hand kept still on her cheek as his other arm was still around her waist. Her hands caressed both his rosy cheeks as they continued to kiss. It was passionate yet soft and gentle, his kiss was soft and gentle towards her. Before she knew it, he was now on top and her back was against the cold white snow, but their lips never separated, and their touch was never ripped apart.

She felt the chills run down her back, it was cold… He rolled over again, this time she was on top again, but never did their lips separate ever. After minutes of kissing that felt like hours, they finally separated, still both had the serious expression. Sakura broke that expression first, she smiled that glowing smile of hers.

Quickly she got off of Sasuke, before he could even grab her down again, she was already up and stood a meter away from him. He stared at the pink haired girl, she took a little chunk of snow and began to roll it on the ground, where more snow was.

He smirked, of course he knew what she was doing, she was making a snowman.

He quickly got up and went beside her.

She stared at him curiously, but he said nothing, all he did was got down and rolling his own snowball.

She stared at him as he did this, it took her a while, but soon she broke into a smile and continued.

Before they knew it, Sasuke stacked on the second smallest snow ball on the biggest and the smallest on next. They got buttons for the eyes, mini black stones for the mouth and a carrot for the nose, like ay typical snowman. They also managed to find sticks for the arms and stones for the buttons.

Sakura smiled at what they made, but there was something missing, she stared at it hard and continued to look until she found out what the problem was.

Her eyes then widened and she gave an exciting smile, her hand quickly took a hold of her scarf and slowly took it off.

"Sakura you're going to get cold" He said to her, his voice back to it's seriousness yet still gentle.

She gave the puppy eyes, she wanted the scarf on the snowman. She stared at Sasuke and waited for him to just let her do this.

He gave up, like always when she gave that pleading look of hers.

"Fine but we're going in, in 5 minutes tops" He said

She smiled and wrapped the scarf around the snowman, she took a step back to look at hers and Sasuke's little masterpiece. She found it amazingly cool and brilliant, she was happy about what she made with Sasuke.

"Sakura, turn around" He said firmly from behind her, she did as told. After she turned around, she spotted Sasuke a few feet away from her holding his cellphone up side ways, it looked like a camera.

"Smile" He said while imitating a smile for Sakura, her eyes bright as she hugged the snowman and hugged it with a smile towards the camera.

Sasuke smirked as he looked at the picture he took of Sakura, she was adorable.

His arms dropped by his sides as he walked over to where Sakura stood. He stood beside the snowman on the other side. He wrapped one of his arms around the snowman's supposedly neck and leaned in, Sakura stared.

"Say cheese" He said, she leaned on the snowman's head and both gave a funny smile. That was their picture on the first Christmas spent together.

Both had rosy cheeks, a red nose, a snowman in between, three smiled from both the couple and the snowman. He had his black coat on, as she had her wool coat on. Both cold yet both happy. The looked like the perfect couple.

"Okay let's go in" He said and held her hand, she pouted.

"Don't give me that look my little Rudolph the red nose reindeer." He said and used his index finger to point at her bright nose which she shied away quickly in embarrassment, he chuckled at her little actions.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"I hate to say this" He said to her softly, she leaned on his chest.

After they changed, both were in the living room and sat on the black leather couch.

"But Merry Christmas" He said softly and under his breath, she looked up at him and stared, confused.

She knew exactly why he didn't like this year's Christmas, but she didn't understand why he was so upset with that fact. To her it wasn't bad at all.

"I've always disliked Christmas, it is such a stupid holiday...all the gift exchange and the family celebration stuff, it was never my thing" He said and looked up the ceiling.

"But I hate this year's Christmas the most" He said under his breath

She sat up, and stared at him, her eyes intent and serious. She wanted him to love Christmas and enjoy it, she wanted to share it happily with him.

Her hand trailed up his face, she kept it there and gave a pleading look, asking him to understand why she was doing this.

"Sakura, you don't need to do this" He said his voice shaky.

His hand caught hers, he held the hand that was on his cheek and kept it there.

"No one is judging you because you don't have a voice Sakura, this is not worth risking your life. I won't be able to be there for you after surgery, and you know that Tsunade warned you already" He said his voice had that tone that was begging for a little hope.

She gave a soft smile, she knew he was hurt, and he was more afraid than she was.

"Don't do it Sakura. Please. I can't stand the thought of you being hurt" His voice shaky, he was afraid.

"After today, everything might change. It's not worth it. Don't go through that procedure. You don't need it, no one cares if you don't have a voice. Your actions speaks well for you. Don't go in that room tomorrow Sakura" He was begging for her to not do it.

He looked so hurt, it hurt her more to see him like this, it was like someone stabbed his heart hundreds of times, she didn't want to do this to him, she didn't want to see this expression.

"Sakura. I'm begging you, please make this my Christmas present, that's all I'm asking for" She stared at his eyes that was full of sorrow and despair, she knew it would hurt him, but she wanted this. She wanted her voice back, she wanted to use her words to tell Sasuke how much she loves him. She wanted to use words to tell him how beautiful he was and how much she needed him.

There was no way she would back down on this, no matter what. She knew she wasn't going to agree with Sasuke. She leaned in and rested her head on his chest again, this time her arms wrapped around his neck, a way of apologizing to Sasuke. She felt bad, she felt horrible. She didn't want to see Sasuke this way, but she had to do this herself and be strong and get along with it.

He knew exactly that she would not turn back down, no matter how many times he begged her, how much he hoped it wouldn't happen it didn't matter, she wanted her voice back.

He wrapped his arms around her, his face rested on the crook of her neck, inhaling her precious scent.

It was silent and tensed as they stayed in the same position, they didn't want it to end, especially for Sasuke, each second that ticked got him more uneasy.

She was the one who stopped hugging, she sat up straight again, and gave him a comforting smile. He only stared, his emotions was still confusing to be read.

'**close your eyes Sasuke' **She signaled to him

He sighed and gave a puzzling look, but did as told.

She quickly got up and ran to her wool jacket to get something, a mini black box. She opened it and pulled something out of it, it was a white gold necklace, that had a mini lock hanging on it.

She unhooked the necklace and leaned towards Sasuke, each of her hand wrapped around each side of Sasuke's so the necklace can be worn by him.

He felt something cold touch the center of his upper check, near his neck.

"Can I open eyes now?" He asked there was obviously no answer, so he opened his eyes that revealed his black pools. Right in front of her was the smiling pink haired girl, he looked down at the little cold touch that was around his neck.

He looked down and saw a mini silver key on the thick silver necklace. It had a message engraved or rather said, letters imprinted, 'S&S' he raised one of his eyebrow and looked up at Sakura.

She held her own necklace, the same thin white gold necklace he gave her, the only difference was that the whistle wasn't there, on her lower neck was a lock, a small simple lock.

'**Your key is the only one that opens my lock'** She signaled and smiled. He stared for a while but he knew exactly what she meant.

Never in his life has he ever liked a gift anyone has gave him, not even his parents for for this one time he loved his gift.

"Thank you" He leaned in and whispered in her left ear and kissed her left cheek bone.

Also never did he ever thank anyone for anything and meant it, but this time again, was his first time thanking someone and meant it.

He leaned back into his original position, she sat and stared at him for minutes, he sighed.

"As much as I hoped for you to not get the operation done, I knew you wouldn't change your mind, even if I strongly denied it I knew. I didn't want to give you this but at the same time I do because if there's anytime I'm separated, if even possible I'll still be a little calm just knowing that you're fine" He said to her as he took something beside the leather couch and handed it to her.

She stared at it, it was wrapped in pink with white ribbons. She traced her fingers around the gift, not wanting to rip it because it was beautifully wrapped.

But she slowly took off the wrapping paper of the square box, after she finally got all the pink off, her eyes widened.

She shook her head, this was too much, she pushed the gift back.

"Sakura?" Sasuke gave a questioning comment as she continued to push it back to him.

"Sakura, you are being very unfair. I accepted your gift, so you should accept my gift too. Don't think that I didn't know about all the clothes I bought for you being donated to the children's fund. EVERYTHING. I found out you gave everything I gave you to some fund or charity. So at least take this gift" He exclaimed and pushed back the gift to her.

This time she didn't push it back she held it in her lap and gave her own heavy sigh. She looked back at him and gave a serener smile.

"Look, I know you hate it when I give you stuff because you think that you are taking advantage of me, which I know for sure isn't true, but I only buy these things because you need them, you're not capable of working because you might go through some life risking stuff and borrowing Ami's clothes everyday isn't the perfect thing. Like I said I will respect your views on not wanting any money from me at all so that is why I got you **this** as a Christmas gift. Besides, once you get your voice back…" He looked at her and stopped talking, but just for a while.

"Sakura, you're stronger than you think you are. Stop letting people step all over you, you're better than that. So what if they say you don't deserve me or that you're using me for money or popularity. You know that those words coming from those lowlives are all lies, they're just jealous that you're so beautiful and that we look so darn good together. Besides I know who uses me for my looks, money and popularity, and that is definitely not you. So stop rejecting the stuff I get you or giving it away. You need to be tough Sakura, what if one day I'm not with you for a split second, and in that split second something can happen, and I wouldn't forgive myself." He looked into her eyes and just stared.

She looked down at her gift again, she sighed and opened the box slowly and took out the customized pink BlackBerry cell phone that at the back had her full name engrave. At the bottom of the cell phone on the back it had the Uchiha symbol carved into it and then his signature next to it.

"I'll start showing you how to use it once you're healthy after that procedure you're going through" He said uncomfortably.

She smiled and leaned on his chest again.

"Oh yeah and one more thing, stop trying to slip the money that your uncle or your grandma gave to you in my jacket, it's never going to work, I'm not going to accept your money, just let it be Sakura." He said with a mocking smirk.

She gave another sigh, before the silence took over for too long, Sasuke's home phone rang.

He quickly picked up.

"Hello?" He answered

"Yeah we'll be over in a few minutes" then he hung up.

Sakura stared, waiting for an answer, "That was Naruto, he told us to go over Ami's house now, they're celebrating Christmas in an hour."

She smiled and nodded, the two got up and wore their jackets and brought their gifts into the car, and took off to Ami's house.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Hey, so where's your mom?" Ino asked as she stuffed the chicken.

"She's been so distant lately, I don't know what it is though, I mean it's Christmas and she said she has some business meeting in another country so she can't hang out with us" Ami said a little upset as she split the potatoes into fours.

"Well the good thing is, at least Sakura can come and be safe from your mom" Hinata said peeling the carrots.

"That's true, lately I've been trying to tell her that I see Sakura in a different way, but she never understands" Ami said continuing her potato cutting.

"How does your dad feel about your mom leaving though?" Sasha asked making the sushi with Samantha.

"He doesn't really respond, I mean I know he's hurt, sure mom's mean to Sakura, but she's his wife, her just isolating herself from the family has gotten my dad so upset. I don't even understand my mom anymore" Ami said with a sigh

"Does you dad know about the abuse your mom gives to Sakura or how you used to treat her?" Tenten asked

"No, Sakura never let me tell anyone I don't know why, she begged me and told me that if I did she'd hate herself and blame everything on her, so I couldn't…" They were all quiet for a second

"You know Christmas is all about family, but this year spending it with close friends feels great. Ami, you've improved so much from the beginning" Tenten said who started to make the miso soup.

"Oh don't even talk about the old me, I was such a bitch, it makes me want to puke, I mean like what the hell was wrong with me. The things I did to people and especially Sakura, I should be going to jail." Ami said with a disgusted face

"Relax. At least you've improved like a lot and well completely changed into a human being" Ino said sarcastically as the girls laughed. They all sat around a fancy rectangle glass table, each having something to do.

"What on earth are the guys doing? While we're working our ass off they're not even here!" Sasha complained.

"They're in the living room decorating" Samantha pointed out.

"I'm so surprised how all of us are so close now, including Sakura of course" Ino said and smiled,

They all agreed.

"By the way, where on earth is she?" Tenten asked

"She's at Sasuke's house" Ami answered

"Are you serious? She slept with the all time play boy? Oh no! Sakura isn't innocent anymore!" Ino exclaimed and gave a wimpy sob.

"Are you kidding me? Of course Sakura did not sleep with Sasuke, well technically she did sleep with him, like on the same bed, but she didn't do anything like that! Trust me, I know I've changed from being a bitch to your friends, but Uchiha wins the award for changing. I mean the last time I accidently slipped out some information on me and Nick sleeping together, Sasuke quickly covered Sakura's ears and gave me that chilling, scary look!" Ami complained

"No way! That guy can't stand not sleeping with a girl for a day!" Tenten blurted out.

"Well you're wrong Tenten, trust me I've been with those two longer than you guys since Sakura's my cousin and all. He respects her and treats her like gold, and he's never slept with anyone or cheated with anyone since he confessed to her and showed his affections to her, he's been downright clean, heck he never even seduced her into doing it with him. Didn't you hear what Naruto said? He said that Sasuke told him that he's not going to make Sakura lose her virginity anytime soon, not until marriage, which would probably be a very long time." Ami said with her eyes wide

"No way! And I was worried!" Ino yelled out

"Well Naruto Kun did tell me this" Hinata said quietly.

"You guys sure are getting close!" Tenten teased

"Don't even start Tenten, I see you with Neji almost like twenty four seven!" Sasha said laughing, then they all laughed again.

All of the sudden the door bell rang, all six girls' expressions brightened even more as they all ran out to open the door. But they were late, the boys already opened the door and greeted them.

"Sakura! Sasuke!" Joe called out

"Merry Christmas Joe, and guys" Sasuke said with a decent smile.

"Merry Christmas you TWO!" The girls yelled out as the guys plugged their ears.

"A little excited there?" Shikamaru asked sarcastically

"Shut up Shikamaru!" Ino said and playfully slapped his arm.

"Oh get a room!" Neji yelled then the two blushed.

"Come in!" Joe said with delight, the two came in and dropped their gifts under the Christmas tree.

"What are you waiting for? Because you're late you're doing the extra work!" Naruto ordered.

"Come on Sakura, girl talk! Let the guys do the boring part and we girls do the fun and important part!" Samantha said and pulled Sakura into the kitchen with the smiling and laughing girls.

"HEY! Decorating is so much more important than cooking, without the looks you don't have Christmas!" Nick exclaimed jokingly

"Nick! Behave yourself or else you're not going to get any tonight! Also it's Christmas!" Ami yelled back

"AMI! LANGUAGE!" Surprisingly both Joe and Sasuke said that. Everyone of course stared in amusement.

"I do not want to hear my daughter say these words! Nick you are not going near my daughter tonight!" Joe yelled in embarrassment. So Joe had a reason to say this, so they all shifted their eyes to only Sasuke.

"What? Sakura's innocent, so no dirty words or descriptions or anything for her! Besides, if I find out you girls are talking something inappropriate in there, I will get you guys" He said

It was silent and awkward for a second.

"And this is coming from a former playboy who slept with at least 5 girls in one day" Naruto said with a sigh.

"Hey! I said no descriptions or any sort of sexual language!" Sasuke complained

"Told you so!" Ami said under her breath as the girls walked back into the kitchen.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

After another hour or so, the food was ready and the decorations were done, they all sat on the very large dinner table. There, sat thirteen people all laughing and chatting.

"This is great!" Joe cried out.

They all looked at Joe, they felt bad

"Dad, I'm so sorry mom isn't here and that you're just hanging around with silly kids" Ami said with a frown.

"Oh no, don't get me wrong guys, I know my wife isn't here and that I am surrounded by teenagers, but that's fine to me because for sure this was better than last year's Christmas or any other. I mean usually Christmas for us didn't mean family, it just meant a diligent party with full of snobby adults, my wife getting another boob job and Ami who wouldn't even show up to our own Family Christmas. But this Christmas, even if it's not with adults or my wife, it feels right. It feels like family. In fact this is the first Christmas where I got to sit and eat and laugh with people I love, even Nick who better not knock up my daughter" Joe said with a proud smile

They girls looked in awe as the guys had an awkward look, except for Sasuke, he was good with showing no emotions, but they knew he felt something also.

"As for my niece, Sakura here, I don't need to worry about her because he boyfriend is even more overprotected than me" Joe joked as they all laughed including Sakura, but Sasuke not so much.

"So this is my toast" Joe said standing up with his wine.

"I'd like to have this toast to Haruno Sakura, my wonderful niece, since she's entered this household things have been so much better, and as we all know, her life has affected all of us, since she entered our lives our view on things are different" Joe said, everyone nodded.

"Before Sakura, my life was all about money and business" Joe said with a smile and looked at Sakura decently.

"Cheers to a better year!" Ino yelled as they all raised their glasses and drank.

"Since we're having toasts and family love, I have decided to confess something" everyone looked at Tenten curiously.

"And this confession is?" Nick asked waiting for an answer

"Me and Neji are officially going out!" Tenten exclaimed, everyone gasped

"No way! Me and Hinata are dating too!" Naruto confessed along, Hinata opened her mouth wide and glared at Naruto.

"What, they'll eventually find out!" Naruto said afraid Hinata might playfully hurt him. They all smiled, well Sasuke always showing a little less emotion, but still smiled.

"No way! This is amazing!" Sasha said with excitement

"Yeah I know!" Samantha said

"Please tell me it's not another Sasuke and Sakura kind of thing" Nick exclaimed

"Too late, we already slept together" Neji said, Tenten's face bright red.

"What?!" They all exclaimed in shock.

"Yeah us too!" Naruto confessed again, Hinata's eyes widened.

"You too?! Oh my god! Hinata I thought you were innocent next to Sakura!" Ami yelled in shock.

"Well we did too" Ino said under her breath pointing at herself and Shikamaru.

They all stared at Ino and Shikamaru.

"What? You guys are dating too?!" Naruto asked in confusion

"Well not really...he's too lazy!" Ino yelled

"And she's too loud!" Shikamaru said, they all stared in confusion

"But we did sleep together, like one night stand." Ino declared

"Well a lot of one night stands" Shikamaru acknowledged.

They all dropped their jaws, well except for Sakura, Sasuke and Joe.

"Just go out already!" Tenten complained

"Yeah, why don't we? I mean I can stand you" Shikamaru said with a smirk, Ino blushed and they gave a quick kiss.

"So guys, all of you tell me how it happened!" Samantha asked in excitement.

"On your own time!" Sasuke yelled, they all turned to him and what they witnessed was that Sasuke had his two hands on Sakura's two ears.

"I've been in this position for a very long time and I'm sure she's more confused so have this conversation another time, without Sakura around please!" Sasuke asked with a little short temper, but nothing dangerous.

"Mr. Boring had to ruin it all!" Ami complained

Sasuke took his hands off her ears, she gave a puzzled look.

"Here, we'll give you the clean version since Mr. Former playboy who's now like some priest won't let us tell you the dirt. So Ino and Shikamaru are now officially dating, Tenten and Neji are also dating and our Hinata is also dating. Let's just say non of them are clean" Samantha said with a sweet smile. Sakura looked at them all, and silent for a while but smiled. But of course they all knew well except for Sakura, that he still killed and tortured his enemies, he was still in a gang, besides when Sakura's not present, he tends to use his sharingan freely. But he's also friendly to the group of people he now hangs around with on his own time. In school it was the same, Sasuke sat with the jocks and Sakura with the girls. As much as Sasuke wanted to sit with her she'd always disagree and shoo him away.

"Wow this Christmas with teenagers are a lot more interesting then my other ones!" Joe said.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Finally, lunch/early dinner was finished. Everything was going smoothly, everyone exchanged gifts.

But the most important gifts exchange were from Joe and Ami.

"Sakura, here's my gift to you, Merry Christmas. I know you don't like it when people spend a lot of money so I hope this will be something you'll love" Joe said and handed her a flat gift that was wrapped in green with red ribbons.

She smiled and took it, slowly she unwrapped the gift, the sight of the gift made her cover her mouth in surprise and chock.

"I hope you like it, that's your mother and father when they were young and it was their first year dating" He said, her fingers traced the picture behind the glass.

A gorgeous young lady with red hair, and beautiful green eyes was leaning on a man that was a head taller than her with bleach blonde hair. Her parents, they looked beautiful and so happy together, she could almost feel like she went back in time, when her parents were alive. Sakura looked up at Joe with sympathy and tears filled eye, she had almost forgot how her parents looked like, she's been searching for answers, and here they were.

"You look exactly like your mother Sakura" He said in a soft voice and patted her head.

She was so happy yet at the same time sad, she cried. She missed her parents, she wished they were here, he just wished they could be here to be proud of who she was, and the man she's in love with. She wanted them here with her. She cried harder, Sasuke went to her side to give her a comforting hug.

"Your parents, they're stunningly gorgeous."Sasuke said, as he held the picture in his hand.

All of them had an awe expression, they were happy for Sakura, but sympathetically happy, they gave her a smile and Joe was thankful to give her the gift.

After a few moments of tears and comforting from Sasuke, she got back to being normal, maybe with a little red eyes.

"Well I'm last I guess, hopefully mine will be good too" Ami said with a little shrug.

She took out something little from her pocket and handed it to Sakura. It was tiny, it was a tiny blue box, a jewelry box.

"Like my dad, I didn't get you anything expensive because I know you'll give it away or wouldn't be happy with it, so I got you something meaningful" Ami said with a smile, Sakura looked up at Ami and smiled back and looked back down to the gift.

She opened it, again she was in shock. In the tiny box was the exact bracelet Sakura had gotten Ami for her birthday.

She didn't understand why she had it, she was sure Ami threw it and hated it, she looked up to Ami with a questioning look. Not too long and Ami raised her wrist.

"I've decided to have the exact same bracelet for you to wear, we could be like best cousins" She said with a wink, and flashing the bracelet Sakura had given her before.

Right away, Sakura went and hugged Ami, a way to thank her for the gift and it really did mean a lot for her, because it just proved that Ami had acknowledged her and cared for Sakura officially.

It wasn't like all the other gifts exchanged by each other were not good and important, but this was probably these gifts given by Joe and Ami was probably most meaningful and powerful to Sakura and the rest of them.

_**I wanna make love in this club, in this club -**_

Of course it was Sasuke's cell phone that rang, they all looked at him.

"Excuse me" He said and picked up the phone, his tone changed dramatically.

"What?" He asked in a cold tone

"I'll be there" He answered back then hung up without even saying bye to the person on the other line.

They all looked at him curious.

"Sorry it's already 6, I have to go somewhere urgent" He quickly responded as all expression painted in disappointment.

"Exactly it's only six, we had early dinner so we could hang out are you bailing on us?" Ami asked

"Don't worry, I'll try my best to be back soon" He quickly said and got up to get his jacket and shoes.

"I'll see you later on" He whispered softly into Sakura's ear while he held the back of her head and leaned in for a soft kiss on her forehead.

She smiled and waved, then he left.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

They played games, board games, Nintendo Wii and Play Station 3, the boys brought all their stations over to play with different games.

They taught the girls to play, Sakura learned how to play all the electronic games, including Guitar Hero, for once she felt like she was a rock star. She was horrible at it, but they smiled and cheered her on anyway.

"Now you can show Sasuke your skills Sakura Chan" NAruto said and smiled

"Yeah after a few hundreds of lessons" Nick joked around, as they all laughed including Sakura.

Even Joe was still there, he loved feeling young again, it felt good to have fun and become a teenager again.

The door bell rang, everyone looked at each other confused.

"It that your friend dad?" Ami asked with a questioning look.

"Not that I know of" he answered and got up to open the door.

They all looked at Joe's expression, who was a bit shocked and surprise.

They all got up to see who it was, there standing was,

"Itachi?!" They all asked at the same time well except for Sakura.

"Merry Christmas! Missed me?!" He asked, he ended up meeting all of them during the previous week that he was in Japan and also the week when they were all in America.

"MERRY CHRISTMAS!" They screamed out, Sakura smiled happily.

"did you get us a gift?" Ino asked right away

"Girls, they're so greedy and are all gold diggers" Shikamaru teased knowing Ino would get mad.

"Shut up Shika, it's not even like that!" She proclaimed and pouted.

Itachi smirked, " Yeah I did get each of you gifts" he said with a smile

Their eyes lightened up except Joe's mature face expression.

"Bill" He signaled his Chauffeur to carry in the gifts, each of them were big, each had it's own gift bag and tissues on top.

"Oh my god! Itachi you shouldn't have!" Tenten said, her hand placed on her chest as sympathy.

"You have something too Joe" Itachi said with a decent smile

"Me? You shouldn't have!" Joe said and held his glass of wine.

"No, I should have! I mean I should at least thank you for taking care of Sakura exactly like a father." Itachi said, and handed the gift bag personally to Joe.

He stared at Itachi for a second, a serious face painted on,

"You know, I never expected to be the Uchiha family to be so…" he was lost for words

"Thank Sakura, she really did change all of us" Itachi said with another decent smile.

They all stared at the shy Sakura and smiled.

"Speaking of Sakura, can I borrow Sakura for the day?" Itachi asked and grabbed Sakura's arm gently.

"Sure" Joe replied

"Okay let's go Sakura, go get your jacket" He said to her, she looked at him puzzled

"Hurry up Sak, we have a time limit or else we're going to be late" Itachi rushed Sakura.

"Here" Joe said and quickly handing Sakura the jacket.

"Have fun!" Joe quickly said and gently pushed Sakura out of the door, and Itachi lightly dragged Sakura to his short limousine.

Joe closed the door as quick as he can before she even got into the car.

They all looked at Joe, puzzled.

"Um, what was that all about?!" Ino asked with uncertainty

He gave a sheepish smiled, "Sasuke has another surprise for Sakura and Itachi has to help" he quickly said

"Ha! I know about it!" Naruto exclaimed, they all stared at Naruto

"Are you going to tell us?" Hinata asked, Naruto gave in.

"Well Sasuke is-"

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Her emerald eyes stare in confusion, he tried to avoid it, but it was hard when the person just stared and said nothing.

"Um Merry Christmas Sakura!" He said with a nervous smile

She continued to stare and pouted for a reasoning.

"Hey you can't blame me! Just trust me on this, it's nothing bad, so just enjoy the ride, and the stops we have" He said, which allowed him to gain another look.

"Look, all you need to do is promise me that you won't refuse to do anything I ask you to do" He said his index finger pointing at her, she gave another puzzling look.

"Wow, do I sound like a pedophile! But anyway, what I'm trying to do is just tell me you'll do what I ask you to do please!" Itachi begged her and stuck his pinky finger out.

She rolled her beautiful eyes at him and intertwined her pinky with his, which made Itachi paint on a smile of relief.

"I guess we're all good! Now we can start the core business!" He quickly said and signaled the Chauffeur to quicken the pace.

She never took her eyes off him, she demanded an answer, but he remained quiet, throughout the whole ride until it came for it's first stop.

"Itachi Sama, we're here" his chauffeur said after a half hour ride.

"Okay, we need to go quickly!" He quickly said and grabbed Sakura's hand, before the chauffeur can open the door, he was already dragging Sakura out.

Sakura followed Itachi, only she looked up at the beautiful store in front of her, it looked like a fancy, formal store. It was full of expensive clothes and items, quickly she jumped into conclusion and stopped mid-tracks.

"Sakura come!" He quickly said but she made an angered face

He sighed and just put her over his shoulders and ran into the store, while she was squirming out of his grip.

The cool air that hit her skin had finally turned into a warming feeling that slightly surrounded her body. Sakura quickly widened her emerald orbs and stared around, the place was even more beautiful than outside, soft music was played and the scent of lavender can be smelt. It was such a calm place.

"Is this her Itachi San?" A lady asked and stared at the girl over Itachi's shoulders, who soon was put back onto her feet. She quickly straightened herself up and then stared at the sophisticated woman before her eyes.

"How about you come with me now?" She asked politely with a generous smile. Sakura, a little afraid, looked back to Itachi, with a questioning, frightened, and confused look.

"Just go with her" He said quietly and smiled, she sighed and followed the woman.

They walked into a separate room, it looked secured and private, she looked around and was curious. It was definitely beautiful and glamorous, but this was too much for her.

The girl smiled at her and walked to a closet that was locked, she inserted her key and turned it, there was a beautiful dress. It looked like it cost thousands, it was beautiful, and it was so secured and in a big private room, of course it had to cost a lot.

The lady took the dress down and walked towards Sakura who was already continuously shaking her head refusing to do anything with such a beautiful dress.

"Sakura, can you please wear this?" She asked politely but Sakura backed up and shook her head.

"Sakura, you're wasting Itachi's time, you need to wear it, it was customized for you" She said with pleading eyes. Sakura rolled her eyes and gave up and took the dress.

She quickly took the dress and went into the changing room in the private room, she quickly wore the complicated to wear dress. It took at least 20 minutes to wear the dress, after her dress was worn, she got out of the changing room and stared at the mirror in front of her. She was shocked, the dress looked like it came out of a fairy-tale her grandma used to read to her, or some kind of fancy movie. The dress was simply stunning, it matched her hair and eyes.

"It looks gorgeous on you! Wow, **he **sure knows how to pick a beautiful dress for you" The girl said from behind Sakura with a smile.

"Okay hurry Itachi will fire my ass if you're late!" The girl said and pushed Sakura gently, she turned to get her clothes but was interrupted,

"Don't worry about your clothes I'll take care of it" She quickly said and continued pushing Sakura out of the private room, before she knew it, she was already standing in front of Itachi. Her face had a tint of pink because of embarrassment, his face was shocked and surprised.

"Wow" was all he said, and looked at her, she looked down, not wanting to look up at him.

"That dress looks unbelievable on you! It suits you so well!" He said all surprised.

"Come on let's go!" He quickly said and grabbed her, she threw her over his shoulders again, not wanting her to ruin the dress.

He quickly tossed her into the short limousine and got in, and shut the door making the chauffeur move as fast as he can.

The second stop, he didn't even make Sakura get out of the car, instead he just quickly ran into the next fancy store and quickly came out with a bag in his hand.

He quickly got back in the car, and the chauffeur quickly drove again.

Itachi dug his hand into the bag to get the box out of the bag. After the box was on his lap, he took the lid off to only reveal high heels.

"Here" He grabbed her foot and took off her shoes and socks and quickly wore the high heel on her foot, she tried grabbing her foot back but his grip was tight.

He let go of her foot and grabbed the next one and did the same, before she even got to say anything, the chauffeur came to a stop again, this time she had to get out too.

He lead her into another beautiful store, there a man quickly smiled and pulled her onto a chair, everyone smiled and laughed as they sat Sakura down and prepared everything .

"Welcome Beautiful!" The man said with a smile and looked into the mirror in front of him and looked at her through the mirror.

"I'm going to make your hair beautiful!" He said with a chuckle and played with her hair. She looked at him confused and surprised.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"No way! She's so lucky!" Ino exclaimed

"I know! I wish I got to go!" Tenten whined

"Well we aren't really royal!" Naruto reasoned

"Hm. Naruto's actually right for once" Shikamaru said and rolled his eyes.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Magnificent!" The hair dresser said with a bright smile and looked into the mirror and the image in it.

"You are ready now!" the man said and kissed the tips of his fingers.

"Come on my beautiful girl, Itachi is waiting for you" He said and remove the simple cloth that covered to protect her dress and pushed her forward to the front of the hair salon.

After a good hour Itachi closed the magazine her was reading and stared at her with a smile.

"We're almost done" He said with a mini smirk, and grabbed her hand and walked her into the limousine again.

The ride was short until it came into a stop, Itachi once again ran out and into another fancy store, then out again. He quickly got into the limousine and quickly got a mini box out of the bag.

Once again he quickly opened the mini box and pulled out something elegant. It was a real pearl necklace.

"Turn around" He ordered but he only gained a hard stare,

"Sakura, no time for games, we're running out of time, it's almost 8!" he complained and quickly wore the pearl necklace for her, and wore a silver bracelet on her.

Before anything, the chauffeur opened the door for them, both did not even notice that the car had stopped.

"Is it time already?" Itachi asked in surprise and in an unexpected tone.

"Yes Itachi Sama" The chauffeur said with a smile.

"Are you ready?" Itachi asked Sakura who only gave simple stare of confusion.

"Come on, let's go he's waiting" Itachi said and got off first and got Sakura out like a gentlemen.

"You're in for a surprise" Itachi whispered in her ears with smirk.

She frowned, it was Christmas and Itachi wasn't telling her anything she wanted to know, she was confused for the past two hours.

Her arm was place on his, they slowly walked through big wooden doors, the place it self looks big, it was gorgeously humungous. Everything was made of gold, silver and marble. It looked like a fairy tale come true.

Through the open doors, she gaped in surprise. Her eyes were teary at the sight, her hand slightly covered her mouth again in surprise.

The music slightly ringing in her ears slowly and smoothly. She stared up at the stage.

That was when she saw him, looking so beautiful and stunning. He stood there, lips slightly touched the microphone, his eyes displayed the shock she had once had.

He stared at the girl that had just entered the room.

She wore a baby pink strapless dress that wrapped her upper body perfectly, from waist down, it flowed freely. The dress was so simple yet so amazing. Her silver high heels fitted perfectly on her petite feet, the pearl around her neck, match her softness and gentle touch. Her pale skin and big green orbs were more revealed once her hair was done beautifully into a bun.

She had no make up like any other day, according to Sasuke and many other people she looked perfect without make up.

His lips finally moved…

**i close both locks below the window **

**i close both blinds and turn away **

**sometimes solutions aren't so simple **

**sometimes goodbye's the only way **

**and the sun will set for you **

**the sun will set for you **

**and the shadow of the day **

**will embrace the world in grey **

**and the sun will set for you **

His voice simply blended in with the instrumentals, his voice was smooth and just simply gentle, it was never hard for her to hear his voice.

A tear formed from the corner of her eyes, she was simply amazed, and for once she got to hear him sing on stage, her dream come true.

**in cards and flowers on your window **

**your friends all plead for you to stay **

**sometimes beginnings aren't so simple **

**sometimes goodbye's the only way **

"Sasuke says Merry Christmas" Itachi whispered in Sakura's ears.

**and the sun will set for you **

**the sun will set for you **

**and the shadow of the day **

**will embrace the world in grey **

**and the sun will set for you **

**and the shadow of day **

**will embrace the world in grey **

**and the sun will set for you**

**and the shadow of day **

**will embrace the world in grey **

**and the sun will set for you**

She smiled, she did not notice her surrounding at all.

He stepped down the stairs from the stage, his beautiful black buttoned shirt was for once wore properly. His silk white tie was worn tight around his neck, rather than hanging off his neck like it usually would be.

His pale skin was smooth as usual, his stone expression was still painted as he walked down the stage, his hair was done more professionally than usual if possible.

Before he reached to her, people stopped him. They simply didn't even notice Sakura's existence.

"Sasuke, you've grown up to be a very handsome young man" A man around his forties said holding a glass of whiskey in his hand.

Sasuke gave a gentlemen smile, these people were all his father's partners, he had to be gentlemen like.

"You are also a very sophisticated and a very good singer, your voice is very unique" The man continued with a light chuckle.

"Thank you" He said with a quick bow.

"Oh, no need to bow" The man insisted.

"The only favour I ask of you is to meet my daughter Timike" The forty year old man said as he shoved over a little to reveal a beautiful girl standing in front of him. She had red hair that reached her mid back and green eyes, her body simply perfect, she wore make up to cover her flaws.

She quickly gave a bow to Sasuke with a blush.

"It's a pleasure to meet you" She said with her sweat sugar coated voice.

She stuck her hand out, like any gentlemen would he grabbed it and gently kissed her hand, to be polite. These kind of events are what he hated the most.

She blushed a bright red shade, and used her other hand and covered her mouth.

"You guys look simply perfect for each other" The forty year old man said

"How about you guys go dance together today? To get to know each other more" the man offered, Timike smiled, of course she'd love the plan.

Sakura stared at the three in front of her and smiled, that stupid smile Sasuke hated. The smile she put on even when she should be hurt.

"I'm sorry Mr. Tanyaki but I already have my soul mate" He said in a polite tone with a smirk he walked away, leaving the other two with a shocked expression.

Timike in the background whined to her father, as he tried to calm her down.

Sasuke's walk to Sakura was a journey, many men tried to stop him so that he could meet their daughter, and maybe actually have a chance to turn into an Uchiha, some girls just tried to introduce them themselves.

Only the whole time, he politely excused himself before they could say what they had too.

He wanted to be beside her, kiss her and hug her right away.

Finally he reached to her, his stone expression, slowly turned into a loving expression, a soft and gentle face Sakura learned to love.

"I'll leave you two alone" Itachi said and left.

"You look...words can't even explain how you look today" He said softly to her, his hand cupped her cheek.

She gave a slight blushed and ripped her eyes off of his eyes.

"This is my real Christmas gift to you, and don't you dare complain, I chose everything especially for you. Christmas is a very important day for my family, therefore there's this ball that's happening. Mom and Dad is also here, they're really excited to see you" He said with a genuine smile.

She smiled back and gazed back at him once again, he leaned in to give her another soft kiss.

It was gentle and warm, his arms around her waist, and her arms around his neck.

"So this is this girl?" A man around Sasuke's age said. He had grey hair with sharp teeth. He himself was also handsome.

"Suigetsu, I'd like you to meet Haruno Sakura" He said and wrapped and arm around Sakura's waist. She gave a compassionate smile.

"It's very nice to meet you" He said and kissed her left hand, she smiled and gave a quick bow.

"Sakura you made it!" Fugaku came out of no where and hugged Sakura, like a father who has missed his daughter.

"Come on dear, I want to introduce you to some of my friends!" Fugaku said and dragged her along with him. He didn't even give her a chance to say anything to Sasuke.

"What happened to the Tami girl you used to date?" Suigetsu asked, he held a glass of vodka.

"That was a waste of my time" He said, his expression returned hard as stone.

"Did she end up finding out anything between you and Karin?" Suigetsu asked

"No, I don't intend to" He replied

"Too bad Karin didn't come huh? She misses you a lot. But I heard she's returning soon" Suigetsu said

"hn." Sasuke was speechless again

"The events that happened between you and Karin though...It was pretty good. Besides she has finally accepted your offer. She wants to be with you now"

"It's too late" Sasuke answered

"Late? Are you kidding me? The stuff you did for her, wasn't she your first love? Out of all the girls you always had something for Karin"

"Things changed, besides my real first love is Sakura" he said.

"Are you denying yourself?" Suigetsu asked

"No, Sakura is unbelievable, she's my world" He reasoned

"If this is about Karin rejecting you before, at least let her explain why, this kind of revenge will just hurt her more" Suigetsu explained.

"Why don't you believe me? There is no way in hell am I only dating Sakura for revenge, Suigetsu believe me, she's one in a million, there's no one that made me feel this way ever. She's just so different and wonderful. I don't even think I can live without her. Sakura...I don't know how to say this, she's my everything." Sasuke explained.

"Karin rejected you before was not because she didn't like you, she did it because she had cancer"

"I Know that now" Sasuke retorted.

"If she knows about this she'll be hurt. Don't tell me you forgot those nights you were with her? Hiding behind Tami. You always told me how Karin was another kind of person. Besides you know Karin more, since you were 5, you can't just simply forget her. I know you still love her"

"I do love her. Still I do, I've known her since I was five, of course I'm not going to hate her, I still love her." He explained

"Then be with her, when you were young you always said to me that you'd marry her. Everyone loved her including your father." Suigetsu said

"Things change, when you're young you have no idea what you want, besides… I love Karin, but I'm in love with Sakura. There's a big difference. If I had to give my life for one, it'll be Sakura" He said

"You're just saying that now, the history between you and Karin was pretty huge" Suigetsu said.

"Sasuke!" A man with bronze hair said, he was bulky and muscular.

"Juugo, It's been a while" Sasuke said

"So us three boys meet again, remember when we used to do stupid things when we were young? And then there was you and Karin?" Juugo asked

"Yeah, but things change" Sasuke said

"Remember how we met Karin? You saw her being gullied by people so you asked me and Suigetsu to come with you and stop those people from bullying her? Then you'd always stick by her side?" Juugo reminded Sasuke.

"I remember those times" Suigetsu said

"Me too" Sasuke said

"Sasuke met someone else" Suigetsu said to Juugo.

"What? Another Tami? For some kind of fun?" Juugo joked

"No, this time he's serious" Suigetsu said

"No way, that's impossible, who's better than Karin?" Juugo asked

"If Karin were here I bet you, you'd take your words back" Suigetsu said.

"So who's this girl?" Juugo asked

Before anyone answered Fugaku interrupted.

"Suigetsu! Juugo! It's been a while!" Fugaku said with a huge smile.

"It has been a while!" Juugo exclaimed.

"Meet my daughter that I never had!" Fugaku said and pushed a tiny girl in front of them.

"Itachi's fiance?" Juugo asked

"No, that's the girl I was telling you about, Sasuke's girlfriend. I have no idea why Fugaku called her that though" Suigetsu said to Juugo.

"Sakura" Sasuke said and gently took Sakura by the arm and pulled her to his side. He slowly wrapped his arms around her waist from behind. Both Juugo and Suigetsu gave a astonished look. Sasuke's stone hard expression soften, his voice was more emotional and soft in stead of it's cold spine chilling tone. Never had they ever seen Sasuke the was he was.

She gave a soft smile to Juugo in front.

"Hi" He said with a decent smile.

"So is your parents here too?" Juugo asked, that was when Sasuke felt Sakura tense.

"Her parents past away" He said softly

"Oh...I'm sorry" Juugo said

"So how old are you?" Suigetsu asked

"My age, but a few months younger" Sasuke answered.

"How about you let Sakura here answer herself?" Suigetsu asked

"She's mute" Sasuke answered again, he felt Sakura tensed even more.

"But that will change after tomorrow" He found his own way to comfort Sakura.

"I'm sorry" Suigetsu said

She gave another smile to the two, it was so soft and innocent, they stared at each other, maybe guilt found it's way to them.

Maybe Sasuke was telling the truth.

Girls glared at Sakura when they walked by, like any other day of course they were envious, Sasuke's expression was never seen the way it was.

"Come on" Sasuke said and pulled her to the dance floor,

"I'll talk to you guys later, maybe another day" Sasuke quickly said to the other two, his voice automatically changed to the way it originally was.

Sasuke wrapped his arms around her waist perfectly, her arms around his neck, they gently swayed back and forth to the slow music.

"So where were we? Before we got interrupted?" Sasuke asked, she smiled and gave a little shrug.

"Oh yeah, about how you look, words can't even describe. Are you sure you're not an angel from heaven who came to just melt my ice cold heart and then just leave me once again?" He asked softly as they danced slowly, she shook her head and looked into his eyes.

"Did I get to tell you how much I love you?" He asked and she nodded.

"Did I tell you how I can't live without you?" She nodded again.

"You always wanted to see me sing on stage, and today you finally got to" she smiled and nodded again.

His forehead leaned against hers, both eyes glues to each other.

They stayed in that position and danced slowly.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

It was already close to midnight, he stood behind her his arms on each side of the bar she was standing behind. They stood and watched the beautiful snow that lightly danced around. It was beautiful, tonight was beautiful night, peaceful and gorgeous. They were standing on the highest balcony of the ball outside where they could be alone, where fathers of spoiled daughter will not interrupt.

"What will happen after today?" He asked, she was quiet.

"What if things changes, what if today was our last day being the same?" He asked again, his voice shaky again.

"What if it's not a…" He couldn't say it.

"Success?" He said quietly

"If anything happens, Sakura I promise you I will follow you no matter what? There is no way I will ever leave you." he said to her, his head rested on the crook of her neck.

"never." He repeated that word.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Doctor Le, Doctor Jung, Doctor Marianne and Doctor Ge it is a pleasure to have you here tonight, now that we have all the top doctors in the room, we can finally start the surgery." Tsunade said with confidence and sat on a seat across from them.

"First we need a separate room outside of this hospital, that experimental room, that hasn't been used in years, we can use that room" Doctor Le said

"And why would we need this?" Doctor Marianne asked

"After the surgery, this patient will act unusual, they may see illusions, and there will be chaos, this room will be locked after we put the patient in, that way she can't escape and the blood or whatever will not infect anyone else. There needs to also be safety for others" Doctor Le answered.

"How will we see how she's doing?" Doctor Ge asked

"That's easy, in that room there is a wall where we can see everything that's happening without the patient seeing us." He answered again.

"We also need to make sure no one will interrupt this, once she's awake there should be no one in her room for 12 to 24 hours. If there is any interruptions, it is most likely kill her, she'll be to traumatized a heart attack can happen." Tsunade explained.

"Exactly why we need that room I just explained earlier." Doctor Le said

"If we're doing the surgery early tomorrow morning, we need her in right away, tonight. The drugs has to evenly spread in her body, and that will take at least 7 hours" Doctor Jung advised.

"So are we set for everything?" Tsunade asked, they all nodded.

"I'll call her in now then" She said and got up to call Sakura.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

They stood there, in the cold but his warmth made her warm, they didn't want this moment to end, until Sasuke's cell phone rang.

"Hello?"

"_Sasuke bring Sakura in now" It was Tsunade's voice_

"What? I thought the surgery was tomorrow"

"_Just come as soon as possible! So now, I'll be waiting" Tsunade said then she hung up._

He hung up and gave a sigh, a shaking terrified sigh.

She looked at him curiously.

"We have to go" he said to her, his voice weak.

She looked at him, but he pulled her into the ball room and outside to his car.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Tsunade called" Ami said to Joe, now only those two home.

"What did she say?" Joe asked his voice nervous.

"Sakura's procedure starts now" Ami said her voice shaky.

"What? But I thought it was tomorrow" Joe reasoned

"The drugs need to be in her by now" Ami said

"Okay, we'll go to the hospital now" Joe said.

Both got ready to go to the hospital.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Sakura laid on the strolling hospital bed, the drugs were in her now, the hospital gown she wore made her look even more weak.

She held Sasuke's hand tight, she was afraid, he held onto hers also.

"Sasuke you have to leave now" Tsunade said in a soft tone

"No! Wait just a few more minutes!" Sasuke yelled.

"I'm sorry, but she needs to go into the private room! The drugs needs to all in her!" Tsunade said.

He was shaky, he leaned down to kiss her hand.

"Don't worry, I'll always be here for you, don't be scared. I'll see you soon!" Sasuke said as they pushed the bed she was on. She held on tight not wanting to let go, she was now afraid,

He looked at her in pain, but he had to take her hand off her.

He stared at the retreating bed she was on. The top five doctors all going in with her.

PLEASE REVIEW!!

I'm sorry about the late update I was really busy but please! I love reviews, it's not hard, it's more fair if I got something to read also, reviews make me work my best!

Hope you like it!

**PLEASE REVIEW! I love reviews! They encourage me! **

**important!**

**As a quick survey, I'm not a stalker I'm just wondering the ages of my readers! Please tell me your age, No harm done, it's just a little thing I want to know so please tell me your age also! Thank you! Hope you liked this chapter.**

**REVIEW!!**


	17. A raise of a climax

**Life is Beautiful**

**Author's Note: ****Thank you so much for reviewing, and i hope you'll enjoy this chapter as much as the last one. **

**Sorry about the grammar mistakes, my laptop is being stupid.**

**Disclaimer: ****I didn't own Naruto for the past 16 chapters, why the hell would I own it now?**

**The suffering**

(Original song by Linkin Park - The little things that gives you away the 6 minutes one)

**water grey **

**through the windows **

**up the stairs **

**chilling rain **

**like an ocean **

**everywhere **

**don't want to reach for me do you **

**i mean nothing to you **

**the little things give you away **

**and now there will be no mistaking **

**the levies are breaking **

Here he stood on stage, in front of millions of fans. It was another concert, but this time, he was more anxious and upset than any other concert.

Because, as he sang, Sakura was in that room. This was not supposed to happen. He was supposed to be there in the waiting room and wait for her.

He hated it. He despised it.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"It's like we've landed in an episode of 'House'" The blonde doctor said in a hoarse voice.

"That's what I was thinking" Doctor Le said as he stood there in front of a glass window and stared at the empty white room in front of him.

"How long do you think this will last?" Tsunade asked

"Another 2 hours, it's been 10 already, don't forget that" Another doctor said from behind

"How could I forget, it felt like years" Tsunade said in a worried and upset tone.

All 5 doctors stared at the white room in front of them.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**all you've ever wanted **

**was someone to truly look up to you **

**and six feet / underwater **

**i do **

**hope decays **

**generations disappear **

**washed away **

**as a nation simply stares **

**don't want to reach for me do you **

**i mean nothing to you **

**the little things give you away **

**but now there will be no mistaking **

**the levies are breaking **

**all you've ever wanted **

**was someone to truly look up to you **

**and six feet / underwater **

**i do **

**all you've ever wanted **

**was someone to truly look up to you **

**and six feet / underground now I**

**now i do**

His heart was racing, curious to what was happening, it's been hours since he left her alone, he got a glimpse of her after surgery, but just a little glimpse, until they took her away to another building.

He wanted to follow her, he wanted to be there, but Tsunade stopped him.

_Flashback_

"_Sasuke" She said in a soft voice, her eyes full of sadness_

"_Let me go" He said, he was about to break_

"_Go to your concert Sasuke, go." Tsunade pleaded him_

"_No!" He exclaimed like a four year old who wouldn't share his candy._

"_Kakashi is waiting! Your fans are waiting!" Tsunade yelled at him, she tried her best to make him leave._

"_I don't care if I lose my money, my fans or reputation. I care about her!" He yelled as he watched the retreating strolling bed with the unconscious Sakura on it._

"_Sasuke! Please! You're making this difficult! Just leave! You can come back when it's all over!" Tsunade yelled_

"_Don't do this Tsunade...Don't." His voice was slowly breaking_

"_Sasuke, it'll be faster if you just went to the concert. Sitting there waiting for the twelve hours will be longer! Just go! By the time you get back she'll be okay, I promise!" Tsunade begged Sasuke_

"_The concert was last minute! This! I can't do this! She'll be scared without me there!" He yelled and slowly losing grip of Tsunade._

"_Sasuke...even if there was no concert I wouldn't allow you to come with me" Tsunade said in another soft voice._

_He made a low growl, he was upset._

"_What will happen...you won't be able to stand it. I don't even think I can stand it" Tsunade said._

_He stared at her, his eyes were full of a red crimson color. _

"_Just be back when you're done with your concert" Tsunade said, she slowly took his grip off of her and ran to her car to catch up with the others._

_He stood there, he was shocked, he didn't know how to react._

_End Flashback_

**the little things give you away **

**the little things give you away **

**the little things give you away **

**the little things give you away**

People sang along with him, his voice smooth and soft. He sang perfectly, people waved their lighters and held up signs with his name. Everyone knew his songs.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"You know, this is all your fault! If you haven't opened the door this wouldn't have happened, I wouldn't have to be dead. I would probably have a better life!" Her mother screamed at her.

Before she could respond, her mother was stabbed again, by that man from years ago.

Her eyes have been filled with tears for hours, it made her hospital gown wet, it made the floor wet. She was afraid, and no one was there for her.

"You ready to be killed? Tortured?" The man said with his knife on one hand.

She ran, but there was no escape, only cold hard walls, she tried to kick her way out, run through the walls and scratch her way out, but the only results were her bloody fingers and a bruised body.

"Come here! I'll make it quick and easy!" He yelled to her

She banged on the mirror, where she could see her bloody self, her mouth still with a bit of wet blood, her hospital gown red and wet from tears and blood. The man behind her came closer and closer, there was no escape, she tried to scream but only blood came out of her mouth.

She was scared of her own self.

"Sakura." A voice so familiar said, she turned, there he was. The person who she'd always be safe with, the person she loved and cared so much.

She mouthed the word 'Sasuke'

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"What do you think is happening?" Doctor Le asked

"What I read about before was that it's all imagination, anything can happen...even things that can't even happen will happen." Tsunade said

"Exactly like a 'house' episode, something I thought was impossible"

"She's going to be in hell after this" Tsunade said quietly

"She's going to be traumatized"

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**he little things give you away **

**all you ever wanted **

**the little things give you away **

**was someone to truly look up to you**

**the little things give you away **

**all you ever wanted **

**the little things give you away **

**was someone to truly look up to you**

**the little things give you away **

**all you ever wanted **

**the little things give you away **

**was someone to truly look up to you**

**the little things give you away **

**all you ever wanted **

**the little things give you away **

**was someone to truly look up to you**

He continued to sing, those in front of him cried and reached their hand to maybe touch his hand for a short second it didn't matter.

Most of their dreams and wishes were fulfilled which was to look at The Uchiha Sasuke in person, to see his beautiful features in person, in real life. Not just television but in real life.

Today was a special day for the fans because his eyes were crimson red.

**the little things give you away **

**all you ever wanted **

**the little things give you away **

**was someone to truly look up to you**

**the little things give you away **

**all you ever wanted **

**the little things give you away **

**was someone to truly look up to you**

People cheered as the song ended, it was the finale song.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"I wonder how Sasuke Kun is doing" A feminine voice said

"I'm sure he's going fine" Her chauffeur said

"I miss him, It's been months since I've last seen him" the red haired girl said with a low and sweet voice.

"I've noticed" The chauffeur replied

"Do you think he'll be happy to see me?" Her gorgeous black orbs continued to stare out of the limousine's window.

"Of course he'd be"

"But it's such a surprise, he won't be able to greet me the way he always did" She said, her creamy clear skin lightly glowed in the night, she was that beautiful.

"A surprise would be better, maybe he has had a bad day, and when he sees you he'd be happy, you might be his stress ball"

"What if he's with that Tami girl still?" she asked

"You know he only loves you"

"Of course I know that, all those night with him, behind her back. I've given myself to him, and only him." She said in a soft delicate voice.

"And tonight will be the night I'll finally confess to him, and we'll actually be official, those words we have once said will finally be true" she said.

"And it'll finally be in public right?"

"Yeah, I can't hold my feelings back for him no more. I love him to much"

"We all know that **Karin**"

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Sakura, come here! I'll always be here for you!" the man across from her said, he held his hand out to her.

She quickly ran to him, It was Uchiha Sasuke.

Everything went dark, and there was only him and her.

"Sakura." He said, she looked up at him and hugged him, but something was different.

She could feel a cold touch that came from him when he touched her back.

The cold grasp made her jump and move back. She stare at him, his soft expression was hard, with an evil smirk.

"What are you so scared of Sakura?" He hissed, his eyes slowly red, he slowly walked towards her.

"You're not scared of these eyes that can kill you are you? Because I will most definitely make you suffer slowly" he said with a cold chuckle, his eyes now blood red, with a mark in the middle of his pupil.

Soon there was a knife in front of her mother's neck who was hosteled by Sasuke.

"Sakura, I never loved you. These eyes were meant to hurt you and only you" He said slowly, she watched her mother cry, Sakura's tear never stopped, it continued to shed tears.

The knife slowly slid her mother's neck, a smirk came across his stone face.

"What are you so afraid of Sakura Chan?" He asked her and walked towards her again as she backed away.

She was afraid, she was too scared. She coughed up blood again, her gown drenched in blood and tears.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Can't we do anything to help her?" Doctor Tse asked

"Another half hour..just another half hour, if we go in now she'll be too scared, and her heart might just not function right and it can kill her." Tsunade explained.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The band was quiet, they knew exactly what was going on, they were also upset. Sasuke was already getting changed and ready to leave the dressing room and head to where she was.

"We'll stay back and do the autographs" Neji said quietly, they were all anxious to know what was going to happen.

"Thanks" Sasuke muttered under his breath as he took off his tie and wore his black blazer.

"Good luck" Naruto said to him in a soft and mature tone, they knew he was afraid, they were also afraid.

Sasuke gave a quick nod.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The fresh air filled her nostrils as she stepped out of the stretch limousine.

"It's nice to be back in Japan" Karin said as her hair danced in the dark with the cool wind.

"Should I follow you Karin Sama?" The chauffeur asked

"It's okay Yuki, I think it'll be better if I went alone, Sasuke Kun doesn't like being crowded" She said softly and looked at the big building in front of, it was where Sasuke performed, there were fans that screamed and cried just because they were at the building he was in, guards had to block the way.

She smiled, confident and excited to see him, and finally tell him how she felt.

She walked and pushed her way in front of the guards, a smile was plastered on her face.

"Excuse me can I get in?" Karin asked sweetly, the guard gave a pathetic smirk.

"And who are you to just get in? Miss. Uchiha? Because that's getting old, and you get no special treatment just because you're Japan's top model. I've have a lot of models come here." The guard said, she looked at the guard with surprise and anger.

"Excuse me, but I am Sasuke's girl friend!" Karin exclaimed

"And that it why you're standing out here instead of in there?" He asked

"Listen I can get you fired." Karin pouted

"Try me" The guard said with a mocking laugh.

She quickly got into her purse and took a little shiny card out, and gave a sweet smile.

"Here" She said, his eyes widened

"I am...sorry about that ma'am" The guard said with a quick bow and let her in.

She had the all access card only a few had.

"Forgiven" she said with a smirk and walked in the building, she was excited to see Sasuke's expression once he sees her.

She continued to walk in the hallways until she was stopped at what she saw.

Her heart skipped a beat, it's been months since she saw him, oh how much she missed him, how much she wanted to spend the night with him.

She loved him but couldn't go in public like he wanted to, they saw each other every night, when she visited him and he visited her. She has only slept with one person, and that person was him, she was beautiful, gorgeous, she looked like she stepped out of the magazine, but she only slept with him, not just once but multiple times. She didn't care if he slept with other girls, because she knew he only truly loved her.

But it's been months since she saw him, the last time he went to America, he never contacted her, and for some odd reason he never answered her calls. She didn't understand why, usually when she'd call he'd be at her house, and they'd be making love, but not this time.

"Sasuke" She said, it was like he stole her breath away. Her heart pounded as she watched the beautiful feature just walk towards her, his face expression hard as always and emotionless as always. He was always beautiful, and always will be.

She gave her sweet innocent smile, and waited for a hug, her arms spread out, it was slow motion when he walked, but her smile quickly disappeared.

He didn't notice her, she knew that because he walked past by her like she was nothing.

She turned her head to watch him, but he quickly made his way out of the building, like he was in a rush for something urgent.

But she brushed it off, she believed that he just was so busy he didn't notice she was there, because if he did notice then he would've hugged her and brought her to his home, and maybe she'd finally confess and they'd be in public and get married.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Sasuke drove as fast as he can to that building Tsunade had told him earlier. He scanned through the numbers on each building, it was dark and quiet, the only sound he could here was the silent humming of his Mercedes.

Half an hour later he reached to the place, he doubted that the building was right, it looked old and a little dangerous, but he still stopped and walked into the building.

The lights in the building flickered as if though the lights needed to be switched, his eyes still red with anger, but those red eyes had abilitie, he was able to find Tsunade and the other doctors in a matter of seconds.

"Sasuke!" Tsunade exclaimed in surprise.

"Where is she?!" He asked and ignored any other thing surrounding him.

"Just be a little patient, it's over, but she's still in some sort of state, I have no idea when we can actually approach her." Doctor Le explained.

"What do you mean?" He asked in his cold voice.

"What he means is this." Tsunade said and pointed to the mirror in front of her, he looked at it and gave a confused look.

Tsunade switch the on button so the mirror would activate.

He couldn't believe what he saw, his eyes widened in shock, he was pissed and angry, he was afraid and upset.

"Wh-what is this?!" Sasuke asked in a hoarse tone.

He stared at the room, it was white but full of blood, nothing but a white bed and blood on the cold ground and walls.

He felt the hair behind his back stand up, the room looked like a scene from a horror movie.

He stared to look for her, there she was. She was curled up in a ball under the hospital bed that scrolled her in. Her gown was almost drenched in blood, her eyes were puffy, her face was pale, her eyes were full of sorrow.

"What have you done to her?" He asked in anger, so angry that his voice was breaking apart.

"This is the aftermath Sasuke" Tsunade said to him.

"She's going to die losing blood! Look at her! She's drenched in her own blood!" he yelled his eyes continued to blaze red.

"We warned her" Doctor Le said.

"Let me in" He said flat out.

"But Sasuke-" she was cut off

"You said it was over, then I should be able to go in" He interrupted her

"Fine. But just don't be shocked at her actions towards you" Tsunade said to him.

"What do you mean?" He asked confusingly

"You'll see" she answered in a weak voice

He gave a sigh, and stepped outside of the office, he stood outside of the metal door that kept her in.

He gave a nod so the can open the door for him.

Tsunade gave a sigh, "You know let me tell you right now, she won't be the same" she quickly said, he nodded with a reassuring look.

He knew he was going to see her, his eyes went from crimson red to black coals. His hard stone expression changed into a soft, smooth and gentle one.

The metal doors opened, what he saw was a nightmare that was put to life.

There she was, her white gown now had red spots, the cold floor had blood marks, the walls looked like someone was trying to escape from hell, the scratch and blood marks. She was curled in a ball, and hid under the hospital bed of hers in the corner, she did not even notice that he was in the room.

He slowly walked towards her, her eyes was still stuck on the floor, she didn't bother to look up.

He finally reached to her, he knelt down and leveled his eyes with hers. She looked up, he expected her be happy but instead she was terrified.

"Sakura, it's all over" He said softly to her, but she only back herself up and cried more, like he was her abuser, his eyes were full of confusion.

"Sakura?" He asked her but she only flinched and shut her eyes, scared to reopen them.

He looked at her in pain, he couldn't stand that she was afraid of him. She was the last person he wanted to scare.

"It's okay, it's all over" he softly spoke to her, but she cried more and backed away from him more.

Watching her the way she was made his heart tear apart.

"Sakura, the surgery's over. Everything is over, Sakura it's a success. This is the real thing, I'm here for you" He said to her with a soft smile.

She looked up at him, his face still gentle and soft. She reached her hand out to his face slowly, still afraid. She was so close to touching his face, but she took her hand back slowly, afraid that he was going to disappear on her.

"It's okay, it's all over" He said softly to her again. This time she believed him. She was too afraid, she didn't want to be alone anymore, she was tired of all of this, she wanted home.

She quickly jumped on him, and hugged him tightly and cried harder, grasping him, afraid he'll disappear, she was shaking uncontrollably. He was taken back, but he hugged her back and comforted her, he was more afraid than she was, he was afraid she was going to break apart.

"Come on, let's get you cleaned up and get you rested" He said in a soft voice and ran his finger through her pink locks.

She quickly hugged his neck as he carried her bridal style, and slowly walked out of the room.

Sasuke walked to Tsunade slowly with all the doctors, her grip tightened as she was surrounded. He noticed and hesitated to let them near her.

"Sakura, honey are you alright?" Tsunade asked, she said nothing but buried her face in Sasuke's chest.

"She's being surrounded by too many people!" Sasuke said with his still soft voice so she would not be afraid.

"I'll talk to you later" Tsunade said to the other doctors so they would leave.

After they left, it was only her, Sasuke and Sakura. She gave a soft smile and a sigh of relief.

"It's okay, it's only Tsunade and me" Sasuke said and looked towards his chest to find her face. She slowly lifted her head up and stared at Tsunade full of tears, it broke Tsunade's heart.

"Sweetheart, are you feeling okay? Do you want to stay at the hospital?" Tsunade asked as she ran her hand through Sakura's soft pink hair.

She quickly gave Sasuke another tug against his neck and buried her head in his chest.

Tsunade gave a quick sigh.

"You really hate the hospital don't you?" Tsunade asked in a soft voice, she loved her like a daughter, she understood how Sakura felt.

"It's okay I'll take care of her" Sasuke offered

"Are you sure you can handle this? I mean she's going to need attention, and I'm going to have to give you some information on how to keep her stable for weeks, and how to slowly get her voice cords working. It's a lot of work, and you have concerts, talk shows to go to and awards and parties, radio talks you need to attend to and your CD signing, and I know you can't just simply drop these stuff." Tsunade said

"It's okay, I'm keeping her at Ami's so that everyone can take care of her, if I'm busy one of her friends, Ami and Nick, Joe or one of my band members will watch over her. I'll probably move in her house for those weeks until she gets better" Sasuke said

Tsunade gave a quick thought about it and agreed.

"That sounds like a good idea" Tsunade said as she bent down to grab Sakura's bag of clothes.

"Here, you change her, from the looks of it, she's not going to let you go anytime soon." Tsunade said and stared at Sakura, who's head was still hiding and leaning on Sasuke's chest.

Sasuke gave a quick nod.

"The washroom is to your left" Tsunade said.

He gave another quick nod. He carried her with her bag of clothes to the washroom, and sat her down on the toilet seat.

He looked at her pained face and gave a heavy sigh. He was known to sleep with girls, and he's used to seeing girls with nothing on, but he respected Sakura.

He slowly slipped off her blood hospital gown, she stayed emotionless as he did this. The only thing left that she wore was her undergarment.

He looked at her pale petite self with the blood stained on her soft pale skin. He took the towel that Tsunade had given him earlier and wet it with warm water.

He slowly wiped the blood of her skin, to make her clean and comfortable. He started with her arms then her legs and thighs, her stomach then her chest, neck and back.

He rinsed the towel and did it once more, this time her delicate face also. The whole time she had her hand on his, holding it tight afraid to let go.

It was quiet and dead, no one was around except for her and him. But never did he have dirty thoughts of her, the only thing that ran through his mind was her getting cleaned up and dressed up warm.

It hit him how love can be so much stronger than lust.

After he got the lifeless girl cleaned up, he quickly got the summer dress out and wore it on her slowly and gently.

It was winter and that was what she was wearing, it upset him that she wore something that cold.

He quickly took off his blazer and wore it on her.

"Come on, you're going to get sick" He said to her again in a fragile voice and carried her slowly bridal style outside the washroom.

Tsunade waited outside, she gave a smile and stared at the now cleaned up Sakura.

"Call me when you're home so I can give you the basics on what needs to be done" Tsunade said in a low voice as Sakura leaned her head on Sasuke's muscular chest.

He quickly gave a nod and thanked Tsunade. He called a limousine to pick him up since he knew Sakura wouldn't let go of him if he drove. He got another butler to arrive to drive his Mercedes home.

The limousine arrived in a few minutes, the chauffeur quickly got out of his drivers seat to open the door for Sasuke, there he slowly and carefully got into the back with Sakura still in his arms.

"Where to sir?" the chauffeur asked

"To Joe's house" Sasuke replied

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Ami sweetheart, can you set up Sakura's room to make it more comfortable? She's coming home right now, Tsunade just called and Sasuke is staying over so can you get everything ready?" Joe asked softly before Ami nodded.

Both were nervous, they didn't know how Sakura was.

"How'd the surgery go? Can she talk now?" Ami asked

"It's going to take weeks for her to get her muscles working again, so she won't be talking anytime soon" Joe said

Ami mouthed an 'Oh' as she made Sakura's bed. She tried to make it as warm and welcoming as possible.

Again her mother was not home.

Joe was cleaning up the house so nothing would infect Sakura's scar.

As the two were doing this the door bell rang.

Ami quickly answered the door, it was Nick

"Is she here?" he asked

Ami shook her head slowly as she allowed Nick to come in.

"It's okay I'm sure she's fine" Nick said and kissed his girlfriend's forehead.

After a half hour the door bell rung again, Nick, Joe and Ami anticipated to open the door.

Ami got up and opened the door, Nick stood behind her and Joe stood beside her.

Their face softened as they stared at what was in front of them.

She was wearing Sasuke's big blazer under her doll dress, her arms wrapped around Sasuke's neck, her eyes still watery and puffy.

"Sakura" Ami said softly

"How are you feeling?" Joe asked Sakura who only leaned her head towards Sasuke.

"She needs to rest, let me take her upstairs to her room for now" Sasuke said politely as Ami moved out of the way so he could walk into the house.

He slowly went up the stairs and into Sakura's room, it was now all pink with her new pink blanket.

He seated her down softly on the edge of the bed, she sat there, her hand still on his.

"Let me change you into something more comfortable" he said to her and pulled out a pair of pink silk pajamas he asked the Chauffeur to get before he came to pick Sasuke and Sakura up.

He again at a leisurely pace took off her summer dress and wore on her pink pair of pajamas.

After he out it on her he gently lifted her up and rested her on the center of the bed. She stared at him as he tucked her in with her soft pink blanket. She looked so tired as her tears never stopped.

Ami was at the door and looked at Sakura curiously and worriedly.

Sasuke of course sensed her right away.

"I'm going to go home and have a quick shower and grab my stuff and hers, I'll be back as soon as I can, can you watch her?" He asked never taking his eyes off of Sakura's innocent ones.

Ami gave a light nod and walked to Sakura's side. Sasuke stood up but Sakura held him tight, she didn't let go, her tears rolled down more.

"I'll be back I promise. I'm not leaving you ever" He said to her faintly .

He took his hand to remove her from her grip and gently kissed her forehead.

"Just sleep, I promise I'll be back as soon as possible." He said to her.

"See you later Sasuke" Nick said as he walked into Sakura's room also.

Sasuke gave a nod and stepped back into his limousine.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

He arrived to his home, on the top of the mountain, his beautiful home. He quickly got inside and wasted no time. He couldn't bare being so far away from Sakura.

He went in his bathroom and took a quick shower since Sakura's blood was on him, and the concert made him all sweaty. He needed to change his clothes and feel fresh. Uchiha Sasuke was always clean, and always smelt good.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The red haired girl anxiously played around with her fingers, she was nervous to see Sasuke's reaction since the time at the concert. She wanted to just kiss him and maybe sleep with him tonight. She couldn't understand why he ignored her, and she was about to find out the reason.

Karin was going to Uchiha Sasuke's house or should we call it a mini mansion?

The limo slowly stopped, black eyes stared out of the window to look at the big gates in front of her. Behind the gates was a road that lead up to his house.

She took a deep breath.

"Karin Sama" The chauffeur said and opened her door. She gave a nervous smile,

"Karin, may I interrupt your anxious attack?" The chauffeur asked with a soft smile, Karin looked at him confusingly.

"Karin, you're Japan's most beautiful woman alive, and Japan's top model, why are you so afraid? Your father and his father is fine with it, Sasuke was head over heals for you, whoever knew about you two thought you two were perfect. No one was as perfect as you two, since no one could match up to any of your standards. Don't worry about it Karin Sama, you're a model, top model in Japan." The chauffeur said with a reassuring smile.

Karin took a deep breath, and smiled in confidence. She walked in front of the gates and stared at the guards that stood there.

They knew exactly who she was.

"Hey, It's been a while" She said to the guard, the guard bowed and slowly opened the door, in Sasuke's order, from a long time ago, Karin would be able to come in his property no matter what.

But the guard hesitated, those orders were a long time ago, and the guard knew about Sakura.

"Miko, what are you waiting for?" Karin asked politely, the guard also known as Miko nodded and opened the gates for the beauty to come in.

"Thank you" She said and got into the limo so her chauffeur can drive her up to his home.

It only took minutes until she reached the front door of Uchiha Sasuke's home. She could still remember the glass walls, the living room was where they'd passionately make love.

She smiled, and remembered all those times.

She stepped out of the limo, and walked to the front door, she still had his keys that he had given to her long time ago. She dug her lean fingers into her purse to search for the key that he had given her months ago.

Her hand searched for the little piece of cold metal, there it was, she finally found it in her mini coach purse. She took it out and inserted it into the keyhole. She slowly turned in, and unlocked the door.

She could smell his scent, his loving and addicting scent she learned to love. Everything looked the same, she smiled at Sasuke's home, she knew exactly how he was, he hated change, so he'd leave his home the way it always was.

She looked around and stared at everything.

_Flashback_

"_Sasuke, put on a smile for once" Karin whined at him, but she knew that he'd never put on a smile, but it was never hard to try._

"_Hn." was all he said_

"_Is that all you can say?" Karin asked and pouted_

"_Possibly" he replied_

"_Yay! Uchiha Sasuke spoke!" Karin said excitedly and danced around._

"_Karin, don't be stupid" Sasuke said in his emotionless voice._

"_I'm not being stupid!" She pouted at him._

"_You're very cute" He muttered, it didn't pass her ears._

"_What did you say?" She asked, she wanted to hear it again_

"_I said you're stupid!" Sasuke tried to fix his words, again emotionlessly._

"_I heard you Sasuke kun!" she smiled_

_He stood up and hugged her, so random and surprisingly._

"_Sasuke...kun" Karin didn't know how to reply._

"_When can we let people know?" He asked her softly_

"_Sasuke, you know we can't. Besides why would I want to date a guy who has no emotions?" Karin asked in a jokingly way._

_He let her go and stared at her black orbs seductively._

"_You know… people say we're perfect for each other" Sasuke said_

"_I know" She whispered back_

"_And our parents find us perfect also" He added_

"_I know" She said again with a smile._

_He kissed her passionately._

_She backed off and stared at him again,_

"_Is it really impossible to show your emotions just a bit? Can I for once see you without those cold red eyes?" She asked him_

"_I can't control my eyes, I'm sorry" He said to her._

_It was quiet for a while until Karin crashed her lips on his._

_That was the first time they made love in the living room._

_End Flashback_

"K-Karin?" The voice broke her train of thoughts, her dark orbs tore away from the living room and stared at the object that stood in front of the washroom door.

"Sasuke Kun" She said softly, she stared at the young man in front of her, the only thing he had on was a towel that wrapped around his waist.

She smiled and stepped forward, she was no longer shy of looking at him, nor letting him look at her.

"What are you doing here?" He asked her with a hesitant voice.

"Sasuke, it's okay. We can finally be together, if Tami is here she can know now, it doesn't matter. I missed you too much. I can't be away from you." Karin said with a smile and continued to slowly walk towards Sasuke.

"Karin, why are you here?" He asked in shock

"Because, I missed my lover" She said, her hand trailed up his damped muscular chest, his hair still dripped water.

She looked at him seductively.

"Sasuke, I missed you, let's get married now" She said to him, her hands trailing upwards towards his face.

He was speechless.

Her hand now cupped his cheeks, she smiled at him.

"Remember those days you'd always stick up for me? And then said that I owe you with a kiss or something more" she asked softly

He again said nothing

"Speechless as always huh Sasuke kun? You haven't changed one bit" She giggled.

He opened his mouth to speak but it was captured by Karin's.

He quickly pulled away, she looked at him in confusion.

"What's wrong?" She asked in a concerned tone.

"It's too late" He said to her

"What do you mean it's too late? You said you'd always wait for me. This is a joke right?" She asked, about to lean in to capture his soft lips again, but he back off and stepped away from her.

"Sasuke, what's going on? We were supposed to marry, we're perfect for each other, you even said so yourself, I know you'll always be emotionless and I'm okay with that. Sasuke, I've never given myself to anyone but you" She said sadly.

"I'm sorry, but I found someone" he said to her, she gave a pathetic laugh

"You can't be serious. You found someone? What kind of girl is she? She must be an angel if she's perfect for you right? Are you cheating on her?" She asked, he didn't reply.

"If you're worried that I might be hurt or don't want me as your toy, then be with me. It's okay, I'm agreeing with you" She said to him.

"Karin, you don't understand" Sasuke said

She stared at him confusingly

"You're right, I really don't understand. Who can this girl possibly be? You didn't even know her as long as we did. I was never your fan girl. Was she your fan girl? Is she perfect? Does she care about what's inside, or does she only care about how you look and your fame? Tell me Sasuke. Tell me!" Karin screamed and cried.

"I come here, and sacrifice everything for myself, give my virginity to only you, and you tell me it's too late? I have cancer! I didn't want to hurt you! And you hurt me in return?" She cried more, but he didn't bother to hug her.

"Tell me this perfect girl is another Tami! A gold digger that you just think you love! Sasuke, wake up! Everyone loves you for the wrong reasons!" She yelled again

"Shut up. Shut up. Shut up!" He yelled at her, she was taken back.

"Sasuke…" She said in a faint voice.

"I don't care if I've known you longer. You have no right to say that about her! You're right, the only one perfect for me is an angel, and fuck she is from heaven. She's perfect, too perfect! She has never judged me by my looks or money and fame! So don't you ever say stuff about her! She's not a gold digger, she's not close to a gold digger! She will sacrifice her life for any living thing! She's a goddess in my eyes and in my heart. So don't you ever speak of her like that ever." Sasuke said in a cold tone, his eyes blazed the color blood.

"With out her, I can't even think properly! I can't breathe! I can't concentrate! I can't do anything without her! When she's beside me I don't want to sleep because I don't want to say good night and not see her face for the next 12 hours! I want to stay awake so I won't even miss a second with her! If anything, I'm afraid I'm not as perfect as her." He said that last part weakly.

"Sasuke" Karin said in a low voice, her tears still running down her cheeks.

"It's too late Karin, I've met someone who is my second half. I know I sound corny and it isn't me. But I would run miles and never stop just for her" He said, his voice breaking.

"Why? Who is she?" Karin's voice broke apart also, her tears taking over.

"Why? Because she's one in, not a million, but a billion. She's one of a kind. She's my soulmate" He said to her, confidence in his voice.

"Did you smile for her?" she asked in a small voice, afraid of the answer, but she was confident at the same time Sasuke would never smile for anyone.

"What?" He asked in confusion.

"Did you smile for her?!" She was afraid of the answer.

"She's never seen me without a smile. When she's by my side all I can do is smile" he said to her, this broke Karin apart. She fell to her knees and cried harder.

"If I were to accept you long ago, then this wouldn't have happened" she cried into her hands.

He said nothing.

"Was it my fault?" she asked between sobs.

He smirked because what he was about to say would be Neji's line.

"It was destiny's fault" He said to her.

"Do you regret it?" She asked, her voice was almost impossible to be heard.

"Not at all, I'd regret if I didn't get to meet her" Sasuke said with his emotionless voice.

"Why?" She asked, she cried harder and harder, as she clutched her Gucci dress.

"I'm sorry" He said to her.

"NO! This can't happen! I was there for you always! When was she there for you?! I given myself for only you! How much has she slept with? I cared for you! Does she care for you? I don't only think about myself I think for others! What about her! I have cancer and am unhealthy! What about her huh? She's none of these! She doesn't need you! I can get sick so easily! I have gotten over 10 needles! I need someone. Does she?" She yelled at him, tears rolled down her eyes.

"She's always there for me, when I'm down or mad, ready to go insane, just the look of her face brightens my mood. She hasn't slept with anyone at all! And I'm not planning to let her sleep with me. Her innocence is too pure. She cares for me more than her own life, she'll do anything for me, which upsets me a lot, she's done so many reckless things, just thinking about it upsets me. You're wrong again Karin, she needs someone more than you do. She can't even be in the sun for too long, she can't even come near my concert, as much as she wants to I'll never let her. She's gotten over hundreds of needles, but she's never complained ONCE. But you're right about one thing. She doesn't need me, she tries to hold out on her own, but deep inside in my heart and hers she needs me and I need her." He said to her, she continued to cry.

"You'll find your true one, one day" He said to her.

"You are my true one! Sasuke don't do this! I'm a model! I'm wanted everywhere...What about her?"

"She's too good for a model, but if she wanted to I'm sure she'd be one. She's natural, everything about her is natural and innocent. You are wanted by everyone, but she changes everyone, from devils to angels. She changed me, you were wrong about me not being able to change, because when I'm with her I'm not The Uchiha Sasuke. I'm just simple Sasuke Uchiha." He said to her.

"Sasuke...I love you!" She cried.

**My first flo stopped on a gold digging woman **

**Money cash flow all big faced honeys **

Sasuke's cell phone rang.

"Excuse me" he said to her politely then picked up his cell phone.

"Hello?" he answered

"_Where are you" It was Ami's voice_

"Home, but I'll be over soon, why?"

"_What's taking so long??" _

"Sorry, I had unexpected business" He replied

"_Well try to make it quick, Tsunade called and told us to give her some warm water with honey to help her heal and hydrated, but she won't drink it, and she won't stop crying, she's going to be dehydrated!" Ami panicked._

"I'll come right away, just wait a few minutes. Keep her warm and wipe off her sweat." He said professionally_ then hung up._

"Stay here for now, It's dark outside and dangerous." He said, she smiled.

But then he went to have a quick change and headed for the door.

"Wait where are you going?" she asked between her sobs.

"I'll see you another day" He simply said to her.

"I'm going to your school!" she yelled

"Then I'll see you tomorrow, the maids will take care of you" But he never turned to look back at her, he simply left.

He left her there crying and confused, she felt hated and unwanted.

She was definitely going to get her love back. No matter what it takes.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Sakura just drink a little bit of this, please? You're going to dehydrate" Ami begged her, but she only turned away, away from the liquid that was supposed to be given to her.

"Sasuke won't come if you don't drink" Nick said softly to her, both sat on each of her side on the couch, since she won't lay on the bed.

The three watched some random television show, Nick however changed the channel, only to switch it to celebrity talk. Of course they just had to talk about Sasuke.

Almost all the channels were about Sasuke, but they found something decent to watch, something simple and mildly funny, SCRUBS was on.

Sakura was wrapped in her pink blanket downstairs, her sniffles were heard, Ami and Nick sat on each side to comfort her. The television show did calm her down for a bit, but she was still crying.

"Sakura sweetheart, let me feel your head" Joe said as he held the cup they were trying to make Sakura drink. He put a large hand over her forehead, she was burning, of course she was burning and sweating.

"Sakura you need to take this, if you don't have anything to drink we'll have to just bring you to the hospital again." Joe said with a sigh. Sakura only hiccuped and stared at the TV while leaning on Ami, who comforted her as much as she can.

"Sh..it's okay" Ami said as she rubbed her back.

Sakura could remember in that room she saw Ami beating her the same way as she did long ago. But as she lay next to Ami, she knew that Ami was nothing like that anymore. Ami was her sister, a sister who gave her unconditional love, an older sister who will always be there for Sakura.

Then the door bell rang, Joe quickly answered it, Sakura continued to lean on Ami and allowed Ami to comfort her.

"How is she?" He said in an impatient tone, he stared with his cool black orbs, calm and collected, however a little hesitant.

"We're going to take her to the hospital" Joe said in a serious tone.

"What? Why?" Sasuke was afraid.

"She's getting dehydrated, she can die if we keep this up, she won't drink" Joe explained.

Sasuke gave a sigh, he was getting a big headache. He cared for Sakura more than anything he didn't want anything to happen to her.

"Where is she?" Sasuke asked

"She's in the family room" Joe answered

"Family room?" Sasuke asked again

"Yeah, she didn't want to sleep" Joe explained

"Shit, she's not only going to get dehydrated, she's going to be exhausted." Sasuke muttered under his voice.

He got in and took off his shoes and made his way to the family room. He spotted her on the couch leaning on Ami, he could see her body jump up every second, it was her silent sniffles.

Nick turned around, to only see the figure standing behind him. He stood up and allowed Sasuke to have his seat.

Sasuke slowly walked from behind Sakura's tiny body and kissed her cheek from behind, she was in surprise, but she stared with her puffy eyes.

He wrapped his muscular arms around her tiny body, he could feel her sharp exhale. He dug his face into the crook of her neck,

"I missed you" He muttered into her soft skin.

She placed her hand on his head and kept it there as she turned back to Sasuke.

Her eyes were red from crying, her hiccups were continuous.

"What on earth are you doing down here huh Sakura haruno? Watching Scrubs when you should be sleeping and resting yourself?" He asked her with a soft smile to comfort her.

"Here try making her drink this, it's just warm water with honey." Ami handed the drink to Sasuke, she knew he could make her drink it.

"Why aren't you drinking it? It's sweet. You love sweets don't you?" He asked her in a sweet voice, his breath brushing her cheeks as he looked under his long lashes at her green puffy orbs.

"Come on, drink it, if you don't I'll have to leave you at the hospital" He said to her but the reply he got was her sniffles.

"Tsunade said the pain is like worse than a mother giving birth. They've done internal reconstructing. It stings and hurts just to breathe" Ami explained, Sasuke seemed to freeze for a split second.

He placed the mini mug of warm water and honey on the coffee table. He gave a long and deep sigh and stared at the crying girl.

"Come on, let's go upstairs I'll put you to sleep" He said to her and slowly wrapped one arm under her knees and another around her back.

"But what about her drink" Ami asked confusingly,

"If you don't mind Ami, can you bring that up for me?" He asked in a gentlemen tone.

She nodded and brought it upstairs, before Sasuke reached to Sakura's room.

Sasuke finally made it to Sakura's room, her head rested on his muscular yet warm chest. He slowly placed her on her bed on the right side, slightly in the middle. He tucked the pink blanket that Nick had brought up around her body, making her comfortable and warm.

"Sakura, you need to drink, you're getting dehydrated. Please. Do this for me" He said to her softly as he leaned into her.

She slowly shook her head and had her mini hiccups.

"Come on, I'll sing for you to sleep okay? If you don't drink I'll go back home and leave you here alone" He lied to her.

She only looked curiously, tears stopped rolling down, but her hiccups were still visible.

He stood up and pretended to leave, but her hand grabbed his. She didn't want him to leave her. He turned and stared at her cute face and smiled.

"I guess I could stay...if you drink the warm honey water" He said, making a face. She pouted in between her hiccups, Sasuke chuckled and sat on the left side of the bed, his arm held her head and his other one held the drink.

"Okay, take a little slip, little by little, no one is rushing you" He said as he placed it next to her lips. He leaned the cup little by little, she took a mini sip.

But she quickly gasp and had tears forming in the corner of her eyes.

"I know it hurts. But you need to drink this okay?" He said to her as he used his hand to scratch her head lightly.

She took another sip, again in pain, but soon she finished it.

"Wasn't that hard was it?" He asked with another soft smile.

She stared up at him, she stopped crying completely, only her red nose and hiccups proved that she was crying.

"What are you looking at Rudolph the red nose Reindeer? Go to sleep, I'll be here by your side all night" He said to her, he leaned down to kiss her forehead, then went back up, he laid down and used his arm to support his head, his elbow leaning on the bed, and his head rested in his palm. He stared down at the pink headed girl.

She gave her cute mad look for calling her Rudolph, she stared at his face, his face was full of stress and regret. Regret of letting her do the surgery. His face was full of hurt and anger, he tried to hide it but she easily read it.

She raised her hand slowly up to his face and used her fingers to slightly trace his face. He allowed her as he continued to stare at her with full of soft emotions, but she knew how he felt.

"Go to sleep" He whispered to her and hugged her tight, and kept her head to his warm chest. He snuggled in the blanket with her.

"You'll feel better once you sleep, I promise"

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Coal colored eyes slowly opened, as he felt a tugging on his shirt at his chest area. Sasuke's eyes traveled to the time that was shown above the headboard of the bed it was already 6:45 A.M.

His eyes then traveled to the tugging, he smiled at the sight, Sakura was sleeping peacefully, dreaming and holding him tight.

He slowly and gently rolled off the bed so that she wouldn't notice him getting off the bed. He quickly pecked her forehead lightly and smiled at her form. Then he crept out of the bedroom door.

He quickly went downstairs to head home to shower and change, until someone stopped him.

"Sasuke" Joe whispered, Sasuke turned around to look at him.

"I'll be dropping Sakura at the hospital, I have to work today so if you don't mind can you pick her up from the hospital after school?" Joe asked as he held his mug of coffee.

Sasuke gave a quick nod and headed out of the house.

He got into his car and drove home.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

He could still remember Karin's presence at his home, he walked into the house quietly. He looked around, there was no sight of her, he walked around more then into his room.

She wasn't there, he leaned on his door frame and quickly pinched the bridge of his nose in confusion.

"Looking for someone Sasuke kun?" The voice surprised him, he looked behind him, there she was.

She looked stunning as always, he could still remember that face when he used to-.

"Seems like you were a little worried" She said quietly and softly, her hand slowly drifted upwards to his broad shoulders, softly and smoothly.

"Karin. Don't do this to me" Sasuke said quietly

"Why?" She asked

"I told you last night" He answered

"It seems like you've forgotten all the good times we had. But then again you always had a short attention span when it comes to women. I missed you Sasuke Kun" She said softly

He didn't reply.

"I'm sorry for everything that I have done, and I'm sorry about what I said yesterday, I was just in shock. Please. Forgive me." She pleaded.

It was silent for minutes.

"Get ready for school" He muttered to her and walked into his washroom to shower, brush his teeth and get ready for school.

She smiled sweetly.

You couldn't blame her for her actions, they had a past.

After an hour, both were ready for school.

He was emotionless like always and she was cheerful and happy like always.

"I can't wait to meet your friends" Karin said and linked an arm to Sasuke, both walked out of the house.

He slowly took her arm off, she looked at him confusingly but then brushed it off and got into his car.

He drove to the song 'Lollipop' by Lil Wayne.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Everyone stared, this time not because he had Sakura in his arms, but this time because it was a new girl beside him.

'_I heard he dumped Sakura for her'_

'_Isn't that the model?'_

'_She's gorgeous, they actually look good together'_

'_Poor Sakura, even though I didn't like her that much she was so nice'_

'_What happened to Sakura? I never see her'_

'_is he cheating on Sakura?'_

'_And for once I thought Sasuke had found someone...guess I was wrong'_

Rumours and chattering were already going chaotic once Sasuke and Karin was walking through the hallways, not even the fan girls crowded this time, because this time everyone was curious.

"SO who's this new play toy of yours?" A squeaky stuck up voice was heard, coming from the left of Sasuke.

His eyes immediately bleed out the color blood.

"What are you doing here?" He asked his tone sharp and deadly.

"I'm just curious as much as everyone is" Tami answered, her eyes drifted to Karin, giving a dirty glare.

"I told you to never approach me. You're lucky I forgave you for what you did" He said

"Well you said that when you were still with **her **but since you're with someone new, shouldn't we play truce?" Tami asked, and she gave her pathetic smile to Karin.

"Don't give Karin that look" He muttered in anger.

"Humph, the new and improved toy has a name? Karin huh? Aren't you that **former **model?" Tami asked with a snarl.

"Stop with the attitude Tami" He said coldly.

"I got to say Sasuke, you never change do you? I actually thought you were actually into the pink haired girl. I guess a player will always be a player huh?" Tami asked

"I'm still with her!" He yelled

"With her? Well I guess you're cheating on her, since Karin's arms are on yours, that seems kind of intimate" Tami reasoned.

"Sasuke? What are you doing?" A new voice joined in. The three turned towards the voice, it was Ino's.

"This is not what you think it is!" Sasuke said and took Karin's arm off.

"It is Ino, it is" Tami said

"She's just a friend, an old friend" Sasuke said

"You're not going to believe Sasuke the well known player to be just friends with her do you?" Tami asked

"What's going on?" Ino asked confusingly

"It's obvious isn't it? He's found a new play toy. Like always." Tami said

"Ino, she's my friend since I was young" Sasuke tried to explain

"Friend? Or friends with benefits?" Tami added in

"Tami shut the fuck up! You're lucky I didn't-" he was interrupted by Tami again.

"You? If anything I should be thanking the other bitch, I know she begged you to forgive me. Looking at her actually makes me feel guilty, but then again, guilt never really gets to me. But if you ever see that girl again, please do tell her thank you" Tami said pathetically.

"Karin the model huh? You two really look great" Ino muttered, and walked by them.

"Ino wait! It's not what you think!" Sasuke yelled but she just walked passed by him.

"Is she your friend Sasuke?" Karin asked innocently.

"No, she's his ex's girlfriend" Tami answered, he couldn't take it anymore.

His eyes were red, he walked towards Tami, who backed away every step he took towards her. She was little afraid but tried to maintain her braveness.

She soon hit the locker, both his hands were on each side of hers, cornering her.

She could slowly see those marks on his eyes grow bigger and bigger.

"I warned you that the next time you approached me, this would happen" He growled animalistic-ally.

"If you really still love that Sakura girl you'll prove it to me. Prove it by doing what she would want you to do." she whispered, her voice a little shaky.

He was angered, he could feel his instincts taking over, his instincts to make her die or go through hell, but Sakura's face continued to paint in his mind.

He slowly sunk his arms, little by little, taking his hands off the locker, but before he let her move he gave a quick punch to the locker, next to her head, she flinched and leaving a dent in the locker.

"Just remember Sakura doesn't need to know anything, if I killed you, how'd she know?" He growled then turned around.

The whole school was quiet during this scene, there was no way in hell anyone would miss this.

Tami smirked as he walked away.

"You'll be mine again" she muttered to herself.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"So he was with another girl? And she was really pretty?" Ami asked in confusion

"Yeah, it's that Karin girl, she's a model or something" Ino said

"But Sasuke was with Sakura the whole night" Ami tried to think.

"Her beauty, it's not like Sakura's, Karin doesn't look as...innocent" Ino said

"Maybe he was saying the truth about Karin, maybe they were just friends, we shouldn't be too quick on judgement" Hinata said

"Hinata's right guys. Sasuke's too in love with Sakura" Tenten explained

"But her arms were on Sasuke's" Ino explained

"Well they can always be best friends or something, Sasuke wouldn't lie about these stuff, especially not about Sakura" Sasha said

"Let's just wait and see, we'll have the boys explain to us after, and besides we're going to Ami's later on tonight to visit Sakura, I'm sure Sasuke will be there" Samantha said.

The girls looked at each other anxiously, all confused.

"They can be friends now, but what if…" Ino didn't finish her sentence.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Hi I'm Karin and you are?" Karin smiled and stuck out her hand to the blonde who stared rudely at her.

"Only Sakura can know my name" he muttered rudely and looked away, Karin felt a little rejected.

"Naruto!" Sasuke yelled at him, he was high again, the smell of weed drenched in him, he had two joints. It's been a while since the group has seen him this way, the old him.

"What? Why should I be nice to someone that can easily hurt Sakura?" Naruto asked in anger

"This is troublesome" Shikamaru said and rested his head on his arm.

"Well I'm Sasuke's close friend and well I have cancer, so I'm really not that strong to hurt Sakura, and I'm really nice so I won't do that to her" Karin explained.

"You seem fine to me" Naruto muttered under his breath.

"What kind of cancer do you have?" Neji asked

"It's something like lung cancer but it's a disease close to cancer, it can kill me. It makes me really weak and everything" Karin answered

"Isn't that curable?" Neji asked ( in my story it is)

"Well I'm not sure" Karin answered innocently.

"All you need is money, and you seem to have that, and if it's not cancer don't say it is" Naruto said rudely.

"But it's really close to cancer, like I said I can lose my life and it weakens me a lot. I must be having the worst of the worst, I've never met anyone who was weaker than me" Karin explained innocently.

"You seem proud of this" Shikamaru stated

"No I'm not proud of all!" Karin tried to reason.

"Seeking for attention from Sasuke?" Naruto asked

"No! Please, don't say that about me, I truly care for others and I would never do such thing" Karin said softly

"What makes you think you have it the worse?" Neji asked

"Well what kind of teen might pass away already? I'm constantly in pain, I always have to get needles, and I have to the hospital every now and then, I'm always weak." Karin explained

"SO you haven't met Sakura huh?" Neji asked

Karin looked confused

"Sasuke teme's girlfriend" Naruto answered,

Karin was in their first period class, she sat beside Sasuke, replacing Sakura's seat.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

School was finally over, it was intense and awkward the whole day today. Nothing seemed right with Karin as a mini replacement for Sakura.

"See you later Sasuke" Ino said and walked with the other girls home, none of them wanted to speak to him.

"Your friends, they seem to hate me. But why?" Karin asked

"They don't hate you, just wait. It'll take time" He said in a cold tone, he was truly emotionless without Sakura.

"Sasuke, smile for me" She randomly stated or rather ordered.

"What are you talking about?" He gave another cold look,

"Sasuke I've known you since we were young, you can't possibly never smile for me but you can smile for her?" Karin asked, a little upset.

"Karin what's gotten into you?" he asked

"What's gotten into me? What's gotten into you? How can I not be pissed? I come here and given up myself to you and you just betray me like some other girl! What happened to the one that cared for me, and stuck up for me always? I come here and I find out you can smile? Just show me one smile. Just one" She begged him, he never understood why she wanted to see his smile.

He sighed

"You'll see it when I'm with her" was all he said and got into his car.

She looked shocked, but she coughed and coughed more and more.

He turned around to look at her, he walked towards her, just what she wanted.

"Are you alright?" He asked emotionlessly

"I -cough- think I'm okay" Then she leaned into him and hugged him.

"Sasuke I have no ride home. Please take me with you" she said softly and weakly, he didn't return her hug, but he allowed her to stay like that.

It was over really quick,

**Shawty wanna thug, Bottles in the club, Shawty wanna hump, You know I like to touch your lovely lady lumps -**

He quickly picked up his phone, it was funny how his ring tone keeps changing.

"What?" he asked

"Keep him fucking there, I'm coming over" Sasuke said bitterly and hung up the phone. His eyes were red, it was red the whole day, he was not able to take the blood colored eyes back to coals.

Karin smirked,

"I loved it when you were pissed and took action in your gang" She giggled,

"I'm coming with you, you're so cool when you're bad" she added

He said nothing but went into his black mustang as Karin took the other seat.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Please, Forgive me Sasuke san! I promise I won't mess up a mission again!" the man in front of him cried for his life, afraid to lose his life.

"You fucking mess up and you ask for forgiveness? You fucking stupid? It was a simple task and you couldn't complete it, that just proves you're too pathetic to even live." Sasuke said as he held a joint in his hand and looked at the guy with his sharingan.

"Pl-Please!" the guy begged and cried.

"You knew what would happened, don't tell me I did not warn you" He said bitterly.

The guy cried more as Sasuke withdrew a sword, that looked really sharp. For some reason it had electricity running through it, something so impossible was possible.

"I have a family!" the man cried, but then Sasuke thrust the sword in his chest, and it was over.

Blood was flooding the floor, Karin stood behind Sasuke for protection.

He was exactly the person before he met Sakura, only difference was that he had no girl in his arms. He wasn't going home with a naked girl on his bed the next morning.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Sasuke! Where have you been? I thought you were coming right after school, that's what Joe told me." Tsunade said and stared at the girl beside him.

"Sorry, I was a little busy" Sasuke explained

Karin stared at Sasuke, he seemed to speak a little softer than he usually does.

"Well I'll have to speak with you alone first, is that okay?" Tsunade asked

"Yeah"

Karin sat at the lobby, as Sasuke sat in Tsunade's office across from her.

"Well as you know the operation was a success, but there are some things I need to go over with you" Tsunade said

"What is it?" Sasuke asked a little afraid.

"I'm sorry to burden you, maybe she should just stay at the hospital" Tsunade said then looked down.

"Tsunade, I'm willing to jump off a bridge for her, what is it?" He asked, his voice a little shaky.

"She's going to be more fragile than before. What's worse is that, she will lose herself is she sees blood, for some reason, blood now terrifies her." Tsunade explained

"But what if she coughs up blood or something again?" Sasuke asked confused

"Thats' why she'll always need someone with her, because if she sees blood, I really don't know what will happen" Tsunade explained

"What about her healing process?" Sasuke asked curiously

"Well try and give her some ice cream, cold stuff helps her, but warm water and honey should be given to her also because it'll help her energize a bit. Red wine should be given sometimes too. It's actually healthy." Tsunade said

"It has alcohol"

"Don't worry, oh and she won't want to be left alone in the dark, she'll be afraid of the dark or even being alone." Tsunade said

"And a lot of rest of course" Tsunade continued.

"Oh and one more thing, she's going to transfer school once she's better" Tsunade said

"What? Why?!" Sasuke asked angered

"It's better for her, trust me. She should be able to live like an average person, and it'll be safer, since she won't be with you people will treat her normally."

"That was uncalled for" Sasuke pointed out

"I know that, but don't worry about it, we'll discuss more about that once the time is close" Tsunade said

"But-"

"Sasuke don't worry, just worry about taking care of her now, we'll discuss about that after" Tsunade interrupted him.

"The pain she goes through, that surgery…" Sasuke was lost for words.

"She seems to be feeling a little better, why don't you visit her now?" Tsunade suggested, as she stood up, Sasuke did the same.

They walked out of the office, Karin spotted them so she ran after Sasuke, and finally reached to him.

Before she could say anything, she looked up at him, there was that smile she never got to saw she slowly saw his eyes go back to coal black, which was impossible in her eyes. Then there was a pink haired girl who slowly ran towards him.

She was angered and jealous. She hated this scene.

Sakura finally reached him and dug her head in his chest and hugged him, he hugged her back with a warm smile.

"Sakura how many times do I have to tell you to be careful?" Sasuke asked, his voice dramatically changed into something so warm and full of emotions. He did not sound the same at all.

Green eyes looked up at onyx, she gave her cheeky smile, he chuckled.

"Are you feeling better?" He asked

She gave a quick nod.

He leaned down to kiss her lips, all this was killing Karin, she could feel the tears forming in her eyes.

"Come on I'll take you home, Joe is probably missing you, besides everyone is coming over tonight to visit you" Sasuke explained, Sakura stared confusingly.

Her eyes drifted to Karin with a big innocent smile, Karin forced herself to give a nice smile.

"Sakura, this is Karin, my old friend and Karin, this is my girl friend, Sakura." He said with a smile. He looked at her with a smile, she was confused, how can someone be so different just because of one girl.

The tiny girl pulled out her hand for a hand shake, Karin only stared at it.

She couldn't understand why Sasuke could love this girl so much. She was so simple, she wore no make up whatsoever. It was just her natural face. But Karin did admit Sakura was naturally pretty, but she never understood how Sakura was his 'type'.

Green orbs stared anxiously for the hand to touch hers. Karin slowly took her hand out and shook her pale soft hands.

"Are you going to come with us home?" Sasuke asked Karin, his expressions towards her were totally different from school or when he was alone with her, he seemed so friendly. She was mad and angry that he would change and do all this for that girl instead of her.

She thought the two were meant to be. And she still believed so, she was not going to give up.

"Yeah" She said softly, he nodded and walked with Sakura hand in hand, he walked first and slowly lead Sakura with his strong warm and soft hand.

They walked out the hospital, Sakura gave everyone a bright and happy smile as she waved goodbye to the nurses who also gave her a warming smile.

He walked towards the passenger seat and opened it, allowing Sakura to get in, he put on her seat belt then closed the door shut, Karin stood there waiting for Sasuke to do the same to her, because he usually did do it. But not this time. He only walked over to the driver's seat on got in.

She couldn't take this, she couldn't. How could someone who cared for you so much just abandon you. Especially when you're a perfect model, and your parents had once agreed for you to marry each other.

She would definitely fix this, the best way was to tell her father, Fugaku's best friend.

Author's note: REVIEW REIVIEW REVIEW!! I WANT SOMETHING TO READ TO! REVIEWS MAKE ME DO A BETTER JOB! PS. SORRY ABOUT THE DELAY I'VE BEEN BUSY! BUT PLEASEE REVIEW


	18. formal royale p1

**Life is Beautiful**

**Author's Note: ****Thank you so much for reviewing, and i hope you'll enjoy this chapter as much as the last one. **

**Disclaimer: ****I didn't own Naruto for the past 17 chapters, why the hell would I own it now?**

Readers should know that this is a SASUSAKU FF.

**Beginning**

"It's nice to see you Sasuke" A man said with a business attire as he sipped his black coffee.

"It has been a while" The onyx eyed beauty replied as he sat across from the man that looked about around his early forties.

The man smirked, he looked well off, possibly almost as rich as the Uchiha family but not quite there.

"Sasuke you've grown so much the last time I saw you" A woman that sat next to the man added in, her red hair standing out. She was around her mid thirties yet she still had that beautiful face.

"Mom it has been only a few months" The red haired young woman said, it was the taboo of Sasuke's little group, Karin. She had her arm wrapped around Sasuke's left, sitting next to him like she was glued onto him.

Her beautiful face matched his so well, they looked like the perfect couple. His masculine figure along with his angelic face, her magazine model body and a killer stunning looking face. His black midnight hair matched her flaming red hair, they simply looked perfect together.

"It's almost been a year" Her mother exclaimed as she stared at the two in awe.

"So when are you two getting married? Should we have a talk with your parents Sasuke? Is it time now?" Karin's father asked

"Actually, we're just friends" Sasuke replied under his breath.

"Sasuke, you don't need to hide it" Karin said as she leaned closer to him.

"Karin, please" Sasuke said as he stared at her, his face only inches away from hers.

"Oh Sasuke, you must not be shy, you've been shy since you have met Karin. It's okay we give our beautiful daughter to you" Her father said

"I have a girlfriend" He answered in the most polite way, besides they were his parents' close friends, he couldn't be disrespectful.

"Nonsense! We've heard that before!" Karin's mother laughed politely at his statement.

"What girl can beat my daughter? She's a model, most beautiful in Japan and the perfect girl for you. She's intelligent and beautiful, a full package, and there's no one better to hand her to but you" Her father said with a bright smile.

Sasuke knew it wouldn't get to them no matter how much time he had to explain, he did not want to yell or be rude, so he kept his mouth shut.

"So when are we going to plan this out?" Karin asked as she stared at Sasuke lovingly.

"Karin, what on earth are you doing?" Sasuke whispered so only Karin could hear, but she acted as if she heard nothing.

"We should ask Fugaku and Mikoto to come here so we can plan this all out" Karin said with a beautiful demonic yet angelic smile.

**I'm Millionaire, I'm a Young Money Milli on aire, Tougher than Nigerian hair, My criteria compared to your career, Just isn't fair** (Lil Wayne - A milli)

Sasuke's phone rang before any of Karin's parents could reply or have a say in anything.

"Excuse me for a second" He said politely and stood up and walked out of the huge living room.

"Yo" he answered

"_Sasuke, where on earth are you?" It was Ino's voice_

"Somewhere...Why?" He asked her confused

"_Shouldn't you be attending your party earlier?!" _

"I'm coming right now" with that he hung up on Ino

He quickly walked back into the living room.

"My apologies" He said with a polite bow like a gentlemen.

"Who was it?" Karin asked curiously

He didn't answer, this upset her. She wasn't happy, in fact she gave a disappointed and hurt look.

But she was his best girl friend, and she was his past, she knew everything about him, he couldn't abandon her, and she knew that.

"It was Ino, she wanted me to come to my parent's party earlier" He finally spoke

Her face brightened

"Oh that party! Of course I'm attending" Karin said with a cheer

That was why he didn't want to tell her.

"That is perfect! You guys can publicize it slowly! You guys have fun! Karin go get ready, we'll be there for dinner" Karin's mother said, Sasuke opened his mouth to say something, but he knew doing that would only cause trouble. He stayed quiet instead.

"I'll be right back" She said with a cute smile, she didn't want to do this to him, nor to Sakura, but love sometimes make you do ridiculous things.

He hated this, but he felt as if he owed her his life for what he's done to her. As much as he hated to admit it, he cared for Karin no matter what she's done, she was always there for him and she gave herself up to him. He was a cold bastard but the history with her, he treated her like a human being.

Even if he still gave her that cold treatment. She didn't care...as long as she was by his side.

After a good half hour of him waiting and chit chatting with her parents, she came down with a revealing tight white tube top and black short shorts made out of denim. Her hoop earrings revealed her sparkling red eyes more, her hair let down made her more of a model, her revealing body made her look like she came out of the magazine.

He only stared at her with no emotions, as much as she wanted him to compliment her like he always did before.

"Bye mom, Bye Dad, I'll see you guys later" She said and linked her arms with Sasuke like she was his girlfriend.

He didn't say anything, he couldn't he knew that she could blackmail him in many different ways and hurt Sakura. As much as Karin looked innocent at times, she would do anything for Sasuke.

He was wearing his navy blue dressed shirt, buttoned, leaving three buttons on the top unbuttoned, his dark expensive jeans with his black lacoste shoes. He looked perfect today like any other day.

Coincidence because today he rode his motorcycle. His jet blue motorcycle, worth half a million.

Karin smiled at him, he knew what this would mean, it meant that she'd be holding his waist, his muscular abs, his scent will intoxicate her nostrils, she'll be resting her head on him.

That was what happened, their way was a little too close, a little too wrong.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Itachi? What on earth are you doing here? I thought you're going to be at the royal party tonight" Ami asked confused

"Yea, but I heard about what happened to Sakura, I wanted to visit" he said with a smile.

"Oh, well she's resting upstairs but I'm sure she'll love some company, she's been bored since these past days Joe had been forcing her to take her rest and have extra sleep, she's been in bed for days" Ami explained

"Poor thing, she must be depressed! Has my little brother been treating her well these past few days?" Itachi asked

"Well?! He's been treating her like his angel, his own life. You know he was living here after her surgery right? I don't even think he left her side" Ami explained

"I'm so surprised with him, he's never been so loving before or caring. But then again it is Sakura we're talking about" Itachi said as he came into the house, slowly taking his shoes off.

"Yeah I know, she has the ability to change people, I mean I hope you know how big of a bitch I was to her, when I was the leader of Sasuke's fan club" She said as she closed the door and locked it.

"I don't think I want to know, by the way where is Sasuke?" Itachi asked as he looked around the house.

"He said he was going out for an hour or so, he'll be back soon though, he can't resist leaving Sakura alone for a second" Ami said her eyes wide, both stood there as they talked.

"So are you coming to my parent's formal party tonight?" He asked her as they made their way to the stairs.

"Yeah, Who's coming anyways...you know, that I know" Ami asked, as they walked up the stairs

"You, Nick, Joe, Samantha, Sasha, Ino, Tenten, Hinata, Naruto, Neji, Shikamaru, Kakashi, my friends, high business people, parent's rich friends and you know just a lot of famous rich people I guess" He said as they continued to walk up the stairs.

" Oh God, I'm getting nervous!" Ami said, as they reached up the stairs.

"Don't worry about it, there's so much people you know, it's not that bad, and you know me, most of these people attending doesn't even know me or Sasuke, especially those girls, oh man are they snobby and annoying. Those are the ones that should be worried, not you guys, we actually talk to you guys." Itachi said as they walked towards Sakura's room.

"You're forgetting one person" Ami said with a smile

"Who?" he asked in confusion.

Before he could figure it out, they already reached to Sakura's room.

"Her" she slightly whispered

"I didn't forget, it was just an obvious, like saying I'm attending, of course she would be" he said with a smirk, then stared at the girl sitting on her bed watching television. Coincidentally, a movie Itachi was in.

"Sakura" he softly called her name out, green eyes shifted to the voice, her eyes brightened, her face painted on a big smile with excitement.

She quickly jumped out of bed and hugged him tight.

"Aw, how's my little Saku?" He asked as he hugged her back and patted her head.

She looked up at him with bright green eyes, her face full of happiness, the face that made everyone love her, the face that brightens other people's day.

Both sat back on the bed,

"Are you feeling okay? Does it still hurt? Sasuke called me and told me about it" Itachi explained and looked at Sakura's face painfully.

She nodded with a smile, like a five year old.

"Let me see it" he asked, as she obeyed and lifted her head up high so he could see the small scar placed on her neck.

It looked painful, which it was.

"Can she talk yet?" Itachi asked as he turned his head around to face Ami,

"Not yet, she's starting a little bit, like little noises but nothing big. All I know is that it hurts a lot though, and it's pretty hard to do." She answered

"Are you bored?" Itachi asked her,

She quickly nodded and looked at him, hoping he'll take her somewhere.

"I don't know should I take you anywhere though, it's only been a few days, you need your rest Sakura" Itachi explained as he laid down.

She pouted at him, shaking his lean muscular arms, begging to leave

"Sakura, Joe is going to be pissed" Ami said, her arms crossed in front of her chest.

She pouted at Ami, Sasuke never let her go anywhere, thinking it was dangerous, for a few days. He thought she'd catch a cold or something serious, this was her only chance.

"Fine but just be careful, Itachi, please take care of her" Ami said with a pleading look.

Sakura pulled on a wide smile,

"Okay, go get ready, I'll wait for you downstairs, we'll go over Sasori's house" He said to her as he stood up and walked to the door.

"And wear something warm, I don't want you sick or Sasuke up in my ass about it" Itachi said over his shoulders with a smirk.

Sakura nodded and closed her bedroom door to change.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Karin lifted the helmet off her head and smiled, her flaming red hair dancing with the wind. They both stood in front of Sasuke's large home, she quickly walked over to wrap her arms around his left arm.

"What are you doing?" he asked emotionlessly and slowly took her arms off of his.

"Sasuke Kun" she said softly,

"I have no idea what you were doing, convincing your parents about _us _I clearly told you about Sakura, what the fuck is wrong with you?" he spat at her, his eyes red again, it didn't scare her because those were the eyes he always used on her.

"Why do you like her?" she asked, she stopped mid track as he entered his house. He stopped, but he didn't turn back to face her.

"What's so special about her?" she asked, her voice shaking. She was never the bitch type, but she was just so in love with Sasuke, she was okay with the fact he'd sleep with other girls and flirt with them, but she was never used that his heart belonged to someone else.

"She's not even gorgeous! Sasuke, I'm a model. People-"

"What the fuck did you just say?" he cut her off, his voice cold and flat. He turned around to face her this time, his face full of anger.

"She's not even gorgeous?!" he repeated her, as he walked closer to her.

"Karin...she wears no make up, she does not try hard to prove to someone that she's beautiful, she doesn't need to reveal herself, she's herself. But you're right." he said, Karin's eyes widened in confusion.

"So I'm right?" she asked, she felt a little relieved.

"Yeah, you're right. She's not even gorgeous, gorgeous is a word that levels below her, her beauty is something I can't even describe. So don't compare a model to a natural beauty like her" he said, he turned around, and walked back into the house.

"you've only met her once, so don't start saying shit" he muttered as he took off his shoes, she looked up at his back and walked into the house slowly.

"We promised each other to be together. Forever. What ever happened to that?" she asked, her voice faint.

"How many times Karin?" he asked her slowly, she didn't understand what he was asking.

"How many times do I have to tell you that you were late?" he asked her

"I didn't want to make you wait, but I didn't want to share you." She said her voice full of sadness.

"It already hurt me so much that while we were together, you slept around with other girls, and had fun with them. I felt betrayed. But then I thought about it, at least your heart belongs to me. But marriage, that would mean you're mine. When you're mine, you're mine. I didn't want to be one of your wives, I wanted to be your only one. I knew no matter how much you loved me, I'll have to share you, because you were never pleased with just one person, even if it was as pure as me. How could I not be hurt? I had to think about it and prepare to have that confidence that I'd be okay with you even if you'd be sharing yourself with others." She explained, her eyes glued to the floor.

_Flashback_

_The beautiful red haired girl looked at him with tears in her eyes, the scene she saw in front of her. Him, with another. Making love. She hated it, she didn't like it at all._

"_Karin" he said once again, emotionless._

_She covered her mouth with her hand as he walked over to her, his bed sheet covered his waist and below._

"_You know you're my best, and the one I love." He said as he placed a hand on her cheek. Those hands that roamed around that naked girl's body that laid on his bed. The girl stared at the two,_

"_Sasuke kun?" the girl asked with a hint of whine and frustration._

"_Can you leave now?" he said in a cold tone. The girl got up and took her clothes and went away immediately, Sasuke pulled Karin to the bed, they both sat on it._

"_I'm sorry" he said to her, but his face didn't give a clear hint._

"_Why?" Karin asked between sobs. _

"_I can't help it Karin, this is me. I'm sorry. I just sometimes don't know what I'm doing. I'm sorry for hurting you" he said to her as he lightly kissed her forehead. _

"_You can leave me if you want, do it now or else it'll be too late" he warned her._

"_I love you too much, it's already too late" she cried._

"_You'll have to get used to this. But just know that I'll always be thinking of you when I'm making love to them" he said to her and kissed her lips._

_She looked into his deep mesmerizing eyes,_

_He kissed her again, full of lust and passion. She kissed him back, she hated herself for giving in. They made love again, this time she could smell the perfume from the girl, the musky smell in his room, the mess made on the bed. She felt dirty for doing what she was doing, but because she loved him so much, she couldn't stop. _

_Another Flashback_

_Karin leaned on his broad shoulders, _

"_Karin, I've been asking you for more than 500 times. Marry me." He said with no emotions._

"_You mean ordering?" she giggled_

"_Please? I love you" he said to her, his arms slowly wrapped around her waist._

_She lifted her head and looked at him, his beautiful eyes under his long dark thick lashes. _

"_I'm not a person to share. I don't want to be one of your __**wives**__" she explained, her face softened._

"_Karin...i promise you, you'd be my favorite wife" he said to her softly._

"_Why can't I be your only one?" she asked, her eyes teary again._

"_I'm sorry" he softly whispered._

_End all flashback_

"But that's all changed, I'm ready to share you. I'll be your side one." She said to him softly.

He said nothing.

"I'm surprised that **she** is willing to share you, that's if she knows" Karin said

She could hear him smirk, if possible. He turned around with his sinister crooked smile.

"No matter how many times I explain to you, you still don't get it do you? I've changed after I met Sakura. Those thoughts...it's ridiculous. I never intend to be with anyone else. Only her, only Haruno Sakura."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Aw, so this is Sasuke's girl friend?" a girl with dark blue hair asked, she looked beautiful, her dark blue eyes stared down at the pink haired figure, a half foot shorter than her.

"Sakura, this is Konan. She's unfortunately my girlfriend" Itachi joked around.

"Shut up!" Konan said and playfully hit Itachi on his arm.

"Konan, this is my little brother, Sasuke's girlfriend, Sakura" Itachi said as he wrapped an arm around Sakura's shoulders.

"She's so cute! Your brother has very good taste, she looks so beautiful and cute!" Konan said and looked at Sakura with a bright smile.

"Isn't she?" Itachi asked proudly.

"Hey! It's Sakura" Sasori said with a smile along with Deidara.

"You've met her?" Itachi asked in shock.

"Yeah, she was at Sasuke's concert, Kakashi took her upstairs. She's so cute!" Sasori said and patted Sakura on the head.

"Guys be extra careful with her, she just had a major surgery" Itachi warned them first.

"Oh poor thing, she's so adorable! I can just eat her!" Konan said as she stared at Sakura.

"It's okay Sakura, I know my girlfriend's a retard" Itachi said with a smirk, earning a playful slap from Konan.

"Well let me introduce you to all my friends" Itachi said with a warm smile.

"This is Kisame" he pointed to a young man that sat on the couch who flashed a smile to Sakura. He had grey hair and looked fairly tall with black eyes.

"Nice to meet you Sakura" he smiled at her.

"This is Pein" Itachi pointed to a man with orange hair and looked similar to Naruto. He had a lot of piercing on his face, but he still looked beautiful.

"hi Sakura" he said to her, again flashing a friendly smile.

"This is Pein again, they have the same name, you can call this one Pen" the man looked like Ino, a male version with orange hair instead of blonde, again with lots of piercing on his face. But he still looked stunning,

"You already know Sasori and Deidara. This is Hidan" he pointed to a man who sat next to Kisame, he had bleach blonde hair with very light brown eyes, his haired neatly combed back.

"Hey" he said, his face bright and happy.

"That's about it" he looked at her, giving her a comforting look, she looked a little nervous.

"Sakura, Welcome to our crew" Hidan said with a smirk.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Sasuke!" Ami answered the door as she put on her earrings on each ear.

He gave a quick nod and walked into the house, he shut it himself since Ami was still getting ready for the big formal night.

He was about to walk up the stairs,

"She's not home" Ami quickly said

He froze, his aura changed slightly. He was all of the sudden more anxious and nervous.

"Well, where is she?" he asked, his back still turned towards her.

"Itachi came over, she went out with him" she answered

"What?" he asked in a deadly tone.

"Sasuke, you need to let loose, she was begging for Itachi to take her somewhere. Let her have a day where she can have fun, without you always on her back" she softly advised.

"She just got out of surgery, she shouldn't be out of bed" he was upset

"You should trust your own brother, nothing bad is going to happen. Let her be free. Let her have some fun, just because she's sick and weak it doesn't mean that she can't have fun. What if you're not here for her? Eventually she'll have to be on her own. When you're on concerts and stuff, she's going to have to be on her own. Sasuke. Relax, I know you're anxious. She'll be okay, besides, she's with Itachi" she smiled at him, she tried to reassure him.

He gave out a heavy sigh, his hand ruffed his black soft and naturally spiky hair.

"Shouldn't you get ready now?" Ami asked

"Yeah, I guess I'll just meet you at the party. The limo I booked for you guys are coming around 6 pm." he told her as he turned his heels towards the door.

"Okay, thanks" Ami said as she followed him,

"Tell Joe I said hi too." He quickly said before he got out.

Ami smiled and nodded. He's changed so much.

Sasuke quickly dug into his pocket to take out his Prada cell phone. He dialed Itachi's number, desperately wanting to at least know how she was.

He raised the phone to his ear,

"_Hello?" _Itachi answered

"Itachi, it's me. Is Sakura there with you guys?" Sasuke asked

"_Yeah, she's at Sasori's house with me right now, she's playing Guitar hero right now, do you want to pick her up?" Itachi asked_

It took him a second to make his decision. He took in what Ami told him, maybe he should let loose a little bit and let her have some fun without him stuck on her back.

"No, it's alright. I was just asking"

"_Oh, okay, well we'll take her to the party tonight, we'll just see you there then?" _

"Yeah, but can you do me a big favour?" Sasuke quickly asked

"_What?"_ Itachi was a little confused.

"Don't get her a dress or anything. It's winter, I know I'm being all protective, but she's going to get sick wearing a dress. Just let her go with a sweater and a pair of jeans" He told Itachi.

"_Don't worry. Before I went over to Ami's house I visited Tsunade since I knew that Sakura was going to beg, so I asked her first, and she told me the exact same thing. A simple dress can effect her lungs, and get her really sick, so she's supposed to wear a sweater with jeans"_ Itachi explained.

"Okay, I'll meet you there" with that, Sasuke hung up, he looked up the sky. He had to go back home, alone.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

In about half an hour, he already reached home.

"You arrived home, alone." A female stated.

He said nothing but grabbed his cell phone and dialed another number.

"Yo, come by and drop me some flake" he hung after that, flake was the street name for cocaine.

Without Sakura, he felt lonely and depressed. She was his drug, without her he felt upset and pissed. He needed something to calm him down and feel good.

"Are you ever completely sober with me?" Karin asked, her voice full of frustration. He said nothing to her, he felt bad. But he was upset and mad because she wasn't present, sitting right beside him, leaning on him and kissing him.

Instead, Karin replaced her. She sat beside Sasuke, her head leaned on his shoulders, her arms wrapped around his arm.

"Let's just go back into the past for a second" she whispered as he took out a cigarette and lit it up.

"Sasuke, why don't you ever listen to me? Smoking is bad for you and _me"_ she reminded him indirectly that she had cancer.

"I'm sorry" he finally muttered to her.

Her eyes widened in surprise, at the unexpected comment he had made.

"What?" she asked, her body straightening up and she stared at him as he took another drag of his cigarette.

"I'm sorry for everything I've done to you, you didn't deserve this at all." He said softly to her, this time full of regret, full of emotion.

"Sasuke" she had nothing to say, she was choking on his words and expressions.

"It was my fault, I was a jerk. I never thought I'd hurt someone like you, someone who I cared for" he explained.

"Then don't. Don't hurt me anymore, come back to me" Karin begged

"I also apologize for abandoning you, I should've just left you alone, then talk to you and have a result like this. I don't want to hurt you Karin, I don't. But I don't feel the same anymore."

"You will, just let time do it's job" Karin explained,

"Sasuke Sama, your friend has arrived" a new voice entered the room, his butler.

"Let him in" Sasuke commanded.

After a few seconds, a young man with dark brown hair entered the room, he had piercing everywhere and piercing blue eyes, he looked bad and tamed.

"Sasuke." the man was able to mutter Sasuke's name out, simple and cold.

"You got it?" Sasuke asked quickly with no emotions.

"Karin, it's been a while" the man said with a smirk as he pulled out a mini package from his back pocket.

"It has been" She flashed him a beautiful smile, it was funny how all the black market, illegal dealers knew her, and knew she was Sasuke's.

The man handed Sasuke the little package with white powder, he quickly took it and handed the man good cash, about a hundred dollars, the young man always gave Sasuke the 'good stuff' that lasted long and had a good effect.

Sasuke gave him a nod,

"So you two, making it official anytime soon?" the man asked with a smirk as he stared at the two, at how perfect they looked.

"Leave" Sasuke said in a deadly tone, the man gave a shocking yet curious look.

"But-"

"It's our business, there's no need for the drug dealer to know" he quickly snapped at the guy.

"I thought we were good buddies" the guy said, his voice full of embarrassment.

Sasuke gave a pathetic smirk,

"Just leave," the man nodded, Sasuke's eye red and full of hatred. No one dared to bother him, for he was never afraid of murdering anyone.

"I'll see you two another time" Then he left, quickly and quietly.

"Time." Sasuke spoke softly.

Karin lifted her head and stared at Sasuke puzzled, she had no clue what he was talking about.

"You told me to just wait for time to let us get back together the way we were right?" Sasuke asked as he stood up and walked over to the kitchen. He grabbed a silver spoon and walked back with a mini bottle of liquid and a lighter in his other hand. He placed what he took and brought it back to the coffee table, Karin stared at him.

"Yeah, time will eventually get us back together" she softly said, he walked over to his mini locker and opened it with a click, he grabbed a long rubber band, along with a syringe. He took his equipment and walked over to his black leather couch.

"Time has nothing to do with how we are now" he said to her as he added the powder to the spoon and the liquid onto the spoon to liquify the substance, he used the lighter to get the substance to mix evenly.

"Sasuke, time has to do with everything, time was the reason why we're not together" she explained as he sucked the liquid into the syringe.

"Time. You really think time would actually make me stop loving her? Karin, look what I'm doing. What's the most addictive drug you can think of?" He asked her as he paid close attention to not spill any drugs on the floor.

"I don't know...the stuff you're doing now, Cocaine?" she answered, unsure if she was right.

"Remember those times I was with you? Every single day I'd use cocaine 3 times a day with the addition of other drugs?" Sasuke asked as he tied the rubber band around his right upper arm.

"Yeah...you couldn't stop. It was your life, you couldn't live without it" she remembered those days, she never once really met him when he was pure sober or just with no drugs.

"You know time can't really stop a drug addiction, it's either you suffer from not taking it and risk your life or you can simply take it and prevent the withdrawal of the drug. You can say time will do, even if it takes years, but it'll never really be out of your system, time only temporary erases what you have done for the specific amount of time, but in you, you'll always need it, no matter what anyone says, you can never get away from the drugs." He explained as he positioned the needle to his vein.

"Well do you know what's my new drug? Even more addictive?" he shifted his blood eyes to her, she didn't answer,

"You tell me time can do everything, but when you're addicted to something, time has nothing to do with it, time is just a mere illusion in your mind once you're addicted to a drug, time is there to tell you when to take it again. Time never gets you away from drugs, if anything it only gets you more hooked on to it." He continued to explain, his needle was held still, he didn't insert his needle into his vein yet.

"What's this new drug?" she asked worriedly.

He smirked as he insert the syringe into his vein and slowly inserted the drug into his system.

"Haruno Sakura, she's my kind of Heroine, she's more addictive than any kind of drug. When she's in my arms or near me, Cocaine is out of my mind, it is a mere substance that's useless to me. But without her in my arms I feel useless and lifeless, a worse feeling than a heroine withdrawal. The feeling of loneliness and the feelings I have experienced in the past comes back, without her I become insane, I'm unable to do anything, I'm like a lifeless body on this earth." He said as he inserted the little last bit of the liquid cocaine into his body.

"Without her, I end up having to do these type of stupid stuff because I'm afraid of getting that feeling where she's not by my side. This at least eases me a little bit. You're telling me time can heal me, when I was already healed by Sakura. Why would I wait for time to make me go back to that dirty feeling and life style where drugs and sex was life?" he asked, his voice more clam, his face more relaxed as he felt the drugs finally taking action.

"Me, without her for a few hours, look what I have to do. Karin, I don't want to go back to that life. I've found my perfect life. I want to be a perfect man for her, I want to be the best person for her, I want to be that person to make her smile. She's the reason why I want to stop this drug act and this gang thing I've been doing. I want to be a good person for her." He told Karin, his body slowly slugging, he was more relaxed now.

"Sasuke" she was able to mutter out, she never really hated anyone before, everyone loved her, she had the perfect life. Only this Sakura girl had to steal everything away from her.

Sasuke's was hers, no matter what anyone said. She will make Sasuke's hers, make herself be the most addictive drug for him.

She officially hated Haruno Sakura.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"LEFT! LEFT! LEFT!" Deidara's voice was heard, he sat beside Sakura and demanded her to turn left. Sakura turned her steering wheel all the way to the left, her body leaning to the left direction as the race car on the LCD screen turned left.

"OKAY STRAIGHT!!" Deidara screamed

"I think she gets it, you're practically screaming into her ears. Poor Sakura, having to be race partners with Deidara" Itachi said as he shook his head, Sakura's eyes was glued onto the screen and tried her best to win the race against Sasori, Kisame and Pein.

"Nitrous! Hurry ht the nitrous! We're almost there!" Deidara said, his body tense as the finish line was closer and closer.

"Come on Sakura! You can do it, let's beat those losers!" Deidara said as he leaned closer and closer to the screen.

"YEAH!!" Deidara screamed as the race car past the finish line, Sakura and Deidara was first.

"Not bad for an amateur gamer." Kisame said with a smile.

"Not bad?! Dude, she's amazing! Did you see that?! You just licked the shit off her ass!" Deidara bragged.

"Okay enough gaming, Sakura come on sweetie I'll do something cute for your hair, we only have an hour left to get ready and these little pigs are just going to delay everything." Konan said as she lightly pulled Sakura off the couch and led her to Konan's room.

"Guys, hurry up and change, we only have an hour left!" Konan yelled, everyone remained sitting and ignored her.

"Itachi!" Konan complained

"Okay guys, Konan's right. We'll be late if we don't get ready now" Itachi managed to say. Everyone sighed and listened to him, they all stood up and went into their rooms to get ready.

"Hm, what should we do with your beautiful pink hair?" Konan asked herself as she played with Sakura's hair.

"you know, it looks perfect the way it is, there really is nothing for me to do" Konan explained as she stared at Sakura's soft, silky pink hair.

"Here, maybe we should just tie a low pony tail to the side" Konan said and tied Sakura's hair in a low pony tail over her left shoulders.

"A little bang trim wouldn't be bad" She said and stared at Sakura. She quickly got little scissors and put a tray under Sakura's chin.

"Sakura, can you hold this for me?" she asked, Sakura nodded and held the tray. Konan trimmed Sakura's bangs neatly to one side, it was slanted to the left, and slightly covering her left eye.

Konan took a comb to comb the remaining off her bangs, she leaned back to stare at Sakura's bang.She smiled,

"Perfect" konan said,

"So what should you wear?" Konan asked as she looked into her closet.

Then a knock was heard,

"Come in" Konan demanded

"Konan, can I speak to you for a moment?" Itachi asked, Konan nodded and walked out of the room.

Sakura sat there puzzled for five minutes.

"Never mind what I said before, what you're wearing now is cute enough." Konan said with a smile. Sakura gave her a suspicious look, her green orbs shifted to Itachi's.

He was already in a perfect black suit with a white dressed shirt under and a silk blue tie. It was funny how quick he was.

"Sakura, how about you wait outside with me while Konan changes?" Itachi asked, he knew that Sakura wanted an answer to why Konan changed her mind suddenly.

She nodded and walked out of Konan's rooms and to Itachi's side. Itachi quietly closed the door and walked Sakura to the living room again, or more like the gamer's room.

"I told Konan to just let you wear what you're wearing now, besides you don't look bad in it or anything" Itachi said, he was indeed right. Her dark blue jeans and her black hoodie was a cute casual outfit for her, it was like she looked cute and good in everything.

She continued to give him a questionable stare,

"Look, I can't risk anything to get you sick, a dress is simply too open, and you might catch a cold. Besides it's winter, it's freezing out there. You just got out of a surgery so don't fight with me" Itachi placed his right index finger on her lips as if she could speak up.

She thought about it first, she smiled. Maybe it was best for her, besides the last thing she wanted was to worry people out.

She gave a hyper and happy nod, Itachi's black orbs widened,

"Wow, you took that in pretty quickly." He said as he stared at the smiling girl, his stoic face expression softened as he stared at the pink haired girl.

He finally remembered why he liked Sakura as a little sister, she was so pure and innocent, something you don't see anymore.

"Does it still hurt?" Itachi asked in a worried tone.

Sakura looked down for a split second as if she wanted to say yes, but she looked up too quick for any time of accusation, she gave her flashing positive smile like always and shook her head.

He placed his hand on her head and gave her a heavy sigh,

"When my parents see you they're going to be very happy. They've been wanting to see you, but they were busy with the party today so they couldn't visit you, but tonight they'll be going crazy for you. Do you know how worried they were when Sasuke notified us that you were under surgery? They were angry with the fact that you were even under the knife." Itachi told her, her eyes widened in surprise, she didn't know she had that much of an impact on the Uchihas.

"You definitely are something" Itachi said with a smirk as he lifted his hand off her head.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Sasuke stood there in his black suit, white dressed shirt that was neatly buttoned with a neat black tie around his neck. His midnight hair was the same, possibly more spikier.

As if his looks could suffocate a person, anyone would've lost their breath just the image of him. His beautiful angelic face along with his well fitted black suit, perfect 6 foot 4 body that was well built and lean at the same time.

He had to look perfect, it was his parent's formal party that consist of everyone that was important.

His hands were dug into his dressed pant's pocket, his figure leaning on the wall, his head facing the floor. He looked exactly like a model on those bulletin boards outside the streets of New York and Tokyo.

"Let's go Sasuke Kun, I can't wait to see mom and dad" a matured voice spoke from a far distance.

Red eyes shifted to the red haired beauty,

"You mean _my_ parents?" he asked her, his voice soothing and husky.

"I'm used to calling them mom and dad, besides you told me to anyways. Remember?" Karin asked

He looked up at her, she looked stunning. Her black halter top dress hugged her curvy perfect body tightly with a slit from her upper thigh down, revealing her milky soft legs and beautiful silver heels. Her black eyes dazzling under her long lashes, her silky red hair straightened and combed properly. Her silk black gloves reached to her mid arm.

No wonder she was a model, she was perfectly stunning.

He only smirked at her sight, his body relaxed and slumped over. The drug was still in him, he was a little lost, that amazing relaxed feeling you get when you take the drug.

"Let's go, we don't want to be late right?" she asked as she walked up to him, her face only inches away from his. Her body pressing against him.

"Yeah" he muttered, he didn't want to do anything, everything was good, he felt good and relaxed. He didn't care about anything, he was just so relaxed.

"Come on Sasuke _kun_" she whispered softly emphasizing the 'kun' knowing that he's relaxed right now, her arms wrapped around his, both walked out of his house.

The two looked perfect together as always, they walked into his black Mercedez-Maybach Exelero costing about 8 million dollars American money.

It was one of his favorite car, and one of the most antique car, in the world there are only 10 of them, he was one of the lucky ones to own one. Today was a special occasion, of course he'd drive it.

Within a half hour, they reached the private beach where there was a huge mansion, his original home when he younger, when the whole family was living together. The house full of memories, the first time Sasuke went to Japan all started from this mansion. I twas one of the largest and most beautiful homes in the world, this was the house that was well known. It was the perfect place to throw a formal party, like always it was always at this house.

The Butler came to open both doors as the came to a stop at the big entrance to the mansion, the drive way was made out of black marble. It was like a red carpet entrance but even bigger and better.

The doors opened vertically as the two assumed 'couple' walked out beautifully, everyone who was already there wanted to be them or was jealous of them. They were just so perfect, like they came from heaven to grant a wish, the were a flawless 'couple'. No imperfections, no flaws, simply unbelievably perfect.

He was gorgeous, she was beautiful.

They both walked onto the neatly laid red carpet and into the mansion where there was a chandelier and two sets of large stairs greeting them 20 feet away. It made them look like ants compared to just the entrance of the mansion.

No one dared to interrupt their beauty, only a slight bow and a blush from young men and women.

"Sasuke!" Karin's eyes shifted to the voice which was at the top of the stairs, indeed it was his beautiful mother, Mikoto.

Karin's face brightened as the mid 30 year old woman began to walk down the stairs.

"Mom!" Karin exclaimed as she ran to hug Mikoto, Mikoto was taken by surprise by the sudden hug.

"Karin?" Mikoto asked with full or surprise.

"Yeah! I missed you so much!" Karin said as she hugged Mikoto tighter.

"How are you honey? It's been a while, Sasuke didn't tell me that you came to Japan! How are you doing?" Mikoto asked as she rubbed Karin's bare back.

"The doctor says it's getting worse so all I need is extra attention, that's all. I've been fainting lately, and I get sick really easily but I think I'm fine, Sasuke's here to take care of me" she said weakly.

Mikoto's eyes shifted to Sasuke's, she gave an odd look.

"Sasuke's taking care of you? Of course he is, what am I saying. He'll always have you on his mind" she spoke softly but Sasuke could sense the indirect message being sent, with those red eyes she assumed he was back to his old self.

He could tell his own mother felt let down, she loved Sakura, she probably thought that Sasuke chose Karin over Sakura, like always. He knew his mother thought that and he knew his mother was disappointed, too bad she's only wasting her time being disappointed since nothing like that would happen.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"We're here" Sasori softly spoke to Sakura who was looking out the window. Her eyes widened as she stared at the most stunning house she's ever laid eyes on. In the stretch corvette that fitted about 20 people, all of Itachi's friends were dressed up nicely except for her. Everyone was in formal attire except for her.

At first she was fine with her, but when she reached to the mansion her heart began to race, her face became red in embarrassment, through the tinted windows she could see the beautiful looking people everywhere. They all dressed in nice formal long dresses with their hair done perfectly with their significant other wearing a proper suit.

She searched for one that was in casual clothing like her, there was no one, absolutely no one that wasn't dressed nice, only her.

It finally hit her that she didn't fit in, after all these months it hit her at how pathetic she looked, she finally put her optimistic view down for a second, she realized how she looked like nothing compared to everyone there.

Her breathing became sharp, her heart beat increased…

"Sakura?" Itachi asked as he bent down to her level since she was the only one still in the stretch Corvette.

Her thoughts were interrupted by Itachi's velvet voice. Green orbs looked up,

"Sakura, what's wrong?" he asked as Sasori and the rest looked at her, she looked around, each and every one of them. She began to panic, they were just plain beautiful.

"Sakura?" Itachi called her name out, he realized her breathing was fast.

"Sakura, what's going on? Sasori, go call the hosp-" her hand interrupted him, she didn't want to be a burden anymore, she was sick of it.

She won't bother again. She will not ruin their fun.

She trembled, afraid to meet their eyes, but she looked up, and stared at black orbs that portrayed weakness and hurt.

She managed to smile, just this time she didn't want to bring them down.

She walked out of the corvette, even if she wore a sweater and jeans to a formal party, she was strong. Even if every person stared at her, she smiled to Itachi so that he wouldn't worry, so that she could wipe his worried expression off his face and replace it with an ease one.

She, once more will blind herself from what the public was doing to her, she knew very well she didn't fit in, but never will she pull anyone who loved her down.

"Sakura, are you sure you're okay? I'll take you home. I'll ask Sasuke to go with you" Itachi advised, she hated this.

Why? Why is it they always have to take care of her? She wanted to be independent, she's trapped herself in a deep hole. She was aware of it, she was in too deep to even escape. No matter how many times she climbed of screamed for help, she knew that she only dug herself deeper and deeper into a trap of pain.

She shook her head to Itachi, he smiled at her, along with the group.

She looked at all of them, it was like the were unaware of what others were doing, they all stared at her, wondering why out of everyone she was here, with her casual clothes, they all glared and stared. They all whispered loud enough so she could hear, but she used her courage to blind herself from the glares and stares and used courage to make her deaf to their sinning words.

But no one else in Itachi's group seemed to notice the fact that everyone's eyes were on them.

She looked up the skies, she could again feel God's warmth around her.

She could do this, that was what she believed, just one day she'll climb out of her trap and just be by God's side. Just one day Sasuke will move on and forget her. One day when she's gone he'll learn to move on, because that's just life.

Even though she said that she wanted to be by him, but she knew for a fact she can't. The mess that she had gotten herself into, if only she didn't meet him in that village she used to live in, if only she was his fangirl he would have hated her and the story that she's in now wouldn't have happened because it would have ended the moment he left the village.

"Let's go my little princess" Itachi smirked as he wrapped an arm around Sakura's shoulders, the other arm wrapped around Konan's waist.

"After the big boring formal stuff, we'll have some real fun" Deidara winked as he walked beside Sakura.

"Poker, game stations, movies, pool" Deidara explain

"That better be the 'real fun' you're talking about" Itachi glared

"Dude, she's like 5 years younger than me, get your head out of the gutter" Deidara argued.

"Yeah, dei's right!" Konan exclaimed.

Green orbs widened, the mansion was amazing. She thought outside is most beautiful, she froze right on the spot.

"Like what you see?" Itachi asked

She nodded as she continued to look around with a smile pasted on her face, that smile that melted ice

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Well, I'll see you later Karin, I have to greet right now, but I will catch up on everything with you and your parents after" Mikoto said with a smile as she gave Karin one last hug.

"Okay, see you later Mom" Karin said with a sweet smile.

"Nothing has changed" Karin said as she looked at Sasuke, pleased.

"Hn." he was still a bit on his drugs.

"Seems like your mother doesn't like this Sakura girl huh?" Karin asked a little pleased.

"The old Karin was not the Karin that is here today" Sasuke muttered quietly.

"What are you talking about?" she asked confused and angry

"Karin, listen to yourself, just look at yourself and compare yourself from before...the innocent you, the one that would never hurt a fly, what happened?" he asked, his eyes stared into hers, but from other's view they looked like they were a perfect couple just admiring and caring for each other.

She gave him a smirk, his eyes widened in surprise.

"That question is unbelievably easy Sasuke, you tainted me. You used your filthy dirty hands to touch me, your eyes to make me lose control, your voice to allure me into this trap, your scent to make me forget my innocence, it was all you Sasuke." She looked into his eyes as her face neared his,

"It was all you, if I hadn't met you maybe I could've been a different person. Face it Sasuke, you only end up tainting others. You're the bad news that comes all angelically perfect, only the devil is disguised as an angel" she whispered, her eyes piercing through his.

"You're that angel that kills, the angel that turns every value into trash, including me. Your lies and your fake kisses were all fatal, one kiss and that person's life is over. You're like poison that has no cure, Sasuke." she explained her voice now dark.

His eyes widened, he was lost for words,

"Maybe I'm one who's not afraid of the pain you bring, I'm already tainted and wasted. I'm already drugged into loving you, into being a person who can't survive without you, and you're telling me I changed for no apparent reason. The way I am now, like any other person you kissed or lay your hands or for the matter of fact, just your eyes have been poisoned. I can't stand to see you with another, you are the one who causes hatred between others. Of course I'm going to go crazy to the fact that the person I need is with another." She explained.

"But then again, maybe I'm just trying to protect her. Protect her from your dangerous hands, eyes, scent, voice and every other sinning parts of you. Sasuke _kun_ think about it, how will she feel if she saw what you did, and hear about what you did, the amount of lives you took, the amount of women you were with, the amount of drugs you take. If what you're telling me is right, about her being innocent and pure, then all the things she will find out will only tear her down and possibly just be in a worse condition than us, maybe she'll hate herself and -"

"Shut the fuck up!" Sasuke cut her off, he couldn't hear anymore.

He didn't want to hurt Sakura in any way.

"I can at least handle the pain, but can she handle this mental and emotional pain you give off?" she asked, a sinning smirk across her face.

"Shut the fuck up" he repeated, only this time his voice broke apart and weak.

"Face it Sasuke, you're the devil. Don't go tainting the angel or so as you say, with your presence. It's better for both of you" She softly spoke to him.

"I'm not a fucking devil" his voice was weak and shaking.

"Sasuke, I'm the only one that truly loves the devil, I am willing to take any pain" she placed a hand on his chest,

"Shut up" he whispered, he was confused.

"Why not choose someone who can handle your evil acts?" she asked quietly, he looked into her eyes, it was as if time froze.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Come on, now that you're done looking around we should go look for Sasuke." Itachi said as he led Sakura to the main lobby, but she froze.

He turned back with a confused look,

"Sakura what's wrong? Don't you want to see Sasuke?" he asked, she slowly looked up at him with her soft eyes and shook her head slowly.

He was surprised by her actions,

"But Sakura-" before he could finished, Sakura grabbed his left hand with her two tiny hands and pleaded for him to just let her go on her own for a few minutes.

He was confused and puzzled, he didn't understand why she wouldn't want to visit Sasuke.

"When Sasuke sees me, he'll ask for you immediately and-" but she gripped Itachi harder as she stared, she didn't want to.

Itachi stayed quiet for a second, but then let a heavy sigh out of those perfect lips of his.

"Sakura, I can't just let you go on your own but...I just- fine. But eventually you'll have to see him" Itachi assumed she was mad at Sasuke.

She nodded softly, and slowly pushed him to go and do his own thing, she didn't want to be the burden.

"Be safe" Itachi whispered softly.

She smiled, how on earth could she be seen with Sasuke? She was better off being unknown. She didn't want to embarrass Sasuke, with her casual normal and original look. He deserves a lot better, he shouldn't be seen with her no matter what anyone says. A priceless person should never be seen with someone like her, what would people say if they saw her with him? They were never meant to be, that was what she believed.

He had the whole future ahead of him. He was important to the world, people loved and admired him. He was everything to the world, he was simply perfect.

She on the other hand had no future ahead, no one barely knew her. She was just simply a normal girl.

Funny how long it took her to realize she was just the 50 year old rusty bike, whereas he was the shiny new million dollar motorcycle. It didn't match up at all.

She was only doing this to protect him.

She walked around the lobby, no one she knew was around. She took a look at everything, the family portraits and the scenery of the icy beach outside and the white snow.

_Flashback_

"_Mommy, why is there snow?!" a four year old spoke, her green orbs stared at her mother's beautiful eyes._

"_Sit here sweetheart, I'll tell you a little story" her mother encouraged her to sit on her mother's lap, outside the house on the porch._

_Of course the 4 year old obeyed happily,_

"_Long ago the world was full of different types of creatures, the good ones and evil ones. They lived together but hated one another, the good would always be attacked by the bad creatures. There were too much evil creatures that time, and after fighting for years and years, those beautiful innocent creatures were tortured by those other creatures. Anna, one of the angelic creatures cried everyday to God and begged God to help them out, help goodness win over evil. Make peace in the world because they wanted the world to be about happiness, so God answered her question. 'I'll send my angels and they will spread their wings and fly across your village, and there will be coldness which will clean their souls and the feathers of the angels will give you purity, innocence and courage to your kind and with that you will defeat the evil. My angels are there to help you, to give you strength' 'but why coldness?' Anna asked God and God replied, 'So the white pallets don't melt, and so it'll shine and sparkle when reflected by the sun I have created' and so, they defeated the evil creatures and lived happily ever after" the mother explained._

"_So angels are here right now?" green orbs stared at the floating white snow_

"_Yup! Wave to them" her mother said_

_The pink haired little girl smiled and waved at the snow,_

"_Hi angels!" she yelled._

"_They're here to protect you Sakura, they only come for a few months, but they're here to protect you." her mother explained_

"_When can I be an angel to protect the world from evil?" she asked, her mother musically laughed,_

"_You will be an angel, but that will be a long time, but me and your dad will always be your angel and protect you from evil" her mother smiled angelically at her._

"_Promise?" the little girl asked as she stuck out her pinky finger._

"_Promise." Her mother intertwine her pinky with her daughter's._

_End flashback_

She smiled at the scene, her emerald eyes closed with ease as she imagined her smiling parents beside her, holding her and kissing the top of her head. She felt the warmth from her parents, it was her miracle when it snowed. It was her fantasy and her dreams to sleep on a blanket of snow, all night. There with her parents but that never happened, she couldn't with her health.

Angels, God's loyal best friends. She smiled because she knew she'd be one to make snow one day.

"Sakura?...Haruno?" A smooth voice entered the scene, green orbs widened as she stared at the figure in front of her.

"It's been forever...I thought I'd never see you again" she said softly as she walked towards the pink haired girl, her face was cute and beautiful. The perfect girl for a man who looked for innocence and beauty. Her dark brown eyes stared at green ones in disbelief, she slowly combed her black hair with her slim pale fingers.

"I missed you a lot, I'm so sorry I didn't visit you" her voice was breaking apart as she spoke.

Misha was the most beautiful girl in Sakura's village, everyone would always favor her, and compared her to Sakura. Sakura was always in Misha's shadows but she never complained, because Misha was nice to her, well that's what Sakura thinks. She's too blind to see evil and to wide eyed for peace and kindness. Sakura was too optimistic.

But Misha did seem nice, always sticking up for Sakura and staying by her side. It was funny that Sakura didn't mind one bit that she was in someone's shadow.

She even smiled when Misha's father picked her up to leave the poor village and to the city, to live an amazing life. She smiled when Misha was going to be rich and most likely be married to a man that will love her until no end and wash her with diamonds and rubies. Sakura never complained, she was always happy for Misha because Misha was always nice to Sakura and cared for her.

After Misha left, she did come and visit once, her life was then perfect. She wore the designer clothes, her hair was done amazingly beautiful and she looked dazzled in glamor.

But was Misha just so used to Sakura being in the shadows that she learned to love Sakura for that reason and cared for in that reason? Was she only pitying Sakura and looking down at her?

Misha stared at what Sakura was wearing, and she knew it was impossible for Sakura to attend to this party so she was curious.

"How'd you end up here?" she asked curiously, Sakura shied away.

"I'm so happy for you! You got a job here!" Misha concluded in shock.

"How do you like it here? It must be hard, and knowing you, you probably let everyone step all over you huh?" Misha asked as her face pained

Sakura opened her mouth to speak, but no words came out. She tempted to use sign language, only Misha interrupted her.

"Don't worry about it Sakura, they can't say anything to me. I'll speak to the head of the maid service here, they'll let you rest for one day. You'll have fun with me, I promise. I'll even let you know a little secret, my dad is trying to marry me off to Uchiha Sasuke!" Misha exclaimed with full of excitement, Sakura's eyes widened. She didn't want to say anything, again she was being too nice.

"Don't worry, I promise you I'll let you meet him. You don't understand how super lucky you are to know me, because then you get to meet Uchiha Sasuke and Uchiha Itachi!" Misha blushed at the thought of Sasuke, Sakura hated herself again.

She felt as if she made a big mistake for meeting him, Misha deserves him more than she does. Perhaps when he sees Misha he'll fall heads over heels for her because of her beauty and personality, Sakura hoped for. She was naive and stupid at times for hoping for something like that and not be pained. It was as if she didn't understand the word jealousy.

"Just promise me something" Misha whispered, her eyes full of happiness.

"Don't fall for Sasuke when you meet him, he's our age. But you work here, you should know him, even though you probably never saw him or met him. He's a treasure! Better than any other guy I have been with." she said with a smirk, with an obvious look of doubt that Sasuke would ever choose Sakura over her.

Of course Sakura again was blind to the doubt in Misha's voice. But it was definitely sure that Sakura's stomach twisted and flipped of the thought of Misha finding out about her and Sasuke.

She wanted to scream to God and tell him to just take her now, and forget whatever just happened because Misha should take him, and because he looked so much better with either Misha or that Karin she met once.

Misha stared at Sakura's outfit and frowned,

"First thing's first, we should get you into better clothes, heck you're at one of the most famous party there is!" Misha shouted as she dragged Sakura outside and into a limousine.

She shuffled through a bunch of dresses she brought,

"Here you can wear this one" Misha said as she held out a plain white strapless dress that reached a little above the knee.

"I wore this one to this dinner with my ex boyfriend when I was a little younger so it should fit you no problem. I guess I forgot to take it home after I changed into a better dress" she said with ease, she gave Sakura that one instead of any other one because no matter what she had to look better than everyone else, but at the same time Sakura had to look like she was formal quality.

Sakura hesitated, Itachi didn't want her to wear a dress, along with Konan. She knew Itachi was right about her getting sick, so she shook her head to Misha.

She raised her hands again to communicate with Misha, but again Misha cut her off.

"Sakura, you can't wear that to a formal party, people will laugh at you and assume you're a worker and boss you around. Besides I'm introducing you to Sasuke, you have to at least dress formally or else I'll look bad. Please?" Misha pleaded, Sakura's heart stopped for a second at the thought of Sasuke.

Sasuke would murder her, if she wasn't careful with her health.

"Sakura, those days when I protected you and did everything for you. You can't possibly just let me down like this would you?" that hurt Sakura, she never wanted to put anyone down, especially Misha.

She bit her bottom lip and then inhaled deeply, and took the dress.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

God did he miss her face, her warm little body, her annoying smile and her cute pout and her infamous curiosity of everything.

Where on earth was she, where on earth was Itachi? He wanted to see Sakura and hug her and kiss her. He needed her, it's been a whole day without her.

"Sasuke Uchiha" A man from behind Sasuke whispered cowardly.

Sasuke turned his head to only see a young man around his age, who looked scared yet at the same time he had some confidence in himself.

"May I ask you who you are?" Sasuke asked as he raised one perfect eyebrow.

"I-I'm Figi Fuyuka" he stuttered intimidated by Sasuke's presence.

"And may I ask you why you're talking to me?" Sasuke asked again, his voice a little irritated.

"May I ask you a favor?" Figi asked

Sasuke sighed then started to walk away from the crowd as the brown haired guy and Karin followed behind him.

"What is it?" Sasuke asked, his tone a little bored as he started walking towards the grand staircase.

"I want to join" the man whispered quietly, Sasuke froze.

"Join what?" he asked between his teeth, as he regained his posture and started to go on the stairs.

"I know who you are and your organization. And I believe that I am strong enough to be in your group!" he quickly spoke.

"Do you know what you're in for?" Sasuke asked, his voice dangerous.

"I know everything about your gang, you guys are even more powerful that the russian Mafia, people actually know about your gang but no one is allowed to speak of it not even the cops. I know that! I know that you guys deal with the big things! Please give me a chance to work with you. I'm skilled. You're more amazing than the God father because you deal with more dangerous things and your mind works amazingly. You're able to control the world if you wanted too!" The guy whispered loud enough for Sasuke and Karin to hear with fear.

"You're risking your life" Sasuke muttered, as they continued to walk slowly up the grand stairway.

"I'm willing to take a risk. I know that your group there is only another three more 'main' members. The rest are just there for you to use as puppets. Suigetsu, Juugo and Karin. I know that people see you guys as friends in public but I know you are more behind the scenes." He said.

"Do you know why there's only 3 main members? It's because those who challenged to join all lost their lives because they couldn't make it." He said under his breath as the three almost reached the second floor.

It was true, the real danger of his gang was the main 'hawk' gang/mafia. It included only three other members, of course each of them went through Sasuke's torture except for Karin who he used to love, therefore she was in automatically. But she was strong herself, before her diagnosis.

He was puzzled that this frightened man even knows about this top secret, but he learned to keep his cool. Especially at his parent's formal party.

"I Know I can do this" the man begged,

"Why are you so desperate? What ever story you heard about us isn't always true. You should be able to know that it's the most dangerous thing for you" Sasuke warned as the three were now walking through the hallways of the second floor.

"You'll face the minor group which are those who does the dirty job, they'll beat you up until Sasuke feels that it's enough. After that you're going to go through us, no one has been able to get pass through us, except for one man. Sasuke gave him a chance to be a minor in the gang, but he insisted to be one of us; the majors. Of course that would mean he'd have to face Sasuke, it wasn't a physical fight it was a mere eye contact torture, the star of death was what that man had to face it. Throughout my life I was able to see it only once, it's the six pointed red star Sasuke revealed in his eyes that the man had to face. Of course in two hours the man suicided in the worst possible way, which was to burn himself at the stake. I never understood how Juugo and Suigetsu managed. But whenever I asked them it was like a taboo. Are you sure you would want to do this Figi?" Karin asked the man as she walked beside Sasuke.

"I will accept that fact" Figi muttered under his breath, Sasuke gave a frustrated sigh as her ruffled his smooth and soft hair with his hand as he entered the dark and silent bedroom, most likely his and possibly the safest place to completely talk everything out.

"Are you sure-" Sasuke raised his hand up to motion them to be silent cutting Karin off.

They were silent and wondering why he'd done such thing, his eyes were bleeding red, his face furious.

"Who's there?" his voice was dead and serious.

Now the other two were alarmed of their surroundings, their eyes went around searching for what ever Sasuke had been alarmed of.

He stood still for half a second, then he walked towards the closet of the room, step by step his heels echoed as the rest of them were anxious.

His pale hand touched the knob of the closet door, as he turned and opened it,

He stared at something only for a third of a second,

"I'll talk to you guys later" he said to them, almost as if to tell them to get out of the room, which they caught up with, Figi left the room, but Karin stayed.

"Karin, that goes for you too" he muttered under his breath, his stare on hers was now peaceful and relaxed.

She was puzzled at his sudden change of expression.

"But-"

"I'll meet all of you guys outside later" he spoke softly, that voice that made her have chills running down her back.

She was lost for words because of his soothing husky voice. His ice cold one now sounded like a soothing musical.

Karin did as was told, she left without a word, obeying his words. Afraid to lose the soothing voice he had right now.

The door quietly shut itself, black orbs stared at the pink haired girl in the corner of the closet behind the hanging designer clothes. Green orbs stared in defeat, black orbs stared down to see fragile hands holding something white.

He could only think of one thing, hug her and kiss her lips. So he did exactly what he wanted to do. He hugged her body with a protective grasp and lifted her lgiht body off the floor and slowly out of then closet which then ended up on the bed, her under him.

He lifted his head to stare at the breakable girl,

"I missed you" He whispered to her as he pecked her cheeks and forehead lightly.

He stared at her again, his eyebrow rose

"And what on earth are you doing in my closet and holding that white thing? Do you know how dangerous it is to just stay in there yourself weren't you scared? And you're never going to where that white dress here or anywhere. It shows to much skin and with your condition now there is no way you can wear that. Do you understand your-" she placed her index finger on his lips and gave a little frown, her pink eyebrows stitched together.

She took her index finger back and moved them under him for him to see what she was going to explain.

'**I wasn't going to wear the dress.' **She signaled to him, his face expression relaxed even more as he stared at her.

"What's wrong sweetheart?" he could see the little pain on her face, of course when he noticed his was twice as pained as hers.

She couldn't ruin his day, where he looked like an angel from heaven. She couldn't hurt him more even though she knew deep in her heart she was so much less valued than him.

He was everything and she was nothing.

She gave him a smile, a sweet and innocent smile she was born to give.

"So what's up with the white dress? And don't give me another answer for another question, I want an answer for _this_ question." He spoke softly to her after he grabbed the white dress from her grasp lightly.

She avoided contact with him, with a slight blush on her face.

"Don't tell me you were gonna-" She quickly placed her index finger on his perfect lips once again.

She took back her finger and signaled to him.

'**I just said I wasn't going to wear it, unless you don't do me a favor'**

He gave her a curious look,

"Favor?" he repeated she nodded with a wide smile.

Author's note: I am sincerely sorry about the late super late update! I have been very busy and I feel horrible to leave you guys hanging, I promise I'll update next month up to date! Promise! Hopefully you liked this chapter.

I had my reasons, on May my assignments were piling up with the upcoming exams and extra homework I had to do. On June I had to get myself together for prom and also my 4 exams! Which determined if I was going to university or not! And the last day of June, my prom day, I got into a car accident, which led me to not right for the month of July. August was when I left to LA for 10 days, I recently just got back and am feeling really guilty therefore I tried my best to put up an excellent chapter, which I hope you would feel the same way.

Thank you,

R&R

-Summ3r-Nights5s


	19. final royale pt 2 preview

"Favour?" he raised his perfect right eyebrow in question. he knew there as a catch with Sakura, there always is with the delicate pink haired beauty.

She nodded with an innocent smile, her eyes are already pleading for an agreement in favour.

"Well, what is it?" He asked her as he gently pulled her towards his bed and sat he on the dark blue duvet.

' **Well, I actually had a friend a while ago back in my village, and she's the nicest person ever. She always took care of me and stayed by my side' **He gave her a look, he knew what was coming up next would never be good.

'**She really likes you, and I don't want her to know that we are...you know...'** she shied away as he eyes stared at her feet.

He smirked and gently took her chin,

"You don't want her to know that we're in love? An item? Soul mates?" He teasingly questioned her and gently kissed her forehead as her porcelain cheeks slowly become baby crimson.

'**As I was saying, she really does love you, and I don't know what to do, besides she thinks I am a worker here. So let's keep it that way.' **

"Sakura, I don't think that's safe for any of us. You know I don't feel comfortable leaving you alone. I would like to know where you are at, and know that you're safe. Can't we negotiate something else?" He didn't like the idea at all, and hated that he had to deny her favour.

'**Her dad will hate me, Mischa is a nice girl, she said she knows you and everything. Sasuke, I shouldn't even be here with you now, it feels so -'**

He held her hand so she would stop signaling him. She looked at his pained face, almost as if she told him she hated him.

"Please...don't you ever say that to me. Don't you say you're not right for me. I've changed a lot because of you, and in positive ways. I understand that she used to be a very good friend of yours who liked me, but you have to understand just because these girls like me doesn't mean they can claim me. I am my own person Sakura...I can do what ever I please. If I love Haruno Sakura, then so be it." black coals stared deep into green orbs.

'**Okay, but just please? I mean I do want to explore and be independent for once. I want to meet people on my own, and let them meet me as Sakura Haruno, not just Sasuke's girl friend.'**

He gave an uneasy sigh, but surrendered when she pointed out a very good point. He knew he had the potential for everyone to love her. If it wasn't for him she would be treated nicely by everyone. He had to let go this one time, just for the day.

"Sakura...this is very ridiculous, but I am going to let it slide this time if you promise to be careful. And not do anything silly like you always do."

'**I promise' **she signaled as she looked back and forth out of excitement.

"Come on I am serious, please just do this for me? Don't get into any trouble. I'll have my guards watch for you, if you feel something you have to tell me, this is not a game. I'll do what you want me to but if you feel something you have to tell me."

"**No, no guards..."**

"Sakura, we are negotiating and we are having guards if we do this..."

'**Can I wear a dress?' **she asked for the impossible.

"no"

'**You said negotiate'** she tried to play his own games

"Sakura, you know that is not going to work out."

'**She is going to make me anyways'**

"Sakura, you're being very complicated right now. Sweetheart, you really can't"

'**I promise I'll be good. I'll call you if I feel the slightest thing. Just please, I don't want to offend her'**

"but if you do this you'd be offending me" he spoke softly to her with content. His hand caressed her face as he bent down and lightly kissed her lips.

She said nothing but stared with guilt.

"I'll tell the others what we're doing. So you don't have to worry." he reassured her.

"S-Sasuke kun!" A new voice entered the room, the handsome young man turned around in response to his name.

"Who are you?" He asked with a bitter tone,

"It's me Mischa! You already forgot?" She asked disappointed as her eyes slowly travelled to the delicate pink haired female.

Sasuke quickly went wide eyed as he turned back to stare at Sakura who was in shock and afraid.

"Sakura? What are you doing here?" She asked confused.

"After you clean this room, you can leave" he coldly said to Sakura, and to her surprise he was really good at acting. He was like a switch.

She quickly nodded, as he quietly smirked in silent, obviously unseen by Mischa.

"And this dress...or any dress, don't even think about it" He said it loud enough for Mischa to hear, Sakura gave him a look in defeat, as he teasingly smiled again in silent that he got his way for her to not wear a dress.

**Author's note: Hey guys, I just wanted to apologize for never updating for the longest time. I have been really busy and didn't have the time to write and didn't know where to start. I am trying my best to update and support you guys. Here is my preview for the next chapter. I hope you like it. I apologize if the characters are a bit out of character, it will slowly grow on me. It's been so long, I can't remember my characters that much. But I will slowly learn it again. **

**Thank you!**

**xoxo**


	20. Voice Formal Royale

"Favour?" he raised his perfect right eyebrow in question. He knew there was a catch with Sakura, there always is with the delicate pink haired beauty.

She nodded with an innocent smile, her eyes are already pleading for an agreement in favour.

"Well, what is it?" He asked her as he gently pulled her towards his bed and sat he on the dark blue duvet.

' **Well,****I****actually****had****a****friend****a****while****ago****back****in****my****village,****and****she****'****s****the****nicest****person****ever.****She****always****took****care****of****me****and****stayed****by****my****side****' **He gave her a look, he knew what was coming up next would never be good.

'**She****really****likes****you,****and****I****don****'****t****want****her****to****know****that****we****are...you****know...****'** she shied away as her eyes stared at her feet.

He smirked and gently took her chin,

"You don't want her to know that we're in love? An item? Soul mates?" He teasingly questioned her and gently kissed her forehead as her porcelain cheeks slowly become baby crimson.

'**As I was saying, she really does love you, and I don't know what to do, besides she thinks I am a worker here. So let's keep it that way.' **

"Sakura, I don't think that's safe for any of us. You know I don't feel comfortable leaving you alone. I would like to know where you are at, and know that you're safe. Can't we negotiate something else?" He didn't like the idea at all, and hated that he had to deny her favour.

'**Her dad will hate me, Mischa is a nice girl, she said she knows you and everything. Sasuke, I shouldn't even be here with you now, it feels so -'**

He held her hand so she would stop signaling him. She looked at his pained face, almost as if she told him she hated him.

"Please...don't you ever say that to me. Don't you say you're not right for me. I've changed a lot because of you, and in positive ways. I understand that she used to be a very good friend of yours who liked me, but you have to understand just because these girls like me doesn't mean they can claim me. I am my own person Sakura...I can do what ever I please. If I love Haruno Sakura, then so be it." black coals stared deep into green orbs.

'**Okay, but just please? I mean I do want to explore and be independent for once. I want to meet people on my own, and let them meet me as Sakura Haruno, not just Sasuke's girl friend.'**

He gave an uneasy sigh, but surrendered when she pointed out a very good point. He knew she had the potential for everyone to love her. If it wasn't for him she would be treated nicely by everyone. He had to let go this one time, just for the day.

"Sakura...this is very ridiculous, but I am going to let it slide this time if you promise to be careful. And not do anything silly like you always do."

'**I****promise****' **she signaled as she looked back and forth out of excitement.

"Come on I am serious, please just do this for me? Don't get into any trouble. I'll have my guards watch for you, if you feel something you have to tell me, this is not a game. I'll do what you want me to but if you feel something you have to tell me."

"**No, no guards..."**

"Sakura, we are negotiating and we are having guards if we do this..."

'**Can****I****wear****a****dress?****' **she asked for the impossible.

"no"

'**You****said****negotiate****'** she tried to play his own games

"Sakura, you know that is not going to work out."

'**She is going to make me anyways'**

"Sakura, you're being very complicated right now. Sweetheart, you really can't"

'**I promise I'll be good. I'll call you if I feel the slightest thing. Just please, I don't want to offend her'**

"but if you do this you'd be offending me" he spoke softly to her with content. His hand caressed her face as he bent down and lightly kissed her lips.

She said nothing but stared with guilt.

"I'll tell the others what we're doing. So you don't have to worry." he reassured her.

"S-Sasuke kun!" A new voice entered the room, the handsome young man turned around in response to his name.

"Who are you?" He asked with a bitter tone,

"It's me Mischa! You already forgot?" She asked disappointed as her eyes slowly travelled to the delicate pink haired female.

Sasuke quickly went wide eyed as he turned back to stare at Sakura who was in shock and afraid.

"Sakura? What are you doing here?" She asked confused.

"After you clean this room, you can leave" he coldly said to Sakura, and to her surprise he was really good at acting. He was like a switch.

She quickly nodded, as he quietly smirked in silent, obviously unseen by Mischa.

"And this dress...or any dress, don't even think about it" He said it loud enough for Mischa to hear, Sakura gave him a look in defeat, as he teasingly smiled again in silent that he got his way for her to not wear a dress.

He sent a glare towards Mischa, as his back was now faced towards the flimsy pinkette.

"Sasuke-Kun, it's been a while" she flirtatiously stated as her cheeks became rosier than the artificial blush on her face. He gave a confused look, to what she understood exactly what he was wondering. Sasuke Uchiha wasn't a one woman kind of man. He was shared upon every good looking lady, of course he wouldn't remember her.

"I'm Yoshi's daughter" she gave a half smirk as she waited for an expression, a reaction of some sort.

Yoshi, one of his father's good friend who also was in the corporation type of business. A CEO, a quick flash of the past made him cringe. She was no good, she was like all of them,

**Flash Back**

_Soft hands grasp the bed sheet, as a voice pierced through the dark room, calling his name in pleasure_

"_Sasuke kun!"_

_**End Flashback**_

He quickly glimpsed back at green orbs that anxiously watched every move of his. He immediately regretted his agreement as he looked back at the girl wearing the revealing dress, her eyes glued curiously towards the timid girl next to his bed. He quickly tested the Mischa girl, trying to indirectly prove Sakura wrong, in hopes that she would want this 'game' to end.

"You know her?" his index finger pointed to Sakura who stood there quietly.

Mischa hesitated to answer,

Before the brown haired girl can answer, the door crept open to reveal a woman with a grey high waisted pencil skirt and a semi white shirt, her sleeves up to her elbows and the top two buttons undone. Her blonde hair flowed down to her back, layered with thick bangs, her thick framed glasses only made her green eyes more revealing. The outfit she wore made her perfect curves even more alluring.

"Sasuke sama! I'm sorry for intruding!" her beautiful face blushed as she bowed down to Sasuke.

"hn." his typical response,

All of the Uchiha maids are beautiful and dressed professionally, one obvious way to get the job as a maid for the Uchiha family was definitely looks. All must look professionally beautiful, every maid of Sasuke and his family were all model material.

"Hi, I'm Mischa" she introduced herself to the maid as she stuck out her hand, the beautiful maid gave her a questioning look.

"I'm guessing you are one of the top maids, considering the way you look and that tag" she pointed to the girl's left hand that gave her the access to Sasuke's room.

"I'm guessing you're actually one of the lucky ones that got to be in this room for other reasons than cleaning." Mischa smirked, almost as if she was trying to belittle the maid, whose face was now red, in truth.

Black orbs shifted to the pink haired girl who looked confused and hurt, reality seems to be rough for Sakura when dating the world's bachelor.

"That's fucking enough" his eyes stared at the brown haired girl who shied away from embarrassment.

"Clearly this maid doesn't know how to manage this place, allowing strangers up here, or letting their amateur worker get up here." Mischa changed the subject.

"Sasuke Kun, Sakura over there isn't your personal maid... you probably don't really pay attention to who your personal maid is, but Sakura is new, I know this because she's mute. There is no way they would promote her to serve you" his eyes widened, he couldn't believe anyone would be that low and point their friend out that way.

"Sasuke Sama, I - I am very sorry for this. I will take her down right away" the maid stuttered as her eyes were glued to the floor.

Her greens eyes the glared at the pink haired girl with similar eyes to hers.

"Come here now." her voice changed dramatically, it wasn't as angelic and innocent as before, she knew she was better than Sakura...

Sakura stared at the maid in shock, naively she followed the girl's order.

Sasuke heaved a heavy sigh as he took back the deal and decided to stop all this non sense.

"Sak-"

"Before you take her let me finish my request," Mischa interrupted Sasuke's plead for Sakura to stop this thing he called role play.

The maid looked at her puzzled,

"Since I am Mischa, Yoshi's daughter, I have a request for Sakura to not work today. I am pretty sure my opinions will affect my father, which will in turn affect Fugaku Uchiha in some way as well."

"I'm sorry Mischa, but I don't run the house hold, I'm just chosen to work on Sasuke Sama's room for certain reasons..." her face blushed as Sakura looked in confusion, Sasuke sighed in relief that she was so naive.

His past was his past, something Sakura shouldn't ever need to know of, he never wanted something so beautifully innocent to witness something so ugly. Something so sinful he was so ashamed of after he has met such an angel. He didn't want to ruin something so naturally pure.

" well you better be doing something about it or I am filing a complaint about you to fugaku, and you know how your boss is, even if you think you are pretty. You are not on my level, just remember that I am yoshi's daughter." Mischa snorted as she looked down at the maid, taking advantage of her power, being the daughter of yoshi was a definite good thing.

"I am sorry Mischa I really can't do that, either way I am risking my job. I rather lose it from doing something in favour of Sasuke sama than to do something in favor of you." Mischa looked surprised by the response she got from the maid.

"Sasuke kun, " Mischa purred to Sasuke as her arms wrapped around his shoulders.

"will you please let this maid of yours come with me? She is actually my neighbor back in the village, and she is a very poor girl, I would like for her to see and experience the rich once, since she never will in her life." she explained and pointed to Sakura in pity.

"take it as charity work, you letting her go... Do it for me?" she batted her eye lashes.

"I promise you I will give you the best time of your life, just do it for the mute girl... I am just doing my part of charity work." Onyx orbs slowly turned crimson red, but only for a split second after realizing that Sakura was in the room.

He chuckled his cold emotionless one.

His hand grabbed the arms around his shoulder and took it off. He was almost disgusted in himself. He couldn't believe that he would ever have this feeling of regret and disgust in himself. All it took was the fragile girl that stood in front of him.

He gave a heavy sigh and sat back down on his black duvet covered matress and pinched his perfect nose bridge with his right thumb and index finger, his head faced the floor.

He clearly had a headache from the decision he had to make knowing the reaction of a certain female.

"leave. All of you..." his husky voice leaked of impatience and frustration.

All three stared at his perfect figure, they followed his orders, Mischa and the maid knew this side of him, and have both unfortunately had experience the same situation where he asked them to leave, only it usually happened after Sasuke finished his fun with them.

Sakura on the other hand was very unfamiliar with this side especially taken on her, however she continued to smile and did what the other girls were doing; following his orders and walking towards the two large doors.

"Sweetheart, not you." his voice much more gentle, green eyes widened and stared at him, almost a glare. She realized he was breaking the deal she begged for him to agree on.

Both girls oblivious, blushed and smiled at Sasuke sweetly thinking that he was referring to them.

"Sakura, sweetheart." he added in before Mischa or the maid could take one step towards him.

But instead of continuing on their path, both stood still and stared at the quiet pink haired girl in shock and anger.

Before Mischa could make a peep, Sasuke once again repeated his request,

"don't make me repeat myself..." he gestured towards the two, his eyes quickly flashed red given the chance that Sakura wasn't staring at him.

He slowly stood up and walk towards his already speechless girl friend. His muscular arms wrapped around her waist while his chin rested on her right shoulder from behind.

His thin lips Softly touched the Crook of her porcelain neck, his hot breath lightly brushed her delicate skin, sending her the shivers making her lose her train of thought.

" I know pleasing people is your fulfillment," he whispered into her ears, his voice calming.

" but sometimes I wish you would put yourself first... At least for me, would you do it?" his musical voice questioned, strong arms held the fragile body tighter, her back against his toned chest that was felt through their clothing.

His warmth, his scent, his touch, his voice... It all took over her body, as if he purposely done so to allure her.

In a quick swift movement he lifted her up bridal style and placed her on his double king sized bed gently, not once did he gazed away from her angelic face.

With both his arms on either side of her, he kissed her lips, trying his best to not be coarse with her even though he was craving her all day.

Before it led to something more heavy, her index finger slid up to his soft lips and pushed it away, her emeralds glued onto his onyx, her lips pouted in defeat to his decision to not allow her to be anywhere away from him.

"Sakura, please don't do this... I have apologized to you multiple times, but I am doing this for your sake as well, not just mine. Come on sweet heart, the way she put you on the spot light is sickening. Besides I know her, she is not that girl you have described to me. Trust me." she was like any other girl.

He stared at her saddened face, confused to why she was even sad when this girl was a horrible friend to her. He rolled his coal colored eyes, he had to attempt to make her feel better, for a man who does his own things, he seem to always somehow be defeated by Sakura Haruno in some ways as well.

"Okay, how about I give her free passes to my next concert?" he offered, her eyes only stayed dull as she realized this might have been a really good deal for any other girl, but for Mischa who is well off wouldn't need something like that when she could get it in a snap of her fingers.

"Fine!" he gave in, something he would never thought he would ever do.

"We will talk to her down there and I promise you I will be nice to her" within a second her dull jades brightened, her straight white teeth revealed itself when she gave him the happiest smile.

"And I thought I was winning" he mumbled to himself referring to the fact that she was not going to play 'maid' at his house. Even though he got that right, he still had to do something he really did not want to do, especially for someone who really is a typical fan girl of his.

Being friendly was really not his thing, but in turn of him being friendly to this Mischa girl did allow him to see the sheepish smile from Sakura that always somehow gave him a distinctive feeling.

'**Besides****I****have****a****surprise****for****you.****' **his perfect eyebrows rose in question,

"Surprise?" her head quickly nodded, as she flash her cute smile out of excitement.

"Interesting." he spoke up, his eyes still glued to her as she tried to squirm out of her position to go down to the party.

His perfect toned body did not allow her to do so, as his chest was pressed against hers,

"Well since we have that over with, Tsunade told me to keep you rested. Since this party does last a long time, I think you should nap here for a bit before going back down." his slim fingers traced her soft blushing cheeks.

**'I'm****fine,****I****promise.****I****want****to****be****down****there****too,****I****don't****want****to****be****a****nuisance'**her face expression became weak.

" you will never be a burden.' he gently whispered to her before he kissed her forehead.

"I can see it in your face that you're exhausted." she looked away from his gaze, knowing that what he said was true. For her it was a long day.

His flawless body rolled over beside her, his arm wrapped around her body. His amazing scent intoxicated her, she felt protected in his arms.

Green eyes stared at the flawless male who grabbed a controller and pressed a button which brought all the blinds down from his wall sized windows and activated the large 60 inches tall and 2 meters wide fireplace, the lights slowly turned off and simultaneously a new set of lights turned on that was much more dimmed. She still had a hard time to grasp the fact that he was real, that he was really right in front of her and that it was not a dream.

She wrinkled her eyebrows as she was trying to figure out how on earth is there someone who looks as perfect as him, he looked like he was airbrushed. It was almost scary to witness a real human being to be flawless in every aspect.

What did she do to deserve such a miracle in her life? She always seem ask herself the same question. Why was she so lucky?

"Sakura, what's wrong?" Sakura blinked, her train of thoughts gone. She smiled at the man beside her who had a worried and confused face painted on.

Sakura shook her head and smiled, her body then shifted closer to him if possible. Her head rested on his chest while his left hand combed through her pink locks, putting her to sleep.

Slowly green orbs hid behind eye lids, her breathing much more even and calm. Sasuke smirked at his now sleeping girlfriend, the look of her always gave him a weird undefined warm feeling. She was his escape, he didn't need to hide his emotions around her. With her, he felt like a good person, he wasn't that cold jerk he very well knew he was. At least with her he can live a fairy tale dream where he was the good guy, living a great and happy life.

She made him forget about his past that he had regretted ever since he has met Sakura. He can live acting as if he was never a player, a drug user, a gangster and everything else.

Ironic how both didn't know that they both benefited from each other so much.

" I love you." he quietly whispered to the unconscious girl.

His lips touched hers ever so slightly before he slowly and quietly got off the bed.

Unfortunately he had to go back to reality, he quickly tucked her in and walked towards his door.

Before walking out he took another quick glimpse at her sleeping figure.

"I don't want any person going into this room. That includes the maid that cleans up my room." he muttered to the two guards who stood by his room, Sasuke should've questioned the two on how Sakura got in in the beginning, and to follow through Mischa got into his room as well.

He slowly walked through the big hallways towards the grand stairs, he sighed mentally knowing how the day would be.

He wanted to run away from it all, the emptiness, he could slowly feel. He knew Sakura was in his room but without her beside him he felt alone and insecure. He could be Uchiha Sasuke around her, he didn't need to be the Uchiha Sasuke. He could run away from his stress from his job, his fans, his gang and everything else.

He slowly walked down the stairs, everyone on the bottom floor were conversing with one another.

"Sasuke Teme! Where have you been?" a hand was placed on Sasuke's broad shoulders. His black orbs shifted slightly towards his blonde best friend.

"I was busy doing some business" he said, Naruto knew exactly what that meant.

"Oh, wheres Sakura Chan? I've been looking all over for her." Naruto said as he used his index finger to scratch his head in question.

"She's sleeping in my room, I figured she'd need the rest since today is going to be a long day."

"Sasuke, what's going on?" Naruto asked in a more serious tone,

"What do you mean?" he asked in confusion at the random concerning question from Naruto.

"Something feels off. Ever since that Karin girl came back, everyone thinks you seem to be back to your old self. Everyone's been upset with you" He said as he stared at his best friend light up a cigar and took a drag.

"Don't worry about it. I'm fine" he spoke out with no emotion.

"Cognac?" A man entered the conversation, he was one of Sasuke's family friend that he used to go clubbing with.

"I'll see you later. Just remember that I know you'll do the right thing, despite what everyone says" Naruto muttered and walked away, he knew Sasuke most. He believed in his best friend, as much as people don't see Sasuke miraculously change into a new person over one girl, Naruto believed in him.

Sasuke swiftly grabbed the glass of cognac with his other free hand and took a gulp.

"Hn."

"It's been a while since we've hung out, where have you been?" the man asked Sasuke who just took another sip of his Cognac.

He finished his glass and handed back the empty glass to the his friend and walked away, ignoring the questions coming from his friend.

"Sasuke Kun!" Karin ran up to him, her hands wrapped around his muscular arm.

"What happened?" her eyes concerned,

"Nothing." He muttered as he took his hand and took hers off his arm.

"Sasuke Kun, why are you being like this -"

"Being like what?" he spat out, not letting her complete her sentence or question.

"Things were just finally getting good for me, so good I never thought it was even possible, I have finally became someone I am proud of and you just randomly come back into the picture demanding things to be like the old ways?" his face inches from hers as his eyes flared red and his voice leaked of anger.

"You know you can be the most selfish person ever. Even if you have told me you've changed, why are you still as selfish as you were before? You're the one who ruined my perfect life ever since you came into my life. You're freaking out on me, when really I should be doing that to you." she fought back, her hands clenched into fists.

"You think it's fun to lose my virginity to a man who doesn't even respect me enough to be faithful? You think it's fun to see you fuck a girl in front of my eyes? You think it's fun to be just another tool? It's not easy to walk away from a marriage proposal from you. I thought I was strong when I said no, because deep inside I wanted to say yes, I really did. But I knew if I've did then I would have to see you with others over and over. You act as if life is easy for me." Her eyes flooded with tears, Sasuke's hard expression softened.

"Why is it that you're the only one that can have a good life? So what? Now that you've found your love of your life, I have to live miserably? What else are you going to do? Ruin her life too?" her voice shook in anger.

"Face it Sasuke, we're meant to be together. You can ask the world, and anyone who sees us standing next to each other knows we're meant to be. Are you that fucking blind to not see the stares we got walking into your mansion?" Her hand placed out to the room, as she spoke in anger.

"Karin..." was all he could say.

"Sasuke we're meant to be, when we have sex, it's amazing, god we did it everywhere. We're a great love Sasuke. I pleased you in every way. i accepted you for who you are. I don't expect you to change. What about **her?**Already you're telling me you've changed. Face it Sasuke. This is who you are. The drug using, gang leader, girl fucking machine rock star is who you are." She said between her teeth.

"What you're just going to live a lie with her? This is reality Sasuke, eventually she's going to have to know what you do and who you really are. One day she'll know the things you've done. If she is as pure as you say she is, once she knows, she'll understand that she dug herself a hole. She'll realized what she has fallen in love with and accept her unlucky faith. If she knew that I was your first love, the one you were going to propose and the one you craved in bed, or anywhere else, you think she'll be okay with that? Especially now that I'm back in the picture?" Karin cried

Sasuke's eyes widened, his mouth opened but he was speechless.

"Foolish little brother..." Itachi whispered as he stared at the scene from behind the two.

"So that's their past huh?" Ino asked sadly as she stood beside Itachi.

"What an embarrassment" Itachi muttered

"Don't say that... I actually feel bad for him" Ino softly spoke

"Why?" Itachi stared at the blonde girl who stared at the other two sadly.

"Because his past will affect his future."

"Then he shouldn't have acted the way he did." Itachi said to Ino,.

"Ya... but I don't think he would ever thought he would meet anyone like Sakura." her voice breaking,

"Funny how people think he is the luckiest man alive, with money, fame and the ladies. Yet he is probably one of the most unlikely person right now to be put in this position." Itachi stated.

"So what do we do?" Ino asked, things were amazing until now, she wanted to prevent it from getting any worse.

"There's nothing we can do. We'll just have to watch." he said before taking a sip out of his martini.

"Babe! What are you doing here?" Konan spoke a little loudly oblivious to the situation.

Sasuke and Karin both stopped their conversation as Sasuke's eyes stared at the three in surprise.

"What are you guys doing?" Sasuke asked as he waited for an answer.

"Sasuke..." Ino mumbled his name, her face painted a agonizing expression.

"Am I missing something?" Konan asked confused as she felt the tension between the four.

"It's nothing babe." Itachi answered his girlfriend, his eyes still glued to Sasuke and Karin.

"Hi Itachi" Karin smiled innocently.

"Hey Karin" He smiled at her weakly,

"Come on babe, I want to show you this drink Deidera got! It's amazing!" Konan said as she linked arms with Sasuke's brother and took him away from the tension.

"Ino, what did you hear?" Sasuke's voice was firm when he asked her,

She gave another smile,

"I'm sorry." she apologized, both Sasuke and the girl attached to his arm looked in shock.

" What are you talking about?" he sounded impatient and frustrated.

"Ino!" Shikamaru called out with a glass of wine in each of his hands.

"Where have you been? I've been looking for you, our drinks are going to get warm. Geez you're so troublesome." he said to her oblivious of everything around him.

"Sorry! I was just talking to Karin and Sasuke" she put on a genuine smile as she stared at the man she loved.

"Oh, where's Sakura?" Shikamaru's head tilted lazily to Sasuke, his eyes then travelled to the girl's arms around Sasuke.

"Wait...do I want to know?" he rose an eye brow and looked at Ino

"She's upstairs in my room sleeping" Sasuke quickly answered before Ino can make any remarks to Shikamaru, who mouthed an 'oh'

His arms gently grabbed Ino's waisted, his lips gently pecked her forehead and smiled as the blonde haired girl blushed.

"Come on, let's go" he said as he just stared at her and focused only on her.

"Sasuke Kun, I'm cold" the girl beside him said weakly.

As a caring friend he took his blazer off and placed it on the now smiling girl.

His eyes were however stuck on the two that walked away. He then remembered Itachi and Konan which lead to him thinking back on Neji and Tenten, Hinata and Naruto.

Why couldn't life be that simple for him as well?

Why couldn't he have what they have, and know that nothing can ruined them. He kissed his teeth and punched the nearest wall to him.

He regretted every action he did before Sakura, he wondered if this was his punishment. Was his old life just catching up to him?

"Sasuke Kun, come on. Don't be like that." Karin tried to comfort the man who looked liked he was in so much despair.

"Karin. Can you give me a minute?" he asked her in a different tone. A calming tone.

"Sure...I'll go get us drinks" Karin said before she pecked him on the cheeks.

The beautiful former model strutted away from Sasuke, everyone stared in envy at how beautiful she was and at the blazer she wore that every girl knew was Sasuke's. They were envious at how perfect the couple looked.

"Hi, can I just get a strawberry martini and an original Martini?" she asked, her eyes hid behind her thick lashes. Her smile made the bartender stutter as he nodded his head.

XoxOxoX

Green orbs fluttered open, her head lazily tilted around the room trying to grasp what had happened before she had woken up. Emeralds travelled around the room for a time, on the left night stand there was a digital clock that read 8:45 PM.

She quickly used both her arms to lift her body up, in shock at the amount of time she had used to sleep. Maybe Sasuke was right about her needing the rest. She stared at the closed door meters away from her and smiled at how lucky and joyous her life was now.

Her feet touched the heated wooden floors, she walked to the door and was greeted by two guards that stood on each side of the doors and softly smiled at the petite figure who bowed back respectfully.

"Sakura San, please wait here while I call for Sasuke Sama." one of the guards spoke softly to her with a genuine smile, he knew she was harmless.

Her finger placed up as if she was to tell him not to,

Before he can open his mouth, she had already skipped her way down on her own. She wanted to surprise Sasuke, let him know that she was all energized for an amazing night, the man who tried to stop her only inhaled and smiled. He looked at the innocence and brightness that glowed around her.

XoXoXo

Her slim arms wrapped around his broad shoulders, perfect sized chest pressed up against his side.

"Sasuke Kun" she purred into his ear, she could smell the alcohol that lingered around him, it was alluring mixed with his natural addictive scent.

"Karin, stop it" he demanded of her, his conscious still set properly. Even after 5 glasses of martini, 3 glasses of scotch and 6 bottles of beer he was still sober.

Time passed by so quickly, Sasuke wondered why the guard haven't said anything to him about Sakura yet. It's been a couple hours already, he wondered if Sakura was fine. For some reason paranoia suddenly got to him, his heart slowly raced, out of nowhere he felt the urge to go up and look for her, be beside her and kiss her beautiful lips. He wanted to watch her sleep peacefully.

The urge and that empty feeling got to him. He needed her, this weird odd feeling slowly crept up.

Worry slowly took over, his imagination went wild. Her face in pain, blood, screaming... it drove him crazy, suddenly all his senses were numb, the feeling of Karin on him suddenly disappeared, his vision of everything around him was blurry and Karin's annoying voice was muzzled.

Without any control, he stood up, ignoring the confusing looks he got from Karin and everyone else who sat at his table for dinner.

All his friends, and Karin who sat at his table looked confusingly. Not Ino, Neji or the others, these were the filthy rich friends that were rich, snobby and selfish.

His real friends shunned him, his own family were disappointed. They did not want to sit beside him. With no sight of Sakura, even if Sasuke did explain she was sleeping...they thought he was planning this all to hurt her. They thought he was selfish, not wanting to look like the bad guy so he hid her in his room while he can love and fool around with Karin. No one believed in him.

As much as they were caring, it almost seemed they were selfish for never asking Sasuke how he was feeling, almost cold for jumping into horrible conclusions. It was sad that no one believes in him, that he had changed, not even his parents considering they have been giving him the cold shoulder and now actually talking about the marriage between him and Karin. As much as they didn't want to, the thought Sakura deserved better.

"Sakura can do better than a scum." those words ran through his mind over and over again, as he remembered his father saying this to his mother, Mikoto. Instead of protecting himself and try fighting for his own good, he gave up, he couldn't care less who thought anything of him. He was used to being the devil, no matter how hard he would try to become clean and good, no one would ever admit to it.

It was that other amazing reason why he loved Sakura so much. Because when she stares at him, it's full of love. No fear, no disappointment. for once he could be someone's angel.

"What's Sasuke doing?" Hinata asked Naruto who both stared at the man who ignored the whining coming from Karin and just walked away from the diner hall, almost desperately.

"Who the fuck cares, I'm tired of him. If I could actually find his room I would probably get Sakura out of there and show her what's going on out here" Ino pointed at Karin as she spoke.

"Don't jump to conclusions" Naruto quietly said, his voice calm but upset. He knew his best friend very well, and he knew that even Sasuke was better than that.

"Conclusions? Naruto wake up, Sasuke is a heartless player. It's in his blood" Ino fumed

Instead of arguing back, Naruto did what a best friend should do, he got up and fallowed Sasuke.

He walked out of the diner hall, where the loud commotion was and dodged all the waiters as he tried to look for his best friend. The more he walked away, the quieter it got, after ten minutes of walking through the halls it was silent.

Before Naruto could even call out Sasuke's name, he suddenly heard a one sided conversation.

"I missed you! Why didn't the guard notify me? I was freaking out!" the voice belonged to Sasuke.

Naruto quietly followed the voice, he hid behind the wall and looked through the door opening, he could see Sasuke's body shake.

Blue eyes widened at this weird state Sasuke was in. He was so vulnerable, so oblivious to his surroundings, he didn't even notice Naruto watching over him, which he would be able to all the time, no matter how quiet Naruto was.

He stared at his best friend hug the pink haired girl.

"Sakura, it's horrible out there..." his voice was shaking, the smiling girl was now confused.

"I just want this day to be over with" his hand held her petite face, black coals locked onto emeralds.

"I can't take it anymore. I feel like the past is catching up to me. What if God is punishing me? What if he wants me to suffer and take everything I finally built up away? I can't...I can't live without you. Sakura. I need you. I can't do this anymore. I don't want to be the devil, I'm tired of this!" He was venting to Sakura, something so rare. He was expressing his true feelings, as if he was breaking down.

"Everyone out there, Everyone! They don't care! no one knows me! You think they ever asked me anything that they hear about me? No! All they do is make assumptions and build me to be something I don't want to be anymore! Even my own parents can't even give me a chance!" his body slowly sunk down, now on his knees. Sasuke stared at Sakura with such a pained face, Naruto had goosebumps all over his body, this pity feeling he had for Sasuke, the man he's always been envious with for being the so successful with money, family and woman.

The pain Sasuke went through was blinded by everyone.

"Sakura...don't leave me. Ever. I'll do anything. I promise I wont do drugs anymore. I'll end my gang, I'll do anything for you. Please, just don't...don't ever think like them, don't ever change your perspective of me..." his arms wrapped tightly around her waist.

Sakura stood still, at first she looked sad, upset that he would ever think she would change her view on him. But a smile crept on her face slowly, because this change would be a good thing.

Her pale hand patted his bed of soft black spiky hair. Her hands ran through his soft locks for a minute before she took his arm off her waist and bent down to his eye level.

She gave him a cheeky smile, he analyzed his face, confused as to why she was smiling after he had just confronted and spilt his feelings for her.

"Sas..uke kun...I...love you" Naruto's face was as shocked as Sasuke's, both pale and shocked.

Her voice... it was soft and soothing, a voice f an angel, so pure.

"S-Sakura." Sasuke stuttered, before he could speak more she lightly laughed and kissed his perfect lips.

Naruto smirked, he knew his best friend. He knew that Sasuke was good, and that God made Sakura for Sasuke. Instead of being the creeper Naruto usually is, he did the right thing and walked away quietly and left the two alone.

At least this day was a happy ending. Even with the rough week with Karin over, things were wrapping up pretty good.

for:

Sasuke has feelings

Sasuke is giving up his bad habits

And third but not least?

Sakura was finally speaking.

Although things weren't done accordingly to plan, Sakura was barely there and everyone practically hated him, whatever has happened in that short 10 minute span made it all up.

Hopefully things would definitely be better now.

A/N: sorry for the late update! I've been really busy and I've written this chapter up over 5 times, finally I am satisfied. Hope you guys are too. Please review, I have missed your opinions and admiration of my writing.

I really do appreciate reading your reviews. And sorry SORRY for the grammar and everything from this chapter. I don't even know if I'm actually following the story right, It's been so long since I've done this story I feel so out of place in this story,hence the taking forever and the redoing the chapter a million times. Bare with me, I'm hoping it will get back, if not I'll try my best to finish this story on a good note.

Also I'm trying to be a good writer now, so please read my more previous story based on Lies and Destined Path, I would love an honest opinion. Thank you.


	21. Important

Important Notice:

Hey guys! I have put a lot of thought into this and I think I am going to rewrite this story. The plot will mainly be the same, just a lot of grammar that would be fixed, I understand the storyline can be confusing as well, so this time around I really just want to clean up my story.

A few changes:

The age of all characters will change, their age will be older, probably in their early 20s.

Because of the age change there will a few changes in the story, such as the setting. However I do feel that it is better for me to change the age, therefore everything I write about would make more sense. The more I read my story the more of an urge to re write the story, my story line jumps from here to there and not a lot makes sense, so this time around I will try my best to make the story flow and also make the story more realistic.

Sakura does not have cancer, since my story would be very unrealistic if she did not do chemotherapy and can live long, but her illness would most likely be a mystery and also life threatening. I have done research and there are some illnesses that Doctors cannot explain, it can be life threatening because of the **symptoms,**that might be presented. Symptoms of illnesses can be a dysfunctional kidney as an example.

Of course in the nature of this story, some contents will still be unrealistic like Sasuke's red eyes; the Sharingan. However a better explanation will be made, the story I guess would slightly be supernatural.

Sasuke will be slightly different. I might not make him a gang leader, I think it's just too much for the story. But this might change through out my planning of the story.

I will definitely put more planning to writing this time, instead of just writing on the spot.

I will promise that the story will only improve, especially the way I have wrote the story and the grammar. I will not continue with this one, since I am re starting it.

I would like to take a vote on who would rather me completely erase this story and just repost chapters slowly OR rewrite the story but post it as a 'new' story.

Thank you very much.

**If you'd like, here is a preview of the first chapter. **

"SHARINGAN! SHARINGAN! SHARINGAN!" the crowd chanted in unison through the dim lit stadium. Thousands continued to call out the worlds most famous band, screams and cries were both heard. They wanted more,

"Because we love our home town so much, and because the best fans are in Tokyo, as a thank you here is our last song! Thank you Tokyo!"Naruto, the over excited blond spoke through the microphone in front of his drum set, his hand pointed to the crowd, his bright blue eyes stared at the sea of people who purposely cheered louder, ecstatic that they were able to hear an additional song from the Sharingan.

The beats slowly began to form itself as Shikamaru controlled the turn table and keyboard carefully. He, like every other member of the band had very distinctive physical characteristics. For instance he had more of a slanted eyes look with black hair just long enough to be tied into a high pony tail.

Naruto started the drums moments after, Neji followed along with the guitar. He had long dark brown hair that was always tied back loosely at the very bottom, his eyes were an unusual shade of grey. As soon as Neji began to strum the strings, the whole stadium screamed out a name in excitement, loud as they can be.

"SASUKE! SASUKE ! SASUKE!" they all called out. A sinister smirk appeared across the lead singer's stoic face, his silence kept the crowd screaming in desperate need to hear his soothing voice. His firm hands took a grip of the microphone that rested on the black metal stick and as soon as his perfect lips touched the tip of the mic, silence took over in a split second as they all wanted to only hear Uchiha Sasuke himself.

One quick deep breath before he began,

"_Crawling__in__my__skin_

_These wounds, they will not heal_

_Fear is how I fall_

_Confusing what is real"_

The crowd in front of Sasuke cheered on, tears of joy were seen. Hands were raised high and tried to reach him, just a little touch would do them good. His midnight black hair stood out ironically on the dark stage, his naturally soft spiked black hair fit his muscular and well defined facial features.

"_There's__something__inside__me__that__pulls__beneath__the__surface_

_Consuming/confusing_

_This lack of self-control I fear is never ending_

_Controlling/I can't seem"_

"_To find myself again_

_My walls are closing in"_

He softly sang, his voice was soothing. Piercing onyx eyes stared down at the crying and screaming fans under his thick long lashes.

"_Without a sense of confidence, I'm convinced that there's just too much pressure to take" Neji rapped _

"_I've felt this way before_

_So insecure"_

Sasuke sang the last part louder almost like a consistent howl, his eyes shut closed and took another deep breath,

"_Crawling__in__my__skin_

_These wounds, they will not heal_

_Fear is how I fall_

_Confusing what is real"_

The passion through Sasuke's voice gave everyone in the amphitheater chills, a talent that many singers now rarely had. The emotions leaked through his voice and onto the stage. His dispassionate expression would always disappear once he began to sing, the emotions not only ran through his voice but also his physical features. As if he was meant to perform.

"_Discomfort,__endlessly__has__pulled__itself__upon__me_

_Distracting/reacting_

_Against my will I stand beside my own reflection_

_It`s haunting how I can't seem..._

_To find myself again_

_My walls are closing in"_

"_Without a sense of confidence, I'm convinced that there's just too much pressure to take" _

Neji rapped and gave Sasuke a quick chance to take a deep breath.

"_I've felt this way before_

_So insecure_

_Crawling in my skin_

_These wounds, they will not heal_

_Fear is how I fall_

_Confusing what is real_

_Crawling in my skin_

_These wounds, they will not heal_

_Fear is how I fall_

_Confusing, confusing what is real_

_(There's something inside me that pulls beneath the surface)_

_Consuming, confusing what is real_

_(This lack of self-control I fear is never ending)_

_Controlling, confusing what is real."_

_**Original Song by Linkin Park - Crawling**_

His hand gripped the mic tightly throughout the whole song. Once the song ended everyone screamed and continued to call the lead singer's name.

"SASUKE! SASUKE!" the girls desperately tried to reach out to him before he would turn around and walk away from the crowd and go behind the stage.

The heartfelt expressions from singing were instantly drained out from his beautiful face. The cold stern look returned, pitch black orbs blankly stared at the crowd and quickly bowed. One quick wicked smirk and a slight wave to Sharingan's fans, he turned his heels in a swift movement, his back faced the crowd as he walked away.

"That was a crazy crowd! I love Japan!" Naruto screamed loudly, he seemed to be the only one of the group that still seemed so hyperactive even after a long concert.

"Naruto, every concert we have had is the exact same. And why are you do loud? It's eleven at night and you're acting as if it's midday." Shikamaru lazily stated as he took a sip from his Fiji water bottle.

"that's because I am not lazy like all of you! Come on, be more excited! We're back from tour and that was our last concert for a while! We can finally relax and do our own thing without that perverted manager on our back the whole time!" he obnoxiously spoke out, both Neji and Shikamaru rolled their eyes in annoyance meanwhile Sasuke stayed silent and emotionless; his usual self.

" if you're really going to talk about someone behind their back, I suggest you do it more cautiously. And just because there are not tours for another 6 months doesn't mean I will be out of your life. Remember that there is still signage, interviews, photography and other media related activities that are still needed to be done. Just because we are not in hollywood, does not mean Japan is going to leave you guys alone in peace." a tall older man said in boredom, his silver hair spiked to one side with a black mask that always covered half his face and one eye. He held an adult content novel in his hand while he was making his point.

"White haired - one eyed freak, I said what I said so you can hear me! Besides what do you mean? About Japan not leaving us in peace?" the clueless blond asked, his right hand scratched his head in confusion, blue eyes were invisible when he squinted and stared at the band's manager.

"you clueless brat! What he is trying to say is obviously our band represents Japan, you know we're internationally known and successful, of course the media will bother us. What makes you think that returning to your home land would

mean peace? If anything it would probably be worse when it comes to the attention we get." Shikamaru snapped at his very slow band mate and friend, who in turn admited he can be clueless at times.

"my hand hurts, I think I sprained it while drumming today." Naruto said, his right hand messaged his left wrist.

"A few things I needed to talk to you guys about. One, Naruto stop whining about everything that comes in mind and calm down. Two, Sasuke I need you to come with me tomorrow for an autograph session. Three, there are a few clubs that are requesting you guys for an appearance. There is a list here for you guys, the prices they are willing to pay is also written next to the club name accordingly. It is your choice but let me know literally in a half hour so I can set it up as soon as I can." Kakashi's black eyes never left the iPad two screen as he scrolled down to see if there was anything else he was missing.

"Sucks to be you teme!" the blond snorted at the lead singer also his best friend who just let out an irritated sigh.

"So what is going on? Are we gonna choose a club tonight?" Neji asked the group.

"yeah let's hit one up, I'm already pumped because of that energy drink we had before so why not get messed and mix it up with alcohol?" once again Naruto excitedly exclaimed.

"the idiot is right this time" Shikamaru looked impressed as he lazily stared at Naruto.

"Alright, let's go. Naruto you choose one, you seem to have a clutch with choosing a good club with hot chicks" Neji said as he passed the list of clubs requesting their band's appearance to Naruto.

'**All I care about is money and the city that I'm from**

**I'ma sip until I feel it, I'ma smoke it till it's done**

**And I don't really give a f-ck, and my excuse is that I'm young**

**And I'm only getting older so somebody shoulda told ya-'**

**-Song by Drake: I'm on One-**

Sasuke's Iphone 4 interrupted the conversation,

"Hello" he answered, his voice calm and collective

'_Hey__Sasuke__Kun!__I__'__m__sorry__I__couldn__'__t__make__it__to__your__concert__tonight,__it__sucks__I__really__wanted__to__be__there!__' _the feminine voice over the phone whined through the phone,

"It's alright, we're going to a club. Do you want me to pick you up?" he asked her

'_I__'__m__actually__at__my__grandmother__'__s__house.__If__you__want,__you__can__come__over__and__hang__out__here__for__a__bit__if__it__'__s__not__a__hassle__for__you.__You__know__what,__the__house__is__kind__of__in__the__middle__of__no__where__up__north.__You__'__re__going__to__get__lost.__There__'__s__no__point__babe.__' _she spoke innocently, almost in an artificial way.

"Don't worry about it. Just give me the address, I'll be on my way" he wasn't in the mood to meet another girl and hook up with a new girl in bed. It was his lazy days where he just wanted to stick with the same girl he is more comfortable with and knows the routine.

It's better than making an excuse to his girlfriend when he arrives home late anyways.

'_Well__if__you__insist...__It__'__s__57__Tamaniki__Drive,__please__be__safe!__' _she whimpered through the phone, he suppressed a mere grin before he hung up the phone.

"Who was that? Tami?" Nej asked, his right eyebrow rose in question

"Yea"

"You're still with her? We left for tour for a good half a year. Since when is Sasuke Uchiha faithful?" Neji chuckled at his own comment, Sasuke was known to be a womanizer. A man who couldn't only have one woman, he was a multiple women type of guy. A different girl every night was his satisfaction, it was also definitely not hard for him to get what he wanted either. Being the world's most wanted man makes it very easy for Sasuke to get what he wants.

"Since when does being in a relationship mean being faithful? But honestly she's not that bad, she's probably the best one out there compared to all the bitches" his hand suddenly went into his pant pocket and pulled out a pack of red Marlboro cigarettes and took one out.

"True." Neij nodded

"I'll meet you guys tomorrow, I'm just going to pick Tami up." Sasuke said after he lit up his cigarette and took a long drag.

"Ugh, I hate that bitch, teme you are a teme for staying with her!" Naruto crossed his arms and stared at his best friend.

"Hn. Dobe" with that he left the room followed by security guards.

XoXoXoXo

"Sakura sweetie, it's 12 in the morning. What are you doing still up?" a frail older woman asked her granddaughter,

green eyes stared back to the old lady around her seventies, her grey hair had taken over her former red hair. The old lady's granddaughter smiled, her little pearl teeth shone under the stars. The natural bubblegum pink hair seemed to almost glow under the bright midnight stars.

Sakura sat in front of a little pond, her hands occupied with a chicken that she continued to pet, her grandmother stared at the beautiful figure, her pink wavy locks danced around the soft chilly wind.

"sweetheart, you need to sleep." she slowly walked over, her wrinkled hand was place on the younger girl's shoulder. A slight frown appeared, she knew exactly why her granddaughter was up. It was all because of that incident 14 years ago.

**Flash back**

_"stop! Stop!" the little pink haired girl around the age of 6 cried and desperately begged the two men before her emerald eyes hitting her very own mother. _

_"please! I will do anything! Give my mom back please! I am sorry! I am sorry! Please stop!" she squealed, her voice breaking_

_"Sakura! Run, I'll be ... Okay" her mother tried her best to convince Sakura, trying to force a smile and hopefully have her daughter believe that it was all just a game, that everything would be okay. _

_" Sakura baby, if you care about me please just run! If you love me" she cried, the men did not stop punching and kicking her. _

_It had to be a nightmare! She stared at the lifeless body of her father that laid beside her mother that was beaten up. She pinched herself and tried to wake up. It never happened... _

_She loved her mother, but running away did not seem like the right thing to do. Instead with all her courage even if it meant death she ran up to the two and bit one of the man's arm._

_**Author's Note:**_

_**There is your preview, please tell me if it is an improvement or not, and my voting that I have mentioned before. Thank you.**_


	22. ENDING

Hi guys,

I would like to first thank you all for being so faithful and patient with me. I greatly apologize for my lack of update. I decided to end this story in summary form. Maybe one day I will be able to update a chapter but as of right now will tell you how the story goes in my head, and hopefully you guys can see the picture I have painted for the two. I really hope this makes up for my lack of update. I just have no way in finishing this story properly right now because of work and just life in general. I don't know how to officially continue the chapter right off the bat. So here is the summary of the rest of the story. THis is how the story played out. THank you so much again guys. But this story I think is done for now, I am considering on making a sequel so I can start fresh and be a better writer as well for life is beautiful. ANyways here is the summary to the ending of my story: Ps als oplease thank Suriko-Chan723, because she is the one that made me realized that I needed to do this. I cannot be leavign you guys on a cliffhanger forever. If I don't finish the story properly, atleast I'm able to paint you the picture of the ending.

Sakura is heading to the new school and meeting new people like Sai who she becomes really good friends with. On the other hand Sasuke and Karin kind of rekindle, more on Karn's side of course. Karin basically continues to try and break the two apart. Sasuke starts to miss out on some important accomplishments of Sakura's because of Karin and her attention. But of course Sai will be there for Sakura, which causes a whole other thing. I wanted Sakura to grow as a character and slowly become confident in herself. The new Highschool I wanted her to have a backbone and enjoy school and have real friends where she can joke and be loud not just be timid and innocent all the time. Of course through all these crazy courses somehow Sasuke and Sakura try their best to manage their relationship.

I wanted Sakura to also confess to Sai about her cancer, as she soon realizes that chemo is finally the next step. SHe'd have to lose her hair and everything. Karin confronts Sakura about Sasuke's past and who she herself really is to Sasuke. THis is when Sakura tries to end the relationship. NOt because of what Karin said only, but also because she doesn't want to burden him through her chemo.

Sai, knowing about her cancer gives her an adventurous life, where she can jump of cliffs and dive into the lake or anything exhilarating because he feels that she needs to experience life. But after all the experiences she's gone through, and while chemo finally takes place, Sai confronts Sasuke because Sasuke is hurt that Sakura has left him and becomes closer to Karin again and doing drugs again as well. THe main reason why he confronts though, is because he knows that Sakura loves Sasuke a lot and is hurting.

At this point Sai has already developed feelings for Sakura. But Sakura just wouldn't bulge, although her condition is worse and she is really sick, she doesn't want Sasuke to see how she is. She wanted Sasuke to despise her, that way he doesn't miss her when she's gone.

Sasuke goes absolutely crazy when he finds out and basically goes and visit her, at this point shes bald and pale. He doesn't dare to come into the room because he was so broken apart seeing her the way she was. He sits outside the room and sobs while she is in the room unconscious.

We go to a scene now where Sakura wakes up and is surprised to see what is ahead of her. She cries and apologizes and confesses that she loves him and she is sorry. She stares at a bald headed Sasuke who is on his knees kissing her hand. They lay in bed all day and talk about everything, since they've missed out on a lot. He tells her that he is thinking about quitting the band, and just taking over his fathers business. He brings up the point that he wants to marry her and only be with her. No one else can make him feel the way he does when she's around.

As time goes by and months go on, we see that her progress is better and that there is a very high chance of her surviving. THe cancer has shrunk and she is in remission, she seemed to finally have color in her and when the chemo has stopped her hair grows back. Months goes by and their life peiced back together. Sasuke finally told Karin off (obviously behind Sakura's back) and Sakura thanked Sai for everything. Sai then eventually met a girl named Chihiro and found an interest to her.

Tsunade speaks to Sakura and Sasuke about her Cancer, although it's almost completely gone, there is always a chance of the Cancer coming back. She tells Sakura to still be cautious and gives the bad news that her immune system will always be bad, that her immune system can be easily compared to one with aids. But of course Sasuke is sitll brightened up because he will be able to live with the woman he loves for the rest of his life. He then vows to Sakura for a happily ever after.

There might be a sequel, but for now, I just at least want to put my readers at ease by providing this. This is the end of the story.


End file.
